Réveillez moi aprés l'été
by Croyance Moreau
Summary: Sauvé de chez les Dursley par son parrain après sa quatrième année, Harry pourra compter sur l'aide de Severus Rogue et sur une amitié déroutante avec Drago Malfoy pour guérir d'années d'abus. Attention viol/violence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous , voici ma première fiction, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant :)

Merci à Berkano pour son superbe travail de correction.

Disclaimer : l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas .

* * *

Chapitre un : Welcome to hell.

Harry venait d'arriver chez les Dursley. Son oncle était venu le chercher à la gare, le trajet s'était passé dans un silence inconfortable, même si d'habitude les trajets n'étaient pas pleins d'allégresse, aujourd'hui l'air semblait anormalement pesant. Harry avait collé son front sur la fenêtre, il était assis à l'arrière, son oncle boudiné dans le siège conducteur ne donnait à voir que l'arrière de sa tête, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que le jeune homme était entré dans le véhicule . Vernon n'entrait jamais dans la gare, c'était à Harry de trouver la voiture . Il ne l'avait même pas regardé quand il s'était glissé sur la banquette arrière, il avait attendu d'entendre la portière claquer et avait démarré,_ sans un bruit_.

La voiture s'était arrêtée.

Harry posa un premier pied dans la petite allée de Little Whinging, il soupira en humant l'air lourd du début d'été. Le ciel était couvert, sombre, et il faisait frais pour un mois de juin.

La maison n'avait pas changé, elle semblait toujours si parfaite, si classe moyenne supérieure dénuée de toute fantaisie. Le jeune homme frissonna. Il savait que pour un passant cette maison n'avais rien de notable, et que si cinq minutes après être passé devant vous demandiez à ce même passant de vous faire une description de la maison il n'en aurait qu'un souvenir vague. Mais pour Harry tout était ancré. La petite allée de béton qui relie la route et le garage. Les hortensias sous le porche proprement entourés de galets. La porte blanc cassé. Et tout ce qui se passe derrière les rideaux en mousseline pudiquement tirés.

\- " Valise". Lui grogna son oncle.

\- "Oui ". Répondit-il mécaniquement avant d'extirper à bout de bras son lourd bagage du coffre de la voiture que son oncle lui avait ouvert. L'homme lui lança un regard rageur puis disparu par la porte d'entrée, comme si le simple fait de rester au même niveau que Harry était particulièrement énervant.

Harry, lui ,traîna, le corps plié en deux, sa valise le long de l'allée. Il sentit une goutte tomber sur sa nuque. L'orage arrivait. Hedwige poussa de petits cris en se tortillant dans sa cage, elle non plus n'aimait pas revenir ici. Il entra.

\- "Essuie toi les pieds ! " lui cria tante Pétunia depuis la cuisine.

\- "Oui tante Pétunia ". Ici, il était sans émotion, en pilotage automatique. Tirer ses affaires jusqu'en haut des escaliers fut épuisant, mais finalement il put se laisser tomber sur le vieux lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait donné.

Il poussa un long soupir en se passant les mains sur le visage :

-"Deux mois à tenir" se dit-il à lui même.

Puis il s'allongea les bras en croix et fixa ce plafond qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu en faire un tableau de mémoire.

Hedwige hulula, se sentant oubliée.

\- "Oh, pardon ! " s'excusa-t-il. Il se leva et déposa sa cage sur le petit bureau à droite de la chambre.

\- "Et voilà madame ". Il caressa amoureusement sa tête et la chouette lui pinça affectueusement le doigt en plissant ses yeux doré. "C'est juste toi et moi maintenant".

Harry Potter venait de terminer sa quatrième année, le cimetière était ancré dans sa mémoire. Mais à Privet Drive, dans ce cadre vide, ses souvenirs semblaient irréels, incongrus.

S'il n'avait pas sous les yeux Hedwige qui avait entrepris de faire sa toilette la tête cachée sous son aile, il aurait douté qu'il eut jamais été un sorcier, qu'il eut jamais un endroit appelé Poudlard. Il penserait que les sévices de son oncle avaient fini par le rendre fou et qu'il s'imaginait maintenant combattre des mages noirs.

\- "Garçon! ". C'était oncle Vernon.

Il regarda son réveil : déjà l'heure de préparer le dîner. Il avait rêvassé longtemps.

Tante Pétunia tricotait sur le canapé en regardant une émission de danse, elle semblait complètement absorbée. Dudley, assis à ses côtés, mangeait des chips et oubliait complètement de cligner des yeux, une multitude de miettes décorer de manière négligé son tee-shirt Coca-Cola XXL (un cadeau publicitaire).

\- "Quelle famille parfaite !" pensa ironiquement Harry.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, son oncle lui lança une œillade mauvaise. Il s'installa devant la cuisinière, sa tante lui avait sortit ce qu'il devait cuisiner. Soudain, elle était près de lui avec une assiette contenant du pain et du fromage.

\- "Mange d'abord. " son ton était sec.

Il prit l'assiette et s'assit en face de son oncle. Au début il mangea calmement, mais quand il sentit Vernon le dévisager intensément il accéléra.

Il fit à manger, le service, et put remonter. Sa tante l'appellerait sûrement pour débarrasser.

Il retourna se poser sur le lit. Il était là depuis cinq heures, mais pour lui ça ressemblait déjà à cinq jours. Il avait dans sa valise ses manuels de cours et son livre "L'Histoire du Quidditch ", au moins ça changerait un peu ses idées. Il passa par la salle de bain se brosser les dents, se mit en pyjama, et s'installa dans son lit pour lire.

La première semaine, il ne se passa rien de spécial : sa tante le couvrait de corvée.

Elle avait décidé qu'il coûtait trop cher et que dorénavant il devrait se contenter d'un sandwich au fromage par jour. Elle lui lançait de temps à autre des regard dégoutté, semblant juger qu'un sandwich au fromage était déjà trop .

À la fin de la semaine, il avait perdu trois kilos, pas plus grâce à tous les gâteaux qu'il avait caché dans tout les recoins de sa valise en prévision de son retour.

Son oncle, lui, ne lui adressait pas la parole, mais Harry sentait parfois son regard pesant traînait sur lui.

_Il est trop calme, comme une bête qui attend son heure ._.. Il frissonna.

Le dimanche soir Harry se réveilla groggy, il était dans son lit , il sentait son drap house sous sa joue (même s'il s'endormait sur le dos il se réveillait toujours sur le coté, lovait en position fœtal). Il entrevit la fenêtre avec ses barreaux et le ciel noir profond . Dans la rue les lampadaire étaient allumés.

Quelque chose l'avait tirait de son sommeil, _mais quoi ? _A y réfléchir il sentait comme un souffle chaud sur son oreille, et un poids sur lui ,on aurait dis qu'une main était posée sur le bas de son ventre. Son matelas grinça sans qu'il eu bougeait, sans que _lui_ eu bouger. Il comprit:

\- "Putain!" Cria-t-il en repoussant son oncle. "Mais lâche moi !" Il était maintenant parfaitement éveillé.

\- "Ta gueule !" Chuchota précipitamment l'homme en collant son énorme main rugueuse sur sa bouche. " Tu la fermes et tu restes tranquille."

Harry mordit son doigt.

\- "Putain !". Jura Vernon en le giflant.

Son oncle avait abusé de lui plusieurs fois depuis son enfance. La première fois, il avait cru à un témoignage d'affection,_ au début_, puis à une horrible punition. L'homme lui répétait que c'était un petit secret entre eux. D'abord d'une voix mielleuse en flattant sa petite tête d'enfant puis, en grandissant, d'une voix menaçante et sourde. Il lui avait juré qu'il y aurait des représailles s'il en parlait. Il l'avait un jour regardé dans les yeux très calmement, Harry avait onze ans et pleurait, et lui avait dit:

\- "Si tu en parles, je te tuerai."

Et Harry l'avait cru. Même devenu sorcier et maintenant âgé de quatorze ans, il l'impressionnait toujours. Il avait bien pensé lui jeter un sort, mais l'idée de devoir alors expliquer au ministère pourquoi il l'avait fait était inconcevable. Il avait trop honte pour en parler à qui que ce soit. _Il ne devait pas en parler_.

Vernon se collait à lui, sa braguette était ouverte et d'une main il essayait de faire descendre le caleçon de son neveu.

\- "Non !" cria Harry. Il arriva à se dégager en rampant.

L'homme se leva, et avec le calme de quelqu'un qui sait sa supériorité évidente, attrapa le garçon aux cheveux noir par le bras, le jeta sur le lit, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Tout se déroula dans un silence irréel.

\- "Laisse moi, sale connard !" gronda Harry. Vernon lui asséna une baffe qui l'assomma.

Quand il revint à lui, il était seul dans la chambre et sa valise avait disparu. En plus de le violer, Harry était sûr que son oncle lui avait tordu le poignet : celui ci l'élançait horriblement et avait doublé de volume.

\- "C'est la dernière fois !" se jura-t-il.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Harry se réveilla le matin avec une horrible douleur au poignet, aux reins et à la tête. Il avait réussi à se rendormir quelques heures après le passage de son oncle, mais il ne ressentait aucun des bienfaits du sommeil. Il restât assis longtemps sur son lit, sans penser, avant de quitter sa chambre.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, Pétunia était assise à table.

Dehors le temps était maussade la fraîcheur des jours précédents c'était étendu pour imprégner l'air et la lumière blanche des nuages donnait à la pièce des allure aseptisés.

Il y avait devant elle une tasse de thé, mais elle ne semblait pas la boire. Quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de son neveu , elle releva la tête et posa sur lui un regard mêlant dégoût, colère et désespoir.

Elle n'ignorait pas où son mari se trouvait ces rares fois où il ne venait pas se coucher en même temps qu'elle. Ça la dégoûtait. Pas parce qu'elle avait pitié de Harry, non, c'était ce monstre qui avait débauché son mari le transformant en un pédophile dont elle devait partager la couche.

_C'est de sa faute._

Il y avait sur le buffet la traditionnelle assiette de pain et fromage qui servait de déjeuner / dîner au garçon. Quand Harry voulu la saisir, sa tante, qui s'était approchée, la poussa du buffet et l'assiette éclata au sol en mille morceaux.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec incompréhension,il plongea son regard dans le sien et pendant quelques secondes le temps se figea il lut la haine et la tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

Sa tante le gifla, des larme avait commençait à dévaler ses joues.

Le bruit résonna, sec, dans la cuisine .Le garçon sentit ses lunettes voler de son nez.

\- "Espèce de sale …". Elle partit dans une fureur incontrôlable, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce monstre perfide qui lui prenait son mari. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus qu'elle ? Rien! Il était sale et insignifiant. Elle attrapa une poêle posée sur la cuisinière et le frappa de toutes ses forces, encore et encore .La poêle était lourde et elle entendait son épaule claquait à chaque fois qu'elle la relevait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'entait ses larmes dévalait sans fin son visage pour inondée son cou et imbibé son chemisier.

_Il faut que ce monstre disparaisse._

Harry s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, tentait de se protéger avec ses bras malgré son poignet tordu. Il n'essayait même pas vraiment de l'arrêter, lui avait pitié d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment interminable pendant lequel la poêle entaillait sa chaire et cassait certains os, où il voyait depuis une brume d'inconscience des larme rageuses déformer le visage de sa tante qui continuait à psalmodier des bribes d'insultes, son oncle entra dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

Pétunia s'immobilisa. Sa respiration était erratique, elle avait les jambes écartées, le visage rouge, et elle tenait toujours la poêle à bout de bras.

Le regard de l'homme passa de sa femme, à Harry roulé en boule à ses pieds.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!" demanda-t-il.

Pétunia essaya de reprendre son souffle . Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mots n'en sorti.

Elle regarda son neveu, et peu- être qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer . Les yeux exorbités elle lança à son mari un regard fou de douleur. Elle laissa tomber la poêle qui heurta le carrelage avec fracas, puis quitta la pièce.

Harry tremblait sur le sol. Il sentait du sang couler de son crâne, son poignet était en miette et peut-être qu'une ou deux de ses côtes étaient cassées.

-"Tu lui as dit ?!" gronda son oncle.

Le garçon tâtonnait le carrelage à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il les trouva, un des verres était cassé.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!"

Il attrapa son neveu par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoua.

-"Rien!" Arriva à répondre Harry.

\- "Menteur !" dit son oncle avant de le traîner par les cheveux jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il allait devoir passer la journée à consoler Pétunia, peut-être lui offrir des fleurs, promettre des vacances...

Il enferma son neveu.

Personne n'avait vu Dudley, qui, à demi dissimulé derrière la porte, avait vu toute la scène.

Sur le sol de sa chambre, Harry était en état de choc, il ne pouvait plus penser. Il avait chaud et froid, il leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son crâne et y découvrit du sang. Il voulait pleurer mais rien ne se passa, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il rampa jusqu'au lit en gémissant, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Dans sa cage, Hedwige, inquiète, s'affola bruyamment. Il aurait voulu lui faire un signe pour la rassurer mais il n'en avait simplement pas le courage.

Une fois son état de choc un peu dissipé, il essaya de répondre à des questions simples : En quelle année sommes-nous ? Quel est le nom du professeur de botanique ? Combien y a-t-il de joueurs dans une équipe de Quidditch ? Il trouva toutes les réponses, il ne savait pas par quel miracle mais il n'avait pas de commotion. Il toucha son torse, de beaux bleus commençaient à se former, il était sûr d'avoir des côtes cassées, il avait beaucoup trop mal pour qu'il en soit autrement et il ne pouvait plus bouger sa cheville, d'ailleurs celle-ci prenait du volume.

Deux jours passèrent sans que personne ne vienne le voir. Il avait eu faim au début, mais maintenant c'est la soif qui le rendait fou.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter.

\- "Tu vas aux toilettes".

Harry resta un moment bloqué, il ne savait même pas s'il était capable de marcher.

\- "Dépêche-toi !" hurla son oncle et, malgré la douleur, le garçon s'élança vers les toilettes le plus vite qu'il put.

Arrivé dans les toilettes, il s'assit par terre : il avait trop mal. Il se sentait légèrement ailleurs, il avait trop soif. Il regarda les toilettes. Il savait qu'un humain ne pouvait pas survivre une semaine sans boire et, mort de honte parce que les Dursley le forçaient à se comporter comme le chien qu'ils pensaient qu'il était, il fit une coupelle avec ses mains et but l'eau des toilettes.

Il avait si soif, l'eau était si fraîche. Il but pendant de longues minutes toute l'eau qu'il put, jusqu'à ce que son oncle frappe des coups furieux à la porte:

\- "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!"

\- "Je me dépêche mon oncle" répondit-il. Il urina rapidement et sortit des toilettes.

Son oncle l'attendait devant.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?"

\- "J'ai un transit difficile." répondit le jeune homme avec insolence.

L'homme lui envoya une baffe et tandis qu'il portait sa main à sa joue blessée, Harry songea que ça en valait totalement le coup.

Son oncle le regarda longuement, le jeune homme peinait à se tenir debout.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" dit son oncle en attrapant le haut de Harry qui était maculé d'eau.

_"__M__erde" _pensa le garçon.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! " hurla Vernon en le soulevant par le col. "Tu as bu dans les toilettes n'est-ce pas ?!"

Il le traîna par le col jusque dans sa chambre, le balança sans ménagement, et la tête de Harry heurta un des pieds du bureau.

\- "Tu bois dans les toilettes, t'es un chien c'est ça ?!"

Harry essayait de se protéger des coups de pieds que lui envoyait son oncle.

\- "T''es un chien, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds !" Vernon redoublait de violence mais le garçon ne dit rien. "Tu vas voir "dit-il méchamment en quittant la pièce.

Harry haletait au sol, c'était pas possible son oncle était devenu fou. Il l'avait déjà battu mais là, il avait perdu la tête. Quand Vernon revint dans la pièce il avait à la main un cutter.

\- "Non non non... " murmura faiblement Harry en essayant de s'éloigner de l'homme, il était terrifié.

Vernon attrapa Harry par les cheveux, lui en arrachant au passage.

Il le mit sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, souleva d'une main son tee-shirt, et de l'autre commença à lui lacérer le dos. Harry hurla. Il sentait la lame froide entrer dans sa peau et le sang chaud commençait à couler.

Il allait devenir fou.

\- "Dis le maintenant, dis que tu es un chien, un chien d'anormal."

Harry hurla encore, il essayait d'étouffer ses cris dans son matelas.

\- "Dis le !" grogna son oncle.

\- "Je suis un chien." souffla Harry, des larmes coulant sur son visage. "Pitié, arrête."

Sous le poids de son oncle un pied du lit céda. Cela renversa Vernon et Harry en profita pour s'éloigner.

Harry, à moitié inconscient, entendit ou imagina entendre la voix de Dudley à travers la porte :

\- "Papa, j'ai besoin de toi en bas pour un de mes devoirs de vacances, tu peux m'aider ?"

\- "Oui oui, j'arrive fiston " dit l'homme précipitamment. Il regarda Harry qui s'était roulé en boule dans un coin du lit, il le dominait de toute sa hauteur . Vernon haletait le visage rouge.

" C'est pas fini " dit-il, et il cracha sur Harry.

C'était dimanche, Harry pleura un moment recroquevillé sur lui-même et finit par s'endormir.

Quatre jours plus tard, il était toujours enfermé.

Il se sentait si mal, il aurait vomi s'il avait mangé quelque chose pendant les jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Par moment, il délirait, il le savait, ses pensées étaient complètement incohérentes. Il devait avoir de la fièvre.

À un moment, il ne saurait jamais si cela avait été un rêve ou pas, la porte s'ouvrit et tante Pétunia entra dans sa chambre. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle tira la chaise du bureau et s'assit en face de Harry.

Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, remarqua le sang et le lit cassé.

Elle fixa son neveu un moment sans rien dire.

\- "Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Tu ne nous es pas reconnaissant de t'avoir recueilli ? Tu aimes me faire du mal ? Oui tu aimes ça, tu adores semer le malheur autour de toi."

Il ne savait pas si elle attendait une réponse.

\- "Tout est de ta faute." lui dit-elle méchamment.

Puis elle pleura, longtemps, le visage caché entre ses mains.

Harry ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, elle n'était plus là.

Le lendemain, son oncle passa dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar où les scènes ce succèdent sans plus de logique. Aujourd'hui il se sentait un peu plus alerte, il avait parlé un peu à Hedwige ce matin.

\- "Tu m'as causé bien des soucis, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? " lui dit l'homme.

Il regardait Harry de haut en bas, les yeux gourmands.

Celui-ci frissonna, autant d'appréhension que de fièvre.

\- "Vernon, on doit y aller !"

C'était Pétunia qui criait depuis le salon.

Jamais Harry ne fut plus heureux de l'entendre. Son oncle s'attarda sur lui puis, après un regard mauvais, se dirigea vers la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, chapitre trois corrigé par Berkano ( merci encore :D)

* * *

\- "Ils verront ce que vous m'avez fais à l'école "murmura Harry faiblement.

Vernon se retourna vers lui, il lui offrit un sourire amical, presque malicieux, de ceux qu'on offre à un ami avec qui l'on partage une blague que seul lui peut comprendre :

\- "Parce que tu crois encore que tu vas y retourner ?" Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Vernon ne comptait pas le laisser partir ... il le laisserait mourir.

Et tout à coup, il se vit : plusieurs côtés cassées, un poignet et une cheville en miettes, affamé, déshydraté, du sang séché sur le nez et le crâne, de longues traces de coups de cutter infectées dans le dos, fiévreux, couvert de bleus.

Et il réalisa quelque chose qui ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit : s'il ne faisait rien, il allait mourir ici, dans cette chambre.

_Mourir._

Il devait trouver un moyen de partir, et vite.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Harry se redressa sur son lit cassé, tous ses sens en alerte.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Dudley passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

Il regarda son cousin, il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- "Mes parents sont sortis... je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être prendre une douche. "

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

\- "Tiens, je t'ai pris ça aussi." il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

Le jeune homme hésita à la prendre:

\- "On aura des ennuis s'ils voient que tu m'as donné à boire."

\- "Je t'ai dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là , alors dépêche toi de boire". Il lui dit cela d'un ton doux.

Il lui lança la bouteille, et après une seconde, Harry la but d'une traite. Il était assoiffé, un peu d'eau coula le long de son menton. Dudley récupéra la bouteille vide et la fourra dans sa poche.

-" Bon, tu veux te doucher ?" redemanda t-il.

Harry savait qu'une douche lui ferait du bien, au moins pour nettoyer un peu ses blessures, et l'occasion ne se représenterait pas.

\- "Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?"

Dudley était vraiment mal à l'aise, mais il répondit :

\- "Je ne pense pas que se soit bien ce qu'ils te font." souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Harry médita quelques secondes ces paroles :

\- "Je ne peux pas marcher." murmura-t-il finalement. "Et tes parents seront furieux s'ils remarquent que je me suis lavé."

Dudley avança doucement vers lui et passa le bras valide de son cousin sur ses épaules, tout en le maintenant par la taille.

\- "S'ils remarquent, je dirai que ton odeur m'incommodait. Comme ça c'est bon?" dit il en le levant.

\- "Je crois." Honteux, il ajouta : "J'aimerais bien passer par les toilettes."

Dudley acquiesça.

Il commença à marcher, faisant attention à avancer lentement pour ménager les blessures de son cousin. Il déposa le jeune homme sur les toilettes et poussa la porte. Harry dû rester assis, il était incapable de tenir debout. Puis Dudley le mena à la salle de bain.

Le sorcier n'en menait pas large. Il gémissait à chaque pas, il avait affreusement mal aux côtes, et sa tête tournait tellement. Il ne comprenait pas exactement les motivations de Dudley mais, pour l'instant, il était trop groggy pour s'en soucier.

Dudley le posa dans la baignoire.

\- "Je dois t'aider à te déshabiller ? "

\- "Non !" répondit précipitamment Harry.

Son cousin le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- "Mouais."

Il regarda Harry essayer pitoyablement de retirer son tee-shirt.

\- "Bon, on a pas toute la journée." dit-il en attrapant le haut du jeune homme.

Harry protesta faiblement, mais au fond il savait qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé seul.

Après dix minutes de batailles et de douleurs, le garçon était en caleçon dans la baignoire. À sa grande surprise, Dudley ne quitta pas la pièce mais s'assit par terre, le dos contre la baignoire.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" dit faiblement Harry.

\- "Ça va, je te regarde pas." répondit le gros garçon. "Mais j'ai peur que tu t'évanouisses dans la baignoire, et je voulais te parler."

Harry ouvrit l'eau. La bonne température trouvée, il passa le jet sur son crâne. L'eau ruisselant dans son dos lui faisait mal, mais le réchauffait agréablement. Depuis hier il avait tout le temps froid.

\- "Pourquoi ils te font ça ?" demanda finalement Dudley après un long silence.

Harry se battait d'une main pour ouvrir le gel douche. Il le laissa retomber pitoyablement entre ses jambes, découragé.

\- "Parce que je suis un monstre."

Dudley ne répondit pas.

\- "Mon père..." il cherchait ses mots. "Il te fait des choses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux agrandis par la peur, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Son cousin plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se détourna :

\- "En fait, ne réponds pas, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir."

Mais au fond, il savait. Est-ce que son père s'en serait pris à lui si Harry n'avait pas été là ? Il ne voulait pas y penser .

Voyant que son cousin n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le gel douche il lui prit des mains et lui rendit débouché.

\- "Merci." dit Harry, la situation était vraiment trop bizarre. De sa main valide, il se savonna le corps et le crâne. Celui-ci lui faisait mal par endroit.

\- "Il faut que tu partes" dit soudainement Dudley.

\- "J'aimerais bien." répondit le jeune homme. Il se sentait faible, et la tête lui tournait.

\- "Tu ne peux pas envoyer un message aux gens de ton espé..." il se ravisa : "Aux gens comme toi ?"

Puis, dans un murmure, il ajouta : "Je ne veux pas de meurtriers pour parents."

Harry arrêta tout, c'était sa chance.

Il tourna sa tête vers Dudley :

\- "Si, il faut juste que je puisse faire sortir ma chouette."

\- "Alors dépêches-toi de finir."

Harry ne se fit pas prier : il se rinça, puis Dudley l'aida à sortir de la baignoire, à se sécher et à s'habiller. Son caleçon était mouillé et commença à humidifier son pantalon mais il s'en foutait, il n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, Dudley lui donna un papier et un stylo.

Il voulut s'en saisir mais fut soudain pris d'un vertige.

\- "Oh ! Ça va ?" lui dit son cousin en le stabilisant. Il semblait paniqué.

\- "Oui , oui, désolé." lui répondit Harry.

Il réfléchit une minute, et inscrivit rapidement sur le papier:

_Venez me chercher. Privet Drive. Urgent._ Il hésita et ajouta : _Pitié_.

Il adressa la lettre à Sirius ou n'importe qui pouvant l'aider.

Il sortit Hedwige de sa cage et lui attacha le papier autour de la patte à l'aide d'un élastique qu'il avait demandé à son cousin. Cela fait, il embrassa la tête de sa chouette et lui dit :

\- "Apporte ça à Sirius ou n'importe qui pouvant aider, je compte sur toi."

Dudley ouvrit la porte de la chambre puis la fenêtre de la salle de bain, et Harry put voir la chouette s'élancer dans le ciel. Il s'autorisa à souffler en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers.

Il allait être sauvé, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait grâce à Dudley.

Son cousin le regarda encore longuement.

\- "Ça va aller ?" lui demanda-t-il.

\- "Grâce à toi, oui, ça va aller." dit-il les yeux fermés.

\- "Je reviens." dit précipitamment son cousin en quittant la pièce.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait envie de dormir, sa tête était incroyablement lourde, il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles et il s'était remis à trembler.

Il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux quand il sentit un petit paquet mou atterrir sur ses genoux.

Il s'agissait d'un petit brownie au chocolat.

\- "Ça te fera sûrement du bien." lui dit Dudley. Puis il s'assit en essayant de trouver son équilibre sur le lit cassé.

\- "Merci." répondit Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir manger, mais il décida de se forcer, petits bouts par petits bouts.

\- "Ils viendront dans combien de temps tu crois ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas. Dans la nuit ou demain matin." répondit Harry en regardant son réveil qui indiquait dix-sept heures. Maintenant il devait patienter.

Hedwige trouva facilement le 12 Square Grimmauld, elle y arriva aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure. Elle s'engouffra par la cheminée et, arrivée dans le salon, se mit à pousser des cris suraigus.

C'est Molly Weasley qui la vit la première.

\- "Mais c'est la chouette de Harry !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Comment est elle arrivée là ?!"

Alertés par le vacarme, Sirus et Lupin rejoignirent le salon.

\- "Ouh là ! Du calme !" dit Sirius à la chouette. Celle-ci se posa immédiatement sur son bras et lui pinça un doigt. "Incroyable ! Comment as tu trouvé cet endroit ?" lui dit-il affectueusement.

Il vit le message sur sa patte et y lut son nom.

Il déplia le message, son cerveaux mit un instant à enregistrer ce qu'il lisait et ses yeux s'accrochèrent au mot _P__itié_.

\- "On va chercher Harry !"

\- "Donne moi le mot !"dit précipitamment Lupin.

Il le parcourut des yeux.

\- "Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !"

\- "Non Remus, on doit partir tout de suite !" dit Sirius avec affolement. Remus donna le mot à Molly pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Maugrey et Arthur Weasley apparurent dans la pièce sans que personne ne les ait vu entrer. Molly leur tendit le mot avec émotion. Maugrey lut par dessus l'épaule d'Arthur.

\- "Remus a raison, Sirius. Il faut avertir Dumbledore : ça pourrait être un piège." dit Fol-œil.

Sirius bouillonnait. De son côté, Maugrey lança de la poudre dans la cheminée :

\- "Dumbledore." dit-il.

La voix du directeur sortit de la cheminée :

\- "Que se passe-t-il, Alastor ? "

\- "On a reçut un message du jeune Potter." dit Maugrey de sa voix de vieille machine éraillée.

Il tendit le mot au vieux sorcier. Celui-ci le lut rapidement.

\- "Je reviens." dit-il. Le sorcier disparut.

Sirius était sur le point de devenir fou, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il regarda le visage impassible de Rémus, et il vit que ses poings était si serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Il essaya de retrouver son calme. Les autres avaient raison.

Pendant ce temps, Albus contactait Rogue par sa cheminée :

\- "Severus, avez-vous entendu parler d'une attaque de Mangemorts contre Harry Potter ?"

\- "Non, pas du tout ! Rien de ce genre n'a été prévu Albus, et les Mangemorts ont pour ordre de rester tranquilles pour l'instant." dit le maître de potion de sa voix traînante.

\- "C'est bien ce que je pensais." répondit le sorcier.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Albus ? Potter a des ennuis ?"

\- "Oui Severus. Pouvez-vous vous rendre au quartier général, avec un nécessaire de premiers secours s'il vous plaît ?"

\- "Oui. J'y serai dans quinze minutes" dit Rogue de son habituel ton sec.

\- "Merci Severus."

Albus sortit la tête de la cheminée, il était très inquiet. Il savait maintenant que Voldemort et les Mangemorts n'avaient rien à voir avec ce message. Les quinze minutes qu'il avait fallu au directeur pour tenir cette conversation semblèrent une vie pour Sirius, il entendait son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine.

La cheminée s'éclaira de vert et la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes.

\- "Le professeur Rogue vient de m'affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Il faut qu'une équipe se rende à Privet Drive. Remus et Alastor. Sirius je suppose qu'il ne servirait à rien que je vous dise de ne pas les accompagner ?"

\- "En effet." répondit Sirius d'une voix bourrue.

\- "Alors faites en sorte que personne ne vous voie, et restez prudents. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe."

Remus, Alastor et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Ils sortirent sur le pas de la porte et transplanèrent.

\- "C'est parti." murmura Maugrey.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour :) Merci à ceux qui suivent ma petite histoire ( c'est ma première fic alors ça me touche beaucoup merci ) merci cocolita pour ta review, et berkano pour ton aide :)

Je publie le chapitre 4 malgré qu'il ne soit pas corrigé. Si quelqu'un est intéressé par un travail de correction ce serait super :D

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Harry tremblait de tout son corps au milieu de ses draps déchirés , il était en sueur, il n'arrivait pas à penser, sa respiration émettait un horrible sifflement. Il ne pouvait quasiment pas soulever sa poitrine tellement ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il avait vu son torse quand il était dans la baignoire ,il était couvert de bleu ,de jaune ,de noir et de violet . Il avait terriblement froid et il ne pouvait plus bouger d'un centimètre.

Il était maintenant sûr qu'il allait mourir , et il n'arrivait même pas à s'en émouvoir, il était trop fatigué. Son oncle était monté le voir en rentrant. Il l'avait soulevé de son lit pour le jeter par terre. Il lui avait donné plusieurs coups de pieds en lui disant qu'il devait mourir. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de la chouette .Puis il avait dit "monstre" "anormal" et beaucoup d'autres choses que Harry avait trop mal pour entendre . Il sentit sa lèvre se fendre ainsi qu'une de ses arcades sourcilières. Puis plus rien. Quand il se réveilla il faisait sombre et il mourrait de froid .  
Il s'était alors traîné sur son lit.  
Maintenant il tremblait roulé en boule pour conserver sa chaleur en plein mois de juin .

Il rêva qu'il était allongé sur une table en inox, une lumière blanche l'aveuglait partiellement et son oncle ,sa tante et son cousin se tenaient au dessus de lui l'air triste.  
Tante pétunia s'essuyait même les yeux avec un mouchoir :

-"Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?" Demandait-elle à un professeur Flitwick habiller en vétérinaire.

-" Malheureusement non il va falloir abréger ses souffrances ." Disait-il en secouant la tête tristement, et Pétunia partait dans une violente crise de larmes dans son mouchoir en papier .  
-"Peut-être que si on lui donnait à boire et à manger ." Tentait Dudley .  
-"Non c'est trop tard " Dit son oncle en sortant sa baguette qu'il pointât sur Harry , le jeune homme essaya de bouger mais il était collé à la table d'inox.  
-"A" commença Vernon et Harry fut sûr qu'il lui lançait le sort de mort ... Mais son oncle se contenta de répéter plusieurs fois son prénom .  
-"Harry, Harry, HARRY!"

Et il ouvrit réellement les yeux ,il eu d'abord du mal à voir quelque chose dans la pénombre mais quelqu'un le secouait légèrement et cela l'affola.  
-"Harry c'est Sirius." La voix était précipitée.  
-"Sirius ?" Arriva t-il a demandé.

Il sentit qu'on lui mettait ses lunettes.  
Quelqu'un dans la chambre prononça "lumos " et Harry put voir le visage de son parrain . Celui-ci semblait mort d'inquiétude il était agenouillé devant le lit et avait les mains de chaque côtés du visage de son filleul .  
-"Harry ça va ?" Dit t-il en lui caressant les joues avec violence , il déplaça sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

-"Tu est brûlant, tu peux marcher ?" Dit-il, repassant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme il sentit quelque chose de poisseux, il amena sa main à son visage : du sang , il montra sa main à Rémus et Alastor qui hochèrent la tête .  
Remus s'avança vers Harry .  
-"Harry ."Dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui :

-"Comment tu te sens?"  
Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à réfléchir .

-"Mal". Prononça t-il difficilement, sa voix était enrouée . Il voulu se redresser mais il était trop faible et ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal.  
Sirius avait enlevé sa veste pour en faire une couverture à son filleul .  
-"C'est normal Harry ." Dit Remus avec un ton que l'on réserve d'habitude aux enfants.

-"On va devoir partir Harry est-ce que tu peux marcher ?"  
Harry secoua pitoyablement la tête. Il avait l'impression que tout était flou . Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait encore .  
-"Je vais te porter Harry. " Dit Sirius d'une voix très douce :

-"Passe ton bras là."  
Harry rassembla son courage pour passer son bras valide sur les épaules de son parrain et celui-ci passa son bras sous les genoux du jeune homme ,il fit bien attention à lui faire le moins mal possible en le soulevant mais l'opération fut quand même douloureuse pour Harry.  
-"Ça va aller maintenant ." Dit Sirius en embrassant son crâne :-"On s'en va ."

Lupin réajusta la position d'Harry , il remit délicatement contre le torse du jeune homme son bras cassé et le couvrit avec la veste de Sirius, la coinçant du mieux qu'il pût pour évitait qu'elle ne tombe .

Sirius bouillonnait de rage. Ils étaient arrivés en transplanant dans le jardin arrière des Dursley. Tout était calme .

Alastor prononça "alomora" et sans un bruit il entrèrent dans la maison . Le salon était allumé . Alastor leurs fit signe de se tairent et ils avancèrent à pas de loup . Il y avait une silhouette sur le canapé . Sirius s'avança sans un bruit par derrière et en un éclair bâillonna de sa main l'individu qui n'était autre que Dudley qui les attendait .  
Le garçon leva les mains en l'air pour leurs montrait qu'il ne comptait pas se débattre .  
Les trois hommes le tenaient en joue avec leurs baguettes .  
-"Je vais enlever ma main très doucement et toi tu ne vas rien faire ok ? " murmura Sirius dans son oreille d'une voix menaçante.  
Dudley hocha la tête .  
-"On y est ." Sirius recula d'un pas .  
-"Où est Harry ?" Demanda t-il au garçon grassouillet vêtu d'une robe de chambre qui se tenait devant lui.  
-"Il est en haut c'est la dernière porte à gauche . Je l'ai aidé à vous envoyez un mot . Il faut que vous le récupériez." Murmura précipitamment Dudley , l'homme en face de lui était un des hommes les plus effrayant qu'il ai jamais vu, il savait qui il était . Il avait vu sa photo dans les journaux l'année dernière. Il savait aussi qu'il était le parrain de Harry. quoi que à la réflexion l'homme derrière avec l'œil bizarre était encore plus cauchemardesque.  
-"Que c'est t'il passé ?" Chuchota Remus.  
-"Mon père et devenu fou, il a toujours maltraité Harry ... Mais là c'est aller trop loin ." Il y avait dans son timbre quelque chose comme de la culpabilité, ou de la honte.  
-"Où se trouve la chambre de tes parents ? " demanda Fol œil .  
Dudley lui lança un regard apeuré.  
-"Je ne vais rien leurs faire" maugréa Alastor mécontent .  
Le garçon hésita mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix :  
-"En haut première à droite."  
-"Merci." Répondit le sorcier, et la troupe se mit en marche . Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient Dudley leurs chuchota :  
-"Je suis désolé de ce qui lui est arrivé" . mais son murmure ne trouva aucune réponse.  
Lupin en tête éclairait le chemin avec sa baguette . En passant Maugrey lança un sort de silence à la chambre de Pétunia et Vernon, puis ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Harry. Sirius n'entendait que le martèlement de son cœur .  
Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Il jeta un sort tout en étouffant un juron.

Il entra, d'abord il ne vit rien. Rémus entra à sa suite avec sa baguette allumée et Sirius remarqua le sang par terre et le lit cassé, il avança avec précaution et reconnu une forme humaine entre les draps , il s'agenouilla.

Son filleul était dans un état horrible ,son visage était couvert de bleus. Il saignait par endroit, sa respiration émettait un sifflement morbide . Il lui manquait une touffe de cheveux sur le côté du crâne , son bras avec doublé de volume et il tremblait et transpirait comme sous l'effet d'une forte fièvre .  
-" Merde , il faut l'emmenait tout de suite ". Dit-il aux deux sorciers.  
Quand il arriva à réveiller le jeune homme il était à peine alerte , il s'alarma en trouvant du sang dans la chevelure de Harry .

Maintenant il serrait fort le corps de Harry contre le sien. Il le sentait tremblait contre lui et entendait sa respiration laborieuse.  
-"Ça va aller ?" Lui demanda Alastor qui venait de revenir prés d'eux. Il avait récupéré les affaires de Harry dans le placard sous l'escalier, grâce à l'aide de Dudley il n'avait pas eu à chercher. Sirius comprit qu'il parlait du faite de porter Harry.  
-"Il ne pèse rien." Dit-il : -"Ses connards l'on affamé."  
Il embrassa à nouveaux le crâne de son filleul en se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.  
Ils étaient maintenant arrivés dans le jardin. Il flottait une légère brise et on entendait quelques cigales .  
-"Hey, Harry ça va ?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix qu'il voulait décontracter mais dont-il n'arrivait pas à faire taire les tremblements.  
Pas de réponse .  
-"Hey Harry."Retentat-il .  
Remus s'approcha ,il baissa d'une main délicate le bout de veste qui couvrait le visage du brun.  
Sirius retenait son souffle .  
-"Il s'est évanoui."  
-"Dépêchons nous ." Dit Alastor de sa voix bourrue.  
Lupin réajusta la veste sur Harry et Sirius fit un petit mouvement pour recaler la tête de son filleul dans le creux de son épaule.  
-"On est parti ".

Quand il arrivèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd il y avait dans le salon Arthur et Molly que l'inquiétude faisait tourner comme des lions en cages. Rogue et Dumbledore quand à eux se tenaient impassible dans l'attente .  
Rogue avait remplacé un des canapés par une table d'examen.  
-"Posez le vite".  
Sirius posa Harry sur la table avec une infinie douceur. Il le regarda, pâle et maigre n'arrivant plus qu'à produire des râles douloureux et chaotiques.  
Il s'éloigna pour laisser Rogue ausculter son filleul.  
Arthur s'était approché de la table :  
-"Mon dieu" laissa t-il échapper d'une voix blanche. Molly poussa un petit cri et Arthur la cacha dans ses bras .  
-"Que c'est il passé ? "Demanda Dumbledore au groupe .  
-"C'est ces moldus qui lui on fait ça ! " cracha Sirius : -"Que c'est il passé ?Je croyais qu'il était en sécurité la-bas !" Demanda t'il au directeur la voix pleine de désespoir .  
-" Je suis désolé Sirius je savais que ces moldus n'aimaient pas Harry, mais je pensais que j'avais fait suffisamment peur à Pétunia pour qu'ils ne le blessent jamais."  
Puis d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son grand âge et sa fatigue il ajouta :  
-"J'espère que Harry pourra un jour me pardonner."  
Au même moment le maître de potion lançait un sort de diagnostic à son élève .  
Il lut le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître, tiqua à deux, trois endroits et se mit rapidement au travail .  
Sirius s'approcha de lui :  
-" Dis moi se qu'ils lui on fait." Son ton était sans appel.  
Rogue lança un regard à Dumbledore et celui-ci hocha la tête .  
-" Alors il a un bras et la cheville cassés en plusieurs endroits, une fièvre du à un début de septicémie provoquée par des blessures infectées sur le dos . Une légère commotion. Un état de déshydratation et de dénutrition assez important. Mais le plus préoccupant est trois cotes cassées dont une a commencé à perforer le poumon . "  
Le directeur lui lança un regard appuyé par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune .  
-" Rien que je ne puisse soigner. " conclut Severus de sa voix sèche .  
Sirius caressa les cheveux de son filleul:  
-"Alors on te laisse faire". Et il se mit en retrait .  
Cela pris une grosse demi-heure à Rogue pour stabiliser son patient. Le jeune Potter était dans un état lamentable , il regretta que Madame Pomfresh soit indisponible. Il avait vraiment de la peine pour le garçon. Des Mangemorts n'auraient pas fait plus de mal.  
Quand la dernière potion fut administrée Severus s'autorisa à souffler.  
-"Je l'ai ré-hydraté et lui est donné une potion nutritive ,il devra en prendre tout le mois. Le bras et la cheville c'est bon ,mais il ne pourra pas s'en servir avant au moins une semaine , le poumon et les côtes c'est bon aussi ,par contre il aura un peu de mal à respirer pendant les prochains jours , mais si il prend bien ses potion ça ira vite mieux, pareille pour la fièvre . Pour son dos je te laisse un baume pour faire disparaître les cicatrices, il faut l'appliquer deux fois par jours . C'est très important." Il parlait à Sirius .  
-"Bien sur." Acquiesça le sorcier en essayant d'enregistrer toutes les instructions .  
-"Maintenant vous pouvez le monter dans une chambre , je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil, il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain matin."  
-"J'ai préparée la chambre du fond " avertit Molly avec douceur.  
-"Merci je m'en occupe "dit Sirius en prenant son filleul dans ses bras .  
-"Je te suis pour te montrer les potions " Dit Severus de sa voix traînante. Et il lui emboîtât le pas dans les escaliers.  
Arrivé dans la chambre Sirius déposa avec douceur le jeune homme au milieu du lit ,transforma ses vieux vêtements sales en un pijama confortable et le couvrit tendrement.  
Il lui semblait soudain si petit .  
Severus sortit plusieurs fioles des poches de sa robe et les posa sur la table de nuit :  
-"Pour les bleus et les cicatrices." dit-il en désignant une fiole bleu .  
-"La jaune c'est la potion de nutrition, il y en a bien assez pour le mois, la blanche pour la douleur ,à prendre pendant le déjeuner pendant une semaine, et au cas où je te laisse deux potion calmante et une potion de sommeil. "  
-" Merci " Dit Sirius il avait bien regardé les potions avant de s'assoir sur une chaise près du lit.  
-" J'ai autre chose à te dire. "  
Sirius se tourna au ton grave du maître de potion et Rogue lança un sortilège de silence sur la pièce , il ne voulait pas que des curieux entendent la conversation.  
-"Je n'en ai pas parlé en bas par respect pour Potter mais je pense que tu dois savoir, certaines de ses blessures et le sort de diagnostique me laisse penser qu'il à était abusé... sexuellement ."  
Même pour Rogue c'était dur à dire .  
Sirius le regarda sans comprendre son visage se tourna vers Harry qui , malgré ses bleus et ses blessures , semblait paisiblement endormi.  
"Quoi ?" Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix .  
"Je suis désolé, je pense que Harry devra le confirmer, je ne peut pas dire si c'était la première fois où si cela dur depuis longtemps, quoi qu'il en sois c'est très grave, il faudra en parler."  
Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne pouvait que caresser doucement les cheveux de son filleul.  
-" Je vais vous laissez". Et avec un dernier regard Severus sorti de la pièce .  
Sirius laissa sa main passer des cheveux du jeune homme à sa joue qu'il caressa doucement avec son pouce .  
Ces batards de moldus, il n'arrivait pas à croire à se qu'ils avaient fait à son petit .  
Et là ,en caressant la joue du fils de ses meilleurs amis il pleura.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, voici le chapitre cinq .

Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

Harry se réveilla en ce sentant incroyablement bien , il n'avait pas mal , il avait chaud et sentait sur lui une lourde couverture. Instinctivement il pensa être à Poudlard, il lui semblait avoir fait un horrible rêve dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux : non ça n'avait pas était un rêve. Il tapota frénétiquement autour de lui et finit par trouver ses lunettes. Quelqu'un les avait réparés.

Il regarda autour de lui , il ne connaissait pas cet endroit , il sentit venir la panique quand il remarqua qu'une personne dormait près de lui . L'homme était assis sur une chaise mais avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras sur le lit .

Harry reconnu son parrain. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir de la veille mais il se souvint que Sirius était là .

Un hululement attira son attention, Hedwige l'observait,perchée en haut d'une grande armoire en ébène. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la chouette vient ce poser prés de lui en l'éventant de ses grandes ailes, une fois posée sur la grande couette elle lui pinça le doigt en plissant affectueusement les yeux.

Il inspecta du regard la pièce où il se trouvait, elle lui paraissait vraiment étrange, elle semblait venir d'une autre époque et émettait une faible odeur de naphtaline et de poussière , même si ses draps eux sentait la lessive .

Il tendit le bras dans l'idée de secouer légèrement Sirius pour le réveiller, mais là il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus mal, par contre il peiné à bouger. À la réflexion, ses côtes aussi lui faisaient moins mal. Il soulevât son teeshirt, ses bleus avaient considérablement pâlis , comme si quelqu'un leurs avait mis un coup de gomme.

Il essaya de bouger sa jambe avec plus ou moins de succès. Quelqu'un l'avait soigné pendant son inconscience . Son état n'avait rien à voir avec la veille , même si il se sentait encore exténué .

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit en baillant , peut importe, si Sirius était là il était en sécurité, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien dormir encore un peu.

-"Harry ?"

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, tous ses petits mouvements avaient finit par réveiller son parrain,

celui-ci le regardait intensément .

Sirius posa une main sur sa joue.

-"Tu te sens comment ?" Son regard était très doux, il avait des cernes sous les yeux ,il avait dû le veiller toute la nuit. Soudain Harry se sentit submergé.

Siruis était venu le chercher. Il avait réussi . Il craqua, des larmes remplirent ses yeux ,Il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Sirius vit les yeux de son filleul s'humidifier et d'un coup et celui-ci éclata en sanglots. Le sorcier sentit son cœur se briser.

Il s'assit sur le lit et attira le garçon contre son torse:

-"Harry tout va bien maintenant ". Dit t'il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante tout en flattant la chevelure de son filleul. Il se sentait désemparé.

-"Pardon Sirius ". Dit il à travers ses larmes.

Sirius bougea pour être en face du jeune homme, il pris son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-"Harry regarde moi, il n'y a rien dont tu dois t'excuser, d'accord ?"

Harry avait tellement maigri, ses joues étaient si creuses et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir , malgré les soins de Rogue son visage portait encore les stigmates des coups qu'il avait reçus .

-"Hey , tu as faim ?" Dit-il essayant de distraire son filleul.

-" Molly à préparée de la soupe pour ton réveil."

-"Mm Weasley ?"

-"Oui elle et Arthur étaient de passage, tu connais Molly avant de partir elle à tenue à te préparer de quoi manger . Ils auraient aimés être là à ton réveil, mais avec leurs enfants au Terrier ça n'aurait pas était prudent."répondit Sirius.

-"Ils m'ont vu ?..." il laissa sa question en suspend .

-" Seulement Arthur, et Molly . Il y avait aussi Dumbledore , Rogue t'as soigné et c'est Alastor, Remus et moi qui sommes venus te chercher. "

Il se doutait de l'état lamentable dans lequel les sorciers avaient du le trouver, ce n'était pas exactement l'image que Harry aurait voulu donner de lui.

Sirius mit sur les genoux de Harry,un plateau contenant un bol de soupe et une assiette de pomme de terre et de viande .

-"Attend je te réchauffe ça " Dit-il en posant sa baguette sur la nourriture qui se mit à fumer:

-"Voila qui est mieux, Rogue t'as laissé des potions à prendre , d'ailleurs tu dois prendre celle là maintenant."

Il lui tendit la fiole jaune .

Sirius surprit le regard inquiet de son filleul .

-"Harry, tout va bien maintenant." Le rassura t-il .

-"Aller mange."

Harry mangea tranquillement, Sirius était sorti de la chambre en lui disant qu'il allait prévenir les autres de son réveil.

Le jeune homme se sentait misérable, même s'il savait que sans ça il serait surement mort, il avait honte d'avoir du appeler son parrain à l'aide. Il tremblait légèrement.

Rogue avait vu toutes ses blessures, _qu'en avait-il conclut_ ?

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids dans la poitrine, il mangea la soupe mais l'assiette était de trop, il grignota tout de même une patate .

Sirius revient dans la chambre en frappant deux petits coups à la porte .

-"Tout le monde est rassurés, on pourra descendre plus tard si tu le souhaite ." Lui dit-il joyeusement.

Harry baissa la tête ,il avait envie, mais en même temps il ne se sentait pas de voir tout le monde pour l'instant.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" Son parrain s'assit sur le lit .

-" Et bien , j'aimerai bien prendre une douche ." Il se sentait sale.

-"Bien sur , la porte est juste là. " Sirius désigna une porte entre une vielle armoire en bois sombre et un guéridon .

Harry se mit assis, les jambes pendant du lit .

Il souffla est essaya de se mettre debout . Sirius s'était rapproché pour le soutenir en cas de chute . Le jeune homme chercha son équilibre et fit un faible sourire à son parrain quand il vu qu'il arrivait à tenir debout.

Il voulu faire un pas mais n'arriva qu'à perdre l'équilibre. Sirius le rattrapa sans problème :

-"Je pense qu'on en espérait un peu trop." Rigola t-il :

-"Je t'aide ." Et il le soutient jusque dans la salle de bain . La salle de bain était spacieuse et défraîchie, il y avait une baignoire un peu jaunie et un lavabo en porcelaine fanée qui faisait face à un grand miroir en pieds .Le papier peint représentait des crapauds sur des jonquilles.

-"Essaye de faire quelque pas maintenant " lui dit Sirius.

En s'aidant du mur le jeune homme arriva à faire sans tomber le trajet baignoire/lavabo .

-"Ok , tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, gel douche ,shampoing,serviettes." Et après avoir ouvert le tiroir d'une des commodes de la chambre :

-"Un jogging et un tee shirt propre, je reste derrière la porte , tu m'appelles si quelque chose ne va pas ok ? "

-"Oui, merci Sirius."

Son parrain le regarda encore longuement comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir le laisser seul puis dit " ok " et quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul Harry s'étudia dans le miroir .

Il était affreux, bien sûr il s'était douté qu'il ne devait pas être reluisant mais là, ses joues s'étaient horriblement creusées ,tout un côté de son visage était jaune/bleu et il avait des cernes gigantesques . Enfaîte il semblait décharné, son visage était d'une pâleur terrifiante. Pas étonnant que Sirius le regardait comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'effondre .

Il souffla et commença à retirer son tee shirt, soudain alors qu'il venait de passer le tissu par dessus sa tête , quelque chose dans le miroir du fond attira son regard sur son dos et il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi.

...

Dans la chambre Sirius attendait patiemment que son filleul finisse de se laver en lisant distraitement une très vielle édition de sorcière hebdo qu'il avait trouvé en rangeant un placard. Il savait qu'à un moment il devrait parler avec Harry de se que lui avait confié Rogue ,mais il ne savait pas comment .Pour l'instant il voulait laissait le garçon se reposer. Peut-être devrait-il demander conseils à Remus, il avait toujours était plus doué pour comprendre les autres et les conseiller que lui.

Il remuait ses pensées quand un cri retentit par la porte de la salle de bain suivit d'un bruit de chute .

-"Harry ?! Est-ce que ça va ?!"

Il se leva d'un bond et frappa à la porte :

-"Harry?!"

Pas de réponse.

-"Harry , j'entre!"

Son filleul était assis torse nu sur le carrelage de la salle de bain il pleurait en fixant le miroir derrière lui , il semblait terrifié.

Quand il vu Sirius il essaya de reculer :

-"Non ne regarde pas!" Sa voix était hystérique.

-"Quoi ?! Harry calme toi." Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui les mains levées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait .

Et soudain il remarqua dans le miroir.

De longues lignes rouges tracées dans le dos du jeune homme probablement à l'aide d'un couteau formait le mot : Anormal.

Harry avait suivi le regard de son parrain. Il avait vu .

_Anormal._

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et laissa échapper un cri de souffrance à déchirer l'âme .

-"Par merlin" laissa échapper Sirius . Il essaya de toucher Harry mais celui recula brutalement en se cognant contre la baignoire.

-"Harry ça va aller, Rogue m'a donné une potion, dans une semaine ça aura disparu, d'accord ?"

Mais son filleul ne semblait pas l'entendre, recroquevillé sur lui même sanglotant à lui briser le cœur . Il essaya à nouveau de s'approcher mais le jeune homme parti dans une violente crise d'angoisse, il commençait à hyperventiler .

_Oh merde_ pensa Sirius il était paralysé. Il se rappela que Rogue lui avait laisser une potion calmante "au cas où" peut être avait-il prévu quelque chose comme cela .

-"Sirius ? J'ai entendu du bruit .Tout va bien ?" Entendit-il depuis la chambre. C'était la voix de Remus .

Le sorcier se sentit sauvé.

-"Remus aide moi ! Je suis dans la salle de bain !"

Le loup-garou entra et regarda la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce . Harry était recroquevillé contre la baignoire en poussant des plaintes déchirantes, tandis que Sirius était agenouillé devant lui l'air apeuré.

-" Qu'est-ce que ...?!"

-"Apporte moi la potion calmante sur la commode , vite !" Lui cria le sorcier.

Remus lança un accio et la potion arriva dans sa main .

-"Aide moi , il faut qu'il la prenne." Lui dit Sirius .

Ils tentèrent de raisonner Harry, mais au final le loup-garou du le maîtriser pour que son ami puisse le forcer à boire la potion.

Le corps du jeune homme se relâcha immédiatement contre Remus. Il était inconscient. Toujours sur le sol Sirius semblait perdu .

-"Tu vas devoir m'expliquer Sirius". Lui dit le loup garou légèrement essoufflé.

Sans un mot le sorcier recula contre lui le corps de son filleul pour exposer son dos à son ami .

-"Par Merlin." Murmura Lupin interdit.

Sirius regarda Son ami dans les yeux .

-" J'irai les tuer bientôt Remus." Lupin ne dit rien il voyait dans les yeux du sorcier qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter.

Harry commença à bouger .

-"Remus cache les miroirs s'il te plaît ."

-"Bien sûr." Dit le loup garou, il pris un tissu dans la chambre pour cacher le miroir du lavabo et retourna simplement l'autre .

Harry se réveilla .

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était par terre ,pourquoi Sirius et Remus était là, et pourquoi ils semblaient si inquiets .

Il avait dû s'évanouir.

-"Ça va Harry ?" Lui demanda Remus de sa voix douce.

Harry papillonna des yeux un instant .

-"Je me suis évanoui ?" Demanda t'il en les regardant .

-"Oui, en arrivant dans la salle de bain ." Dit rapidement Sirius .

Et sur le ton de la plaisanterie il ajouta :

-"Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser, hein ?"

Son filleul lui adressa un sourire incertain et Sirius lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux .

-" Tu veux toujours te laver ?"

-"Je crois." Répondit Harry, son parrain l'aida à se relever, il se sentait un peu perdu mais aussi étrangement tranquille.

-"Bon." Dit lupin en se relevant": Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi."

-"Je te vois tout à l'heure Remus." Lui dit Sirius.

"Ça marche ."

...

Harry avait , avec l'aide de Sirius , finalement réussi à se doucher.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que lui et son parrain jouaient aux échecs tranquillement installé sur le lit. Harry à cause de la fatigue avait rapidement eu froid et s'était à moitié glissé sous la lourde couverture brodée ,Sirius installé devant lui en tailleur pestait sur ses pièces. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son parrain puisse être si mauvais joueur, il mettait tout en œuvre pour battre son filleul et si une de ses manœuvres échouait il accusait les pièces , c'était à pleurer de rire.

Heureusement que Sirius lui tenait compagnie pensa le jeune homme en déplaçant son cavalier. Il n'aurait pas bien su quoi faire alité seul dans cette pièce d'un autre siècle entouré de papier peint rose fanée et d'armoires en acajou massives qui renfermaient, Harry les apercevait, la collection de manteaux en fourrures qui donnaient à la chambre cette légère odeur de naphtaline et assez de draps pour transformer la rue en un grandiose fort de couverture.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas demandé à Sirius:

-"Sirius , on est où ?"

Sirius ne leva pas les yeux de l'échiquier :

-"Chez ma mère."

Il commença à déplacer son fou puis se ravisa .

-"Ta mère ?" Harry était clairement choqué .

Sirius leva enfin les yeux sur lui:

-"Oui je l'ai prêtée comme quartier général. Ce-ci est la demeure des Black." Déclara t-il de façon grandiloquente, puis après un coup d'œil dégoûté au papier peint :

-"Pas cette pièce en particulier, beurk."

Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, c'est là qu'avait grandi Sirius .

-"Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"

-"Depuis le début de l'été , je déteste cette maison, j'aurais voulu ne jamais y revenir, mais bon on y est à l'abris et maintenant que tu es là ça va devenir plus sympa ."

C'est vrai qu'il semblait heureux d'être avec lui pensa Harry, inquiet mais heureux.

À la réflexion vu l'état dans lequel il était arrivé il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Son parrain faisait des merveilles pour le distraire , il s'était absenté quinze minute entre une partie d'échecs et une partie de bataille explosive et était revenu avec trois bierauberres pour Harry et un verre de whisky pur feu pour lui. Remus s'était laissé tenter par une partie de carte en fin d'après-midi mais avais dû renoncer à faire "la belle" quand il fut appelé en bas .

Maintenant Sirius racontait avec animation à son filleul à quel point la maison était dégouttante à son arrivé :

-" Tu ne te rends, pas compte. Cela faisait au moins quinze ans que personne n'avait mis les pieds ici, enfin si il y a bien cette horrible elfe de maison , mais tu verras le problème en le rencontrant ." Dit Sirius avec une grimace .

-"Ah bon, quel est le problème ?" Dit Harry en pouffant à la tête que faisait son parrain.

-"Le même que ma mère, il est plein de haine ."

Le garçon fut pris d'un fou rire et après une minute Sirius se joint à lui de sa voix grave .

Trois coup furent frappés à la porte:

-"Entrez!" Cria Sirius en essayant de calmer son rire .

Harry s'attendait à voir Remus entrer mais la porte s'ouvrît sur un vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi lune : Dumbledore.

Le rire du jeune homme mourut dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi,enfaîte si, il avait honte de voir Dumbledore.

Le sorcier entra dans la pièce ,Sirius se leva du lit pour le saluer:

-" Bonjours Albus, comment allez vous ?"

-"Très bien, Sirius merci , je voulais parler un peu avec Harry si je ne vous dérange pas trop ." Dit t-il avec bienveillance, il portait une robe de voyage vert bouteille , _il semble fatigué_ pensa Harry.

-"Pas du tout." L'homme intercepta le regard nerveux que lui lançait son filleul, il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-"Je serais en bas si vous avez besoin de moi." Dit-il en quittant la

chambre .

Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise le directeur attendait-il qu'il dise quelque chose ? Le vieux sorcier interrompit ses cogitations:

-"Comment te sens tu Harry ?"

-"Bien monsieur."

-"j'en suis ravi."

Il sentait l'homme le sonder.

-"Et vous Monsieur ?" Dit-il pour briser le silence.

-"Je vais bien Harry merci de t'en soucier ."

Harry ne dit rien les yeux du directeur étaient trop perçants, ils fixaient avec douceur le garçon trop maigre qui le regardait noyé dans ce lit trop grand pour lui.

-"Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé Harry, si j'avais était plus vigilant les choses auraient était très différentes."

Harry avait pâli il ne voulait pas parler des Dursley, pas maintenant.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt ,sûrement ne le serait-il jamais, mais il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore se sente coupable :

-"Ce n'est pas votre faute Monsieur."

-"Je sais Harry ,mais je sais aussi que j'aurais pu t'aider. Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que tes tuteurs te traitent comme ça ?" Son ton était très doux.

Le jeune homme eu soudain trop chaud, il sentit son cœur rater un battement , il ne voulait pas mentir au sorcier, mais il ne pourrait jamais parler de la première fois. Celle où son oncle le réveilla tard le soir en l'incitant à sortir de son placard. Contrairement à d'habitude son ton était calme et mielleux.

_ Il aurait dû se méfier. _

Il lui disait qu'il y avait à manger pour lui ,et en effet dans la pénombre de la cuisine seulement éclairait par la lumière de la hotte ,il y avait sur la table une assiette de ragoût débordant de patates chaudes de viandes et de sauce. Le tout sentait incroyablement bon et de la vapeur s'élevait du plat , pour le garçon qui n'avait d'ordinaire que des restes c'était presque trop beau.

_Et ça l'était_ .

Vernon avait tout prémédité depuis le somnifère qu'il avait ajouté à la tisane de Pétunia, jusqu'à l'assiette qu'il avait patiemment préparé.

Pour pouvoir manger le garçon devait s'asseoir sur les genoux de son oncle et juste se laissé faire , après tout ce n'était rien de grave lui disait l'homme

_juste quelques caresses ..._

-"Harry ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?"

Harry sursauta , il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que devant son manque de réponse Dumbledore,inquiet, l'avait appelé plusieurs fois avant de se pencher vers lui pour le secouer légèrement.

Il se dégagea beaucoup plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'était sentit effrayé par le contact de l'homme.

Il se sentait mal .

-"Est-e que tout va bien ?"

Il cligna des yeux en reprenant ses esprits. Pendant un instant il avait presque sentit l'odeur du ragoût et la main de son oncle sur sa cuisse .

-"Oui Monsieur ." Il mentait .

-"Tant mieux, je pense." Le directeur marqua une pause : " Que je t'ai assez dérangé mon garçon , tu as besoin de repos . Je vais dire à Sirius qu'il peut remonter te voir . Je repasserai te voir dans quelques jours si cela ne t'embête pas ." Il lui parla en se levant .

-"Prend bien soin de toi." Il lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce . Quelques minutes passèrent

Harry sentit des sueurs froid parcourir son dos . Il frissonna .

Il avait eu son lot de nuits d'horreurs à Privet Drive, mais celle là restait celle dont il avait le plus honte. Il avait honte par ce qu'il se souvenait qu'il avait adoré le ragoût. Il avait adoré que son oncle lui parle gentiment. Il avait adoré être sur ses genoux il avait même aimé quand il l'avait caressé. Maintenant il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il avait peut-être était mal à l'aise, mais une part de lui lui disait que c'était juste pour se rassurer.

Il y avait une boule brûlante qui voulait remonter par sa gorge, il étouffait, des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux . Il attrapa un des oreillers, pressa sa tête dedans et hurla . Il hurla et pleura . Il avait mal, il avait envie de se frapper, de s'arracher des poignées de cheveux de faire sortir cette douleur qui l'étranglait.

Il n'entendit pas Sirius frapper à la porte, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit entré. Il sentit juste le matelas s'abaisser et le sommier grinçait tandis que l'homme s'asseyait sur les draps . Deux bras l'enveloppèrent et il se retrouva plongé dans l'odeur chaude et épicée de son parrain .

-"Ça va ,chut, tout va bien, tout va bien ." Dit-il en le berçant.

Harry sentait le velours de la veste prune du sorcier contre sa joue. Ses cheveux trop long chatouillaient sa nuque et il laissa ses pleurs se tarirent tandis que Sirius caressait ses cheveux .

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry brisa l'étreinte. Il s'essuya les yeux avec un rire gêné , il avait honte de s'être laissé aller .

Son parrain avait laissé une de ses mains sur sa joue :

-"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ?" Son regard était intense .

Harry hocha la tête .

-"Tu as envie de parler?"

Nouveaux hochements de tête .

-"Ok." Répondit simplement Sirius.

-"Tu veux manger ?"

-"Pas vraiment."

-"Dommage par ce que tu vas manger quand même, c'est l'heure du dîner."

Harry fit un faible sourire à son parrain , il savait que protester ne servirait à rien .

-"Tu mange avec moi dans la chambre ?"

-"Enfaîte j'allais plutôt te proposer de descendre manger dans la cuisine."

Harry déglutit , son parrain le remarqua et lui souri en passant une main amicale dans son dos:

-"Il y aura seulement Alastor, Remus toi et moi ce soir."

-"Petit comité très sélect." Ajouta

t-il avec un regard presque suppliant.

-" Allons-y ." Abandonna Harry avec un soupire .

Sirius semblait ravi . Il tendit ses mains à son filleul pour l'aider à sortir du lit . Le garçon chancelât un instant, heureusement son parrain le maintenait ,puis le sorcier passa son bras autour de la taille frêle du jeune homme et Harry mis son bras sur ses épaules .

Il regarda Sirius ses boucles châtains cachaient à moitié son visage rivé sur le sol ,concentré qu'il était à faire marcher son filleul sans lui faire mal . Son cœur se serra , il y avait tellement d'amour dans la façon dont son parrain prenait soin de lui, qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer.

Est-ce que Sirius agirait pareil s'il savait ?

Comme s'il avait sentit son regard son parrain se tourna vers lui :

-"Tout va bien?"

-"Oui, oui désolé je réfléchissait."

-"À quoi?" Lui demanda le sorcier tandis qu'ils descendaient laborieusement les escaliers.

Harry était gêné il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre il bredouilla tant bien que mal :

-"Merci de..d'être venu me chercher et de t'occuper de moi et tout, je..." Il rougissait .

-"C'est normal Harry tu n'as pas à me remercier. En vérité j'aurais aimé avoir put m'occuper de toi quand tu était enfant. Mais bon avec Azkaban..." C'était au tour de Sirius de marmonner, les déclarations d'amour n'était décidément pas leurs fort .

-"Si j'avais sut que tes tuteurs te maltraitaient je serais venu te chercher bien plus tôt."

Harry resta silencieux . Il n'avait jamais voulu que Sirius sache , si les choses n'en était pas arrivées là où elles en étaient arrivées avec les Dursley il n'aurait jamais rien dit .

Ils avaient franchi le pas de la cuisine avant que Harry ne le réalise. La cuisine était sombre et en bazar. Le centre de la pièce était dédié à une longue table en bois couverte d'une nappe à fleurs qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu chez les Weasley. Dans le fond trônait une vielle cuisinière au dessus de laquelle ce battaient casseroles en laiton et bouquets géants d'herbes aromatiques. Sur le côté une cheminée abritait un grand chaudron sous lequel crépitait joyeusement un feu . Alastor était installé à table devant un verre et Remus remuait le contenu du chaudron qui exalter un parfum de soupe aux légumes , ils s'arrêtent de parler en voyant Harry.

-"Harry ,comment tu te sens ?" Lui demanda chaleureusement Remus tandis que Sirius l'installait sur une chaise .

-"Pas trop mal."

Son parrain plaça une bierraubeurre devant lui, en pris une pour lui et pour Lupin . Il le remercia , l'homme pris place à côté de lui .

Fol-œil le regarda longuement de la tête au pieds:

-"Tu ressemble à un inferie." Lui dit-il simplement de sa voix bourrue avant de boire une gorgée de son verre .

Il y eu un silence et après avoir échangé un regard surpris Sirius et lupin se mirent à rire.

Bientôt Harry les rejoint et même Alastor s'autorisa à pouffait .

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent de la soupe et des petits sandwichs. Une fois devant la nourriture Harry mangea de bon cœur ,sous l'œil narquois de son parrain qui lui avait remis à nouveaux une fiole jaune à boire, Remus, Alastor et lui entretinrent tout le dîner une conversation très légère, le jeune homme savait qu'ils faisaient cela pour lui et leurs en fut reconnaissant.

Après avoir avalé son bol de soupe et trois sandwichs Harry se sentit somnolant . Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire , Sirius qui l'observait ne put s'empêcher de bâiller aussi .

-"Je t'aide à remonter Harry ?"

Lui proposa t'il.

-"Je veux bien, Sinon je vais dormir sur la table de la cuisine."

-"Je l'ai déjà fait et c'est une mauvaise idée." Lui répondit Alastor tout en continuant de manger .

Harry et Sirius rigolèrent en se levant, ils souhaitèrent chaleureusement bonne nuit à Fol œil et Lupin et repartirent à l'assaut de l'escalier.

Arrivait dans la chambre Harry passa par la salle de bain se brosser les dents , il n'avais pas fait attention ce matin ,mais là il trouva étrange que les miroirs soit dissimulés:

_Peut-être sont-ils cassés. _Pensa t-il en reposant la brosse à dents que lui avait donné Sirius . Une fois confortablement installé dans son lit son parrain lui donna encore deux fioles à boire .

L'une avait un goût évoquant un mélange pomme/poussière et l'autre le plongea ,dès qu'il lu avalé, dans état de profonde relaxation.

-"Je suis désolé Harry mais Rogue m'a donné un baume à appliquer sur ton dos ..." Il semblait mal à l'aise.

-"Oui d'accord." Lui dit-il en relevant son tee shirt il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait incroyablement détendu à tel point que tandis que Sirius lui appliquait le baume il s'endormit.

Sirius observa son filleul qui s'était assoupi, avec l'accident de ce matin il avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque et avait donné en prévention une potion calmante au garçon .Tandis qu'il passait le baume il suivit du bout du doigt les longues lignes boursouflées qui saccageaient le dos de Harry .

-"Ils vont le payaient." Se promis t-il amèrement.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre six, j'espère que vous appréciez la lecture :) .

Merci Lessawatberg pour ton aide et ton travail de correction 3 ( et vu mon niveau en orthographe, ce n'est pas une sinécure XD)

* * *

Chapitre six :

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Harry se trouvait au 12 square Grimmaurd, maintenant il pouvait se déplacer tout seul sans trop de mal et il avait appris à vivre au rythme de la maison.

Le matin, Sirius le laissait dormir autant qu'il voulait, puis ils déjeunaient en tête à tête dans la cuisine, son parrain buvait du café en lisant la gazette du sorcier, et Harry buvait du chocolat.

Sirius insistait toujours pour faire à manger, le plus jeune pensa au début que son parrain faisait cela pour le ménager, mais il découvrit très vite qu'en réalité le sorcier adorait cuisiner.

Harry avait d'ailleurs trouvé, en fouillant dans la maison un vieux livre de recette et Sirius s'était montré surexcité quand son filleul lui avait remis.

Depuis il essayait une nouvelle recette tous les soirs.

Il cuisinait des plats délicieux "spécial remplumage" comme il les appelait, en une semaine Harry avait déjà repris deux kilos, même Sirius semblait s'étoffer.

La journée Ils étaient souvent seuls tous les deux, ils en profitaient pour passer du temps avec Buck l'hippogriffe qui vivait dans le grenier, ou à jouer aux cartes, aux échecs ou à divers autres jeux, et à explorer et nettoyer la maison.

Le soir Remus leurs apportait des courses puisque ni Harry ni Sirius ne pouvait sortirent en faire, et tous les soirs il restait dîner.

Certains soirs Alastor, Dumbledore ou des sorciers et sorcières que Harry appris à connaître se joignaient à eux.

Le soir, son parrain veillait à ce qu'il prenne ses potions et lui passait un baume dans le dos, au début le jeune homme ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais son parrain avait insisté.

Avec beaucoup de calme et de logique il avait réussi à faire coopérer le garçon.

À un moment le jeune sorcier avait demandé à son parrain comment était son dos. Il se souvenait, du moment où son oncle était revenu avec le cutter, il se souvient du froid de la lame, mais il revoyait la scène avec détachement comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait vécu, une nuit il rêva même que c'était lui-même qui s'était lacéré le dos.

A sa question le sorcier sembla nerveux, et se contenta de répondre :

-"On ne voit presque plus rien." d'une voix lointaine.

Sans savoir pourquoi le jeune homme se sentit soulagé.

Si les jours étaient paisibles, les nuits étaient quant à elles terrifiantes pour Harry, les récents événements l'avaient heurté plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer et le soir ces angoisses se déchaînaient, il faisait des cauchemars toujours plus réalistes.

La plupart du temps il ouvrait les yeux en sursaut, transpirant, et sa respiration erratique troublait le silence de l'obscurité.

Mais une fois ou deux, il se réveilla secoué par son parrain.

Il avait crié.

Celui-ci ne faisait jamais de remarque, il demandait à Harry s'il voulait lui en parler, acceptait tranquillement son refus, restait avec lui le temps qu'il se calme et repartait se coucher après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

Sirius se servait de ce geste pour remplacer beaucoup de mots, en ce moment il se traduisait par : "Je m'inquiète", "fais attention à toi" et quelque chose comme "je t'aime".

Le dimanche Sirius et lui s'étaient attaqués au jardin, ils voulaient profiter de l'été pour prendre le soleil et manger dehors, mais pour cela il fallait reprendre l'endroit aux mauvaises herbes et à une montagne d'encombrants divers et variés.

Harry tirait de toute ses forces sur un pissenlit qui refusait de s'arracher. Au bout de dix minutes à s'acharner en transpirant il conclut que ce pissenlit était planté jusqu'au centre de la terre et abandonna.

Sirius et lui s'étaient assis par terre pour boire un coup, Harry tentait d'expliquer à son parrain le concept du barbecue quand il sentit une goutte sur le dessus de sa main.

Le ciel s'assombrissait, et en un instant un formidable orage éclata. Il parfuma l'air de l'odeur des pluies d'été et déversa des trombes d'eau sur les deux sorciers qui s'enfuirent en riant.

Le temps qu'ils se mettent à l'abri ils étaient complètement trempés.

Sirius appela Kreattur pour leur amener des serviettes pour se sécher. L'elfe arriva dans un "POP" sonore.

Harry avait compris depuis un moment ce que son parrain entendait quand il qualifiait l'elfe de : "plein de haine".

Il leur donna les serviettes comme s'il leur donnait son cœur arraché. Il dit quelque chose qui aurait pu être "déshonneur", puis "impur" et peut-être "vermine"... peut-être...

Sirius s'ébrouait en répandant des gouttes d'eau tout autour de lui, il trempa le sol comme s'il pleuvait à l'intérieur. Harry se sécha rapidement les cheveux et son parrain finit de sécher leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

-"Je prendrai bien une bièraubeurre." lui dit Sirius.

-"Très bonne idée." confirma le jeune homme.

Il allait le suivre dans la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

-"Harry mon chéri !"

Une tornade rousse qui n'était autre que Molly Weasley dans une robe longue à fleurs, fondit sur lui en trottinant les bras grand écartés.

-"Mme Weasley !" dit-il ravi en allant à sa rencontre. Elle était suivie de son mari qui adressait au garçon un sourire affectueux.

-"Oh mon chéri, comme tu es maigre ! J'espère que tu te reposes bien, tu manges assez ? Je t'ai fait des gâteaux. Tu prends bien les potions qu'a donné Severus n'est-ce pas ?

Elle parlait à toute vitesse en l'étouffant de son corps.

En retrait M. Weasley semblait mi-désolé, mi-amusé.

-"Oui , tout va bien."

s'avança pour lui serrer la main, et quand Harry lui donna la sienne il la retient.

-"On a eu très peur pour toi." lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le garçon baissa la tête, gêné.

-"Tu sais que tu peux venir nous voir si tu as un problème ? Peu importe ce que c'est."

Il tenait toujours la main du garçon dans les siennes et Harry pouvait voir à quel point il était sérieux.

-"Tu fais partie de la famille, tu peux nous faire confiance."

Il releva la tête il était si ému que des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il bredouilla péniblement un merci et sentit ses joues s'empourprer

Il savait que les Weasley l'aimaient, mais l'entendre était une autre chose.

Il espérait que Arthur et Molly n'interprétaient pas le fait qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit par un manque de confiance de sa part...

Et Sirius ? Cette pensée frappa Harry. Est-ce que Sirius pensait que Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Lui en voulait-il ?

Mme. Weasley le sortit de ses réflexions :

-"Nous avons dit à Ron que tu étais arrivé chez ton parrain après un accident chez tes tuteurs. Nous sommes restés très évasifs mais il est inquiet. Il voulait venir aujourd'hui mais on s'est dit que peut-être il valait mieux attendre..."

Harry comprit qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que leur enfant le voit dans l'état dans lequel il était arrivé.

-"Je lui écrirai une lettre cette après-midi." lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

-"Ce serait bien, oui."

Elle laissa son regard sur lui, elle paraissait triste.

Puis elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, tapota la joue du garçon et rejoint Sirius dans la cuisine.

fit signe à Harry de passer devant lui et ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Sirius leur proposa de rester déjeuner mais le couple refusa, Arthur leur expliqua qu'ils étaient passé en coup de vent.

Ils prirent néanmoins une tasse de thé. Avant de partir lui fit promettre de prendre ses potions, de manger correctement, et de bien se reposer. Il lui promit de bon cœur, et elle et son mari quittèrent la vieille maison.

Sirius et lui déjeunèrent donc en tête à tête.

Dehors l'orage continuait de plus belle. Le ciel crachait des seaux d'eau sur la ville. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, il n'était plus question de travailler dehors.

Sirius avait disparu dans la maison, ça lui prenait parfois.

Harry toussa, sa gorge le gênait. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être commencer sa lettre pour Ron, et une pour Hermione aussi.

Il alla dans sa chambre récupérer dans sa valise du parchemin et une plume et redescendit dans le salon. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et soulevât un nuage de poussière en tombant sur le grand tapis prune.

Il écrivit d'abord la lettre pour Ron :

« Ron, j'espère que tu vas bien.

Je suis actuellement avec Patmol. J'ai eu un problème avec Les Dursley alors il est venu me chercher.

On se voit avant la rentrée.

Amitiés Harry. »

C'est vague mais ça fera l'affaire se dit-il. Ron ne lui poserait pas de question, il respectait l'intimité de son ami, mais Harry espérait pouvoir repousser leurs retrouvailles jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repris au moins cinq ou six kilos et qu'il n'ait plus aucun signe visible des sévices qu'il avait subis.

Une quinte de toux le sortit de ses pensées.

Putain de poussière.

Bien maintenant une lettre pour Hermione, plus difficile, s'il restait évasif comme avec Ron, elle allait s'inquiéter.

Il mâchouillait son crayon en se creusant la tête, qui commençait à lui faire mal d'ailleurs.

-"Raahhhhh" se plaignit- il en laissant sa tête tomber sur sa feuille.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il jeta l'éponge, le même mot ferait l'affaire.

Il copia la lettre.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Hedwige, sûrement réfugiée quelque part pour ne pas se faire emporter par l'orage, il espérait qu'elle allait bien.

« Ça craint. » se dit-il en regardant les lettres sans âme qu'il envoyait.

L'idée de revoir Hermione et Ron lui donnait le vertige.

Il se sentait fatigué. Il s'affala sur la table et ferma un peu les yeux.

"Il faudra que je me rattrape auprès d'eux." songea-t-il.

-"Harry, hey Harry ?!" Une voix lointaine semblait l'appeler :

-"Hummm." maugréa-t-il mécontent.

-"Je croyais avoir entendu Fol œil te dire que dormir sur les tables était une mauvaise idée."

Harry souleva paresseusement sa paupière. Son parrain se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un sourire moqueur.

-"Bienvenue." lui dit-il quand le jeune homme de fut redressé.

Sa tête pesait cent kilos. Il avait chaud et son nez était pris.

Le visage du sorcier devient sérieux :

-"Ça ne va pas ?"

-"Si, si ça va je me suis juste endormi."

-"Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse." ricana-t-il en aidant son filleul à se levait.

Harry tangua légèrement.

Remus était dans la cuisine il surveillait la cuisson du repas et agitait sa baguette pour touiller le contenu d'une poêle, il chantonnait.

La table était déjà mise, sa potion de nutrition se trouvait dessus.

-"Merci." lui dit Sirius en reprenant sa place derrière les fourneaux.

-"Bien dormi Harry ?" lui demanda Remus quand ils furent tout deux assis.

-"Oui." dit-il avec un sourire gêné, bien conscient que le loup-garou l'avait vu baver sur ses lettres.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

En l'entendent Sirius se retourna pour l'observer.

Mal à l'aise le jeune homme tenta une diversion :

-"Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-"Hum ? Oh, juste une carbonara, simple ce soir." Harry l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

-"Cool." Répondit le garçon.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais endormi dans le salon ?" lui demanda Lupin tandis que Sirius remplissait son assiette de pâte et de sauce.

-"Merci. J'écrivais une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour... les rassurer."

Il repensa à sa pitoyable tentative de correspondance, il se sentait nauséeux.

Il trifouilla la nourriture posait devant lui sans vraiment la manger.

-"Mange, Harry." lui dit son parrain, en pointant sur lui une fourchette accusatrice.

-"Oui pardon."

Il picora sa nourriture en silence, puis s'excusa auprès de ses aînés, il était fatigué. Il monta dans sa chambre, sa tête l'élançait désagréablement. Après un passage rapide par la salle de bain, il se coucha.

Allongé sur le dos, dans le noir, il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Il appréhendait les retrouvailles avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas revivre ses souvenirs en les racontant. Il voulait qu'ils restent là où il les avait mis, bien enfouis au fond de lui. Il avait été tellement soulagé que son parrain comprenne au-delà des mots son envie d'oublier.

La soirée du ragoût s'imposa dans son esprit, il se retourna pour la chasser. Il avait froid, il frissonnait.

Peut-être avait-il pris froid ?

La nuit fut difficile, il rêva de son placard. Se réveilla en toussant, il transpirait et avait l'impression d'être en retard, il fallait qu'il se lève mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, sitôt qu'il essayait de répondre à cette question il perdait le fil de sa pensée et se rendormait. Il rêvait de la cuisine et de sa tante qui pleurait en lui disant qui aimait voir les gens souffrir. Il rêva que son parrain le trouvait répugnant, qu'il le regardait comme Vernon le regardait. Il se réveilla en sursaut et ne voulut plus se rendormir.

Il se sentait désorienté, être réveillé au milieu de la nuit lui donnait un sentiment d'abandon. Il entendait dans sa panique son sang battre à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme se rassura en se disant qu'à deux portes de lui son parrain dormait paisiblement. Il se focalisa sur cette idée.

Le soleil inondait la chambre du jeune sorcier révélant des particules de poussière suspendues dans l'air qui scintillaient joyeusement dans la lumière, l'orage avait disparu.

Le sommeil avait rattrapé Harry contre son gré dans la nuit, mais ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Il traîna sans entrain son corps dans la cuisine. Il portait un jogging trop grand pour lui et bien que l'on soit en été, il avait enfilé un pull.

-"Oh la gueule." lui dit son parrain quand il laissa son corps tombait sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Il regarda Sirius qui buvait du café sous un rayon de lumière.

Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

-"je crois que je suis malade." dit-il pitoyablement.

-"fais-moi voir."

Son parrain mis une de ses mains sur son front.

-"En effet tu es un peu chaud."

Il caressa nerveusement la joue de son filleul.

-"Tu as dû attraper froid hier avec l'orage...Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de m'aider avec le jardin."

Il semblait s'en vouloir.

-"C'est juste un rhume, ça va passer."

Puis il observa l'homme l'œil mauvais :

-"C'est injuste, pourquoi tu n'es pas malade toi ?"

-"Par ce que j'ai réussi à dépasser les 50 kilos ?"

-"Ha ha ha." Dit ironiquement le garçon.

-"Tu veux du chocolat ?"

-"Oui merci."

Son mal de tête revenait.

-"Quand tu l'auras bu, va te recoucher."

Son parrain fit léviter une tasse de cacao chaud devant lui.

-"Non !" cria-t-il précipitamment, effrayé.

Il se souvenait dans la nuit. Le regard dégoûté de Sirius.

_Le regard de Vernon_...

Le sorcier le fixa incertain.

-"Tout va bien ?"

-"Je, Oui, j'ai juste assez dormi."

Son parrain le regarda longuement.

-"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ?"

Il parla doucement.

-"Non." dit Harry d'un ton péremptoire.

-"Comme tu veux..." abdiqua le sorcier en reprenant sa place.

Il garda néanmoins les yeux sur son filleul qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Son teint pâle et sa toux rauque l'inquiétait, il se doutait que si le plus jeune ne voulait pas retourner se coucher c'est qu'il avait dû faire des cauchemars cette nuit, ses cernes le confirmaient.

-"Si tu veux on peut se poser dans le salon pour lire ou jouer aux cartes."

-"Ça m'a l'air bien." accepta le plus jeune

-"Tu n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?"

Il ne voulait pas que son parrain perde une journée pour lui.

-"Rien du tout."

Sirius cuisina et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Harry n'arrivait pas à finir son omelette à peine entamée. Il se sentait flotter, il joua plusieurs minutes avec la texture spongieuse de l'œuf qui avait revêtue pour lui un aspect complètement fascinant. Son parrain le regarda sans faire de commentaire, et après un temps raisonnable débarrassa la table.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Sirius conjura un plaid qu'il laissa à disposition au bord du meuble.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de son filleul et entreprit de commenter le journal qu'il lisait. Pas la gazette du sorcier, mais quelque chose de léger.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Harry était profondément endormi.

Sirius sourit il se doutait que son filleul était épuisé malgré ses protestations. Il abandonna son journal et soutenant négligemment son menton de sa main, il observa le jeune garçon étendu sur son canapé, pendant un instant l'image de Harry couvert de sang, mourant sur ce lit cassé lui revint en mémoire.

Son cœur se serra, il couvrit son filleul avec le plaid qu'il avait préparé.

Il continua sa lecture, un article traitait des sorts pour entretenir son jardin, ça tombe bien se dit-il.

En fin d'après-midi Harry dormait toujours. Sirius était allé tester un des sorts du journal sur l'extérieur et avait était plutôt satisfait, il avait hâte de montrer cette trouvaille à son filleul.

Il s'était préparé une tasse de thé et s'était remis sur son fauteuil pour veiller le jeune homme.

Le sommeil de Harry semblait s'agiter. Il se mit à marmonner et progressivement à gesticuler. Sirius qui s'était agenouillé près de lui dans le but de le rassurer vit une larme rouler sur la joue creuse du garçon pour venir mourir dans le tissu du canapé.

Soudain le jeune homme ne marmonnait plus, il criait.

Le sorcier réagit immédiatement, le maintenant pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Il sentait la peau du jeune homme irradier de fièvre, il posa une main sur son front.

Merde il allait devoir appeler Rogue.

Il le secoua :

-"Harry réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar !"

Rien ne se passa, Sirius paniquait, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de Harry, il manquait de sang-froid.

-"Harry réveille-toi !"

Le garçon se redressa brusquement en avalant une grande bouffée d'air.

Il regarda son parrain, le visage rongé par la crainte.

Ses yeux étaient vagues, Sirius se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment réveillé

-"Je suis désolé, ne me déteste pas !" cria presque le jeune homme d'une voix apeurée.

-"Quoi ?" réussit difficilement à articuler Sirius.

-"Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve je ne te déteste pas."

Mais le garçon ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu. Il était délirant.

-"Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais quand j'ai compris j'ai voulu résister, je me suis battu, mais c'est ma faute, le ragoût... "

Sirius ne comprenait que la moitié du flot décousu de paroles de son filleul.

Celui-ci pleurait en s'excusant. Mais le sorcier savait de quoi Harry parlait.

-"Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord ? Tu dois me croire tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'est moi qui suis désolé."

Harry resta immobile sur le canapé, tremblant.

Sirius observa son visage pâle aux joues tachées de rouge, des perles de sueur parsemées sa peau.

De longues minutes passèrent.

-"Ça va ?" tenta le sorcier, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules du garçon.

Harry tourna son visage vers lui :

-"Je...oui. Non, je ne me sens pas bien."

Il semblait confus mais enfin alerte.

Sirius en profita pour le rallonger sur les coussins et réajuster le plaid sur lui.

-"C'est normal tu as de la fièvre, ne t'inquiète pas." Il caressa nerveusement le front du garçon.

-"Tout va bien, essaye de te rendormir."

Harry plissa les yeux et fixa son parrain d'un regard étrange, puis ferma finalement les yeux, trop faible pour protester.

Sirius resta paralysé, le garçon semblait calme. D'un coup, le temps reprit son cours le sorcier se leva d'un bond et le plus silencieusement possible passa dans la cuisine. Il décrocha le chaudron de son antre et jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée :

-"Severus Rogue." déclama-t-il à voix haute.

Des flammes vertes apparurent et après quelques minutes la voie sèche de Rogue s'en éleva :

-"Quoi ?!"

Il semblait agacé.

-"S'il te plaît tu peux venir Harry est malade !"

-"Bien sûr, après tout je suis infirmière." dit-il ironiquement de sa voix traînante.

Néanmoins le ton paniqué de Sirius l'avait intrigué :

-"Malade comment ?"

-" Assez, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides."

-"Bon ok laisse-moi deux minutes."

Rogue sortit sa tête de la cheminée, rassembla un nécessaire de soins et enjamba l'antre.

Sirius le guida dans le salon d'un pas vif.

Le garçon n'avait pas bougé.

Il était couvert de sueur, les joues rouges par-dessus son teint cireux, et le souffle court.

-"Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ?" demanda le maître des potions par-dessus son épaule.

Sirius était resté en retrait.

-"Quelques heures, mais il a commencé à se sentir mal hier soir."

-"humm."

Réveillé par le bruit, Harry ouvrit un œil vitreux qu'il fixa sur le maître des potions.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Il avait dit ça d'une voix faible et presque méchante.

-"Bonjour Monsieur Potter ravi de vous avoir parmi nous, votre parrain est venu me chercher car apparemment vous êtes incapable de faire une chose aussi élémentaire que de contrôler votre température corporelle."

Le garçon lui lança un regard assassin mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de refermer les yeux.

Severus l'avait provoqué pour évaluer sa réactivité, faible.

Il posa une main sur le front du jeune homme, celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Il prit ensuite son pouls sous le regard anxieux de Sirius. Il lança un sort de diagnostic, puis lut rapidement le parchemin qui flottait devant lui :

-"Ok rien de grave." dit-il d'un ton professionnel au sorcier derrière lui.

-"C'est une grippe qui a un peu dégénéré, puisque ton filleul ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ce soit allé si vite."

Tout en parlant il administra au Gryffondor plusieurs potions dont une pour faire baisser la fièvre et une calmante.

Il observa un moment le garçon tremblant sur le canapé.

-"À mon avis son système immunitaire a été trop éprouvé, et il se retrouve particulièrement affecté par les virus, fais attention à le garder au chaud les prochains jours, je te laisse des potions."

-"D'accord." répondit l'autre sorcier en s'approchant :

-"Il dort ?"

-"Oui, je lui ai donné une potion calmante." répondit-il.

Sirius s'était agenouillé près du canapé pour réajuster le plaid sur son filleul lui caressant les cheveux au passage. Il passa une main sur son visage, il se sentait éreinté.

-"Tu bois quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il a Rogue.

Cela faisait longtemps que leurs rapports n'était plus belliqueux. Ils avaient appris à se tolérer et à présent ils appréciaient presque la présence de l'autre...parfois.

-"Pourquoi pas. »

Lui aussi semblait fatigué.

Ils passèrent dans la cuisine, Severus s'installa à table et Sirius leurs servit deux whiskys.

-"Alors." commença le sorcier au cheveux noir tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée :

-"Es ce que vous avez parlé de ..."

Bien sûr Sirius comprit :

-"Non...Les premiers jours il était plutôt instable je ne pouvais pas, et les autres...je crois que je ne voulais pas, et lui non plus.

Il faisait tourner son alcool dans son verre mal à l'aise.

Severus reprit :

-"Je pense quand même qu'il faudra aborder le sujet, peut-être aura-t-il besoin d'une thérapie."

-"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile, la journée tout se passe bien, je pense que Harry a pris l'habitude de tout refouler, je sais qu'il faut que je lui en parle, pour lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute..."

Rogue regarda intensément le sorcier :

-"Dépêche-toi de le faire, et oui ce sera effrayant, il va pleurer, tu vas pleurer. Il a vécu quelque chose d'horriblement traumatisant..."

-"Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?" murmura-t-il au maître des potions, la tête baissée.

-"Que tu sais que dans aucun cas ce n'est de sa faute. Qu'il ne doit pas avoir honte, et que tu seras toujours là pour lui."

-"C'est si simple quand c'est toi qui le dis..." dit tristement le sorcier.

Rogue ne dit rien. Oui c'était plus simple.

Un bruit sourd venant du salon coupa le lourd silence qui avait envahi la cuisine.

Les deux adultes se levèrent d'un coup, le combat les avait rendus alertes.

Severus arriva le premier au salon. Harry était au sol, coincé dans l'espace réduit entre le canapé et la table basse, son plaid piteusement abandonné à ses pieds.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés, il remarqua les deux adultes qui s'étaient stoppés dans leurs courses :

-"Je suis tombé."

Leur dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait bouleversant.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Il aida son filleul à se remettre sur le canapé et drapa le plaid sur ses épaules avec beaucoup d'application.

Severus s'approcha :

-"Comment vous sentez-vous Potter ?"

-"Heu ça va je crois, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il semblait confus.

-"Vous souvenez vous m'avoir vu plus tôt ?" l'interrogea Rogue.

-"Non." Il regarda anxieusement son parrain.

-"Harry, tu te souviens, tu étais malade ce matin ? Ta fièvre a grimpé dans l'après-midi et j'ai dû appeler Severus."

-"Oh."

Il baissa la tête, gêné.

Le maître des potions s'approcha, Harry fut surpris quand celui-ci posa sur son front une main fraîche. L'homme attrapa ensuite son poignet pour vérifier son pouls puis vérifia ses réflexes pupillaires avec sa baguette.

-"Ok, vous avez encore une faible fièvre mais c'est normal. Je vous ai laissé des potions, le reste semble bien."

-"Merci Severus." dit Sirius avec soulagement.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis dix minutes et lui posa une main sur la nuque.

-"Ça va aller maintenant." murmura-t-il.

Rogue n'aurait su dire s'il avait dit ça pour lui, pour Harry ou s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-"Pas de soucis, bonne soirée."

-"Bonne soirée." répondit le sorcier, le maître des potions rassembla ses affaires et s'éclipsa.

Harry était totalement confus il n'avait aucun souvenir depuis que, étendu sur le canapé il écoutait son parrain lui faire la lecture.

-"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Sirius en s'asseyant près de lui.

-"Comme un boulet." répondit amèrement le jeune homme en se rallongeant.

-"Ne dis pas ça."

Harry continua à fixer le plaid d'un œil morose.

Sirius le regarda longuement ne sachant quoi dire.

-"Merci Sirius, je suis désolé."

-"Harry ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es malade, Rogue m'a dit qu'après ce qu'il t'est arrivé il était normal que tu sois plus sensible aux virus."

-"Quel heure est-il ?" Le garçon préférait changer de sujet.

-"Environ dix-neuf heures je pense, tu as faim ?"

Harry hocha la tête, il crut se souvenir avoir parlé à son parrain pendant qu'il délirait.

-"Es ce que je t'ai parlé pendant mon ...euh, sommeil tout à l'heure ?" osa-t-il demander à son parrain ?

-"Euh, oui un peu... tu as parlé de ragoût."

Harry sentit son visage se vider de son sang.

_Le ragoût._

-"Ça va Harry ?" s'inquiéta Sirius quand son filleul pâlit à sa réponse, il tremblait.

Il voulut caresser sa tête mais le garçon se dégagea.

Si Sirius savait.

_Il était dégoûtant._

-"Harry parle moi."

Il marqua une pause.

-"Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive."

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, sa respiration semblait bloquée dans sa poitrine, il eut très chaud. Il voulait parler mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

S'il se confiait, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

Sirius observa son filleul, il voyait qu'il essayait de parler, mais il savait que ce serait trop dur à dire, il décida de le guider. Il prit la voix la plus douce qu'il put :

-"Tes tuteurs ne t'ont pas seulement battu quand tu étais avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

La pendule sonna dix-neuf heures Sirius sursauta remarquant soudain le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Harry semblait tétanisée.

Il reprit doucement :

-"Ton oncle te faisait certaines choses, des choses dont tu ne veux pas parler ? Parce que tu as honte.

-"Comment tu le sais ?" murmura finalement le garçon.

-"Severus l'a déduit de tes blessures quand tu es arrivé."

Harry se sentait mal.

Rogue savait, son parrain savait.

-"Je suis tellement désolé Sirius." murmura t'il faiblement.

Il était faible, et dégoûtant.

-"Harry ne sois pas désolé de ce que t'ont fait ses monstres, tu n'y es pour rien !"

Son parrain semblait très affecté.

-"Mais je n'ai rien fait…" dit-il si bas que Sirius ne fut pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu :

-"Quoi ?"

-"La toute première fois." reprit le garçon un peu plus fort :

-"Je n'ai rien fait."

Sirius regarda son filleul interdit, celui-ci avait baissé la tête avec une résignation coupable.

-"Harry, quel âge tu avais ?" lui demanda t'il doucement.

-"Cinq ans..."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?"

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête :

-"J'aurais dû me battre, j'aurais dû protester."

-"Tu as déjà réfléchi à pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fait ?"

Harry resta incrédule, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Pourquoi.

-"Par ce que ..." il hésitait :

-"Par ce que je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas normal, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, Il parlait gentiment, jamais il ne m'avait parlé gentiment, et il me proposait de la nourriture, j'avais si faim. Il m'a juste..."

Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

-"Harry, tu ne peux pas te reprocher ce que ton oncle a fait, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait. C'est pour ça qu'il en a profité."

-"Il m'a dit que c'est moi qui avais voulu la première fois, que si j'avais dit non il n'aurait rien fait."

-"Le bâtard ..." laissa échapper le sorcier.

-"Harry, il a seulement dit ça pour que tu aies honte et que tu ne le dénonce pas."

-"C'est en première année que j'ai compris que ce qu'il me faisait, avant je croyais que c'était une punition parce que j'étais un monstre."

Des larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux pour parsemer le plaid sur ses genoux de petits éclats de lumière. Mais Harry n'était pas seulement bouleversé, il se sentait en colère, une colère profonde qu'il avait trop longtemps refoulée.

Sirius n'y tient plus, il attrapa son filleul pour le blottir contre son torse. Il le sentit trembler. Il essayait en vain de le protéger du passé.

-"Si j'avais su ...je serais venu te chercher."

_Mais le dire ne changeait rien_.

-"Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, je voulais être quelqu'un de courageux, comme toi et mon père."

Sirius serra le jeune homme un peu plus fort.

-"Harry peu de gens auraient pu se montrer aussi courageux que toi. Ces moldus t'ont torturé."

Blotti dans l'odeur chaude du sorcier, Harry se demanda s'il aurait dû sentir un poids lui être enlevé.

Son parrain lui avait dit les paroles qu'il rêvait d'entendre sans oser se l'avouer.

Mais pour l'instant rien avait changé. Il se sentait toujours sale.

À nouveau Sirius ressentit une violente envie de vengeance, il repoussa légèrement le garçon pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Harry plus jamais tu ne reverras ces gens. Tu vas rester vivre ici avec moi." Il prononça "gens" avec dégoût.

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux. Ici ? Avec Sirius ?

-"Tu es d'accord ?" demanda le plus vieux devant son silence.

-"Je ne vais pas te déranger ?"

Sirius s'autorisa à rire il avait besoin de lâcher un peu de pression :

-"Cette maison est si grande que l'on pourrait passer plusieurs jours sans se croiser, ça va aller je crois."

Harry lui rendit un sourire nerveux.

-"Donc, ça te va Harry ?"

-"Bien sûr, Sirius merci !"

Son parrain l'enlaça à nouveau.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le Gryffondor se sentit à sa place.

Cette nuit-là il ne fit pas de cauchemars. Aider par les potions de Rogue il dormit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre sept, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Encore mille mercis à Lessawatberg pour toute l'aide et le soutient que tu m'apporte 33

* * *

Chapitre sept :

« Je vis ici maintenant. »

Ce fut la première phrase qui vint à l'esprit de Harry quand il se réveilla.

Hier lui semblait flou, mais bon il se dit qu'avec la fièvre c'était sans doute normal.

Des rayons de lumières perçaient à travers les volets fermés dans la chaude pénombre de la chambre, projetant des points de lumières aléatoirement sur le mur derrière la tête de lit.

Il leva la main pour leur permettre de chatouiller sa peau.

Il regarda un moment le soleil, en tâches multiples, danser sur ses doigts.

Il se sentait bien.

Il appréhendait un peu de voir Sirius, objectivement il n'y avait aucune raison, mais il appréhendait.  
Il s'amusait à faire glisser un rayon de lumière d'une main à l'autre.

C'est l'idée de voir dans les yeux de Sirius une lueur changée, teintée de pitié ou de dégoût qui angoissait Harry.

Il rabattit d'un geste sec ses couvertures, il était las de se sentir pitoyable.

-"Un peu de courage." se dit-il tout haut en se mettant sur ses jambes.

Il descendit l'escalier, toute la maison baignait dans une douce quiétude propre aux matinées d'été.  
Une quiétude que Harry n'avait jamais connu en un mois de juin et qu'il découvrait dans cette maison à l'allure du siècle passé.

Sirius était dans la cuisine, _bien sûr_...Mais à quelle heure se levait-il ?

La pièce sentait bon le café.  
-"Oh bonjour !" dit-il en voyant son filleul, en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant, il continua :  
-"Regarde, j'ai fait des pancakes !"  
-"Sirius, je viens de me lever et tu es beaucoup trop radieux." râla Harry

Le sorcier rigola joyeusement en posant une assiette et une tasse devant le jeune homme.

-"Waaaa ça à l'air bon."

-"Ça l'est." répondit l'homme avec modestie en reprenant sa place devant sa propre assiette.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était affamé.  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement.  
-"Oh !" s'exclama soudain Sirius, le garçon leva les yeux vers lui :  
-"Avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas montré le sort que j'ai trouvé pour le jardin ! Finis de manger et on ira voir !

...…

Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'admettre que le jardin avait meilleure mine, il n'y avait plus une seule mauvaise herbe, seulement une jolie pelouse un peu haute et bien verte avec dessus un parasol et une table en bois.

-"Trop cool ! dit Harry avec admiration.  
-"N'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu de manger dehors ce midi ?"  
-"C'est une très bonne idée !"  
-"Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire à manger ? Quelque chose de frais ... peut-être dans le genre d'un pique-nique."

Sirius s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Harry sourit, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison qui, comparé au soleil brûlant qui régnait dehors, était agréablement fraîche.

Harry regarda son parrain fouiller joyeusement dans les placards.

-"Je monte me doucher, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide." signala le Gryffondor en quittant la pièce.

Il savait que son parrain ne l'appellerait pas. En fait Sirius prenait tellement à cœur que son filleul se repose qu'il ne lui demandait jamais rien. Harry ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de lui proposer.

-"Pas de souci." répondit distraitement le sorcier en observant d'un œil soupçonneux un bocal de verre, rempli d'une substance que Harry n'essaya pas d'identifier.

Il remonta les escaliers d'un pas léger.

Son parrain ne s'était pas comporté différemment de d'habitude, Harry en oubliait presque la soirée d'hier.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il fouilla dans la lourde commode pour en sortir un jean et un tee shirt. La plupart des vêtements qu'il portait appartenaient à son parrain. Ils sentaient tous cette odeur orientale que dégageait le sorcier. Harry huma distraitement le tee-shirt, il en trouva l'odeur réconfortante.  
Il entra dans la salle de bain, les crapauds sur les murs le fixèrent bêtement de leurs yeux peints.  
Il regarda le miroir recouvert, il ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps...

Depuis qu'il était là il avait seulement croisé son reflet dans les vitres.

Il se sentit poussé par la curiosité, et du bout des doigts, attrapa le tissu qui couvrait le miroir et le fit glisser lentement.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer il retient son souffle.

-"Merde..." laissa-t-il échapper quand un jeune homme famélique le fixa depuis le mirroir.

Sans s'être vu , il s'était fait une image de lui peu différente de ce à quoi il ressemblait à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Mais il ne ressemblait plus au garçon de Poudlard. Il passa une main sur ses joues creuses. Même si son parrain était content de sa reprise de poids il était toujours trop maigre. Il espérait qu'il pourrait reprendre vite du poids sinon impossible que ses camarades d'écoles ne se posent pas de questions à la rentrée.

Il enleva son tee-shirt et se tordit pour voir son dos.

Presque rien... pendant un instant il lui sembla pourtant s'être déjà regardé dans ce miroir ... Il était plus amaigri et avait des cernes noirs, mais c'était bien le même endroit.

_Anormal._

Le mot apparut comme un flash à son esprit.

L'angoisse lui coupa le souffle...

Il s'agrippa d'une main à la porcelaine froide du lavabo.

_Anormal._

Il se mit à haleter il n'arrivait plus à trouver son souffle, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Sans savoir pourquoi il ramassa nerveusement le tissu au sol et le jeta sur le miroir avec empressement.

Une fois qu'il fut couvert il se sentit soulagé, doucement il arriva à réguler sa respiration.  
-"Je perds la tête." se dit -il en se glissant dans la baignoire.

Après quelques minutes le jet d'eau emporta ses angoisses, accompagné d'une généreuse couche de mousse dans le siphon de la baignoire.  
Quand il fut habillé il monta un peu jouer avec Buck, il était surpris que l'hippogriphe se fasse aussi bien à sa condition d'ermite.

-"Harrrrrryyyyy mon chéri ! " cria Sirius d'une étrange voix de fausset à travers les étages.

Il leva un sourcil.

-"Harrry à table !"

Le jeune homme pouffa quand il comprit finalement que son parrain imitait Molly Weasley.

-"J'arrive !" cria-t-il de la même voix aiguë.  
La table du jardin était couverte de plats, tout avait l'air délicieux. Le sorcier s'était encore surpassé. Harry se demandait si son parrain ne compensait pas toutes ces années de repas frugaux qui étaient sous forme de bouillie qu'il avait reçu en prison.  
Sirius n'en parlait quasiment jamais,  
_Après tout lui aussi à ses secret_s, se dit Harry.

Il regarda son parrain celui-ci était déjà assis à table sous le parasol installé pour les protéger du soleil éclatant.

Il regardait sa main d'un air amusé.

Le garçon le détailla en s'approchant. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean, d'un tee-shirt blanc, il était pieds nus et avait ramassé ses cheveux en queue de cheval.  
Harry se dit que son parrain était sans doute le genre de personne que les autres qualifiés de beau...

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face du sorcier. On était à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée, et le jardin grésillait avec le chant des cigales.

-"Regarde." lui dit délicatement son parrain en lui montrant sa main. Il y avait posé sur son index une minuscule coccinelle.  
Il souffla légèrement et la coccinelle s'envola. Les deux sorciers suivirent des yeux son envolée jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus distinguer sa forme dans l'aplat bleu du ciel.  
Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement dans une ambiance paisible. En dessert ils mangèrent de grosses tranches de pastèque. Sirius se distrayait en essayant de cracher ses pépins sur différentes cibles.

Harry lui s'était allongé dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil. Il ferma un peu ses paupières.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard quelque chose d'humide se posa contre son bras, il se retira vivement en ouvrant les yeux.

Un chien le fixait.

Harry beugua.

Il regarda le chien et le chien le regarda...

Ah oui c'est vrai !

Sirius aboya gaiement, sa langue pendant mollement de sa bouche.

Il se leva et entreprit de courir autour du jardin à un rythme effréné avant de se jeter pour se rouler dans l'herbe.

Le jeune homme suivit sont petit spectacle avec amusement.

Finalement le chien revient à ses côtés pour se gratter la tête de sa patte arrière. Harry toucha avec curiosité une de ses oreilles.  
-"Cool." murmura-t-il impressionné.  
Le chien lui jeta joyeusement sa langue dans la figure.  
-"Argh dégeu Sirius..." Dit-il en s'essuyant avec son tee-shirt.

L'animal jappa, on aurais cru entendre un rire .

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement, ils étaient finalement restés dehors jusqu'à la tombée du jour._  
_

L'air s'était progressivement rafraîchi :  
-"Allez Harry, on se rentre, Rogue ne sera pas aussi conciliant si on doit le rappeler. " lui dit Sirius avec un sourire, Harry ne l'avait pas vu se retransformer en humain.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit son parrain dans la cuisine. Il faisait encore très clair dehors et depuis ce matin Harry se sentait léger, peut-être que parler à Sirius lui avait vraiment fait du bien.

-"Je nous fais à manger non ?" dit son parrain en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Harry se sentit bizarrement ému par cette phrase : Je nous fais à manger.

C'était pourtant très simple, mais avec Sirius il se sentait bien.

Il avait souvent rêvé, petit, alors qu'il était enfermé dans son placard, d'une famille aimante comme il en avait vu une fois marcher main dans la main, dans la rue, devant la maison de son oncle et sa tante.

Bien-sûr il savait que le petit garçon entre les deux adultes souriants n'était sans doute pas un vilain petit monstre comme lui, mais il se plaisait à imaginer, une maman douce, un papa rassurant qui le trouvaient beau et gentil.

Son cœur se gonfla.

Est-ce qu'il méritait la gentillesse avec laquelle son parrain s'occupait de lui ?  
Il s'était assis autour de la table de la cuisine et de sa nappe à fleurs. Il observa le dos de Sirius, le voir cuisiner était juste ...apaisant.

Il pensa que jamais Sirius ne lui casserait un bras ou ne l'affamerait. Que jamais il ne ferait un geste bizarre qui le mettrait mal à l'aise. Jamais il ne l'appellerait « anormal ».

Encore une fois Harry eut envie de l'entendre dire qu'il aurait voulu l'avoir avec lui quand il était enfant, savoir que le rêve du garçon dans le placard n'était pas si grotesque.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées quand son parrain posa une assiette devant lui. Sirius le considéra un instant :_  
_-"Ça va ?" l'interrogea-t-il en s'installant à sa place.

Dehors, Harry pouvait voir le ciel se teintait de ses premières touches d'orange, annonçant bientôt le règne des lampadaires.  
-"Oui désolé je pensais."  
-"Ah quoi ?"  
-"À toi en fait."  
-"Ah ?" Sirius leva un sourcil intéressé tout en arrachant le quignon d'un pain de campagne pour le donner à son filleul, il prit ensuite un bout pour lui.  
-"Oui, j'aurai rêvé...de ça, enfant."  
-"Ça ?"

Le sorcier était attentif, il était rare que Harry évoque de lui-même son enfance.  
-"Oui, d'une famille, un peu comme ça."  
Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer, ses yeux le picotèrent.

Il reposa le bout de pain qu'il avait encore dans la main.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il se leva et par-dessus la table atteignit le crâne de son filleul qu'il ébouriffa tendrement.  
-"Tu es chez toi maintenant."  
Le garçon lui lança un regard si reconnaissant que Sirius se retint de faire le tour de la table pour l'enlacer

Il ne voulait pas mettre son filleul mal à l'aise.  
-"Allez, mange." lui dit doucement le sorcier.

Plus tard, quand il se coucha il se dit que Poudlard ne lui manquait pas tant que ça ...ou alors juste ses amis et le Quidditch…

Il faisait obscur tout autour de lui.

-"Où je suis ?" se demanda-t-il.  
Ah oui !

Il reconnaissait cet endroit, il se trouvait dans son placard à Privet drive, il était couché.

Soudain de petits coups furent frappés à la porte.

Le garçon déplia son petit corps et se leva à quatre pattes pour ouvrir.

Son oncle était accroupi devant lui, sa silhouette se détachait en contrejour dans la pénombre du couloir.

La seule lumière venait de la cuisine, elle était tamisée.

Il lui fit un sourire tendre, plus tard Harry compris que c'était le sourire d'un sadique.  
-"Oh, tu dormais ? lui demanda-t-il comme s'il était vraiment étonnant qu'un jeune enfant dorme au milieu de la nuit, ça faisait partie de la mise en scène, l'apparente complicité.  
L'enfant se contenta de hocher la tête encore endormi et incertain quant à ce qu'on attendait de lui, tout était silencieux.  
-"Je t'ai ramené des gâteaux, tu aimes les gâteaux, non ?"  
Harry hocha à nouveau la tête. Oui il aimait ça mais il n'en avait presque jamais .  
-"Tu veux venir en manger avec moi dans la cuisine ?"_  
_-"Oui." Il souriait.  
-"Très bien si tu es d'accord, mais tu sais que ça doit rester notre secret. Comme pour le ragoût, d'accord ? Sinon je ne pourrais plus te faire plaisir, et tu ne veux pas ça arrive n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était très douce  
Harry acquiesça.  
Il tendit sa main et le petit garçon l'attrapa avec joie, il le guida dans la cuisine.  
Il y avait sur la table un assortiment de pâtisseries.  
Harry en fut émerveillé, même à son anniversaire il n'avait pas eu quelque chose de tel.  
-"C'est pour moi ?" osa-t-il demander.  
-"Bien sûr, tu veux bien de mettre sur mes genoux pour manger ?"

L'homme s'était installé à table devant les desserts.  
Le garçon accepta.  
Son oncle le prit sous les aisselles et l'installa sur ses genoux, bien calé contre son ventre.  
-"Vas-y tu peux manger."  
Harry ne se fit pas prier, il choisit une pâtisserie qui lui semblait être une tarte aux fraises miniature, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.  
-"C'est bon ?" lui demanda son oncle, en lui frottant le dos.  
-"Hum hum." acquiesça le petit, la bouche pleine.  
-"Très bien." lui dit Vernon

-"Et ça ne t'embête pas que je te frotte le dos ?"  
Non ça ne l'embêtait pas.  
Il continua passant doucement du dos aux bras, des bras aux cuisses, il effleura son entrejambe mais ne s'y attarda pas, au début.  
Bientôt Harry sentit quelque chose de gênant entre les cuisses de Vernon mais ne se plaint pas de peur qu'il ne le trouve ingrat et le renvoie dans son placard.  
Il en était maintenant à sa troisième pâtisserie. Il se demandait entre deux bouchées s'il était normal que son oncle ne mange pas avec lui.  
L'homme commençait à passer ses mains sous ses vêtements, Harry s'inquiéta quand il commença à faire glisser son pantalon :  
-"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu aimes nos petits moments rien qu'à nous n'est-ce pas ?"

Son souffle était chaud dans son oreille, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que son oncle ne devrait pas le toucher comme ça.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal.  
Quelque instant plus tard il était nu, son oncle aussi avait enlevé son pantalon, et Harry n'aimait plus du tout ce qui se passait.

Il ne savait plus à quel moment son oncle l'avait mis à quatre pattes sur le carrelage, il avait mal aux genoux et le carrelage était froid.  
L'homme frottait quelque chose contre le bas de son dos.

Soudain il se sentit déchiré.

Il hurla.

Son oncle colla immédiatement une énorme main sur sa bouche l'empêchant presque de respirer.  
-"Chut, ça va aller, c'est presque fini." lui dit-il entre deux râlements rauques.  
C'était horrible.

Dans sa douleur, entre ses larmes Harry ne vit qu'une boucle d'oreille qui brillait, égarée sous le frigo et se concentra sur cette lumière comme sur une lumière au fond d'un tunnel, et s'évada loin de ce qui arrivait dans cette cuisine à ce garçon qui pour l'instant n'était plus lui.

Il se réveilla en hurlant.  
Il était dans un lit.  
Il faisait noir.  
Quelqu'un le tenait.  
-"LÂCHE MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI !"

Hystérique il hurla, il se débattit comme un dément. Il frappa, griffa et mordit.

-"LÂCHE MOI !"  
-"PITIÉ HARRY CALME-TOI !" Entendit-il crier

Son assaillant l'avait lâché.  
Il ne voyait rien il essaya de reprendre son souffle, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à un rythme assourdissant.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
-"Lumos."  
La pièce s'éclaircit, Harry vit alors son parrain qui le regardait accroupi sur le sol de la chambre, sa baguette projetant une faible lumière. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et son arcade sourcilière était ouverte.  
Le garçon ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Aucun mot n'en sortit.  
_Sirius_!_  
_Son parrain se remit sur ses pieds.

Il s'approcha du lit en éclairant prudemment le visage de son filleul, son autre main était levée pour bien montrer qu'il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal.  
-"Harry, ...Ça va ?" dit-t-il doucement d'une voix blanche, il semblait choqué.  
-"Sirius...je...pardon...je." Il hoquetait en pleurant, effrayé par le sang qu'il voyait couler sur la joue de son parrain.  
-"Chut, non tout va bien ! Ce n'est rien !" dit précipitamment son parrain en s'asseyant au bord du lit, il caressa doucement les cheveux de son filleul.  
-"Tout va bien, Chut." Il le berça tendrement essayant de calmer ses tremblements, il sentait les larmes du jeune homme mouiller son tee-shirt.  
-"Pardon Sirius, pardon." murmurait en boucle le garçon.  
\- "C'est rien, Harry, c'est rien."

_...…_

Quand Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le jour s'était levé.  
Il se sentait épuisé.  
Il resta à fixer le plafond un long moment, il se sentait vide.

_Je suis devenu un danger pour les autres_. Constata-t-il amèrement.

Il regarda ses bras, il avait une légère marque là où Sirius l'avait empoigné.

En descendant il croisa Kreattur qui nettoyait la rambarde de l'escalier avec un chiffon beaucoup plus sale que la rambarde elle-même.

En le voyant, l'elfe lui lança un regard mauvais, et se mit à marmonner pour lui-même. Harry ne s'en émut pas, ça lui rappelait assez ses tuteurs.

Dans la cuisine il vit Sirius assis tranquillement à sa place, comme à son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui son visage paraissait soucieux, il avait l'air fatigué.

Il regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.  
-"Oh Harry !" dit-il.

En le remarquant, son visage s'éclaira immédiatement :  
-"Ça va ?"  
Il fit directement léviter le déjeuner de son filleul sur la table.  
Le garçon étudia le visage de son parrain, il n'y avait aucune trace de coups, pourtant ...

Sirius qui n'avait pas quitté son filleul des yeux, le vit l'observer intensément.  
-"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il perplexe.  
-"Je...ton arcade..."  
-"Oh." dit Sirius en passant sa main dessus comme s'il avait oublié cet événement.  
-"Ça m'a pris moins d'une minute pour la soigner !"

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux.  
-"Ah." répondit simplement le garçon.

Il commença à jouer avec ses œufs brouillés, sous l'œil inquiet de Sirius :  
-"Harry..." commença-t-il incertain.

-"J'aimerais bien que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit."  
Le Gryffondor sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.  
Si son parrain lui disait qu'il n'avait pas la force de le garder avec lui, qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'il serait autant un poids...Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.  
Harry dut lui lancer un regard désespéré car le sorcier se dépêcha d'ajouter :  
-" Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'aimerais juste qu'on parle un peu de ton cauchemar."

Harry secoua la tête, effrayé, non il ne voulait pas lui raconter.  
-"Je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler."  
-"Non." répondit-il, catégorique.  
-"Harry..." l'incita doucement Sirius.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas il se contenta d'éparpiller ses œufs dans son assiette.  
-"Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, je comprends, mais tu pourrais envisager dans parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur."  
-"Comme qui ?" demanda t'il perplexe.  
-" Un médico-mage..." dit Sirius après un temps d'hésitation.  
Harry releva vivement la tête.  
-"Tu penses que je suis fou."

Il se sentait blessé.  
-"Bien-sûr que non, Harry !" répondit vivement le sorcier :  
-"Mais il serait bien que tu parles de ce que tu as vécu à quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider."  
-"Non je ne veux pas."

Il ne se voyait pas arpenter les couloirs de St. Mangouste sous l'œil fouineur des autres patients. En moins de deux semaines toutes la communauté sorcière saurait qu'il a perdu l'esprit.

Son parrain lut dans son regard.  
-"Je sais que tu as peur que ça s'ébruite. Mais si je te trouvais quelqu'un de confiance, qui se déplace ici, tu essayerais ?"

Aucune réponse.

Sirius prit finalement le menton de son filleul entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.  
-"Harry s'il te plaît, je pense que ça te ferait du bien"

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.  
-" S'il te plaît essaye pour moi d'accord, je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi."  
Harry plongea quelques instants dans le regard triste de son parrain.  
-"D'accord..." dit-il finalement, il ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais il pouvait essayer, pour Sirius.  
Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

-"Et si ce soir on faisait un grand repas ? Avec Remus, Albus, Alastor et les autres ? Hein, qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Sirius alors que Harry mettait leur vaisselle dans l'évier.  
-"Euh."

Il avait un peu de mal à se montrer enthousiaste.  
-"Allez ! Ce sera sympa !"

Apparemment son parrain se montrait assez enthousiaste pour eux deux.  
-"Tu as raison, ce serait cool." Réfléchit finalement le garçon.  
-"Super, je vais voir s'ils sont disponibles."

Le sorcier quitta précipitamment la pièce laissant Harry seul devant son évier.  
-"Sirius a raison, si je continue comme ça je vais devenir un ermite." pensa-t-il, et machinalement il se mit à laver la vaisselle.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à ceux qui suivent ma petite histoire, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez ce chapitre :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)

Et bien sur mille mercis à Lessawatberg pour son travail de correction et son soutient 3

* * *

Chapitre huit :

Harry ne vit pas passer l'après-midi, lui et son parrain étaient affairés à préparer la soirée avec allégresse.

Pour une fois Harry avait même pu aider son parrain à la cuisine, ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel car Sirius n'aimait pas déléguer.

Bien sûr il ne lui avait donné que des petites choses simples à faire (bien que Harry lui ait répété plusieurs fois savoir parfaitement cuisiner) et avait regardé d'un œil bienveillant leur exécution, à la fin il félicita son filleul.

"Ce n'est pas du tout comme je cuisinais chez les Dursley" pensa Harry en passant un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail, Sirius s'affairant toujours à côté de lui.

Chez les Dursley il n'avait jamais eu le droit de manger ce qu'il cuisinait, même quand il était affamé.

Quand il était aux fourneaux sa tante surveillait toujours son travail de ses petits yeux méchants (Harry savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des regards doux et gentils car elle en couvrait constamment son cousin. Sa physionomie s'en trouvait alors complètement transformée et elle aurait presque pu paraître jolie. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.)

Assise à la table de la cuisine, le cou tendu, elle attendait que son neveu fasse un geste de travers : "parce que tu es incapable de faire quelque chose correctement." lui disait-elle.

Au bout d'un moment elle se levait et lui disait : "dépêche-toi" de sa voix aiguë qui faisait si peur au petit garçon. Quand elle voyait qu'il ne se dépêchait pas (pas par ce qu'il ne voulait pas mais par ce que souvent quand quelque chose cuit vous ne pouvez qu'attendre patiemment qu'il cuise, ce que sa tante répugnait apparemment à comprendre, par simple envie de toujours trouver quelque chose à redire au garçon) elle enfonçait ses ongles longs et vernis dans ses bras pour le pincer.

En le traitant de "petit monstre" elle tordait sa peau le laissant parsemé de petits bleus violets et de minuscules entailles vermeils en forme de croissant de lune. En quittant la cuisine, les bras de Harry ressemblaient à des constellations.

Harry sentit soudain une main sur son bras. Il fit un bond en arrière enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger. Certain que sa tante aller le pincer.

Mais sa tante n'était pas là.

Il était chez son parrain.

Et au lieu de deux yeux méchants, il ne trouva que le regard inquiet de Sirius qui s'était approché pour lui faire goûter le contenu d'une cuillère en bois.

Il regarda son parrain confus.

Celui-ci avait suspendu son geste devant la frayeur de son filleul.

-"Pardon Harry je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Le jeune homme reprit contenance et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-"Ce n'est pas toi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

Il était livide.

Son parrain lui sourit. Un sourire simple, sincère. Harry se sentit immédiatement mieux.

Le sorcier lui représenta la cuillère :

-"Tu goûtes la sauce ?"

Remus arriva le premier aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, il avait l'air débraillé de quelqu'un qui avait dormi avec ses vêtements.

Il portait dans sa main un pack de bièraubeurres.

Quand il vit Harry il le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

-"Comment tu vas ?"

Le loup-garou le regarda dans les yeux, d'un regard profond, inquiet.

-"Je vais plutôt bien, et toi ?"

Lupin laissa son regard sur lui quelques instants avant de répondre. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que le sorcier voyait à travers son mensonge et ce n'était pas très agréable.

-"Très bien aussi. Alors, Sirius m'a dit que vous aviez fait des merveilles dans le jardin ?"

Le sourire du sorcier était si affectueux que Harry s'en voulut d'être sur la défensive, et se détendit.

-"Rémus !"

Sirius était apparu soudainement dans le salon. Il accueillit gaiment son ami avant de le guider à travers la maison pour lui montrer le travail accompli sur l'extérieur.

Harry entendit un bruit derrière lui, quelqu'un arrivait par la cheminée. Des flammes vertes grondèrent en remplissant l'antre d'une lumière fantasmagorique.

Severus Rogue sortit des flammes d'un pas magistral.

-"Bonsoir Potter, je craignais de ne jamais vous voir debout." lui dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs de sa voix sarcastique quand il fut à sa hauteur.

-"Bonsoir Monsieur." lui répondit poliment Harry tout en ayant très envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

Le Gryffondor avait des sentiments contradictoires envers son professeur de potions.

D'un côté l'homme avait, les trois premières années de sa scolarité, prit un réel plaisir à l'humilier. Ce pourquoi il le haïssait.

D'un autre il l'avait soigné et par deux fois en plus.

Puis il était vrai que Rogue s'était montré sinon sympathique, au moins pas antipathique pendant l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Le maître de potion le regarda un instant de la tête aux pieds.

-"Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux." lui dit-il finalement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, merci ?

Il était nerveux, Rogue savait ce que ses tuteurs lui avait fait. Et ça depuis le premier jour où le garçon était arrivé au square Grimmaurd.

Mais Harry avait le sentiment que ça n'avait rien changé aux yeux de Rogue, et il trouvait ça plutôt rassurant.

Son professeur le regardait uniquement comme un élève un peu lent et désagréable, rien d'autre.

-"Oh, Severus vous avez pu vous libérer !"

Harry se retourna vivement, Albus venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-"Harry, comment vas-tu ?" lui demanda chaleureusement le directeur.

-"Très bien Monsieur et vous ?"

-"Très bien, très bien !"

Le directeur, Harry et Rogue échangèrent quelques banalités, Harry trouva étrange d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec son professeur de potions.

-"Severus, Albus ! Comment allez-vous ?"

Sirius qui était revenu dans le salon après y avoir entendu du bruit salua chaleureusement ses invités.

Harry le trouva parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de maître de maison.

Sirius orienta le professeur de potions et le Directeur jusqu'à la porte vitrée sur la droite de la cuisine qui menait au jardin.

Avant que Sirius ait à son tour franchi le pas de la porte, Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

Le sorcier se tourna vers son filleul, immédiatement soucieux :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Il l'inspecta rapidement de la tête aux pieds comme s'il cherchait un signe extérieur de malaise.

-" Tu as invité Rogue ?"

Sirius sembla surpris :

-"Bien sûr, pourquoi ?"

-"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis."

Son parrain sembla réfléchir, ses yeux se levèrent sur le plafond :

-"Amis, peut-être pas, mais on s'est mis à faire des efforts pour se supporter, et au fur et à mesure on s'est rendus compte qu'on n'était pas si différents, puis il nous a bien rendu service récemment, non ?"

Harry médita un instant ses paroles.

-"C'est vrai." finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

Il était bizarre de penser que son professeur de potions l'avait soigné.

Sirius lui fit un sourire complice et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Il attrapa plusieurs assiettes, une bouteille et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée :

-"Tu ne viens pas ?" demanda-t-il à son filleul quand il vit que celui-ci restait planté au milieu de la cuisine comme s'il faisait partie du mobilier.

-"Si, si, bien sûr." Harry sortit de ses pensées et emboîta le pas de son parrain.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, l'ambiance changea.

D'autres invités étaient arrivés pendant qu'il parlait avec Sirius et échangeaient joyeusement sous la tonnelle installée pour l'occasion et décorée de guirlandes lumineuses magiques. Il y avait une sorcière que Harry avait vue plusieurs fois et qui s'appelait Tonks.

Il y avait Rémus et son habituel air fatigué, Rogue qui même à un dîner entre amis avait l'air parfaitement terrifiant et Alastor qui parlait gaiement avec Dumbledore au bout de la table.

Sirius s'assit près de Lupin et Harry fit naturellement de même.

Au final il se sentit bien, les conversations autour de lui le berçaient agréablement de leurs bourdonnements sans qu'il ne se sente obligé d'y participer. Par moment il accrochait le sourire de Sirius ou de Rémus qui racontait un de ses voyage en Transylvanie.

Au bout de la table il entendait Dumbledore parler d'une fête que les fantômes avaient donnée à Poudlard la semaine passée. Le garçon repensa à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick quasi-sans tête, il en retint un frisson. Si par malchance un fantôme le réinvitait à une fête, il déclinera poliment. À l'entendre le directeur, lui, avait passé un merveilleux moment.

Le regard du garçon passa ensuite sur Rogue qui donnait son avis sur la vie noctambule des morts de Poudlard. Ses mains s'agitaient légèrement au rythme de ses paroles. Harry lui trouva l'air détendu.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on le fixait le professeur de potions se tourna vers le jeune homme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Harry détourna vivement la tête, gêné.

Le dîner fut délicieux, à un moment Harry s'était retrouvé à côté de la sorcière appelée Tonks et au final y était resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Elle était extrêmement sympathique, amatrice de Quidditch comme lui, ils avaient passé la soirée à s'échanger des techniques.

Son parrain avait eu raison cette soirée lui faisait du bien.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Tonks était partie, elle avait proposé à Harry de bientôt repasser le voir, ce que le jeune homme avait accueilli avec enthousiasme. Alastor décida peu après qu'il était aussi temps pour lui de partir, et bientôt il ne resta que Dumbledore, Rogue, Sirius et lui.

À minuit et demi Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En ce moment il était vite fatigué. Finalement il s'avoua vaincu et souhaita bonne nuit aux adultes.

Sirius enlaça son filleul très chaleureusement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il avait dans l'œil l'étincelle de celui qui a bu un verre de trop. Plus étonnant Severus aussi avait cette lueur dans l'œil. Dumbledore lui semblait égal à lui-même. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air de passer une excellente soirée.

Harry était couché depuis une heure quand la conversation en bas dériva sur lui.

-"Comment ça se passe avec Harry ?"

Dumbledore ajouta un sucre dans le café que Sirius venait de poser devant lui.

L'air était rafraîchissant, l'heure avancée avait posé un voile de silence sur le quartier et Sirius se sentait légèrement cotonneux depuis son dernier verre de whisky pur feu.

-"Honnêtement ça se passe bien, je suis même surpris que ça se passe si bien." répondit-il au directeur.

-"Oui ? Harry arrive à parler de ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

-"Il commence, mais ce n'est pas facile, les derniers événements l'ont beaucoup fragilisé. Je ne sais pas comment il a tenu toutes ses années."

Sirius sentit une immense tristesse alourdie par de la culpabilité et de la colère s'abattre sur lui.

Il imagina ce tout petit garçon aux yeux verts.

Son filleul.

Si petit.

Face à ces monstres.

Ce monstre.

Il serra ses mains autour de sa tasse de café pour les empêcher de trembler. Le café oscilla sans se renverser.

Severus et Albus échangèrent un regard.

Sirius continua :

-"Je ne sais pas si je fais ce qu'il faut pour lui. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de faire tous ses cauchemars."

Rogue qui jusqu'alors s'était montré très attentif aux mots de celui qui le recevait intervint :

-" Ça peut être très sain de rêver de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ça dépend de ce qui se passe dans ces cauchemars, il te raconte ?"

-"Non pas du tout, ça le terrorise."

Le maître des potions réfléchit quelques instants :

-"S'il ne veut pas en parler, ne le force pas. Mais tu as raison, qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir pourrait ralentir sa guérison."

Albus avait gardé le silence, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelques détails.

-"Je lui ai proposé de voir un médico-mage." admit Sirius.

-"Après ce qu'il a vécu c'est la procédure normale." Dit doucement Dumbledore.

Plus personne ne buvait son café.

-"Il a dit non, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rogue était assis nonchalamment, le bras allongé sur le dossier de sa chaise et ses longues jambes croisées sur le côté.

Sirius acquiesça.

-" C'est normal, l'année dernière il ne pouvait pas enfiler un pull sans que ça fasse la une du journal. Alors consulter un médico-mage à ."

Rogue secoua la tête de dédain.

-"Je lui ai proposé de trouver quelqu'un qui se déplace ici, il m'a dit qu'il accepterait d'essayer."

Le professeur de potion leva un sourcil.

Dumbledore prit la parole :

-" Oui ! Quelqu'un de confiance que Harry connaît déjà et qui a des connaissances en

Pédopsychiatrie."

Rogue tiqua, il avait peur de voir où le directeur voulait en venir.

-"Severus, ne pensez-vous pas que vous seriez parfait ?"

_Gagné._

Sirius releva la tête pour fixer Severus :

-"Tu pourrais...?"

Rogue se sentit mal à l'aise il décroisa et recroisa ses jambes en changeant de position, sa robe de sorcier se froissa en faisant un bruit étouffé.

Oui il avait de l'expérience.

Il faisait déjà le suivit d'un adolescent qui avait était abusé enfant.

Drago Malfoy s'était fait abuser par un ami de ses parents, Rogue l'avait découvert.

Depuis le garçon n'avait voulu se confier qu'à lui.

-" Je ne sais pas, Harry n'a pas du tout le même profil ..."

C'était vrai, Drago avait développé des troubles psychopathes après ses agressions. Il se blessait et blessait les autres sans remord, il souffrait de dépersonnalisation et de comportement sociaux inadaptés.

De ce que Severus avait vu, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Harry.

Sirius attendait sa réponse.

Dumbledore l'encouragea du regard. Le sorcier se sentit coincé.

Il soupira.

-" Je veux bien faire une consultation, pour déterminer quelle sont les séquelles dans son comportement ..." finit-il par dire lentement, en choisissant bien ses mots.

-"Merci Severus." Sirius soupira, soulagé.

Le professeur n'était pas sûr qu'il faille le remercier.

-"Mais je ne suis pas médico-mage, mes connaissances ont leurs limites." précisa-t-il

Sirius acquiesça et Dumbledore finit d'une traite son café.

-"C'était une excellente soirée Sirius, mais il est temps pour moi de rentrer."

Il se leva tout en parlant :

-"Merci pour encore pour ton invitation, ce fut une soirée charmante."

Severus se leva à son tour.

-"Je vous suis."

Après les avoir raccompagnés Sirius se rassit un moment à la table du jardin, parmi les assiettes vides, les verres entamés et les couverts sales qui formaient le cimetière de la soirée qui venait de se terminer. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée lui caressa les narines. Il ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Tout était silencieux, au loin seule une cigale, par manque d'éducation, brisait la quiétude de la nuit en faisait entendre son chant.

Il repensa à la conversation qui venait de s'écouler, il attrapa machinalement une cuillère.

Peut-être parce que quand il était nerveux il avait besoin de tripoter quelque chose.

Il se sentait soulagé que Rogue accepte de parler avec Harry.

Même si comme le disait le maître des potions il n'était pas médico-mage, c'était nettement mieux que rien ou que lui.

Il pensait qu'à un ou deux moments il avait su trouver les mots juste pour rassurer son filleul.

Mais l'horreur de la situation le dépassait complètement.

Quand il avait vu Harry pour la première fois après toute ses années d'emprisonnement, il avait vu un garçon intelligent, peux être un peu trop fin, courageux. Il avait vu James. Il s'était sentit impressionné quand on lui avait raconté les exploits du Gryffondor.

Puis en apprenant à connaître Harry il avait vu un garçon loyal et aimant avec une certaine sensibilité, il avait vu Lily.

Il s'était mis à l'adorer. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois à Dumbledore s'il n'y avait pas un moyen que le garçon vienne vivre avec lui, après tout il avait une maison et était son parrain. Sirius se souvenait du visage émerveillé de son filleul quand il lui avait proposé de quitter les Dursley...Même si à l'époque il ne pouvait pas se douter. Maintenant il se reprochait de ne pas y avoir vu un signe.

On ne quitte pas une famille aimante pour un inconnu. Fût-il votre parrain.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce que ses monstres faisaient à son garçon.

Et Harry avait tout enduré.

En silence.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il essayait de penser le moins possible à l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé Harry quand ils l'avaient découvert, en boule sur ce lit cassé.

Hagard, le visage couvert de sang séché. Battu presqu'à mort.

Sirius tordit la cuillère qu'il avait encore dans les mains sans y faire attention.

Il avait la certitude profonde, et elle était ancrée depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans cette chambre étouffante aux relents putrides et fiévreux que si Harry n'avait pas pu envoyer ce message, ou que s'ils n'avaient pas pu le recevoir, ce fils de pute de moldu l'aurait laissé mourir. Après l'avoir battu et violé il l'aurait laissé mourir. Comme un animal contagieux tout seul dans cette chambre.

La cuillère se tordit un peu plus, cette fois il le remarqua.

Mais Sirius ne s'en faisait pas. Il était très serein quant à l'avenir de ce moldu.

_Parce qu'il allait bientôt lui rendre visite._

Il se leva, il avait assez ruminé pour ce soir, d'un coup de baguette il débarrassa la table. Il ferma doucement la porte vitrée, laissant derrière lui la pluie devenir maîtresse du jardin. Il monta silencieusement les escaliers.

En passant devant la porte de Harry il eut envie d'y entrer, pour voir que son filleul dormait paisiblement, en sécurité.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée.

Mais après réflexion il ne la tourna pas.

Il venait de penser à l'horrible peur qu'il ferait à Harry si celui-ci se réveillait en le trouvant dans sa chambre.

Même si ses intentions étaient innocentes, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Il murmura "dors bien" en direction de la porte et longea le couloir pour se coucher avec soulagement, son matelas grinça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était profondément endormi.

Le lendemain fut une journée pluvieuse. Pourtant quand Harry se leva à dix heures aucune trace dans le ciel, ne serait-ce que d'un seul nuage. Le ciel était d'azur et le sorcier fut surpris en entrant dans la cuisine de la trouver vide. Il paniqua, depuis qu'il était dans cette maison jamais il n'était entré dans la cuisine le matin sans que Sirius soit assis devant sa tasse de café. Comme un enfant qui se rend compte qu'il a lâché la main de sa mère dans un supermarché et qui se retrouve perdu au rayon conserve, son cœur s'accéléra.

Il essaya de se raisonner, son parrain s'était couché tard il allait sûrement se lever de même.

Il regarda la cuisine baignée de lumière sans arriver à décider quoi faire, il resta bêtement planté à parcourir la pièce du regard.

Il se dirigea finalement vers la porte du jardin qui était restée ouverte. Ça lui sembla étrange car Sirius la fermait toujours avant d'aller se coucher.

Sirius était assis à la table du jardin. Harry se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Son parrain était torse nu et le jeune homme put détailler les tatouages qui ornaient sa peau.

Un jour il lui demanderait leur signification.

C'est vrai que le temps était idéal pour déjeuner dehors, des oiseaux poussaient des petits cris plaintifs cachés dans les arbres du jardin voisin et la brise qui soufflait ne rafraîchissait qu'agréablement l'air.

Le sorcier buvait du café.

Harry se hâta de le rejoindre.

-"Harry ! Bien dormi ?" Le parasol était replié et Sirius protégeait d'une main son visage du soleil pour pouvoir regarder son filleul.

-" Oui et toi ? "

-"Hum hum"

Le déjeuner de Harry l'attendait sur la table apparemment, Sirius avez déjà mangé le sien.

Il s'assit à côté du sorcier qui était en tailleur sur sa chaise.

Harry commença à manger, apaisé par la présence de son parrain. Celui-ci semblait apprécier la chaleur. Il avait fermé les yeux, les rayons de soleil caressaient son visage et baignaient ses cheveux de lumière.

Tandis qu'il était occupé à couper ses toasts Harry sentit une main sur ses cheveux.

Il releva la tête. Sirius n'avait pas ouvert les yeux il faisait toujours bronzette, ses traits détendus tournés vers le ciel. Il avait juste glissé une main dans la chevelure de son filleul pour la flatter tendrement.

Quand il sentit le jeune homme bouger il entrouvrit une paupière.

-"J'aime bien que tu sois là." dit-il simplement pour répondre à la question silencieuse de son filleul.

Harry baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement. Lui aussi aimait être là.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire encore une fois j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Et encore et toujours merci à lessawatberg pour son travail de correction et sa gentillesse 3

* * *

Chapitre neuf :

Quand Sirius avait parlé à Harry d'avoir Rogue comme thérapeute, celui-ci avait refusé d'un bloc cette idée.

Et maintenant il était là, assis dans un fauteuil gris chiné, dans une pièce claire aux fenêtres ouvertes sur un jardin correctement entretenu. Dans le fond de la pièce trônait un bureau noir laqué au-dessus duquel flottait une plume à papote. En face de lui, derrière une table basse décoré d'une plante qui pour Harry ressemblait plus à un corail qu'à une plante terrestre, Severus Rogue, professeur de potions vêtu tout de noir pour l'occasion l'observait avec patience.

Harry fixait ses converses, balançant nerveusement ses pieds, le regard baissé pour ne pas croiser celui de son professeur.

-"Monsieur Potter." Rogue brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

-"Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?" sa voix semblait moins cassante que d'habitude.

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de se blottir dans le fond du fauteuil avec un soupir.

-"Parce que mon parrain veut que je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé chez mes tuteurs."

Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici.

_Tiens, le devant de ma chaussure commence à s'abîmer._

-" Vous avez envie d'en parler ?"

_Un trou commence à se former et je peux presque distinguer la couleur de ma chaussette par la toile élimée._

-"Monsieur Potter vous voulez bien me regarder ?"

Il aurait pu être irrité. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Harry releva sa tête.

-"Je vous ai demandé si vous, vous aviez envie de parler de ce qui vous est arrivé."

-"Non."

-"Pourquoi."

Harry réfléchit un instant :

-"Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas."

-"Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que vous êtes venu, non ?" demanda Severus sans relever l'insolence.

-"Non."

-"Alors pourquoi ?"

Harry se demanda s'il le détesté .

L'homme affichait un air tranquille qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

L'adolescent ramena ses jambes contre lui, et un peu à contre-cœur il répondit :

-"Parce que mon parrain pense que ça me ferait du bien."

-"Mais vous vous ne le pensez pas"

Harry haussa un peu ses épaules.

Non il ne le pensait pas.

Rogue laissa un petit silence s'installer.

Par la fenêtre, le garçon entendit deux personnes parler mais elles étaient trop loin pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elles se disaient. Une voix ria, une voix féminine.

-"En réalité Monsieur Potter, je dois déterminer quelles sont les conséquences des abus perpétrés sur vous par vos tuteurs, et si vous avez besoin ou pas d'une thérapie."

Harry baissa les yeux.

-"Mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler, personne ne vous y forcera."

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, cela n'échappa pas à Rogue.

-"Vous semblez surpris."

Il avait changé de position sur sa chaise, se redressant légèrement. Harry entendait le grattement de la plume à papote.

-"Un peu."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-" Je pensais que vous alliez insister pour que je vous raconte."

-" Je pense que vous savez aussi bien qu'un autre ce qui est bien pour vous."

Harry médita un instant ses paroles. Elles le rassuraient

Il se sentit plus disposé à écouter Rogue.

-"Vous faites des cauchemars ?"

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement , il blêmit.

-"Oui."

Pourquoi le nier.

-" Est ce que vous pouvez me raconter ?"

-"Non."

Son non n'était pas assuré. Rogue et lui l'avaient senti.

La plume à papote crissa à nouveau.

-" Rêver de ce qui vous est arrivé est normal c'est un moyen pour votre cerveau d'essayer de surmonter vos traumatismes."

Le regard du garçon s'assombrit.

-"Ces rêves sont difficiles ?"

Harry repensa au plateau de pâtisserie, et au souffle de son oncle dans son oreille.

_Tu aimes les gâteaux n'est-ce pas ?_

-"Oui." répondit-il dans un murmure sans réaliser qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Son sang s'était glacé.

Rogue remarqua le trouble du garçon.

-"Vous faites souvent des cauchemars ?"

-"Oui. Je..." Harry se sentait sur la brèche, et avoua :

-"J'ai blessé mon parrain."

Rogue bougea un peu.

Une légère brise s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant trembler le parchemin qui flottait en l'air et reculer la plume à papote qui, indignée, reprit vite sa place.

-"Volontairement ?" demanda calmement le sorcier.

-"Non !" s'écria précipitamment Harry en se redressant sur son siège, les yeux agrandis par la crainte.

-" Que s'est-il passé ?"

-"Je faisais un cauchemar et mon parrain, il était dans ma chambre et je me suis débattu et je lui ai mis un coup, et il s'est mis à saigner..."

Le discours était décousu et le garçon le débita rapidement de la voix effrénée de celui qui sait qu'il ne sera pas cru.

-". Et s'il ne voulait plus que je reste avec lui ?"

Rogue ne savait pas s'il se parlait à lui-même ou s'il attendait une réponse.

-"Vous pensez que votre parrain pourrait ne plus vouloir de vous ?"

Harry plantât sur lui un regard terrifié.

Rogue prit quelques instants pour analyser le garçon.

-"Vous pensez que si vous faites quelque chose qui déplaît à votre parrain il vous dira de partir ?"

-"Je. Oui." Harry répondit avec une terreur dans la voix

-"Ce serait normal ?"

-"Oui."

-"Non." répondit Rogue du tac au tac.

-"Quoi ?"

Le garçon n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il avait reposé ses pieds au sol et il regardait à présent son professeur comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il était ballerine.

-"Ce ne serait pas normal que votre parrain vous mette à la rue par ce que vous faite quelque chose qui lui déplaît." expliqua calmement l'homme.

Harry lui lança un regard de pure incompréhension.

-"Vous comprenez ?" demanda-t-il face à ces yeux perdus.

-"Je… Heu… Oui."

Mais le sorcier savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et poursuivit :

-" Est ce que vous pensez que la façon dont vous ont élevé vos tuteurs est normal ?"

Harry songea aux gâteaux, aux constellations sur ses bras, au ragoût, à la poêle de sa tante.

Et aussi à la porte du placard qui s'entrouvrait dans la nuit.

_"C'est notre petit secret."_

-"Non." répondit-il. Mais il le dit de façon mal assurée, comme s'il savait que c'était la réponse attendue sans toutefois la croire entièrement.

La plume à papote gratta dans son coin et Harry la regarda anxieusement.

-"Vous pourrez lire ce qu'il s'est écrit si vous le souhaitez." Lui indiqua doucement Severus.

-"Vous pensez que vous avez votre part de culpabilité dans les actes de vos tuteurs ?"

Le garçon reprit la contemplation de ses chaussures.

Évidemment qu'il avait sa part de culpabilité. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était laissé faire.

_Il avait aimé le ragoût._

_Et il était un enfant sale et détestable._

_" Sale petit monstre, tu aimes voir les autres souffrir !_

« Monsieur Potter...Monsieur Potter... ? »

Harry releva vivement la tête :

-"Vous êtes avec moi ?"

-"Je. Oui."

Il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et l'homme l'avait remarqué.

Déboussolé, il accrocha le regard d'onyx de son professeur.

-"Vous vous sentez bien ?"

-"Euh oui ..."

-"Très bien."

L'homme en noir regarda longuement l'adolescent devant lui, évidement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Son visage était pâle, il ressemblait à un enfant égaré et son regard s'était à nouveau fixé sur ses chaussures.

-"Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous raccompagner chez votre parrain. »

dit-il doucement.

Ils avaient assez parlé pour une première fois.

Rogue se leva, replaçant correctement sa robe d'une main. Harry, lui, mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Finalement il se leva sans un bruit.

Rogue contourna la petite table. La plume à papote s'était arrêtée et reposait sagement sur le bureau au fond de la pièce.

Quand il fut à la hauteur de Harry, Severus se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué la fragilité qui émanait de l'enfant.

_On dirait que ses vêtements le portent, plus qu'il ne les porte_ pensa-t-il.

-"Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez ne pas ne me croire si je vous dis que vos anciens tuteurs sont des monstres et que vous ne méritiez pas ce qu'ils vous ont fait, mais c'est la vérité".

Si l'enfant l'entendit, il n'en montra rien, se contentent de rabaisser légèrement la tête, débarrassant son professeur de ses yeux d'enfant trop vieux .

-"Vous êtes fort, tout va bien aller."

Harry tressaillit imperceptiblement .

Il releva la tête sur le maître des potions qui avait posé une main sur son épaule.

Le geste et la sollicitude de l'homme ne le dérangea pas. En un sens il en avait besoin, et Rogue l'avait compris.

Dehors le vent leur ramena à nouveau des éclats de voix joyeuses qui, comparé à l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans le bureau, semblaient irréels et incongrus.

-"Merci." lui dit Harry.

Il était sincère, il avait envie de le croire.

Rogue hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Parce que c'était un de ses moments où il ne faut rien dire.

Quand il eut raccompagné le jeune homme par cheminette et l'eut laissé au bon soin d'un parrain aimant, Rogue revint dans la pièce qu'il avait partagé avec Harry moins d'une heure plutôt. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière son bureau et las soupira.

L'après-midi avait était longue.

Il prit le parchemin qui s'était écrit au long de l'entretien en repoussant sur le côté sa plume à papote :

-Le garçon présente des signes de traumatismes.

-Un manque de confiance évident envers la figure familiale et une résignation à la souffrance (qu'il pense mériter).

-Culpabilité.

-Cauchemars.

-Risque de dépression.

-Ne semble pas représenter un danger pour lui-même ou pour les autres."

Bien sûr l'accident qui se produirait quelques jours plus tard lui ferait rayer cette ligne.

La mention : "Thérapie conseillée mais pas obligatoire" concluait le parchemin.

" Rien à voir avec Drago " pensa Rogue en laissant tomber la feuille

Il regarda le fauteuil confortable qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Il se rappela des longues conversations qu'il avait entretenues avec Malfoy et ce pendant plusieurs années dans cette pièce. Il revoyait les cheveux blonds presque blancs se secouer au rythme des sanglots de l'enfant.

Il se revoyait lui tendre un paquet de mouchoirs que Drago envoyait valser à travers la pièce d'un geste rageur.

Dans ces moments-là, il avait le regard méchant d'un animal blessé, acculé dans un coin par ses assaillants.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui.

-"Où est ton chiot, Drago ?" demandait l'adulte d'un ton patient.

Le garçons fuyait son regard.

-"Je ne sais pas."

-"Vraiment ?"

-"Oui."

Il mentait.

-"Pourtant il était dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago ne répondit pas, il détestait qu'on le mette face à ses mensonges.

Il fit semblant de rien en regardant rêveusement le plafond.

-"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec le chiot ?"

Il avait pris sa voix douce.

-"J'ai joué avec."

-"C'est vrai, juste ça ?"

-"Non." répondit l'enfant de sa voix rêveuse avant de continuer.

-"Je l'ai piqué."

-"Avec quoi tu l'as piqué ?"

-"Un couteau."

-"Où tu avais pris ce couteau ?" continua Rogue imperturbable.

-" Dans la cuisine."

-"Et pourquoi tu avais pris ce couteau ?"

Drago avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche.

Rogue l'avait vu plusieurs fois faire ça. Ça arrivait quand il pensait qu'il allait se faire gronder."

-"Drago, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu avais pris ce couteau ?"

L'enfant abandonna son pouce à contre-cœur et sans regarder l'adulte, il expliqua :

-" Pour piquer Maman et Papa."

-"Et pour le chien ?"

-"Je l'ai piqué."

Bien sûr Drago n'avait pas que piqué le chiot que ses parents lui avaient offert. Il l'avait poignardé trente-deux fois et avait caché son corps dans son coffre à jouer.

C'est l'odeur qui avait alerté ses parents et ils savaient bien avant d'ouvrir le coffre ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

Le maître des potions soupira, ce n'était pas vraiment un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Pas plus que quand Drago, âgé de dix ans, lui avait planté un crayon dans la main avant de s'enfuir de son bureau en hurlant : Mon père en entendra parler.

Pourtant c'était bien Rogue qui avait un HB planté à travers la paume .

Le maître des potions remonta ses manches. Il avait chaud. Les robes noires n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable en été mais il n'avait pas voulu se montrer trop décontracté devant son patient.

Il se dit que la thérapie de Harry serait sûrement moins violente que celle de Drago.

En cela il avait à la fois tort et raison.

Sirius attendait le retour de son filleul nerveusement. Severus était venu chercher Harry à seize heures tapantes. Même si Sirius avait proposé sa maison pour abriter leurs échanges, Rogue s'y était opposé, expliquant qu'un endroit neutre était préférable et le sorcier lui avait donné raison. Mais il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur quand le professeur de potions avait entraîné son filleul vers la cheminée.

Depuis il s'était occupé de Buck, avait fait du rangement, but un verre de whisky et maintenant il essayait de lire, mais jamais la gazette du sorcier ne lui avait paru si exaspérante. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards anxieux à la lourde pendule du salon.

Déjà une heure et demi ...

Il devrait être revenu non ? ...

Est-ce que tout se passait bien ?

-"J'aurais dû aller avec eux." pensa-t-il, après tout ce n'était pas si ridicule, il aurait pu attendre à l'extérieur.

Bien sûr quand il l'avait proposé Rogue s'était moqué en lui demandant quand il s'était transformé en mère poule de son habituel ton sarcastique.

Puis il avait disparu dans les flammes guidant Harry qui regardait son parrain comme un veau doué d'intelligence pourrait regarder son propriétaire s'il savait qu'on le conduisait à l'abattoir.

Et Sirius avait flanché se disant qu'après tout il était peut-être un peu trop protecteur.

Assis sur le canapé du salon à jouer des claquettes impatientes sur le tapis, il se demanda si finalement il n'allait pas prendre sa forme de chien pour aller creuser un trou, il savait que sous sa forme animale, creuser un trou pouvait se montrait très réconfortant.

Enfin, des flammes vertes se mirent à danser dans l'âtre, l'animant pour quelques secondes d'une formidable vie.

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds.

Harry arriva dans la pièce le premier. Dès qu'il eut posé sa converse sur le vieux tapis Sirius avança vers lui.

-"Harry ! Tout s'est bien passé ?"

Il essayait de ne pas montrer sa nervosité à son filleul mais malheureusement pour lui, elle transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

-"Oui, oui tout va bien." dit Harry en le couvant d'un regard rassurant.

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de jais d'une main.

-"Tant mieux."

-" Et bien je vois que la confiance règne." Rogue venait de franchir l'âtre à son tour.

-"Tu vois ton précieux filleul est en un seul morceau." son ton était plus amusé que sarcastique.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin mais reporta vite son attention sur son parrain.

Sirius caressa rapidement la joue de l'adolescent.

-"J'ai à parler un peu avec Severus, tu veux bien nous laisser ?"

Harry hocha la tête avec soumission et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Quand il entendit la porte vitrée du jardin se refermer, le sorcier aux cheveux châtains invita Rogue à s'assoir.

-"Alors ?"

-"Alors tout va bien."

Sirius soupira, soulagé, il s'était assis, un peu courbé en avant les jambes écartées et les mains jointes sous son visage. Il portait un jean et une vieille chemise à carreaux défraîchie. Le regard qu'il posait sur Rogue était attentif.

Severus lui avait une posture parfaite, le dos droit et ses longues jambes élégamment croisées. Comme un aristocrate.

"_Peut-être l'est-il._" pensa Sirius, et pour la première fois il se dit qu'il ne savait rien sur le professeur de potions.

La pièce était baignée de la lumière chaude des fins d'après-midi. Calme.

-"Ton filleul est incroyablement équilibré pour quelqu'un qui a vécu ce qu'il a vécu."

Il y eut un silence, la lourde pendule cliqueta. Rogue la regarda.

-"Enfin." reprit-il en reposant son regard sur Sirius qui avait un rayon de soleil qui barrait son visage

-" Il est équilibré mais je pense qu'il a quand même besoin d'une thérapie, au moins pour accepter son statut de victime."

Sirius écoutait l'homme comme le plus studieux des élèves.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-"Et bien il pense qu'il a sa part de responsabilité dans les agissements de ces moldus. Oh mais ça je m'en doutais déjà, c'est commun à beaucoup d'enfants abusés." Rajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche.

-" Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'à mon avis il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'une figure familiale, en l'occurrence toi a le droit de faire ou pas."

-" C'est à dire ?" Sirius avait peur de comprendre.

-" Et bien je pense que si tu voulais abuser de lui, il te laisserait faire, parce qu'il pense que c'est son rôle et qu'il mérite d'être maltraité."

Sirius déglutit. Jamais il ne pourrait s'imaginer faire de mal à son filleul.

_Mais ça ne changeait rien_. Harry lui pensait que ce serait normal.

-"Je le verrai la semaine prochaine pour une autre séance. Samedi cela irait ?"

Le sorcier hocha la tête, le soleil se peignait d'un camaïeu d'oranges étirant les ombres comme il le faisait toujours à dix-huit heures. La pendule sonna.

-"Si tu es disponible j'aimerais bien que tu passes chez moi pour qu'on parle plus longuement de Harry. Je voudrais que tu me rapportes les anomalies que tu pourrais relever dans son comportement et on pourra discuter du travail que tu pourras faire avec lui."

-"Bien sûr, merci Severus."

Rogue se leva, il lissa sa robe d'un geste gracieux :

-"Alors disons après-demain ?"

-"Parfait."

-"Alors passe une bonne soirée."

-"Toi aussi."

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

Des ombres vertes se mêlèrent à la lumière coquelicot de la pièce et Sirius se retrouva seul.

Se levant, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son filleul.

Celui-ci était assis par terre dans le jardin. Il avait l'air de ne rien faire mais le sorcier se dit qu'il était plus probable qu'il soit en train de réfléchir.

Même s'il s'annonça le plus bruyamment possible, Harry sursauta quand son parrain se posa dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ton après-midi avec Rogue ?" demanda le sorcier après quelques minutes. Inconsciemment il s'était mis à tortiller des brins d'herbes pour les arracher.

La lumière leur caressait le visage et quand Harry se décida à répondre Sirius avait déjà devant lui une belle collection d'herbes coupées.

-"C'était intéressant ..."

-"Intéressant ?"

-"Oui, et peut être rassurant ?"

Il dit ce dernier mot comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire ou comme s'il prenait le risque que son parrain le trouve bête.

-"Alors tant mieux." dit Sirius doucement, et côte à côte, ils regardèrent le soleil descendre derrière les bâtiments décrépis.

...

On était le lundi c'était le jour où Sirius et Rogue s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il devait partir après le petit déjeuner et revenir en début de soirée, peut-être un peu plus tard.

Mais là ça faisait un quart d'heure que Harry essayait en vain de faire quitter la maison à son parrain :

-"Je sais Sirius, je vais faire attention."

-"Ok, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux envoyer Kreattur me chercher, même s'il ne veut pas il y sera obligé." Le sorcier avait un pied dans l'âtre mais l'autre restait obstinément collé au tapis persan.

-"Sirius c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis."

-"Je sais." Son parrain le regarda à nouveau anxieusement.

Il caressa à nouveau la joue de son filleul.

-"Tu fais attention, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Sirius je ne vais pas bouger de la maison."

-"Ok". dit à nouveau le sorcier.

Et finalement il se décida à partir.

Harry souffla. Observant un instant le salon déserté baignant dans la lumière du matin.

Hier soir Hedwige était revenue. Harry ne l'avait pas vu rentrer dans la maison, en arrivant dans sa chambre elle était simplement là. Perchée en haut de l'imposante armoire en acajou. Elle avait du sang sur le bec, le garçon s'en était inquiété palpant avec précaution l'ensemble de son petit corps couvert de plumes blanches.

Et pendant ce temps la chouette l'avait regardé tranquillement de son drôle de regard intelligent.

Au final il fut rassuré car le sang qui tâchait la tête de sa chouette provenait sûrement d'un petit rongeur ayant servi de repas, et pas d'une blessure.

Il put lui remettre ses lettres après l'avoir nourrie et abreuvée. Elle se reposa un peu et le lendemain matin elle était repartie.

La solitude pesait étrangement sur Harry. Vers midi il avait pensé à manger, mais l'idée de se servir dans les placards l'avait angoissé.

Et si son parrain s'énervait en voyant que de la nourriture manquait ?

"_Tu voles la nourriture petit monstre ?!_"

Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait pas réellement faim en plus.

Aussi il avait fini par aller s'assoir avec Buck, ils se tenaient mutuellement compagnie dans le grenier chaud et poussiéreux.

Par moment l'hippogriffe lui lançait d'étranges regards appuyés, comme s'il se demandait si l'adolescent n'avait pas mieux à faire.

Harry s'était installé près de la petite fenêtre pour lire un recueil de nouvelles que lui avait offert Rémus.

La journée avançait et avec elle le soleil se faisait plus ardent. Bientôt il fut difficile pour le garçon de rester sous le toit, cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'il lisait et il commençait à avoir le dos ankylosé à force d'être assis à même le plancher.

Il essuya d'une main la sueur qui parsemait son front.

Buck lui s'était roulé de sorte à être sur le ventre pour mieux profiter d'un rayon de soleil, il se reposait tranquillement, alangui, laissant de temps à autres échapper de petits bruits que Harry interpréta comme de la satisfaction.

Quand l'adolescent se mit debout, tapotant son jean pour en enlever la poussière qu'il avait ramassée, l'hippogriffe coula sur lui un regard lascif avant de refermer ses gros yeux.

-"Je te dis à plus tard." dit Harry en refermant la lourde porte de bois du grenier. Il fit attention car une fois sur deux il se plantait une écharde dans le doigt.

L'air dans le petit escalier était déjà plus frais, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être début juillet.

Il descendit doucement, arrivé en bas du grand escalier qui relier les chambres au rez-de-chaussée il croisa Kreattur. L'elfe était dans l'entrée près d'un porte-manteau extrêmement garni (bien qu'Harry fût sûr qu'aucun de ses vêtements n'appartenait à son parrain). Il refermait une porte que Harry n'avait jamais remarquée.

-"Ou mène cette porte ?"

En réalité il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait la question.

L'ennui sûrement.

-"Oh. C'est la porte qui mène dans le noir." Il avait une voix sinueuse et traînante.

Il se tenait à moitié courbé et sa petite taille le forçait à regarder Harry en contre plongée. Dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur méchante.

-"Dans le noir ?"

-"Oui. Vous avez dû les entendre. Les voix qui murmurent dans ...l'obscurité. "

L'elfe avait détaché chaque mot avec délectation, poussant la porte qui s'ouvrît dans un grincement sinistre donnant sur un escalier. Il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit après la première marche. L'escalier plongeait à pic dans le noir.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

Dans la maison tout était calme.

Et là il l'entendit ... un murmure.

Alarmé, il regarda Kreattur :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas ?"

L'elfe laissa échapper un petit rire.

Et pendant un instant Harry pensa qu'il y avait dans l'elfe quelque chose de pourri.

_De gangrené._

-"Vous voulez aller voir ?" L'elfe fit un pas sur le côté sans se départir de son étrange sourire pernicieux et invita l'adolescent à descendre.

_Mais il n'avait pas envie de descendre._

Il montait de la pièce, qui devait être une cave, un air frais aux relents de renfermé.

Et en effet en bas, quelque chose chuchotait.

L'elfe lui souriait encore.

-"Tenez." dit l'elfe en lui tendant une lampe à huile qu'il avait à la main.

-"Il n'y a pas de lumière en bas."


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour :)

voici le chapitre dix, comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira, votre avis me fera très plaisir .

Encore et toujours un grand merci à Lessawatberg qui m'aide sur tous mes chapitres et sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas lisible !

(attention début de chapitre peut-être un peu angoissant)

* * *

Chapitre dix :

-"Il n'y a pas de lumière là-dedans."

Harry regarda gravement l'escalier qui descendait dans les ténèbres. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'elfe voulait qu'il descende.

-"Je ne vais pas y aller." dit-il dans l'espoir d'ôter à son visage son sourire malveillant.

-"Oh peut-être pas maintenant. Mais tôt ou tard."

Le sorcier se demanda si l'elfe pouvait chercher intentionnellement à lui nuire.

-"C'est dangereux en bas ?"

Kreattur sembla réfléchir un instant.

-"Non." répondit-il enfin.

_Mais cet affreux sourire._

-"Allez donc voir."

Et il descendit.

En réalité il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant d'atteindre la sixième marche. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui.

Sur le pas de la porte Kreattur semblait jubiler.

Doucement il referma celle-ci.

Le livrant aux ténèbres.

Harry remarqua immédiatement que l'air y était réellement plus frais et une odeur de moisi lui prenait les narines.

Comme dans une grotte, pensa le garçon.

Il descendait une marche après l'autre uniquement éclairé par la lampe à huile qui projetait une lumière incertaine et tremblotante tout autour de lui.

Finalement il arriva en bas de l'escalier.

Tout était sombre et à la lumière de la lampe il put voir que sa première déduction était vraie.

Il était dans une cave.

La pièce n'était pas plus grande que la chambre qu'il occupait à l'étage.

Il balada un peu la lampe, éclairant une collection de vieilles malles et de mobilier ancien. Des tableaux étaient empilés par terre, devant lui, contre le pied d'un fauteuil à brocard. il remarqua que la tranche d'un des cadre doré était maculée de poussière. La plupart des meubles étaient quant a eux recouverts de draps pour les protéger.

Il se déplaça mais sa progression était rendue difficile par la masse d'objets échoués.

Sa respiration résonnait étrangement dans un silence de cathédrale. Et le faisceau lumineux qu'il tenait à la main faisait danser les ombres transformant la cave en une jungle menaçante.

Sur le côté quelque chose était dissimulé sous un drap à fleurs et sa forme indistincte intrigua le garçon, elle était trop irrégulière pour être un meuble.

Un relent de moisissure lui monta au nez.

Du bout des doigts il attrapa le tissu dans un geste mal assuré.

Il était rêche.

Doucement il le fit glisser et un nuage de poussière s'éleva quand le drap rencontra le sol obligeant le garçon à plisser les yeux.

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour absorber le moins de poussière possible,une quinte de toux le prit.

devant lui quatre elfes de maison naturalisés le regardaient de leurs yeux morts.

Il toussa à nouveau, s'empêchant de justesse de vomir.

Il ramassa le drap qu'il rabattit violemment sur la scène macabre, dégoûté.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?" s'interrogea Harry.

Il sentait ses poils se dresser sur ses bras tendit qu'un frisson courrait le long de sa nuque.

Il allait remonter quand il l'entendit à nouveau. Cette voix. Dans la cave.

_Vous avez dû les entendre. Les voix. Qui murmurent dans l'obscurité._

Son cœur tambourina contre sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas dû descendre.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il était chez son parrain. En sécurité.

Il respira et essaya de déterminer l'origine de cette voix, et plus il se concentrait, plus il comprenait ce qu'elle disait :

-"Vermine, sang-de-bourbe, bâtard ".

Il avança vers l'origine des murmures.

Dans le fond il y avait ce qui semblait être un grand tableau dissimulé sous un voile noir épais et c'était bien de là que s'échappaient des sons étouffés :

-"Vermines..."

Son sang battait à ses oreilles et il sentait ses cheveux s'hérisser tandis qu'il s'approchait.

Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain glacé.

Il tendit sa main.

Il tremblait.

Le voile tomba dans un chuintement étouffé.

le tableau représentant la femme la plus laide que Harry eut jamais vu. Son visage semblait tordu dans un rictus de haine. Son teint jaunâtre et cireux était celui de la vieillesse et de la maladie. Ses joues s'affaissaient en plis livides et sa bouche entrouverte laissait entrevoir des dents jaunies.

Elle fixait au loin dans son grand cadre au fond noir peinte dans le plus pur style Caravage.

Soudain elle tourna les yeux et le vit.

Et ses yeux étaient ceux d'une démente.

Ils s'animèrent, semblant sortir de leurs orbites roulant sur Harry comme s'ils voulaient l'attraper.

Harry sentit ses articulations se geler.

Elle tendit vers lui des mains déformées par l'arthrite semblable à des serres.

Et elle hurla :

-"ESPÈCE DE VERMINE !"

Sa bouche se tordit :

-" SANG DE BOURBE ! BATARD DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! "

Ses cris stridents et hystériques brisèrent le silence de l'obscurité.

Harry sursauta avec tant de violence que la lampe à huile lui échappa des mains se fracassant au sol.

Terrifié par l'odieuse apparition, ses oreilles vrillant sous les cris de l'abominable vieille femme, il recula et se prit les pieds dans le bout d'un drap qui recouvrait une table basse.

Tout se passa en un instant.

D'abord il se prit les pieds dans l'épais tissu, ses mollets heurtèrent le vieux meuble qui bascula sous son poids. Derrière la table basse il y avait un vieux géridon sur lequel Harry s'écroula avec l'impression que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient.

Il essaya instinctivement de se réceptionner avec son bras mais il tomba mal.

Il entendit son poignet craquer.

Il se tordit .

Le bruit résonna dans son crâne.

Et lui aussi il hurla.

A quatre pattes il se dégagea de l'enchevêtrement de meubles et de draps, tâtonnant dans la pénombre pour retrouver le chemin de l'escalier.

Et la vieille femme hurlait toujours :

-"IMPUR ! BATARD DE SANG-DE-BOURBE !"

Il collait contre son torse son poignet brisé.

Des larmes de douleurs brouillaient sa vue.

Il vit soudain de la lumière.

Kreattur venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cave et l'observait depuis la plus haute marche le regardant par au-dessus d'un air indéchiffrable.

Haletant Harry arriva à atteindre l'escalier et à l'aide de la rampe, il s'extorqua aux ténèbres.

-"On dirait que vous n'avez pas aimé votre ballade." lui dit l'elfe avec une inquiétante quiétude.

Harry s'immobilisa, blême.

Et regarda Kreattur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

L'elfe regarda au fond de la cave, là où ses yeux ne pouvait pourtant rien voir. En direction de cette voix qui hurlait toujours.

-"J'arrive maîtresse." dit-il calmement en descendant les premiers marches. "J'arrive."

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Harry entendait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Il haleta en repensant aux yeux morts des elfes de maison.

Il regarda la porte de la cave, l'épouvantable portrait avait cessé de hurler.

Il resta là pantelant sentant la douleur de son poignet irradier jusque dans son épaule.

Il avait dû s'écouler dix ou quinze minutes et son cœur ralentissait doucement tandis que la clarté de l'après-midi réchauffait son corps.

La douleur à son poignet aurait pu être insupportable s'il n'avait jamais eu de plus mauvaises blessures.

Il entendit au loin le cracha familier des flammes de la cheminée du salon.

Son parrain revenait, il jeta un dernier regard à la porte maintenant fermée.

Sirius qui était en effet arrivé et apparemment le cherchait, passa une tête par l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ses cheveux châtains accrochèrent un instant le soleil.

-"Harry ! Tout s'est bien ..."

Son air radieux mourut sur son visage.

Par réflexe, celui que l'on obtient quand des gens mal intentionnés profitent de vos faiblesses pour vous blesser encore d'avantage et ce pendant des années, il cacha son poignet foulé derrière son dos.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin de voir son poignet pour se rendre compte qu'une mésaventure venait de frapper l'adolescent.

En tombant, et ça Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué, il s'était ouvert le genou et son jean, déchiré à plusieurs endroits s'était imbibé de sang rendant le tissu noir.

Il était également couvert de poussière et bien qu'il ait réussi à calmer le martèlement de son cœur, son teint était resté livide.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?" lui demanda son parrain en le regardant de la tête aux pieds, son visage oscillant entre choc et inquiétude.

-"Je…Je suis tombé."

Sirius le regarda avec affolement, sa voix prit des inflexions aiguës :

-"Dans l'escalier ? Tu t'es fait mal ?!"

Alarmé, il s'était approché pour le tâter.

-"Non !" dit Harry prestement.

-"Ton genou saigne." lui fit remarquer son parrain en désignant sa jambe.

-"Ah ?"

Il regarda son genou.

Ah oui.

"Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il allait répondre quand la porte de la cave grinça avant de s'ouvrir sur Kreattur.

-"Maitre." dit-il avant de s'incliner de la façon la plus hypocrite qui soit, laissant la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui.

Le regard de Sirius passa de Harry à Kreattur. Et son visage se décomposa :

-"Tu es descendu à la cave ?"

L'adolescent sentit son sang quitter son visage.

Il est en colère.

Mais c'est l'elfe que Sirius se mit à fixer :

-"C'est toi qui lui as dit de descendre, pas vrai ?"

Il avait parlé avec une lenteur extrême et d'un ton glacial qu'Harry trouva effrayant.

Mais Kreattur ne sembla pas s'en troubler (ou si c'était le cas il n'en montra rien) :

-"Le jeune monsieur voulait voir ce qu'il y avait en bas." répondit-il simplement.

Harry observa la scène sans savoir s'il devait se manifester.

-"Bien sûr, et tu ne lui as rien dit c'est ça ?" dit Sirius sarcastiquement en essayant de contenir sa rage.

Ses jointure avait blanchit.

L'elfe se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-"DISPARAIS !" vociféra soudain Sirius, faisant sursauter l'adolescent.

Kreattur lui se contenta de jeter au sorcier une œillade qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être adressé à une poubelle trop pleine avant de disparaître dans un POP.

Sirius reporta son attention sur son filleul.

Harry s'était reculé, apeuré à l'idée que la rage de son parrain puisse se retourner contre lui.

Mais son parrain n'avait plus l'air en colère, au contraire son visage exprimait un mélange de culpabilité et d'inquiétude.

Harry s'apaisa.

-"Je suis désolé." dit son parrain en s'approchant assez pour toucher les cheveux du garçon.

À nouveau Harry sentit cet effluve oriental emplir l'air.

-"Il t'a dit de descendre c'est ça ?"

Le garçon préféra dire la vérité :

-"C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait en bas, je n'avais jamais remarqué la porte."

Le souvenir de l'atroce vieille femme s'imposa à son esprit.

_Bâtard, bâtard de sang de bourbe_.

Sirius s'était baissé pour examiner son genou ouvert :

-"Ça va, ce n'est pas trop grave. Un petit sort et on n'y verra plus rien."

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et prononça une incantation.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas :

-"Qui est-ce sur le tableau ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Sirius s'immobilisa.

Il se redressa doucement, et planta son regard doux dans celui anxieux de son filleul :

-"Ma mère."

Il avait l'air triste. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avec Harry, qu'il faisait son âge.

-"Ta mère ?"

-"Oui. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier." Il détourna la tête pour ne pas faire face au regard choqué de son filleul.

-"Avant elle était là." Il désigna un endroit du mur en face de la porte de la cave où le papier peint était jauni par le temps à l'exception (Harry le remarquait maintenant) d'un rectangle de deux mètres par un mètre cinquante qui avait conservé sa couleur d'origine.

Il regarda le mur d'un air las, mais ce n'était pas le mur qu'il fixait, mais le vide sur le mur.

\- "Elle t'a fait peur ? " demanda-t-il après un court silence.

Harry hésita à répondre il avait du mal à croire que l'horrible sorcière de la cave représentait la mère de son parrain.

-"Un peu."

Il mentait. Elle l'avait terrifié.

-"Je crois que c'est surtout Kreattur qui voulait me faire peur."

-"Cet elfe est une plaie, mais je ne peux pas le congédier. Bien que j'en meure d'envie. La cave est dangereuse, tu aurais pu te blesser à cause de lui."

Il s'était remis à scruter le mur dans un mutisme de plus en plus pesant.

Harry déglutit. Son poignet caché derrière son dos l'élançait dans une douleur sourde et cuisante. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Son parrain était toujours si enjoué, le voir abattu avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

Il s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sirius pour le sortir de ses pensées. Il ne savait que trop bien comme il était facile de se perdre dans ses plus noirs souvenirs pour ne plus savoir retrouver son chemin.

Sirius regarda la main frêle de son filleul qui s'était posée sur lui, il remonta ses yeux et tomba dans le regard émeraude inquiet de Harry.

Il secoua la tête à la manière d'un cheval chassant des mouches de devant ses yeux. Mais comme les mouches les souvenirs finissaient toujours par revenir peu importe à quel point on secouait la tête. Parfois ils s'éloignaient pendant quelque temps mais ne partaient jamais, ils attendaient simplement leurs heures.

-"Pardon Harry." dit-il avec un sourire doux et un peu triste, je réfléchissais."

Harry ne dit rien, son poignet lui faisait mal. Chaque mouvement, même le plus imperceptible, lui envoyait une vague de douleur aiguë qui claquait dans son corps jusque dans son crâne.

Il serra les dents.

_Ça va passer…_

Sirius qui avait mal interprété le visage crispé de son filleul s'était approché pour le rassurer. Sa main enferma la nuque du garçon dans un geste rassurant.

-"Désolé Harry, tout va bien. Ça te dirait d'aller grignoter un truc dans la cuisine ? On ne va pas passer la soirée dans l'entrée."

Et il laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonna faux.

-"Pourquoi pas."

Mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à manger. Il sentit la paume chaude de Sirius se détacher de lui.

En traversant le salon pour passer dans la cuisine il se demanda comment faire pour s'esquiver sans inquiéter Sirius.

_J'ai mal._

Il s'assit machinalement à, ce qui était devenu à force d'habitude, sa place à la table

(Il s'asseyait toujours au milieu de la table en face de la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin).

Sirius lui fouillait les placards pour trouver ce qu'ils pourraient bien grignoter.

-"Tu sais..." commença le sorcier alors que Harry commençait à se perdre dans les coquelicots de la nappe.

-" Je ne crois pas que ma mère était seulement méchante... je crois surtout qu'elle a eu peur. Toute sa vie, elle a eu peur. Et ça l'a rendu mauvaise."

Harry ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait répondre qui ne soit pas une phrase clichée, du style « _Oui la peur rend les gens mauvais_. »

Il pensa aux Dursley...

Il revit les yeux de sa tante ... oui il en était sûr, il y avait toujours eu de la peur au fond de ses yeux.

Il regarda le dos de son parrain, et ses épaules basses trahissaient son abattement.

-"Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé avec Rogue ?" changea de sujet Harry

-"Hum ?" Sirius se tourna vers lui en sortant de ses pensées :

-" Ah oui très bien !"

-"Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-"De toi." répondit-il, il n'avait aucune intention de mentir à Harry.

-"Je ne sais pas si j'aime bien ça ..." dit Harry après réflexion.

Il n'était pas fâché ou quoi que ce soit mais l'idée que les deux adultes se réunissent pour parler de lui avait un côté dérangeant.

-" Et bien la prochaine fois tu parles de moi avec Severus et comme ça on sera quittes !" le sorcier sourit, trouvant sûrement son idée très sympa.

Harry pouffa.

-"Bien-sûr."

Son bras l'élança horriblement.

Il retint de justesse un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Sirius qui avait remis sa tête dans le placard s'immobilisa soudain.

-"Tu as mangé quoi ce midi ?"

Il venait de remarquer l'assiette de sandwich qu'il avait laissé pour son filleul sur le plan de travail. Elle n'était même pas entamée.

Harry sentit une angoisse ancienne reprendre sa place au fond de son ventre.

_Tu voles la nourriture sale petit monstre ?_

Immédiatement il se défendit :

-"Je n'ai rien touché !" cria-t-il d'une voix que la panique rendit aiguë.

-"Mais ..."

Sirius fixait son filleul. Harry le défiait du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son parrain l'accuse de mentir. Mais son visage déterminé était trahi par son teint livide et les tremblements de son corps.

Sirius se retrouva con (avec Harry ça arrivait souvent) il contempla le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds :

-"Mais. L'assiette était pour toi. Je te l'ai dit avant de partir..."

C'était au tour de Harry de se retrouver con.

Merde c'est vrai ...Sirius lui avait dit qu'il lui laissait à manger.

-"Je, pardon Sirius, ça m'était sorti de la tête. "

-"Tu pensais que j'allais t'engueuler si tu te servais à manger ?"

Harry ne dit rien, il baissa la tête. Il voyait bien que son parrain trouvait ses réactions anormales.

_Anormal. _

-"Harry, tout ce qui est ici est à toi. Et tu dois manger dès que tu as faim ok ? Jamais tu m'entends (il s'était rapproché pour poser l'assiette de sandwich devant Harry qui avait du mal à enlever son regard des coquelicots de la nappe) jamais je ne t'en voudrai de manger, d'accord ?"

Harry ne dit rien mais hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension.

-"Est-ce que c'est ce que faisaient tes tuteurs ?"

-"..."

Sirius venait de poser deux bièraubeurres fraîches sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Sa bouteille émit un petit "pschitt." quand il la décapsula. Il la poussa devant son filleul et fit de même pour la deuxiéme.

Harry regarda la condensation former des gouttes d'eau sur la bouteille en verre. Il en cueillit une distraitement avec la pulpe de son doigt.

-"Est-ce qu'ils t'empêchaient de manger ?"

Sirius réfléchit rapidement, Harry ne s'était jamais servi tout seul depuis qu'il était arrivé. C'était toujours lui qui lui donnait à boire et à manger.

-"Ils."

Harry voyait le soleil à l'extérieur illuminer le jardin d'une lumière chaude. Des oiseaux chantaient, ou se chamaillaient, les deux ne faisaient pas grande différence pour une oreille humaine.

-"Ils me faisaient cuisiner...mais je n'avais pas le droit de manger la même chose qu'eux. Des fois, par exemple quand je faisais de la magie sans le vouloir, ils ne me donnaient rien pendant des jours. Il parla doucement, comme on confie un secret. Sirius dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

"Alors je. Je prenais des restes dans...La poubelle."

Il n'osa pas regarder son parrain.

-" Et des fois ils le voyaient ...Alors ils me traitaient de voleur...Et...Ils…Ils me frappaient."

Il avait fini sa phrase d'une traite.

La chaleur ambiante l'enveloppa doucement. Mais à l'intérieur il avait froid.

_J'ai mal._

-"Je suis désolé Harry." Le jeune homme releva les yeux.

Sirius avait l'air triste.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son filleul pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire et à nouveau Harry sentit cette odeur chaude et orientale flotter jusqu'à lui et il s'autorisa juste un instant à fermer les yeux.

Après quelques minutes, le sorcier retira sa main.

-"Allez, mange, je te trouve très pâle. " puis après un instant de réflexion :

"Tu crois que tu tombes malade ?" Sirius but une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Harry l'imita.

-"Non tout va bien." mentit-il.

Il avait affreusement mal.

-"Mais je me sens un peu fatigué. Ça t'embête si je vais me reposer après ?"

-"Non pas du tout."

Il le regarda longuement :

-" Je te réveillerai pour le dîner."

-"Ok." Il finit sa bière, mangea un sandwich (avec moins de difficultés qu'il aurait cru) et put rejoindre sa chambre. En passant il ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de la cave.

La pièce baignait dans la pénombre, les volets toujours fermés lui procuraient une agréable fraîcheur.

Il s'assit sur le couvre lit qui s'aplatit sous son poids dans un bruit étouffé et examina son poignet.

Il avait doublé de volume et était couvert de bleu, jaune et violet dans une grotesque parodie d'impressionnisme.

_Et merde._


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir, je publie ce chapitre après une longue absence pour la simple et bonne raison que mon ordi m'a lâché.

Pour ceux qui seraient encore là merci de prendre le temps de lire ma petite histoire :) n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

Et comme toujours un immense merci à Lessawatberg pour ses corrections et toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte :) d'ailleurs je ne peux que vous conseillez sa fic : Noir sera l'espoir, que je me régale de lire.

Sur ce bonne lecture ( j'espère ).

* * *

Hello à tous, c'est lessawatberg, humble bêta. Un quiproquo dans les versions d'origine et corrigée s'est opéré. Voici donc la version corrigée. Pardon pour cela ! Enjoy à tous et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11

Harry avait réussi à esquiver son parrain pour le reste de la soirée. Il avait fait semblant de dormir quand il était entré le chercher pour le dîner.

Sirius n'avait pas insisté. Peut-être s'était -il dit qu'après toutes les émotions de la journée son filleul méritait bien de dormir un peu.

Harry l'avait quand même entendu revenir, un quart d'heure après être passé, pour poser sur le buffet quelque chose qui devait être de la nourriture, il reconnut à l'oreille le cliquetis des couverts.

Puis finalement il glissa dans le sommeil.

Il rêva d'une descente dans la cave, il rêva que l'abominable femme était sortie de son tableau et qu'elle rampait dans l'humidité du sous-sol.

Elle voulait l'attraper.

Soudain le jeune homme vit avec horreur qu'elle avait trouvé son poignet. Elle l'avait saisi et le serrait si fort qu'il sentait ses mains pareilles à des serres s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

-"Bâtard de sang-de-bourbe." dit-elle et sa voix était odieuse, grave (beaucoup plus que celle de n'importe quel homme) traînante et désincarnée comme si elle provenait d'une très vieille radio.

-"Tu aimes les gâteaux ?"

Un liquide noir et gluant sortait de sa bouche.

"Pitié, faites qu'elle me lâche, elle va me casser le bras." pensa Harry avec effroi.

Il regarda la femme. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux trous béants qui cherchaient à l'avaler.

Tout son visage était fixé dans un rictus terrifiant. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour hurler mais ne put que vomir plus de cette horrible substance noire.

-"Ce sera notre secret." articula-t-elle finalement dans un sourire.

Et Harry se réveilla en étouffant un hurlement. Il plaqua immédiatement ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Son poignet foulé le rappela violemment à l'ordre.

"Aïe" gémit-il en reposant son bras.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre sa respiration saccadée résonnant dans la quiétude de la nuit.

Il se sentait couvert d'une sueur glacée.

« Ça va aller. » se répétait-il

Il ramena vers lui ses genoux et les entoura de son bras valide pour pouvoir y enfouir sa tête. Il se berçait doucement en tremblant.

« Ça va aller. »

Sirius déjeunait à nouveau dans le jardin, ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Aujourd'hui il avait attaché ses cheveux et sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui, la mine basse.

L'assiette que son parrain avait mise à disposition pour lui sur la table était gargantuesque. Apparemment il comptait lui faire rattraper son dîner raté.

-"Tu as bien dormi ?" se risqua Sirius avec un coup d'œil rapide à son filleul.

-"Non." répondit simplement Harry, et avant que son parrain lui pose la question :

-"J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'était stupide, je ne veux pas en parler." énuméra-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-"ok." dit Sirius après un instant.

Son parrain continua à lire son journal comme si de rien n'était, mais Harry savait qu'il l'avait un peu blessé.

Il laissa ses pieds effleurer paresseusement la pelouse que le soleil éclatant avait commencé à réchauffer.

-"Je suis désolé Sirius. Je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que j'ai mal dormi."

Et que son poignet l'élançait horriblement.

Il aurait aimé le mettre dans de la glace. Ce matin il avait essayé de faire couler de l'eau froide dessus mais le contact de l'eau avec sa peau meurtrie lui avait été affreusement douloureux.

Sirius releva la tête de son journal. Harry ne put pas lire son regard dissimulé derrière ses verres teintés.

Néanmoins son sourire était tendre quand il parla :

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le jeune homme se força à lui sourire en retour. Un moustique vola près de son oreille tandis qu'il attaquait son déjeuner.

Faire semblant que manger à une main était parfaitement normal ne fut pas facile.

Il lui était impossible de couper ses œufs ou son bacon, et peu à peu pour Sirius, le fait que quelque chose clochait devint évident.

Il sentait que son parrain le scrutait. Après cinq minutes, il posa son journal et le regardait clairement :

-"Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ton autre main ?"

Harry ne répondit pas sentant l'angoisse s'insinuer insidieusement en lui.

-"Harry ?" insista doucement Sirius.

-"Je n'ai plus faim." dit le jeune homme en se levant brusquement.

Il quitta la table à grande enjambée.

-"Qu'est-ce ce que ? Quoi ?! Harry, reviens !"

Il courut pour rattraper son filleul.

Il arriva à rattraper son bras dans le salon :

-"Harry qu'est-ce que ?"

-"AÏE !"

Sirius lâcha le jeune homme comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il regarda le poignet déformé de son filleul, interdit :

-"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?"

Un silence tomba.

Harry ramena vers lui son poignet blessé.

Sirius était horrifié, il fixait le bras du garçon avec une horreur non contenue.

-"Je…Il est foulé… Je crois " répondit l'adolescent en tentant de dissimuler sa blessure.

Il y avait de la crainte dans sa voix.

-"Tu crois ?! Par Merlin Harry !"

Il avait élevé le ton, pas par colère, mais par ce que l'inquiétude vous fait parfois déraper. À un tout autre moment il se serait souvenu de faire attention à ne pas élever la voix sur Harry. Et dans d'autres circonstances il ne l'aurait pas fait tout simplement.

Le sorcier fixa le visage blême de son filleul.

-"Mais quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?! "

Le garçon ouvrait et fermait la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée façon poisson échoué sur le pont d'un navire. Mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Son parrain était en colère. Pour la première fois il était en colère.

Bien sûr c'est ce que déduisit l'esprit apeuré de l'adolescent. En réalité Sirius était fou d'inquiétude.

-"Harry réponds-moi !"

-"Je… Hier."

Le sorcier s'était approché et avait saisi le poignet de Harry le plus délicatement possible. Une foulure, ou une entorse sûrement.

Il releva vers lui un visage livide :

-"Hier ? Mais tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?!" À nouveau il criait sans remarquer que son filleul commençait à haleter sous l'angoisse.

-"Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?!"

Quand Sirius se redressa, Harry était sûr qu'il allait le frapper. Il bondit en arrière se protégeant instinctivement, un instinct solidement ancré depuis l'enfance.

Malheureusement pour lui il avait bougé dans le moindre égard pour sa blessure et il sentit une violente douleur déchirer son bras.

Il glapit de douleur sursautant en arrière.

-"Harry, attention !"

Trop tard le garçon glissa et heurta la pendule dans un bruit sourd.

Il hurla de douleur.

La pendule vacilla, Sirius sentit son sang se glacer, si elle tombait, elle écraserait Harry.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé retrouver cette sensation depuis Azkaban.

Ce froid malsain qui s'insinue jusque dans vos os pour vous pétrifier.

Si elle décidait de s'effondrer, Sirius ne pourrait pas bouger assez vite pour la retenir.

Mais la pendule ne tomba pas. Il ne savait par quel miracle mais elle ne tomba pas. Après avoir tangué deux, trois fois elle reprit sa place, sage et ordonnée comme un élève dans son rang à l'appel du professeur d'école.

Le garçon s'était roulé en boule tenant contre lui son poignet blessé.

Il s'était pris la pendule de plein fouet.

Ça avait fait un bruit horrible. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui marche sur un tas de petit bois mort. Et le sorcier fut certain que si avant, le poignet de son filleul n'était pas cassé, maintenant il l'était.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quand il commença à avancer, le garçon le sentit. Il s'était collé contre le mur, son bras abîmé plaqué inutilement contre son torse tandis qu'il gémissait, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

-"S'il vous plaît ..." sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais il était si chargé de douleur et de peur que Sirius en frémit, son filleul n'était plus avec lui.

-"Harry tout va bien."

Il s'était baissé et avançait maintenant le plus doucement possible.

-"Harry, n'aie pas peur, c'est moi c'est Sirius, tout va bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié."

Le regard du garçon s'éclaira.

Mais il ne se détendit pas.

-"Chuttt."

Sirius réussit à s'approcher assez pour toucher le garçon. Celui-ci battait inutilement des jambes sur le plancher cherchant à s'éloigner.

-"Ça va, n'aie pas peur."

Finalement il réussit à attraper le garçon contre lui et le maintint fermement pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse davantage.

Celui-ci continua à se débattre.

Il déposa un baiser désespéré dans la chevelure de son filleul.

-"Pitié." dit juste son filleul d'une voix morte.

Quand il sentit le corps de son filleul se ramollir, il pût prendre son visage entre ses mains :

-"Harry, c'est Sirius tu me reconnais ?"

Harry mit quelques instants mais oui il reconnut son parrain.

-"J'ai mal." dit-il après quelques instants.

-"Je sais."

Il serra à nouveau son filleul contre lui, plaquant d'une main sa tête contre son torse.

-"Harry tu es avec moi ?"

-"Oui." répondit faiblement le garçon.

-"Ok, c'est super. Je vais crier pour appeler Kreattur d'accord ? N'aie pas peur."

Il n'était plus capable de lâcher son filleul.

-"Oui." acquiesça Harry, c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de parler. La douleur avait commencé à marteler sa tête en plus de son bras. Et il se sentait partir.

-"KREATTUR !" hurla le sorcier, Harry tressaillit.

Un POP sonore se fit entendre.

L'elfe regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, nullement affecté.

-"Oui ?"

Il regarda le couple au sol avec dégoût.

-"Va chercher Severus Rogue, dis-lui de prendre des potions, et dépêche-toi !"

Il avait grondé la dernière phrase d'une voix menaçante.

POP.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Pour Sirius il aurait pu s'écouler deux minutes comme une heure quand Severus arriva.

(Il s'était écoulé un quart d'heure).

Harry ne criait pas, de temps à autre, il laissait échapper un petit gémissement, discrètement comme s'il cherchait à faire oublier son existence.

Le maître des potions entra dans la pièce, échevelé mais l'œil vif, l'œil d'un homme à qui l'on a appris à réagir sous la pression.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Sirius qui tenait toujours fermement le corps de son filleul contre le sien.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Il ne se borna pas à faire de supposition, et c'était une chance pour Sirius parce que pour l'instant les apparences étaient plutôt contre lui.

-"Il a le poignet cassé."

Ça n'expliquait pas la moitié de la scène mais Rogue s'en contenta.

Harry était conscient.

Sirius sentait ses pleurs silencieux imbiber son teeshirt et les soubresauts qui parcouraient son corps.

Rogue s'agenouilla pour sortir du sac de cuir qu'il portait en bandoulière une fiole de potion.

Il prit entre ses doigts fermes le visage du garçon et le tourna vers lui :

-"Aller Monsieur Potter on boit la potion."

Il pressa le récipient contre les lèvres du jeune homme qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de boire.

Harry sentit son corps lui échapper tandis que ses paupières devenaient lourdes, le salon, le visage de Rogue, celui catastrophé de son parrain, tout se flouta doucement et il ferma les yeux avec gratitude.

Les deux sorciers regardaient Harry sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand sa respiration fût tout à fait calme et régulière Severus changea de position pour s'assoir plus confortablement en tailleur. Son pantalon s'étira dans le mouvement révélant ses chevilles. Il avait l'air d'un étudiant se détendant sur une pelouse entre deux cours.

-"Ça c'est bon, maintenant ce bras."

Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, dégagea d'un mouvement de tête sec une mèche qui lui retombait devant les yeux et tout en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme évanoui prononça une formule que Sirius n'avait jamais entendue.

Le poignet de Harry émit un craquement sonore, faisant grimacer Sirius, et se mit doucement à dégonfler. Après cinq minutes il avait retrouvé une taille normale mais resta constellé de bleus.

Severus se remit péniblement debout, cela faisait moins d'un an que ses genoux s'étaient mis à protester quand il se relevait trop brusquement, il lissa sa robe dans un geste machinal :

-"Bon maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce que vous foutez."

Sirius, toujours au sol, tenait son filleul contre lui, l'air hébété.

Son regard se posa sur Severus et il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Il hocha la tête.

Il se mit debout et le maître des potions l'aida à installer Harry sur le canapé.

Sirius dégagea tendrement une mèche du visage de son filleul observant un instant ses traits détendus, il déposa un baiser un peu maladroit dans la chevelure de jais.

Severus attendait pudiquement en retrait.

-"Cuisine ?" dit simplement Sirius quand il se fut relevé.

-"Allons-y." acquiesça Rogue en lui emboîtant le pas.

Arrivé dans la cuisine le sorcier sortit deux verres, les remplit et s'affala sur sa chaise plus qu'il ne s'assit.

Rogue, lui, ne se départit pas de son élégance.

Il eut un bref silence pendant lequel Sirius vida d'une traite son verre de whisky, Severus lui se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

-"Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ?" proposa finalement le maître des potions.

-" Je t'avoue que je n'y comprends rien."

Il avait passé une main fatiguée sur son visage.

-"Hier il est tombé dans l'escalier de la cave. Quand je suis rentré de chez toi je l'ai trouvé livide et plein de poussière. Mais je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait un problème au poignet pourtant j'en suis sûr, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est blessé."

Il marqua une pause :

-"Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?"

Il avait repris sa tête entre ses mains.

-"Je pense qu'il ne t'a rien dit car depuis petit il a été habitué à ce qu'on ne prête aucune attention à ses besoins. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait qu'il est censé le dire quand il se blesse."

Sirius réfléchit, les paroles de Severus lui évoquaient autre chose :

-"Hier il n'a pas mangé quand j'étais absent. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas touché l'assiette que je lui avais laissée, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait mangé et il s'est immédiatement affolé. Il a cru que je l'accusais de voler de la nourriture. Il m'a avoué que par moment, ses tuteurs l'affamaient, l'obligeant à manger dans la poubelle et que s'ils s'en apercevaient, ils le battaient en le traitant de voleur."

-"Il ne mange que si tu le sers, c'est ça ?"

-"C'est ce qu'il me semble, oui."

Severus tapota des doigts sur la nappe en réfléchissant.

-"Il a une relation complètement biaisée avec la nourriture, pour lui elle n'est pas du tout un droit, mais plutôt un privilège qu'on lui accorde. J'essayerai d'en parler avec lui."

Severus finit doucement son verre. Il examina Sirius, il semblait vraiment inquiet. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés.

-"J'ai compris pour sa blessure mais ça n'explique pas l'état dans lequel je vous ai trouvés."

-" C'est ma faute. Je me suis énervé, enfin pas énervé. J'étais complètement affolé quand j'ai vu son bras. Tu imagines Severus ? Et s'il avait eu une commotion ? Il ne m'aurait rien dit ! "

Rogue hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-" Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois que je lui ai fait peur et qu'il a fait une crise de panique."

Rogue regarda pensivement son verre à peine entamé.

Le travail serait sûrement plus difficile que prévu.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir !

Ravie de vous retrouvez pour un nouveau chapitre , en espérant comme toujours qu'il vous plaise . N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir et en ça merci à Cutie shunshine qui prend toujours le temps de laisser un petit mot, merci beaucoup :)

Et comme d'habitude un énorme merci à LessaWatberg qui corrige tous mes chapitres et sans qui je ne pourrais rien faire ! Et avec qui jai aussi le plaisir de co-écrire une fic : Notre mort artificielle . Si l'envie vous prend d'y jeter un oeil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-"Vous tremblez monsieur Potter." dit Rogue, la voix posée, observant le jeune homme devant lui.

Pâle, il triturait nerveusement ses mains, le corps parcouru d'imperceptibles soubresauts.

Harry essaya de mettre discrètement sa main à plat devant lui, sans y arriver. Il tremblait trop pour ça.

-"De quoi voulez-vous parlez ?" demanda négligemment le maitre des potions, en rajustant ses habits.

Harry passa deux mains tremblantes sur son visage dans un geste las :

-"Je ne sais pas ..."

-"Vous avez l'air fatigué."

-"Oui je… Je dors mal en ce moment."

-"Encore des cauchemars ?"

-"Oui."

-"Vous voulez bien m'en parler ?"

Severus sourit doucement à Harry qui leva le regard vers lui, ouis il se réajusta plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Aujourd'hui il portait simplement une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Il avait dû se rendre du côté moldu pour récupérer des ingrédients spéciaux de potions et la chaleur humide des journées orageuses de juillet avait rendu obsolète toute idée d'austérité.

-"J'ai rêvé que Sirius me mettait dehors."

Harry tordit nerveusement entre ses doigts la manche de sa chemise un peu trop grande pour lui, pour cause, elle appartenait à Sirius.

-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?" demanda avec douceur le professeur

-"Il me disait qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait si compliqué de vivre avec moi et que tout était de ma faute. Que je... que je méritais entièrement ce qu'il m'était arrivé..."

Harry enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de son professeur.

-"C'est une peur récurrente que vous avez."

Ce n'était pas une question. Rogue savait que l'abandon hypothétique de son parrain était pour Harry une source d'angoisse.

Severus détailla discrètement son élève : il était toujours maigre, ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge comme si, à toute instant, il pouvait se mettre à pleurer.

Et il semblait nerveux.

-"À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce cauchemar ?"

-"Par ma faute, j'ai fait une erreur ..."

-"Vous pourriez être plus explicite?"

Le ton de l'homme était clairement interrogatif.

-"En cachant mon poignet à Sirius. Maintenant il doit se dire que je suis fou."

-"Non je ne pense pas."

-"Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?! J'en ai marre ! Jusqu'à présent je me sentais normal. Ce n'était pas toujours facile mais ça allait...et maintenant ...maintenant j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule."

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de crier et relâcha ses poings qu'il avait serré sans s'en rendre compte. Il se tassa dans son fauteuil légèrement embarrassé de sa violente réaction.

Dehors il faisait noir, le ciel était bas et menaçant. Au loin, on entendait l'orage et l'air exaltait un parfum de fraîcheur sans toutefois le restituer.

Il faisait lourd.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas minimiser ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Vos tuteurs vous ont torturé."

-"Non ils ne m'ont pas ..."

-"Si, Harry, je sais que vous ne voyez pas les choses comme cela mais c'est moi qui vous ai soigné à votre arrivée, souvenez-vous en. Selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si votre parrain n'était pas venu vous chercher ?"

Harry baissa la tête.

-"Ils...ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin avant..."murmura-t-il.

-"Même votre oncle ?"

Le garçon ne répondit pas, tournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, comme pour s'enfuir de la pièce.

Severus le jaugea longuement mais n'insista pas.

En réalité il ne voyait Harry aujourd'hui que pour être sûr qu'il ne représentait pas un danger pour lui-même, et le fait qu'il ne se manifeste pas en cas de blessure pouvait représenter un danger.

-"Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit à votre parrain que vous vous étiez foulé le poignet ?" demanda calmement le maître de potions.

-"Je..."

Le garçon hésita.

Il s'agita un peu avant de répondre :

-"Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur que..."

Mais peur de quoi, il était incapable de le dire. Harry savait qu'en toute logique, il aurait dû montrer son poignet à son parrain dès son arrivée.

_Mais il n'avait pas pu_.

-"Que ce serait-il passé à votre avis si vous aviez parlé de votre blessure à votre parrain ?"continua Rogue.

-"Il m'aurait soigné."

La voix se perdit.

C'était évident, et maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son geste.

Une partie de lui avait craint ...

-"Oui, il vous aurait soigné. Mais vous avez pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être s'énerver ?"

-"Je crois que, peut-être ...Oui." admit Harry.

-"Vous blesser peut-être ?"

-"Oui mais..."

Il ajouta précipitamment :

-"Je sais que Sirius ne me blesserait jamais."

-"Mais vos tuteurs l'auraient fait.

-"Oui..." avoua-t-il dans un souffle

-"Vous devez vous sentir parfois déboussolé dans ce nouvel environnement."

Et pour cause, pensa Severus Harry n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'une vie de famille normale.

-"Oui ..."

Sentant que Harry voulait ajouter quelque chose, Rogue laissa un silence perdurer.

-"Je me sens fou." lâcha finalement l'adolescent après quelques minutes.

-"Fou ? Non je ne crois pas."

Severus sourit doucement à Harry en croisant ses jambes. C'était un sourire sincere , et comme à chaque fois quil souriait sa physionomie s'en trouva changé et il parut soudain dix ans de moins.

-"Vous avez développé depuis l'enfance des instincts et des réflexes qui à cause des maltraitances et des abus de vos anciens tuteurs sont inadaptés à une vie de famille normale. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous soyez fou, et votre parrain le sait."

Harry sentit sa gorge se contracter, il détourna le regard.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, cela faisait une heure que Harry était avec lui. Il était temps d'en finir avec cette séance, trop raviver les souvenirs n'étaient pas bons, surtout pour un trauma de ce type.

-"À l'avenir Mr. Potter, sachez qu'il serait bon pour vous que vous vous manifestiez si vous vous blessez ou que vous êtes souffrant. Personne ne vous battra pour ça, surtout pas votre parrain qui ne pense qu'à votre bonheur."

-"Je...Oui." abdiqua Harry.

-"Très bien, je vous raccompagne."

Severus se leva, ouvrant la porte, il se décala pour laisser le garçon passer devant lui.

Mais Harry se figea en découvrant la scène qui les attendait dans le couloir.

Il sentit Severus s'arrêter net derrière lui

Rogue brisa le lourd silence qui en un instant avait glacé la pièce :

-"Drago ?"

Drago Malfoy se tenait par terre dans le couloir, il était trempé et de l'eau goûtait de ses cheveux pour se mêler au tissu assombri de son jean. Il avait la tête baissée et du sang couvrait ses mains.

Harry sentit Rogue se tendre et poser une main sur son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui dans un geste protecteur.

Il se tourna pour lui lancer un regard d'incompréhension, mais Rogue observait Drago sans ciller.

-"J'ai recommencé."

La voix de Drago était tremblante et éraillée.

Harry le regarda à nouveau et là il le remarqua, en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir avant.

Le jean de Drago était déchiré laissant voir sur ses cuisses une multitude d'entailles profondes dégoulinantes de sang qui avait commencé à se reprendre sur le parquet.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Rogue se décala pour se placer devant lui :

-"D'accord Drago, allez-vous installer dans le bureau, j'arrive."

Drago releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Harry, s'il fût surpris, il n'en montra rien, ses yeux semblaient morts.

Il se leva en grimaçant tandis que Rogue se décalait avec Harry pour lui faire place.

Un tintement métallique retentit et Harry vit que Drago venait de laisser tomber un couteau sur le sol.

Rogue resserra son emprise sur lui tandis que l'adolescent passait devant eux.

Quand il eut totalement disparu dans la pièce Rogue entraîna rapidement Harry vers la cheminée qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

-"Vous n'avez rien vu." Lui dit-il avant que les flammes ne l'avalent.

* * *

Alors qu'es ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	13. Chapter 13

Salut ! comment allez vous? Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser leurs avis :

Guest merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis super contente que ça te plaise.

Et Merci à Harry-Sterek1968, CutieShunshine et LessaWatberg ma copine et Béta adoré 3 qui fait à chaque fois un travail génial !

Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'espère avoir votre avis :) c'est partie !

* * *

Le soleil ensanglantait le ciel comme il aimait le faire à l'aube.

Se levant étincelant pour se faner dans le crépuscule.

Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds, il savait, sans avoir regardé l'heure, qu'il était encore tôt.

En passant devant la chambre de Sirius il remarqua la porte restée entrouverte, à l'intérieur son parrain dormait sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, un bras négligemment jeté au-dessus de sa tête, et dans la pénombre de ses volets à demi fermés, la chaleur aussi faisait un somme.

Harry repoussa doucement la porte sans le réveiller.

Il descendit l'escalier doucement, appréciant le calme de la maison qui, à cette heure ne vivait que pour lui.

La cuisine était fraîche et tranquille, il devait être huit heures, par la porte vitrée il pouvait voir le jardin luire de ses dernières gouttes de rosée.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il décida de préparer le déjeuner pour son parrain.

Il débarrassa de la table les deux verres de whisky vides.

Hier Rémus était venu dîner avec eux et les deux sorciers avaient un peu forcé sur la bouteille. Harry ne savait même pas à quelle heure ils avaient fini leur petite soirée, lui était monté se coucher vers deux heures du matin, laissant les deux adultes, déjà très guillerets, bavarder à leur guise.

L'adolescent fouilla les placards et s'étant installé sur le plan de travail en marbre, commença à préparer une pâte à pancakes dans une série de gestes machinaux.

D'abord la farine.

À quel âge déjà Pétunia lui avait appris à faire des pancakes pour son cousin déjà ? Peut être cinq ans ...

Ensuite le sucre et la levure.

D'un petit pas traînant, Kreattur traversa la cuisine, le haut de sa tête chauve peinant à dépasser la table en bois et sa nappe fleurie. Il lança à Harry un sourire plein de haine (il était encore tout à fait comblé de sa petite farce dans la cave) avant de continuer son chemin.

Harry regarda son poignet.

Il ne lui faisait absolument plus mal mais il avait retenu deux choses de cet incident : Kreattur était la chose la plus sournoise qui ait foulé la terre et la plus effrayante était la mère de Sirius.

Maintenant qu'il savait d'où venait les murmures qu'on percevait depuis le hall poussiéreux il ne pouvait plus les ignorer, pour Sirius ils devaient être assourdissants.

Il cassa les œufs et les intégra à la pâte.

Cette nuit, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Le sommeil l'avait emporté sans lui demander de contrepartie et il se sentait aujourd'hui habité d'une énergie nouvelle.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait vu chez Rogue, Drago Malfoy couvert de sang, et cette vision l'obsédait. Ses mots tournaient dans sa tête tandis que leur sens exact lui échappait : _j'ai recommencé._

Il commença à remuer vigoureusement avec un fouet la préparation.

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait recommencé ? Pourquoi était-il chez Rogue ?

Par respect, sûrement pas pour le blond, mais peut-être pour Rogue, il n'en avait parlé à personne.

Il ajouta le lait.

Harry avait vu le couteau abandonné au sol par le corps vide de Malfoy, quand il s'était levé comme un mort pour entrer dans le bureau du professeur de potion.

Il n'avait pas loupé les gestes tendus de Rogue qui l'avait placé derrière lui pour le protéger si besoin.

Le protéger de Malfoy ?

_J'ai recommencé..._

Sa réflexion actuelle était que : un : Malfoy avait attaqué quelqu'un, et deux : la personne l'avait blessé en retour...

Ou Malfoy s'était mutilé pour une quelconque raison.

C'était les deux hypothèses qui lui semblaient le plus plausible. Évidement il avait toujours su que Malfoy avait un grain ... mais là...

Est-ce que c'était ça ? Est-ce que Malfoy avait réellement ce genre de problèmes ?

Harry avait définitivement besoin de savoir, désormais obnubilé par Malfoy et sa phrase énigmatique, il voulait savoir !

La pâte était prête, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire cuire. Il fouilla le placard au-dessus du plan de travail pour sortir une poêle.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de son parrain pour cuire les pancakes.

En parlant du loup ... une série de petits bruits lui indiqua le réveil de Sirius, d'abord la porte de sa chambre claqua lourdement ensuite la rampe des escaliers grinça et une minute après son parrain se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-"Whaa la gueule ! Quelle tête de déterré !" s'amusa Harry tandis que son parrain se laissait tomber sur une chaise avec un grognement.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras :

-"J'ai mal à la tête ..." se plaignit-il pour seule réponse

Ses cheveux détachés en bataille formaient au-dessus de sa tête un amas incompréhensible.

Harry pouffa.

-"Café ?" demanda le brun en attrapant la cafetière.

Sirius hocha avec difficulté la tête entre ses bras.

Harry posa alors une tasse fumante devant son parrain.

Celui-ci le remercia d'un marmonnement étouffé :

-"Merci."

-"J'ai fait des pancakes, tu as faim ?"

-"Trop."

Sirius releva la tête, il ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et passa ses mains sur son visage avec l'espoir dans ce geste de récupérer un peu d'énergie.

-"A quelle heure est parti Remus ?" demanda Harry en mettant la poêle au-dessus de la gazière.

-" Je ne sais pas ...deux heures ?

-"Non ça c'est l'heure où moi je suis parti me coucher." rectifia Harry.

La poêle crépita et il se dépêcha d'y verser une louche de pâte.

-"Alors je ne sais pas." abandonna le sorcier en laissant retomber sa tête.

Pendant plusieurs minutes un silence confortable s'installa. Sirius somnolait la tête entre ses bras, et dans la cuisine on entendait seulement le crépitement de la pâte qui cuisait dans l'huile et venant de l'extérieur le chant langoureux des cigales.

Harry cuit quatre pancakes pour son parrain qu'il disposa dans une assiette sur la table devant lui.

Au bruit, Sirius releva mollement son visage aux yeux pochés :

-"Wahou, super, merci Harry je t'adore." dit-il tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Harry pouffa et s'assit en face de lui avec une tasse de thé au citron qu'il se mit à siroter doucement.

Son parrain avait déjà bien entamé son assiette quand il releva les yeux sur son filleul et demanda d'un ton trop long :

-"Tu as déjà mangé ?"

-"Hein ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

Sirius lui désigna sa propre nourriture.

-"Tu as déjà mangé ?"

-"Non je t'ai attendu."

L'adolescent le regarda sans voir où il voulait en venir.

Sirius l'observa un instant en silence pour voir si son filleul allait comprendre par lui-même, mais après deux longues minutes toujours rien :

-" Et là, tu ne manges pas ?

Harry haussa les sourcils.

Et merde. Il avait encore oublié de faire à manger pour lui.

-"Apparemment non." dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait égal.

-"Tu n'as pas faim ?"

-"Si." avoua le jeune homme à contre cœur.

Cela aurait était plus simple de mentir et de dire qu'il n'avait simplement pas faim. Son parrain l'aurait sermonné, et finalement l'aurait forcé à manger au moins deux pancakes et il ne serait pas encore en train de passer pour le dernier des cinglés.

Mais il ne voulait plus mentir à Sirius.

-"Pourquoi tu n'as rien préparé pour toi alors ?"

-"Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé."

Il se sentit honteux. Son parrain le regarda avec indulgence.

-"Tu sais que tout ce qui est ici est aussi à toi ? Surtout la nourriture."

-"Oui, je sais." dit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-"Alors fais-toi à manger, et au moins quatre !" l'avertit Sirius en pointant sur lui sa fourchette.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire contrit mais acquiesça. Il se leva sous l'œil attentif de son parrain et se remit devant les fourneaux. La poêle était encore chaude.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait des pancakes pour lui. Il avait déjà mangé ceux des autres, à Poudlard ou ceux de Mme Weasley notamment. Il se doutait que ses pancakes étaient bons, sinon sa tante ne lui en aurait pas fait faire si souvent mais lui ne les avait jamais goutés.

Il se sentait nerveux. Il avait l'impression de transcender une quelconque loi sacrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis devant son assiette, Sirius avait arrêté de manger pour l'attendre et n'avait repris sa fourchette que quand Harry eut pris la sienne :

-"Bon appétit." lui dit-il de façon enjouée.

Il se remit à manger tout en observant attentivement son filleul du coin de l'œil.

L'adolescent lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, c'était stupide mais il avait une boule dans la gorge.

Il commença à manger.

C'était bon.

Il eut alors l'impression de se réapproprier quelque chose qu'on lui avait volé depuis longtemps.

Il devait faire une tête étrange car la voix de Sirius l'interrompit :

-"Tu n'aimes pas ?"

Il releva la tête :

-"Si, c'est très bon !"

-"Tu n'en avais jamais cuisiné pour toi ?"

Harry rit de bon cœur, pas que soit particulièrement drôle, simplement la situation de tension se défaisait, et ses nerfs prirent le dessus avant qu'il ne réponde :

-"Non jamais, j'en faisais souvent pour le petit déjeuner mais je n'avais pas le droit d'en manger."

Sirius garda le silence, en ce moment il essayait d'éviter de jurer comme un Charretier devant Harry, mais là rien à part des insultes rien ne lui venait en tête.

Alors il ne dit rien.

Quand Harry eut fini son assiette Sirius se leva pour débarrasser la table. Mais avant de se saisir les plats, il posa sa main dans la chevelure de son filleul pour l'ébouriffer doucement.

Harry releva sur lui un visage surpris.

-"C'est bien." lui dit Sirius, énigmatique.

-"Qu'est-ce ce qui est bien ?"

-"Toi."

Harry le regarda à nouveau sans comprendre, c'était la deuxième fois depuis le début de la journée, mais cette fois, il était presque certain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait loupé quelque chose.

Sirius sourit devant le visage perplexe du jeune homme.

Son filleul avait fait de gros progrès. Il y a quelques semaines, une situation comme celle-ci aurait pu virer à la crise d'angoisse. Et là rien. Il avait juste dit la vérité et avait mangé. Sirius était content.

-"Ah, Dumbledore doit passer dans la journée, apparemment il a à te parler." l'informa-t-il en jetant un sort de nettoyage à la vaisselle.

-"Quoi ?"

La chaise de Harry grinça quand il se retourna pour dévisager son parrain.

-"Pas la peine de faire cette tête, ça va bien se passer."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?"

Son ton était presqu'agressif tellement il était inquiet.

-"Aucune idée. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en faire." ajouta Sirius à la vue du visage blême de son filleul.

-"Tu veux venir faire une partie d'échec dehors ?" proposa le sorcier pour leur changer les idées.

Il ne voulait pas que Harry passe la matinée à se ronger les sangs.

Le garçon acquiesça.

Ils s'installèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'ombre du parasol et bientôt l'ambiance retrouva toute son allégresse.

Dumbledore arriva à dix-sept heures.

Très poli comme à son habitude il s'excusa de son retard.

Apparemment Sirius l'attendait plus tôt, Harry n'en savait rien.

-"Et si nous nous installions à table ? on sera plus à l'aise pour parler." proposa gentiment le directeur après un rapide échange de civilité devant la cheminée.

Sirius lui indiqua la cuisine et Harry leur emboîta le pas légèrement nerveux.

A l'extérieur les cigales avaient repris leur ballet musical et le soleil brûlant transformait la tiédeur de la cuisine en une terre promise.

-"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Albus ?" demanda Sirius, dont le ton léger ne trompait pas, ses coups d'œil incessants envers Harry trahissaient sa tension.

-Une bièraubeurre bien fraîche serait parfaite Sirius."

Le sorcier acquiesça d'un petit bruit de bouche que Harry l'entendait souvent faire et qui pouvait exprimait aussi bien son contentement que sa désapprobation.

Il posa trois bièraubeurres sur la table, décapsula celle de Harry, de Dumbledore, qui le remercia chaleureusement, puis la sienne.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trinqué et bu une gorgée rafraîchissante, le directeur prit la parole :

-"Alors, Harry, comment vas-tu ?"

Le sorcier le scruta par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-"Je vais bien Monsieur, et vous ?"

Dumbledore lui sourit avec chaleur, mais il y avait dans ses yeux comme quelque chose de triste :

-"Très bien merci Harry, tu te plais ici ?"

-"Oui, beaucoup !" répondit l'adolescent avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Sirius lui sourit.

-"Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Voilà quelque chose à laquelle nous aurions dû définitivement songer avant, n'est-ce-pas ? Te placer chez Sirius…" dit Dumbledore de son ton indulgent et triste, Si je suis ici c'est parce que nous devons parler de ce que tu veux faire concernant ta tante et ton oncle."

-"Quoi ?! Comment ça ? " s'affola Harry sans comprendre, regardant tour à tour le directeur et son parrain.

Sirius lui encercla la nuque de sa main dans un geste rassurant.

-"Oui Harry, je dois savoir si tu veux engager des poursuites contre tes tuteurs pour les abus qu'ils ont perpétré à ton encontre. Le ministère sera informé des événements, Severus témoignera en qualité de médecin, il y aura aussi le témoignage de Remus et le mien. Tes tuteurs encourront une peine de prison." continua le vieux sorcier d'une voix très douce en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

L'adolescent pâlit. Sirius resserra sa prise sur son cou. Sa paume était chaude.

-"Le ministère sera au courant ?" articula-t-il lentement

-"Oui."

-"Je ne veux pas." trancha Harry d'une voix dure.

-"Harry tu es sûr ? Ce que t'ont fait tes tuteurs est très grave, vraiment très grave. Tu comprends que si tu ne portes pas plainte, ils ne seront pas punis ? insista Dumbledore, sa voix avait pris des inflexions suppliantes.

-"Harry, tu ne veux pas prendre quelques jours pour y réfléchir ?"

C'était Sirius qui s'était tourné vers lui pour parler, sa main était toujours sur sa nuque caressant la naissance de ses cheveux et une expression inquiète marquait ses traits fins.

-"Non je ne veux pas, je refuse que d'autres personnes sachent. Trop sont déjà au courant !"

-"Harry tu es mineur, tout sera tenu secret." intervint le directeur.

-"Avec moi rien n'est jamais secret, objecta l'adolescent en repensant amèrement à l'engouement médiatique dont il avait été victime l'année passée.

-"Harry, réfléchis."

La chaise de Sirius grinça quand il la déplaça pour être en face de son filleul.

-"Tu veux vraiment qu'ils s'en tirent comme ça ? Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?"

Il paraissait bouleversé.

-"Sirius, je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas avoir à raconter ça ! Non c'est impossible ! Et s'ils me font faire des examens et s'ils découvrent ce qu'il ...et que ça se sait ?! Non Sirius s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à faire ça ! " il s'était laissé emporter par l'émotion et des larmes menaçaient de rouler de ses yeux.

Sirius et Dumbledore le fixaient avec inquiétude.

-"Et s'il y a un procès, je devrais les revoir..._le_ revoir. Pitié Sirius je ne pourrais pas je..."

Il commençait à manquer d'air et étouffait.

Son parrain le rassura immédiatement en l'attirant dans ses bras :

-"Tout va bien Harry ! Tu n'es obligé de rien, je te promets."

Il l'éloigna un peu de lui pour lui permettre de respirer :

-"Tout va bien d'accord."

-"Je n'ai même pas réussi à expliquer à Ron et Hermione...Je n'ai pas répondu à leurs lettres." gémit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Ses amis avaient répondu à sa lettre deux jours auparavant.

Leurs missives étaient pleines de soutien mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient inquiets et avait demandé à leur ami des éclaircissements. Ron avait même demandé s'il pouvait venir le voir.

Et Harry n'avait pas répondu, parce qu'il avait honte. Parce qu'il ressemblait encore à un Inferi.

-Ce n'est pas grave tout ça, chaque chose en son temps" reprit Sirius en l'étreignant à nouveau.

-"Je suis désolé Harry pour tout ça, la décision t'appartient, et nous respecterons ton choix. Mais sache que si tu changes d'avis il sera toujours temps d'en parler."

Son parrain le relâcha doucement pour qu'il puisse acquiescer.

-"Ça va ? s'enquit Sirius en déplaçant sa paume sur sa joue.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire pour le rassurer :

-"Oui ça va."

-"Tant mieux."

Le soleil baissa progressivement, après une deuxième bièraubeurre et avoir décliné poliment une invitation à dîner, Dumbledore prit congé en s'embrasant au milieu des flammes vertes de la cheminée.

La nuit avança ensuite tranquillement, étirant son voile sombre de fraîcheur sur la ville.

Harry et Sirius passèrent une soirée tranquille.

Dumbledore lui avait déposé sa liste de fournitures pour l'année à venir et l'adolescent se souvint alors qu'il serait pas mal de commencer ses devoirs d'été.

Il monta se coucher vers vingt-trois heures après avoir fini un devoir d'histoire de la magie, aidé par Sirius.

Il lui avait ébouriffé tendrement les cheveux en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Sirius eu du mal à dormir ce soir-là. Il allait bientôt rencontrer Vernon Dursley. Il ne supporterait pas que ce monstre ne soit pas puni. Si Harry ne voulait rien faire, lui le pouvait. Peut-être que Remus pourrait prendre soin de Harry quelques jours ?

* * *

Alors qu'es ce que vous en pensez ?


	14. Chapter 14

Salut ! Comment allez vous par cette charmante canicule ? Alors comme toujours merci d'être là et ravie de vous retrouvez pour ce quatorzième chapitre :)

Un grand merci à Brigitte26, Kalane, et CutieShunshine pour leurs reviews, c'est super motivant de vous lire !

Et comme toujours pleins de Bisous et milles mercis à LessaWatberg ma béta adorée qui malgrés tout le travail qu'elle a trouve le temps de me faire une super correction. je t'adore de ouf !

Sur ce , bonne lecture :)

* * *

Au final, les plans de Sirius pour confier Harry à Remus entraient en contradiction avec la pleine lune.

Il dût donc se rabattre sur Rogue car Maugrey était également indisponible.

Le professeur de potion n'avait pas été ravi. Apparemment il avait du monde chez lui et garder Harry deux jours lui était compliqué. Mais à force d'insister, Sirius avait réussi à le faire accepter.

En fait ça ne dérangeait pas le maitre de potions d'héberger Harry pour une nuit et il comprenait très bien la réticence de Sirius à le laisser seul après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il s'était absenté.

Non ce qui embêtait Severus, c'était que depuis quelques jours, il y avait Drago Malfoy dans sa maison.

Après "l'incident" survenu quelques jours auparavant, ses parents et lui-même avaient trouvé plus prudent qu'il passe quelques jours isolé et surveillé dans un environnement reposant. La maison à la campagne du professeur correspondait assez bien à cette description. Puis Severus était le parrain de Drago et même s'il avait du mal à le montrer, lui aussi était inquiet de la rechute de l'adolescent.

Ces derniers temps il semblait aller plutôt bien, il parlait de ses études et de son avenir avec enthousiasme, ce que Rogue avait trouvé plutôt encourageant.

Aussi n'étaient t-ils pas censénse voir en thérapie avant début août.

Apparemment c'était une erreur.

Impossible de soutirer au blond les raisons de sa récente crise.

Il avait seulement dit : Il fallait que ça parte.

L'adolescent ne s'était pas opposé à ces petites vacances forcées et avait même avoué à son parrain que cela pourrait lui faire du bien.

Drago connaissait bien la maison il y avait déjà passé (pareil que juste au-dessus, il y avait déja passé beaucoup de temps et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il y resterait plusieurs semaines.

En faite Rogue était rétissant à l'idée de faire cohabiter les deux adolescents.

Déjà, il était bien connu de tous que les deux se détestaient, et bien qu'ils soient chez lui pour des raisons similaires, leur mal être s'était manifesté de manière radicalement opposée.

En faite Rogue ne savait pas s'il serait une bonne idée ou non de les confronter. Sur le papier ils pouvaient s'apporter beaucoup. Drago avait complètement refusé d'être victime de ce qui lui était arrivé, il tentait désespérément de se réapproprier son corps, de façon assez violente certes, mais c'est ce qui manquait à Harry qui, lui, portait toute la culpabilité de ses abus, il n'avait aucune colère pour ce qui lui était arrivé, il s'en voulait à lui et à personne d'autres, le blond pourrait peut-être lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et Drago pourrait être inspiré par la stabilité de Harry.

Mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un fiasco.

Et les deux adolescents étaient trop fragiles pour que l'on tente des expériences.

-"Rahhhhhh ! " Severus soupira en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il était dans son bureau, c'était dans cette pièce qu'il recevait Harry et Drago.

Aujourd'hui on en était au troisième jour de canicule et la chaleur avoisinait les trente-sept degrés.

Rogue avait laissé ses volets à moitié fermés et la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce conférait à chaque objet une impression lascive.

Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait le long de sa tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester l'été.

Il ne détestait pas tout à fait les soirées d'été, quand le soleil déclinait et que l'air se faisait plus clément, il pouvait alors profiter de sa terrasse pour manger dehors. D'ailleurs ils ne mangeaient plus que là depuis que Drago était chez lui.

Il regarda la pendule qui ornait le mur en crépi blanc au-dessus de la porte, elle indiquait quatorze-heures.

Harry allait bientôt arriver. Le sorcier se leva, ses genoux grincèrent désagréablement et il se prit à pester contre le temps qui passe , bien sûr il n'était pas vieux, mais il y a quatre ans ses genoux ne grinçaient pas.

Il y eut juste un grand éclat vert et Sirius et Harry se tenaient dans l'entrée. L'adolescent ne semblait pas rassuré, son visage avait la paleur du crépis et ses yeux ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de papillonner sur la pièce.

Son parrain se tenait derrière lui, en chemise de lin et short, ses cheveux était rassemblés en un chignon approximatif au-dessus de sa tête . Il avait posé une main protectrice sur la nuque de son filleul et l'autre tenait un sac de sport bleu marine un peu défraîchi.

Il ressemblait tout à fait à un père confiant son fils pour sa première soirée pyjama.

Il serra chaleureusement la main de Severus que celui-ci lui tendait, ses yeux exprimaient une profonde gratitude mais aussi une espèce d'appréhension que le sorcier ne sût pas interpréter. Harry, lui, avait baissé les yeux et à le voir, Rogue se dit que sa présence ici n'avait pas dû se faire sans une longue contestation.

Le sorcier demanda à Sirius s'il restait boire un verre, mais celui-ci lui répondit :

-"Non, je te remercie Severus, je suis plutôt pressé."

Il se tourna ensuite vers son filleul et immédiatement ses yeux se firent très doux :

-"Je suis désolé Harry de devoir te laisser, mais on se voit demain matin ok ? "

Il semblait inquiet.

-"Je sais Sirius, tout va bien se passer."

L'adolescent lança un regard à son professeur de potion comme pour s'assurer de ses dires.

-"Tout va très bien se passer." acquiesça Rogue.

Sirius le gratifia d'un sourire et remit le sac de sport à Harry.

-"Bon alors à demain, ok ?"

Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Sirius ne parvenait pas à se départir de son air inquiet, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et sa main ne voulait pas quitter la nuque de son filleul.

Harry lui n'avait aucune expression, son visage obstinément tourné vers ses baskets.

-"Merci Severus."

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

-"Pas de souci, à demain."

Sirius répondit « à demain » et en quelques minutes, les flammes vertes le ré-avalèrent.

Harry n'avait pas exactement compris où son parrain se rendait, mais comme Sirius se montrait évasif, il avait pensé que le sorcier souhaitait conserver un peu d'intimité et il n'avait pas insisté.

-"Je vous montre votre chambre ?" proposa Rogue en faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées.

-"Euh oui." répondit-il, sa voix s'étant fait un peu maladroite.

Il suivit son professeur de potion, le couloir étroit et lumineux de l'entrée laissa place à un escalier en bois sombre, en haut se trouvait un autre couloir éclairé d'une très grande fenêtre. Le parquet en vieux bois sombre contrastait joliment avec les murs immaculés et la maison dans son ensemble était d'une propreté impeccable. Une douce odeur de cèdre flottait imperceptiblement dans l'air.

Et en marchant Harry se demanda si le sorcier était maniaque de la propreté.

« Sûrement » pensa-t-il en observant la fenêtre étincelante, celle-ci donnait sur un joli jardin qui s'étendait à perte de vue bien que l'horizon soit en partie dissimulé par un grand saule pleureur. Il se figea. Il venait de voir une tête blonde dans le jardin et il reconnut Drago Malfoy

« Il est toujours là, » pensa-t-il en l'observant.

L'adolescent paraissait lire.

Rogue s'était retourné vers Harry en voyant que celui-ci ne l'observait plus et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il suivit son regard et comprit :

-"J'allais vous en parler."

-"Pourquoi est-il chez vous ?" demanda Harry.

Il s'aperçut un peu tard que sa question était tout à fait déplacée. Malgré tout, Rogue lui répondit de sa voix traînante :

-"C'est mon filleul."

-"Ahhh." se contenta de répondre l'adolescent, en fait il savait déjà cette information sans toutefois arriver à se rappeler comment il l'avait appris.

-"Il est là pour un certain temps, vous serez amenés à vous croiser. Je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas vous sauter à la gorge et bien vous comporter."

Harry hocha la tête, il avait eu du mal à détacher son regard du Serpentard tranquillement installé à lire dans le jardin.

La chambre dans laquelle Rogue l'amena était très agréable. Elle était petite et pour l'heure ombragée, les murs peints en bleu lavande renforçaient une impression apaisante qu'amenait déjà le parfum des lieux et sa décoration délicate. Les draps étaient en coton blanc et semblaient très confortables.

-"Vous pouvez poser votre sac où bon vous semble." lui dit Rogue en ajustant la parure de lit d'un geste automatique.

-"Bien." continua le sorcier une fois que Harry eut lâché dans un coin la hanse du sac que lui avait prêté Sirius :

-"J'ai quelques affaires à régler dans mon bureau, je viens vous chercher d'ici une heure d'accord ? D'ici là, vous pouvez vous balader où bon vous semble."

Puis comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Harry :

-"Mais évitez d'aller voir Drago, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que rien de bon ne pourrait sortir d'une confrontation avec le blond, en plus il était sur son terrain, chez son parrain. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer la tête que lui-même tirerait si Drago se pointait pour passer la nuit chez Sirius.

Rogue quitta la pièce. Harry s'assit sur le lit, le temps passa, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, et il décida de partir à la découverte de la maison. Il pensait que cela l'occuperait un moment mais il n'en fût rien, la maison était ce qu'elle était ...une maison. En somme, rien de passionnant. A part une pièce fermée à clé que Harry soupçonna d'être le laboratoire de Rogue, la maison était tout à fait banale, peut-être même un peu trop pour abriter le cauchemar des cachots que Harry avait longtemps imaginé dormir dans un cercueil, mais qui contre toutes attentes semblait avoir un certain talent pour la décoration d'intérieur.

Il regarda le jardin, il aurait aimé s'y rendre mais c'était le territoire du blond pour le moment et l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de s'attirer d'ennuis.

Il ne pût cependant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par la porte vitrée de la cuisine. De là où il était aucun signe du Serpentard, il se risqua d'aller jusque sur la terrasse ...toujours rien... peut-être que le blond était rentré sans qu'ils ne se croisent, et dans ce cas c'était bon ? Il pouvait se promener un peu à l'extérieur ?

Dehors le soleil était brûlant, Harry fût un instant tenté de regagner la clémence de la cuisine, mais en se souvenant de l'ennui mortel qui l'attendait, il hésita pour finalement continuer son exploration.

Drago n'était pas parti ...

Il avait été con, bien sûr qu'il était là.

Le blond avait juste fait le tour de l'arbre pour se dissimuler du soleil.

Harry fut tenté de faire demi-tour, en fait il savait qu'il devait faire demi-tour mais comme prisonnier d'un rêve il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il regardait bêtement le Serpentard qui, habillé confortablement d'un bas de jogging et d'un teeshirt blanc, lisait assis sur l'herbe. A tout instant Drago pourrait lever la tête et le voir. Mais putain il n'arrivait pas à bouger ! Une partie de lui (la partie qui lui causait tellement d'ennuis à Poudlard) mourrait d'envie d'assouvir sa curiosité...cette partie de lui voulait que Drago le voie.

-"Potter ?"

Le blond venait de le voir. Merde. Quel con, il venait de désobéir à Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Drago ne paraissait pas plus surpris que ça pour quelqu'un qui découvrait son ennemi d'école planté en plein été au milieu du jardin de son parrain. En fait, il avait juste l'air blasé.

« Bien sûr» pensa Harry, Rogue avait dû lui dire qu'il venait, il n'allait pas mettre son filleul devant le fait accompli.

-J'allais te poser la même question, répondit Harry en s'approchant.

-"Dommage que je l'ai posée le premier." répliqua le blond dans une grimace dédaigneuse. Il ferma son livre et l'abandonna au sol pour se relever.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?" demanda le Gryffondor en remarquant que sa némésis avait tout un bras bandé.

-"Un bandage." répondit le blond placidement.

-"Ça, je le vois ! Pourquoi t'as un bandage ?"

-"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre Potter ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!"

-Ça ne te regarde pas."

-"Alors dégage."

-"Pourquoi t'étais couvert de sang, l'autre jour?"

-"Putain mais t'es sérieux ?!" s'indigna Drago, furieux en lui tournant le dos pour partir.

Harry lui-même savait qu'il allait trop loin. Il ne savait pas par quel culot il posait toutes ces questions à Malfoy.

-"Monsieur Potter ? entendirent-ils crier depuis la terrasse.

Les deux adolescents s'immobilisèrent.

De la terrasse, Rogue ne pouvait pas voir les deux adolescents dissimulés par le saule pleureur.

-"Je… J'arrive." répondit Harry en criant à son tour, heureux que Rogue ne puisse pas le voir transgresser sa seule demande en parlant avec son filleul.

Drago s'était retourné vers lui et cherchait du regard son parrain par-dessus l'épaule du garçon.

-"Dépêchez-vous je vous attends dans le bureau."

La voix se tût. Severus avait tourné les talons et disparu par la porte vitrée, désertant le soleil brûlant qui blanchissait la terrasse.

Drago et Harry se faisaient face.

La lumière en flirtant à travers les feuilles de l'arbre perdait son agressivité pour ne venir caresser leurs visages qu'avec allégresse. Le blond observa longuement le survivant, son corps amaigri, les quelques cicatrices qui barraient sa peau, ses cernes et une idée de ce que Harry Potter pouvait bien faire chez son parrain lui vient en tête

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Rogue ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Il appuya nonchalamment son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-"Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas."

-"Tu es chez mon parrain, ça me regarde un peu, et si tu me dis, je te dirai pourquoi j'étais couvert de sang."

Drago sourit sachant d'avance que l'appât allait fonctionner, Harry sembla hésiter mais comme prévu, la curiosité l'emporta, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre :

-"On discute ... alors pourquoi t'étais couvert de sang ?"

Drago aurait pu inventer n'importe quoi, mais bizarrement il choisit de dire la vérité :

-"Je me suis tailladé avec un couteau."

Alors c'était bien ça ! Pourquoi le blond lui avouait ?

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Ça ne fait pas partie du deal, allez bye, ne fais pas attendre ton psy." dit Drago en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Le visage de Harry perdit en un instant toute couleur. Drago était aux anges, il avait vu juste Potter aussi était là pour une thérapie.

Il continua, sa voix jubilait :

-"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à St-Potty pour que Rogue s'occupe de sa santé mentale ? Je pensais que tu étais complètement con, mais en fait tu es cinglé ! C'est fascinant ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Poudlard, ça va jaser ! "

Il adressa au brun un sourire ravi.

-"Ta gueule Malfoy, tu..."

Il allait lui dire : « tu ne sais rien », mais se ravisa... si justement, le Serpentard savait.

Il avait compris très vite.

Est-ce que ses petites vacances chez son parrain n'étaient pas seulement des petites vacances ? Est-ce qu'il savait parce qu'il était là exactement pour la même raison ?

Ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait débarqué chez Rogue après s'être mutilé !

Harry se radoucit, lui aussi avait des cartes à jouer :

-"En fait tu as raison. Je vais y aller. Sinon Rogue sera en retard pour ta séance à toi. Tu parles de moi mais tu es là exactement pour la même raison, c'est ça ?"

Harry espérait avoir blessé Malfoy mais celui-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire tranquille.

-"Peut-être bien."

-"Pauvre con."

-"Fais attention Potty, je ne me contrôle pas très bien en ce moment." susurra Malfoy.

Son regard se durcit pour devenir métallique.

-"Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me taillader les cuisses ?"

Harry ne vit rien venir, le blond s'élança si vite qu'il ne pût rien faire. Il l'attrapa et ils tombèrent brutalement sur l'herbe. Drago profita de l'avantage que lui conférait son attaque surprise pour maîtriser le brun en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Le Serpentard lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur la tempe, Harry, qui était déjà affaibli par ses dix kilos manquants, ne pût pas l'éviter. Il sentit sa tête rebondir contre la terre sèche du jardin tandis qu'une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne.

-"Espèce de..." réussit-il à articuler en se débattant pour virer Malfoy toujours assis sur sa taille, il tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing mais le blond lui saisit aisément les poignets pour les emprisonner au-dessus de sa tête :

-"J'ai l'impression de me battre avec un chaton, je t'ai connu plus farouche Potter !"

La voix de Malfoy était montée d'un cran dans les aigües teintant son ton d'une touche d'hystérie.

-"Lâche moi !" gronda Harry.

Il sentait la chaleur de la terre humidifiée son dos, il se tortilla pour se dégager mais ne réussit qu'à faire remonter son teeshirt sur son ventre, Malfoy qui avait de solides appuis, lui , ne bougea pas.

Son regard tomba sur le ventre creusé du brun et ses côtes trop saillantes qui étaient maintenant à l'air libre :

-"Ma parole Potter, mais t'es anorexique ?"

Harry le regarda, il vit les yeux de Malfoy posés sur son corps à moitié dénudé alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'échapper, il sentait ses mains tenir ses poignets, le maîtrisant, et une vieille terreur lui revint.

En un instant, il se figea, son visage prit la pâleur des morts :

-"Lâche moi." dit-il précipitamment mais il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans sa voix. Juste de la peur.

-"Pourquoi je te lâcherai ? T'as voulu jouer au con ..."

Malfoy leva à nouveau son poing mais s'immobilisa quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun agrandis par l'effroi et embrumé de larmes.

-"Qu'est-ce que..."

Il fronça les sourcils.

-"Lâche moi."

La voix de Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure et son visage était déformé par l'angoisse, il s'agitait compulsivement pour s'extirper de la prise du blond.

-"Pourquoi tu pleurniches ?" demanda Malfoy, perplexe.

-"S'il te plaît ..." sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Il commençait à hyperventiler.

Le Serpentard, lui, était complètement perdu, il voyait le brun sous lui s'enfoncer dans l'angoisse sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Il débloque... »se dit-il.

Puis il observa le teeshirt du Gryffondor qui s'était relevé un peu plus, découvrant son torse jusqu'aux clavicules et il réalisa la position équivoque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-"Est-ce que ? ...est-ce que c'est ça qui te fait peur ?"demanda Drago.

Il rabaissa sa main sur le ventre du brun laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer doucement ses côtes et il eut sa réponse.

Le Brun semblait au bord de la syncope. Il se mit à trembler violemment, de vraies larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il psalmodiait :

-"Je ne veux pas, lâchez-moi." d'une voix éraillée à peine audible, la terreur glaçant son sang. Il ne savait plus où il était ou avec qui.

-"C'est ça qu'il t'est arrivé..." souffla Malfoy sans y croire "On t'a violé."

Harry se figea, son regard accrocha celui du Serpentard et en eux il ne vit aucune moquerie, aucune haine. Juste de la stupeur.

Il cligna des yeux.

Malfoy ?

Qu'est-ce que ?

Mais oui il était chez Rogue ...

Puis Drago lui avait sauté dessus pour le frappé...ensuite.

Il comprit d'un coup les mots du Serpentard.

"On t'a violé."

Et soudain il réalisa que c'était la vérité.

Il réalisa que ne pas en parler ou ne pas mettre de mots dessus n'effaçait pas ses années d'abus. N'effaçait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait ...

Ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Drago avait amorcé un mouvement pour se relever quand un cri grave déchira la quiétude de la chaleur ombragée.

-"Arrêtez ça !"

C'était Rogue qui, s'impatientant d'attendre Harry était sorti, passablement énervé.

De loin, il avait crû que les deux adolescents se battaient et avait accouru pour les séparer. Mais arrivé à quelque mètre d'eux, il s'immobilisa. Drago était toujours à califourchon sur la taille de Harry, d'une de ses mains, il emprisonnait celles du brun au-dessus de sa tête, son autre main posée sur le ventre dénudé du Gryffondor dont le visage était ravagé par les larmes.

-"Arrête ça !" hurla Rogue en attrapant Drago par le col pour le relever.

Le blond se laissa faire docilement. Il regarda son parrain mettre Harry debout. Le brun semblait complètement amorphe. Le maître de potions s'accroupit devant lui :

-"Harry, vous allez bien ?"

Pas de réponse.

L'adolescent ne regardait même pas son professeur, il regardait Malfoy, encore ébranlé par ce secret qui avait franchi ses lèvres si naturellement alors que lui s'était toujours interdit de le nommer.

-"Harry ?" l'appela à nouveau doucement Rogue.

Il se retourna vers son filleul :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?!"

-"Rien on se bagarraient et il s'est mis à dérailler. Je ne lui ai rien fait." expliqua calmement Drago de sa voix traînante. Il ne trouva pas utile de mentionner le coup de poing.

Rogue examina son filleul pour essayer de déterminer s'il lui disait la vérité.

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-"Harry ?" réessaya Severus avec douceur.

Enfin le brun posa ses yeux sur lui.

-"Vous allez bien ?"

-"Je… oui ..." répondit-il en regardant Malfoy comme s'il pouvait lui donner la réponse.

Drago leva les mains pour montrer à son parrain qui le regardait toujours de travers qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-"Ok très bien, venez avec moi. Drago, on en reparlera tout à l'heure."

Harry encore sonné se laissa docilement emmener vers la maison par Severus. Drago et lui échangèrent un dernier regard.

Le blond posa doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de garder le silence avant de s'effacer derrière l'arbre avec un clin d'œil.

-"Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée." Marmonna Rogue en guidant l'adolescent.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous a plut et j'espère avoir votre avis :)


	15. Chapter 15

Salut !

Alors désolé ! Gros micmac dans mes chapitres, et j'ai publié le 16 à la place du 15 toutes mes excuses !

Donc voila le chapitre qu'il manquait! Encore désolée !

Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 15 :) Alors je publie ce chapitre non corrigé, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toutes fautes , et il va y en avoir XD , car ma béta adorée est un peu occupé en ce moment de gros bisous ma loutre 3

Sinon un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction et merci à cmoa, CutieSunshine, Babylon, Pouika, et L'ombre des larmes pour vos gentilles reviews c'est vraiment motivant de vous lire :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :

* * *

Une fois installé dans la fraîcheur du bureau , Severus avait apporté un verre d'eau à Harry et assis en face de lui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il allait bien.

Il s'était aussi excusé plusieurs fois pour drago , c'était limite s'il ne lui avait pas mis autour des épaules une de ces couvertures de survie doré que les pompiers donnent aux victimes en état de choc.

Même si Harry n'arrêtait pas de lui répétait qu'il allait bien (ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ça Rogue n'avait pas besoin de le savoir) le sorcier continuait à le fixé d'un regard dubitatif.

Ils avaient un peu discuté, Harry avait essayé sans grande discrétion de lui soutirer quelques informations sur Malfoy, mais Rogue n'avait rien dit usant de l'argument très vrai que lui même n'aimerait pas qu'il révèle des choses le concernant à son ennemi d'école .

Au final le sorcier lui avait donné congé jusqu'aux dîner, et le brun en avait profité pour prendre son courage à deux mains et faire quelque chose qu'il avait déjà trop repousser : Répondre à Ron et Hermione .

Il s'assit dans la chambre que lui avait prêté Rogue. Avec ses murs aux couleurs pastel et ses meubles blanc elle faisait tout à fait penser à un petit cottage en Provence .

L'atmosphère était apaisante , peut-être es pour cela qu'il réussi à écrire . Il avait l'impression d'avoir était trop égoïste vis à vis de ses amis . Et après sa confrontation avec Malfoy il ressentait le besoin de les revoir.

Il proposa donc à Ron et Hermione de venir passer un ou deux jours chez Patmol quand ils le voulaient ( il savait que son parrain serait d'accord )qu'ils leurs expliqueraient tout.

Quand il eu finit il ne put s'empêcher de relire son mot , son coeur battait un peu fort ,mais il se sentait bien.

Il laissa les lettres sur la petite commode.

Hedwige n'allait sûrement pas tarder à venir. Bien qu'elle se régala à ne plus être enfermée toute la journée dans sa cage et passait la plupart de son temps libre dehors ,elle se plaisait à réapparaître en début de soirée pour se reposer un peu au frais et boire de l'eau à fin de se préparer au mieux à ses activités de chasseresse nocturne . Cela ne rata pas, à dix-neufs heures tapant la chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte le et le griffondor put accroché lui remettre ses messages.

L'heure du dîner arriva et Harry entendit la voix de Rogue lui parvenir du rez-de-chaussée :

-"Monsieur Potter , pouvez vous descendre ?"

-"J'arrive !" Lui Répondit t'il .

Rogue était dans la cuisine , il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise blanche et s'affairait à préparer, Harry jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, une salade de tomates .

-"Je peux vous aidez?" Proposa Harry en s'approchant .

-"Oui , vous pouvez mettre la table sur la terrasse si vous voulez , les assiettes sont là." Severus désigna un petit meubles de bois clair sur sa droite . Il y avait poser dessus un bouquet de lavandes et Harry se demanda si c'était Rogue qui cueillait des bouquets.

-"Drago ! " cria soudain le sorcier faisant sursauter Harry, qui manqua de peu de lâcher les assiettes.

Aucune réponse ne leurs parvient et Severus se retourna pour fixer l'encadrement de la porte d'un œil courroucé.

-"Les couverts sont là, et les verres sont là . Je reviens ."

Dit il a l'adolescent avant de quitter la pièce .

Harry était mal à l'aise . Il ne voulait pas voir le blond .

Tu t'est fait violé.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Non il ne voulait pas le voir .

Severus réapparut alors qu'il posait sur la table en bois le dernier verre.

-"Drago ne mangera pas avec nous ."

Harry le dévisagea . Son air affolé aurait put être comique.

-"Ne me regardait pas comme ça Monsieur Potter je ne l'ai pas privé de manger ! " Répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa le saladier de tomates pour l'amenait à table avec un plats de patates au four et de poulet .

-"Il ne veut simplement pas venir." Et devant l'air dubitatif de Harry il ajouta :

-"Il pourra manger plus tard s'il en a envie ."

Harry baissa les yeux , il se demanda si c'était à cause de lui si le blond ne voulait pas descendre .

«C'est plutôt moi qui aurait des raisons de ne pas vouloir le voir ! » Pensa t'il férocement en s'asseyant en face de Rogue .

Une fois installé son professeur lui servit généreusement de tout avant de se servir lui même dans de plus petites quantités.

-"C'est super bon !" S'étonna Harry après avoir avalé sa premier bouchée . Rogue releva les yeux sur lui :

-"Monsieur Potter , je sais préparer une potion de chance, et une autre qui vous tuerez en une goutte. J'ai depuis longtemps maîtrisé l'art de la salade de tomates."

Le brun le regarda la bouche entrouverte peu sur de se qu'il devait dire.

-"C'est une blague Monsieur Potter ." Lui dit t'il avec un

Petit sourire en coin.

«Rogue fait des blagues...incroyables »pensa Harry en découpant une de ses patates . Décidément son professeur était plein de surprises .

La soirée avança vite et bientôt Severus lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Le Brun n'était pas sur d'arrivé à dormir, pourtant une heure plus tard il dormait à poing fermé.

-Hey!

-Hey!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, pendant un horrible instant il ne sut plus ou il était .

-"Qui est la ? Demanda t'il paniqué, sans arriver à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-"C'est moi." Répondit une voix qu'il sut n'être n'y Sirius n'y Rogue .

Moi?

Il sentit une main l'agripper et tressaillit violemment en glapissant de frayeur ,mais la main se contenta de lui remettre un objet froid et fin : ses lunettes .

Une fois mise sur son nez il put reconnaître la personne face à lui :

-"Malfoy ?"

-"Tu voulait que ce soit qui ?" Répondit le blond d'un ton détaché en l'observant intensément :

-"Ça t'est venu récemment ce côté flipette ou j'étais juste passé à côté ?"

La lune projetait son regard par la fenêtre ouverte teintant Malfoy d'un éclat argenté qui lui conférait une allure irréel.

-"Putain mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Chuchota précipitamment Harry . Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il eu du mal à entendre sa propre voix.

-"Je voulait te parler, pousse toi ." Lui intima t'il de sa voix traînante en grimpant sur le lit.

-"Quoi?!"

Le Serpentard le regarda dans les yeux un air extrêmement sérieux peint sur le visage :

-"Je ne vais rien te faire ! Aller vas y pousse toi !" Insista Drago en s'impatientant.

Harry se décala, sidéré, en se demandant clairement s'il n'était pas encore entrain de rêver . le blond s'installa confortablement à ses côté en tassant un peu l'oreiller derrière lui. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche de jogging un petit paquet carré qui était ( Harry mis un instant à l'identifier) un paquet de cigarette pour en portait une à ses lèvres . Après avoir fouillé sa poche gauche dans un tintement de métal étouffé, il sortit un petit briquet et l'alluma. Avec le crépitement du briquet un camaïeu d'oranges vif éclot sur son visage pour immédiatement disparaître. Drago ferma les yeux en inhalent la première bouffée.

Il recracha un petit nuage de fumée dont Harry trouva l'odeur immonde . Il fut soulagé que la fenêtre sois ouverte .

-"Je pensais que tu serais bien la dernière personne que je verrais fumer des cigarettes modus ." Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil .

-"Il y a beaucoup de chose que je trouve sympa chez les moldus, je n'en parle pas c'est tout."

Ils semblaient tout les deux perdue dans un océan de teintes bleu marine et argenté. La lune se reflétait sur les cheveux de Malfoy les rendant blancs, il souffla des volutes de fumée qui s'accrochèrent un instant au rideaux pour finalement être aspiré à l'extérieur.

-"Et je suppose que tu n'en dit rien car ce ne serait pas assez cool pour un Serpentard de sang pur."

Ironisa Harry .

Le regard du blond se durcit, pourtant quand il répondit ce fut d'une voix très douce :

-"Quelque chose dans le genre."

Il gardèrent quelques instant le silence , mais bizarrement Harry ne s'en sentit pas mal à l'aise .

Il écoutait la respiration calme de son ennemi en se demandant si tout cela était bien réelle.

Au bout d'un moment Harry brisa le silence :

-"Qu'es ce que tu veux enfaite ?"

Le blond relâcha doucement une nouvelle volute de fumée .

De dehors une brise leurs amena une odeur de menthe :

-"Je suis curieux ." Dit Il posément.

Comme Harry le regardait toujours de façon perplexe il poursuivit :

-"Par rapport à cette après-midi."

Ce fut comme si l'on avait lâché une pierre au fond de sa poitrine. Évidement que le blond n'en serait pas resté la .

Le serpentard le dévisageait intensément de ses yeux en amande, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui :

-"C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit cette après-midi n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Non." Répondit Harry d'une voix atone.

-"Menteur." Le rallia Drago avec un sourire. Il lui tendit sa cigarette.

-"Non merci."

C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce qui pourrait passer pour un semblant de conversation civilisée avec Malfoy.

-"Tu ment mal en plus ." Ajouta le blond en se tournant complètement vers lui . La brise les caressa encore et au loin Harry entendit un carillon tintait.

Les yeux de Malfoy brillaient d'un éclat étrange et Le Brun préféra baisser les yeux :

-"Tu saigne." Remarqua t'il soudain en voyant une tache sombre s'étendre sur le jogging du serpentard.

Le blond pressa sa main sur la tache pour la porter à ses yeux:

-"Ah ouais merde...T'as un mouchoir ?"

-"Non." Bien sur qu'il n'en avait pas , il dormait rarement avec des paquets de mouchoirs dans ses poches.

-"Attends je revient ." L'informa Malfoy en retirant son poids du lit dans un léger grincement.

-"Tu veux que j'aille où ?" Lança Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

Mais le blond n'écoutait plus . Il partit à pas de loup . Par l'entre bâillements de la porte Harry vit une lumière s'allumer, sûrement la salle de bain . Tout était calme .

Il respira l'air chaud de la nuit . Sur le rebord de la fenêtre la fin de cigarette de Drago se consumait, et à nouveau il se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver.

La porte grinça et une seconde plus tard drago était de retour, installant comme un chat sa tiédeur à ses côtés.

-"C'est bon , une de mes coupures s'était rouverte, j'ai mis du papier dessus . Faudra que je vois avec Severus demain."

Ça ne semblait pas beaucoup le perturber.

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? je veux dire ..." Il désigna sa cuisse d'un geste mal à l'aise.

Le blond le regarda comme s'il réfléchissait à s'il devait ou pas répondre et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que le Serpentard avait un regard si étrange :

-"Par ce que...Je peux le faire ? Je ne sais pas trop ...Des fois j'ai besoin d'être sûr que ce corps est à moi ." Sa voix était posé. Il fixer Harry sans ciller et semblait essayer de peser ses mots pour être le plus explicite possible .

-"Je...je crois que je comprend."

-"Hum." Drago haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien, il se réajusta sur l'oreiller.

-"Et toi du coup ? Qui as pris la fleur de Harry Potter ?"

Harry blêmi.

Mais quel connard. Évidement que Malfoy ne pouvait pas se comporter normalement, qu'es ce qu'il avait cru ?

-"Personne n'as" pris ma fleur" espèce de tordu , et puis pourquoi tu t'incruste dans mon pieux en pleine nuit pour m'emmerder ?!" S'emporta Harry .

Drago partit dans un petit rire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres :

-"Chuttttttt Severus va rappliquer."

-"Mais putain j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu lui expliquera pourquoi tu te glisse comme un pervers dans la chambre des gens ! "Souffla le brun furibond.

-"Comme un pervers ?" Le sourire de Drago s'élargit:

-"Des pervers se sont déjà glissé dans ta chambre Potter ?" Le blond commença à se rapprocher.

Harry se figea :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?" Demanda t'il d'une voix blanche. L'atmosphère de la chambre avait changé.

-"Rien ." Mais le Serpentard continua de se rapprocher. Bientôt son corps mince fut pressé contre celui du brun. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra brutalement sous la panique .

-"Tu ne fait pas rien la, dégage !" Grogna t'il en tentant de pousser le blond . Peines perdus celui-ci l'avait coincé contre le mur. Il attrapa les mains de Harry pour les plaquer contre le matela . Et à nouveau il s'assit sur lui ,bloquant ses jambes et ses poignets .

La lumière de la lune parsemait d'ombres douces les traits du blond. Il approcha son visage pour murmurer à l'oreille de Harry :

-"Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?"

-"Dégage Malfoy." Mais sa voix avait perdu toute son assurance .

-"Où quoi ?"

L'air entre eux était devenu chaud et moite .

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

-"Je vais crier ." Lui dit t'il essayant de moduler sa voix pour la faire paraître dure.

-C'est vrai ?" Susurra le blond en se présent un peu plus contre Le Brun , il enfouie sa tête contre son cou pour le humait . Harry sentit son souffle chaud hérisser ses poils.

-"Alors fait le ."

Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas crier. Il avait l'impression qu'une main glacé s'était refermée autour de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

-"Pourquoi tu ne fait rien ?!" Eructa d'un coup Malfoy :

-"Tu vas me laisser abuser de toi sans rien faire ?! "

Harry voyait une colère sourde habillait ses prunelle . Il le regarda sans savoir quoi faire ...il avait trop peur , il était incapable de réagir . Il entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis que son air lui échappait.

-"J'ai le droit de disposer de toi c'est ça ?! Tout le monde peut te passer dessus ?! Merde défend toi ! T'es pas un enfant !"

Il secoua Harry qui d'un coup retrouva son souffle .

Il repoussa Malfoy de toutes ses forces, il arriva à libérer ses mains et à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le blond chuta au sol dans un bruit sourd .

Harry le regarda hébété, la respiration pantelante .

Drago lui sourit.

-"Ne me touche plus espèce de malade !" Grogna Harry en le regardant sauvagement le visage blême.

Le blond se remis debout sans difficulté.

Harry qui s'était relevé sur le lit surveillait le serpentard pour pouvoir le repousser.

Drago avança doucement, un sourire carnassier ornant ses lèvres .

-"Là je commence à te reconnaître Potter." Il continuait à se mouvoir, lentement , comme un serpent .

-"Dégage." L'avertit Harry.

Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas .

La gifle partie toute seule. Elle claqua dans l'air d'un bruit tranchant.

Harry n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir amorcé un mouvement avant que sa main ne rencontre la joue de Malfoy.

Il y eu un horrible silence, même dehors la nuit c'était tut. Il regarda Drago porter doucement sa main à l'endroit où le brun l'avait frappé .

-"Ça fait du bien non ?" La voix de Malfoy s'était faite rêveuse, lointaine .

Harry avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration . Il était essoufflé par la colère ,ses pommettes avaient rougies et Il dardait sur le blond un œil furieux . Mais il fut bien obligé de le reconnaître :

-"Oui ça fait du bien."

Le blond lui sourit .

-"Je peux me rassoir maintenant ?"

Harry se contrôla pour que ses yeux ne quitte pas leurs orbites :

-"Mais non ! Tu dégage maintenant !"

-"Mais chutttt gueule pas , c'est déjà un miracle qu'on est pas réveillé Severus !" Chuchota précipitamment le blond .

-"Mais putain ! Mais à quoi tu joue ?! T'es cinglé !"

Mais en vérité il n'avait plus peur . Il se sentait maintenant sur un pied d'égalité avec le blond, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il lui avait rendu son coup de poing de l'après midi. Enfaite il se sentait plus fort .

-"Merde..."

Maugréa Drago :

-"Severus arrive."

En effet des bruit de pas précipités commençait à résonner depuis le couloir tandis que , visible sous la porte , une lumière se rapprocher d'eux.

-"Au faite." Le blond s'était installer confortablement en tailleur sur le sol .

Harry releva la tête .

-"Moi, c'était à huit ans."

-"Quoi ?" Le brun ne comprenait rien.

-"Que je me suis fait violé."

Le blond tira à nouveau une cigarette de sa poche .

Harry sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir mais ne fit rien pour la refermer.

Il resta planté là, stupide, à regarder Malfoy fumer tranquillement alors que les bruits de pas avaient presque atteint la porte. Si la scène dura moins d'une minute ,pour Harry elle sembla durer des heures .

La porte s'ouvrît à la volé faisant sursauter le gryffondor, Drago lui semblait imperturbable.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?!"

Le regard de Severus passa de Harry à Drago . Il paraissait à la fois furieux et ébahi .

-"Une soirée pijama ." Répondit Drago en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette une bouffée qu'il recracha lascivement comme un dragon d'estampe.

-"Harry qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

Demanda Rogue en choisissant d'ignorer son filleul.

Le sorcier était lui aussi en jogging ( ce que Harry trouva incroyable, jamais il n'aurait parié que le professeur de potions en posséder un) et il ressemblait en tout point à se qu'il était : un homme réveillé en sursaut à deux heures du matin.

-"Rien, on discutait. " Menti t'il en fuyant le regard de Rogue . Au sol il vit Malfoy sourire dans sa barbe .

-"C'est bizarre je ne vous crois pas du tout. Alors vous allez arrêter ça et retournez vous coucher ! Et Drago je met un sort sur ta porte, alors si tu ressort de ta chambre assure toi que se soit pour une bonne raison !" Il attrapa le bras de son filleul pour le forçait à se lever. Avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir Severus se tourna vers Harry :

-"Tout va bien Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le brun hocha la tête .

Le maître de potions l'observa quelques instant de ses yeux d'obsidienne :

-"Bien. Alors recouchez vous , bonne nuit ."

Ils quittèrent la chambre. Depuis le couloir le gryfondor attendit la voix de Rogue :

-"Jette cette cigarette , je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fume chez moi, c'est dégoûtant ."


	16. Chapter 16

Salut !

IMPORTANT :

Alors toutes mes excuses je me suis embrouillée dans mes chapitre et j'ai publié le chapitre 16 à la place du 15. Donc je vous invite à aller lire le chapitre précédent et encore désolée !

Merci comme toujours à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ça fait vraiment plaisir alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Harry avait mis un temps fou à se rendormir, les paroles de Malfoy tournant sans interruption dans son esprit . Était-ce la vérité ? Malfoy avait t'il vraiment subis la même chose que lui ?

«Ça expliquerait pleins de choses» pensa t'il en se retournant sur son oreiller.

_«Tout le monde à le droit de te passer dessus c'est ça" ._

Maintenant il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui que Malfoy s'adressait, mais plutôt qu'il se parlait à lui même à travers lui.

Et sans s'en rendre compte il avait glissé doucement dans le sommeil .

Une franche lumière éclairait sa chambre quand Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux .

À nouveau l'odeur de menthe lui caressa les narine , mais cette fois elle était plus chaude et se mêlé à d'autres senteurs de fleurs de campagne .

Il lui semblait qu'il était tard, mais sans horloge il ne pouvait pas réellement en être sûr .

La salle de bain de l'étage était libre quand il s'y rendit.

S'il avait bien compris les chambres de Drago et Rogue se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée dans un couloir après le salon et possédaient leurs propres salles de bains.

Il ferma la porte à clés et sortit de la trousse de toilette que lui avait prêté Sirius sa brosse à dents.

En ce moment trois quart de ses affaires appartenaient en réalité à Sirius où avaient été trouvé dans le grand nettoyage du square Grimmaurd.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait prendre une douche, la serviette de bain sur le coté du lavabo semblait avoir était posé là à cet effet mais ... il préférait quand même demander l'autorisation à Rogue avant . Il sortit de la pièce en baillant .

En bas rogue était assis à la table de la cuisine . Il buvait tranquillement un café en lisant le journal, la baie vitrée vomissait sur les murs beiges de la cuisine ouverte une lumière éblouissante .

-"Bonjour, quelle heure est t'il ?" S'enquit Harry en s'approchant de son professeur.

-"Bonjours, Onze heure et demi ." Lui répondit Rogue en relevant tranquillement les yeux de son journal.

-"Mince , d'habitude je ne dors pas si tard , désolé je ..."

-"Monsieur Potter." Le coupa immédiatement Rogue, en repliant la gazette du sorcier :

-"Comme vous pouvez le voir je bois tranquillement un café car je suis réveillé depuis moins d'une heure et Drago n'est même pas encore levé, alors calmez vous , tout vas bien . Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ?"

-"Un thé s'il vous plaît ." Répondit Harry avec soulagement .

Le sorcier lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui.

Harry tira la chaise et se laissa tomber dessus . C'est fou comme cette maison était agréable, lumineuse.

-"Du earl grey ça vous irez ?"

-"Très bien merci."

-"Moi aussi je veux du thé ."

Harry se retourna beaucoup plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu .

-"Drago , bonjour, s'il vous plaît."

Corrigea Rogue de sa voix traînante .

Drago se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait les yeux à moitiés fermés, les cheveux en bataille, et une de ses joues portait encore la trace de son oreiller.

-"Bonjour Severus, as tu bien dormi ? Pourrai-je moi aussi avoir du thé s'il te plaît ?" Répondit le blond dans une grimace exaspérée.

Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de Harry, et le brun se demanda pourquoi il venait se coller à dix centimètres de lui alors qu'il y avait autour de la table pleins de places libres.

-"Mais bien sur mon cher filleul , et mis à part un boucan impossible à deux heures du matin qui m'a obligé à me lever, j'ai plutôt bien dormi."

Rogue se retourna pour verser de l'eau chaude dans deux mugs oranges claires .

-"Oui, il me semble bien avoir entendu quelque chose aussi ." Dit le blond d'une voix faussement rêveuse .

Harry profita que son professeur ai le dos tourné pour s'écarter de Malfoy en éloignant sa chaise .

Le blond le regarda faire en lui lançant un regard consterné.

Rogue posa devant eux les deux tasses .

-"Je pourrais avoir du sucre s'il te plaît Severus ? Demanda Malfoy et au moment même où son parrain les quitta des yeux il recolla sa chaise à Harry à telle point que sa cuisse se pressa contre celle du brun .

Le griffondor lui lança un regard furibond auquel le blond répondit par un sourire ravi.

-"Ce seras tout ?" dit Rogue en posant devant malfoy un sucrier.

-"Oui , Merci !"

Rogue remarqua leur étrange promiscuité, et Harry interpréta dans son regard quelque chose comme : Dit moi s'il vous importune .

Harry haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il s'en fichait et commença en même temps que le serpentard à siroter son thé . Contre sa cuisse il sentait le blond balançer joyeusement ses pieds sous la table .

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Drago .

-"D'abord je vous propose de manger, ensuite Harry vous ne partez qu'à dix-huit heures,

qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?"

Harry releva la tête surpris :

-"Moi , je , non ..." s'embrouilla t'il mal à l'aise avant d'être coupé par Malfoy :

-"Allons à la rivière !"

-"La rivière?"

-"Oui , il y en a une tout en bas du terrain."

-"Pourquoi pas ." Réfléchit severus : " Harry ça vous conviendrez ?"

-"Oui oui bien sûr !" Répondit Le brun précipitamment. Il était un peu confus que son professeur s'intéresse à son avis ou à se qui lui ferait plaisit .

-"Très bien , alors aidez moi à faire à manger, vu l'heure je pense qu'un brunch conviendra ."

À son grand étonnement Harry passa un excellent moment à cuisiner avec Drago et Rogue . Le blond n'arrêtait pas d'embêter son parrain qui le remettait à sa place avec humour de sa voix traînante.

Ils préparèrent une salade, une quiche et Rogue mis à table pleins de petites choses à grignoter.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Après avoir débarrassé ils se mirent en route pour la rivière . Elle se trouvait tout au fond du jardin, à bien quinze minutes de la maison .

Le terrain descendait à pic et en empruntant un petit escalier sommaire fait de planches de bois enfoncés dans la terre, on arrivait sur une rivière à l'eau verte entourée d'arbre ,de fleurs sauvages et bordée d'une plage de galets. L'atmosphère était apaisante et le cours d'eau alternait au grès des arbres penchés au dessus de lui entre soleil et ombre.

Une fois installé en bas Rogue l'appela :

-"Harry vous avez besoin d'un maillot de bain ?"

-"euh..." a nouveau Harry se trouva mal à l'aise , il n'avait pas pensé à se baigner et il ne voulait certainement pas se mettre en maillot .

-"Non tout vas bien merci."

-"Tu ne vas pas te baigner ?" L'interrogea Soudainement Drago

En le dévisageant .

Harry pensa : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? En espérant de tout cœur que cela transpire assez sur son visage pour que le blond puisse le lire .

Apparement il n'en était rien, ou alors il décida juste de passer outre :

-"Si Severus ,donne lui un maillot , je veux l'emmener voir la cascade ."

A nouveaux Harry lui lança un regard assassin :

-"Si vous vous baladez restez à vu ok ?" Les avertit Rogue, et il tendit à Harry un maillot noir que celui-ci se sentit obligé d'accepter. Drago avait l'air ravi, et le brun se demanda quand est-ce que son été avait viré à la colonie de vacance en compagnie de son ennemi d'école sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte .

Harry partit se changer pudiquement derrière un arbre . Après un court instant de réflexion il choisi de garder son teeshirt.

Quand il revient Rogue était confortable installé sur un drap étendue par terre et avait étalé autour de lui plusieurs papiers pour rédigeait des notes . Il capta le regard perplexe du griffondor :

-"Je prépare mes cours pour la rentrée." Lui expliqua t'il d'une voix tranquille .

-"Ah..."

-"Drago est déjà dans l'eau si vous voulez le rejoindre." En effet de là où il était Harry pouvait voir une tête blond dépasser de l'eau .

Son professeur sembla hésiter quelque minute puis finalement lui demanda :

-"Es ce que tout se passe bien avec Drago ? Je veux dire ... il ne vous tourmente pas ?" Son ton s'était fait soucieux et à ce moment là il ne ressemblait plus à la terreur des cachots mais seulement au parent inquiet d'un enfant difficile à gérer .

-"Je ...non pas vraiment ."

Rogue se détendit:

-"Je crois que votre présence lui fait du bien, et inversement ."

Harry ne répondit pas il regarda drago faire la planche sur la rivière méditant les paroles de Rogue.

-"Je vais peut-être me baigner." Annonça t'il finalement.

-"Très bien."

Harry s'approcha doucement de la rivière , les galets chauffés par le soleil brûlaient sous ses pieds et l'eau dégagée une odeur terreuse et fraîche .

Il plongea avec bonheur ses orteils dans la rivière .

Malfoy qui l'avait regardé approcher avec seulement les yeux sortant de l'eau nagea en silence vers lui comme un crocodile .

Harry était maintenant immergé jusqu'aux genoux , et si en surface l'eau était chaude en dessous elle était assez froide .

-"Si tu fais un truc bizarre je te defonce ok ?" Prévient Harry alors que Drago flottait paresseusement en cercle autour de lui comme un prédateur aquatique.

-"Comme tu est mignon." Ironisa le serpentard mais, après avoir vu le regard assassin du brun il décida néanmoins de nager à une plus large distance .

Quand Harry se fut tout à fait immergé, c'est à dire qu'il eu réussit à plonger sa taille dans l'eau en poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs qui avait beaucoup fait rire le blond (celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait des efforts sur-humain pour ne pas l'éclabousser pendant le processus.) Malfoy se rapprocha de lui :

-"C'est agréable non ?"

-"Je te dirait ça dans quelques minutes ." Répondit le griffondor en s'agitant pour se réchauffer.

Ils baignaient dans une odeur aqueuse et herbassé aux faibles relents de vases qui n'était pas vraiment désagréable, enfaite c'était même assez relaxant.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour laissé le soleil caresser son visage.

Il entendait le chant des oiseaux, celui des cigales et au loin sûrement le bruit de la cascade dont avait parlé malfoy, un clapotis près de lui lui fit rouvrir les paupières :

-"Tu vas vraiment garder ton teeshirt ?" L'interrogea Malfoy le visage perplexe.

-"Qu'es ce que ça peut te foutre ?"

-"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais , moi je déteste quand du tissu mouillé me colle ." Lui expliqua le blond dans une grimace dégoûté en occultant volontairement sa réponse :

-"Je pense que si je pouvais je vivrai à poil ."

-"Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas."

Drago lui sourit , et à nouveau Harry se demanda se qu'il foutait à batifoler dans l'eau avec ce connard .

-"Tu veux que je te montre la cascade ?" Proposa gentiment sa némésis .

-"Au point ou j'en suis."

Et Harry se laissa guider par le blond jusqu'à la dite cascade. Il devait avouer que c'était plutôt jolie.

Il tourna la tête pour voir malfoy s'extraire de l'eau et s'assoir sur un gros rocher, la lumière accrocha un instant les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient son corps.

Le serpentard tendit à Harry sa main pour l'invité à s'assoir près de lui .

Le griffon lui lança un regard outré avant de repousser sa main d'un geste sec.

Le rocher était chaud et décoré de plein de petites alcôves qui s'étaient , au grès des mouvements de la rivière, rempli d'eau pour former autant de petits lacs miniatures. Il plongea le bout de son index dans une des petites cavités, l'eau était chaude .

Une brusque pluie lui fit tourner les yeux . Malfoy s'était mis debout sur le rocher pour adresser de grands mouvements de bras à son parrain :

-"Severussssssss! On est là !"

Hurla t'il en gesticulant.

-"C'est bon je vous voit ! Assieds-toi tu vas te faire mal !" Cria Rogue en réponse , sa voix leurs parvenait un peu étouffé a cause de la cascade .

Drago se rassit , ré-aspergeant Harry au passage. Comme il l'avait fait au déjeuner il se colla contre le brun :

-"Putain Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! Pourquoi tu te colle à moi depuis ce matin ?!" S'énerve Harry en le repoussant.

-"Va savoir ." Dit t'il d'un ton énigmatique en fermant les yeux pour offrir son torse à la caresse du soleil.

-"T'as vraiment un grain ..." abandonna Harry en fermant lui aussi ses paupière quelques secondes . Il se sentait étrangement tranquille , jamais il n'aurait pensé que la présence du blond pourrait lui inspirer autre chose que du mépris . Mais le fait était là, il se sentait bien avec Malfoy, peut-être que la folie du serpentard le faisait se sentir un peu plus sain d'esprit qu'il ne l'avait était depuis son arrivé au square Grimmaud. Avec le blond il ne se sentait pas comme un cinglé ou un enfant apeuré. Il se sentait redevenir lui même .

-"Malfoy ?"

-"Hum?" Drago entrouvrit une paupière.

-"Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit hier ?"

La cascade derrière eux était assez éloignée pour que le clapotis qu'elle formait sur l'eau ne soit que agréable . Les cigales chantaient .

-"Quand tu as dit que ...que ." Il arrivait aussi peu à le dire pour malfoy que pour lui .

-"Quand je t'ai dit que je me suis fait violé ?"

Harry tressaillit .

-"Oui c'est vrai." Continua Malfoy d'un ton tranquille, un de ses pieds trempait lascivement dans le courant pour créer de petits tourbillons .

-"Pourquoi tu me le dit ?"

-"Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire ."

-"Je ne sais pas .." avoua Harry dubitatif.

-" C'est arrivé quand j'avais huit ans, c'était un ami de mes parents." Commença malfoy en réajustant sa position plus confortablement sur le rocher.

-"Il était toujours gentil avec moi, il me ramenait des bonbons, des jouets parfois, il passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec moi quand mes parents était là. Aussi ils on commençaient à compter sur lui pour me garder parfois, et au début ça se passait bien,. J'aimais bien être avec lui, il était marrant et il avait l'air vraiment cool . Et un jour alors que mes parents étaient occupés il est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Il a commencé à me toucher d'une façon dont je n'avais pas envie qu'il me touche . D'une façon dont ma mère m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on me touche ."

Harry avala sa salive . Oui il comprenait .

-"Et puis c'est devenu courant . Je n'avais plus du tout envie de passer du temps tout seul avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler avec mes parents par ce que je ne comprenais pas que quelqu'un qui avait l'air si gentil puisse faire ça . Alors je me suis dit que ça devait être ma faute, que c'était moi qui avait provoqué ça . Il me disait que si j'en parlais personne ne me croirait . Par ce que mes parents pensaient déjà que j'étais un menteur, tu sais comme j'avais déjà dit des mensonges je me suis dit que c'était possible . Et une après midi il est allé plus loin . J'ai eu tellement mal, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter et lui il disait : chutttt ça va passé. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui me faisait mal .

Et je ne sais pas comment mais mon parrain c'est douté de quelque chose et un jour il l'a surpris, il l'a presque tué ce jour là . Et je crois que mon père l'a vraiment tué quelques jours plus tard."

Le blond s'arrêta de parler, son regard était lointain . Soudain il frissonna et reportât son regard sur Harry comme s'il avait jusqu'à présent oublié sa présence :

-"C'est une histoire charmante non ?" Sourit Drago.

-"Non."

-"Oui tu n'as tord ." Confirma le serpentard.

-"Et toi ? Ton histoire est plus charmante ?"

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie dans parler .

Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas envie .

Mais malfoy lui avait raconté . Alors il osa :

-"Je...C'était mon oncle ."

-Ton oncle ?"

-"Oui je vis...je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante des moldus."

-"Ah." Drago ne dit rien l'insitant à continuer.

-"C'est lui qui...Qui m'a ."

-"Qui t'as violé ."

Harry hocha la tête, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il raconte ça à Malfoy . Le monde était devenu fou en même temps que lui.

-"Une fois ?"

Le brun eu un rire amer :

-"Oh non, plusieurs fois et il me battait, il me disait très clairement que c'était de ma faute , par ce que je m'étais laissé faire . Qu'en réalité j'aimais beaucoup ça, et il m'a dit que si j'en parler il me tuerai, enfaite maintenant que j'y pense il a du avoir peur quand je suis entré à Poudlard, peur de se que je pourrais dire aux autres "anormaux".

Drago eu un visage perplexe, il l'interrogea du regard .

-"Ah oui, c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent Les sorciers ."

-"Hum."

-"Du coup pendant plusieurs étés il se tenait relativement tranquille , c'est arrivé encore bien sûr... Mais moins souvent . Puis cette été ... ils sont devenus fou. "

Il enroula sans s'en rende compte ses bras autour de lui pour se rassurer.

-"Comment tu t'est retrouvé chez Rogue ?" Demanda le blond.

-"J'ai réussi à envoyer un message , pour qu'on vienne me chercher, et mon parrain m'a ramené chez lui, c'est lui qui a voulu que je voit Rogue ."

-"Ton parrain ? C'est qui ton parrain ?"

Merde .

-"Je ...tu ne le connais pas ." Mentit Harry espérant éluder la question.

-"Ok." Dit simplement Malfoy :

-"Et tu lui a raconté se que ton oncle t'avait fait ?"

-"Non, Rogue m'a soigné quand je suis arrivé . C'est lui qui l'a vu et il lui a dit . Moi je pensais que je le dégoûterai s'il savait ."

-"Moi aussi je pensais que mes parents seraient dégoûtés. Enfaite j'ai encore peur que ça arrive."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Qu'ils se rendent compte que je suis dégoûtant . Sale ."

-"Tu crois ?"

Drago haussa les épaules :

-"Severus dit que non mais bon ..."

ils gardèrent quelques secondes le silence .

-"Tu n'en parlera pas n'est-ce pas ?"

Questionna Harry , il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur .

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel :

-"Tu craint. Bien sûr que non je ne dirais rien, et puis t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens me croiraient si je commençais à raconter que ton oncle t'as violé (Harry serra les dents) et c'est sûrement autant de gens qui te croiraient si tu leurs disait qu'un ami de mes parent m'a violé moi .

Alors à nouveaux ne t'inquiète pas, on est dans le même bateau ."

Harry sentait le soleil commençait à brûler ses épaules à travers son teeshirt .

-"Tu trouve pas que ça fait du bien ?"

-"De quoi ?"

-"De parler à quelqu'un qui ne se contente pas de dire qu'il comprend, mais qui comprend vraiment ?"

Harry observa Drago un moment, il se demanda si il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Ses cheveux mouillait goûtaient sur ses clavicules et son corps finement musclé avait pris le soleil pour affichait une teinte légèrement hâlé .

-"Oui." Admit Harry . Mais il n'en dit pas plus . Il ne savait pas encore quoi penser .

-"Ça te dit d'aller manger un truc ?"

-"Oui pourquoi pas ."

Drago se mouilla la nuque avant de se laissait doucement glisser dans l'eau .

-"Après je te montrerait comment on attrape des serpents d'eau."

Le griffondor ne comprit pas exactement en quoi attraper des serpents d'eau avait un intérêt, mais pourquoi pas.

L'après midi passa ensuite très vite,

sur la berge Severus les accueillit avec deux serviettes de bain et des tranches de melon .

Il était encore entrain de rédiger des notes .

Malfoy n'avait pas mentit il excellait dans l'art d'attraper les serpents d'eau, bien sûr Harry lui n'avait pas besoin de les attraper puisqu'il lui suffisait de les appeler .

Drago avait adoré l'entendre parlait fourchelang . Et pour cause: lui aussi le parler.

Ça avait surpris Harry :

-"Tu parle fourchelangue ? Mais comment ça se fait que je n'en sache rien ? En deuxième année tu ..."

-"Disons que je sais me montrer plus discret que toi."

-"Pourquoi tu attrape les serpents si tu peux leurs parler ?"

-"Après je les relâche."

-"Ça semble cruel quand même ."

-"C'est ce monde qui est cruel."

À dix-huit heures pile Sirius se tenait devant la cheminée.

Les traits tirés, des cernes violettes sous les yeux, il ne semblait pas avoir profité de l'absence de son filleul pour se reposer. Ses yeux papillonnaient sur la pièce et quand finalement ils rencontrèrent Harry un franc sourire éclaira son visage. Il rajeunit instantanément et une image de l'adolescent qu'il avait était s'imposa soudain à Severus le troublant brièvement.

Le maître de potion traversa la pièce Harry à ses côtés . Il se félicita d'avoir rapatrié les adolescents à dix sept heures trente de la rivière, Sirius paraissait fébrile et un retard de son filleul n'aurait pas manqué de le faire paniqué :

-"Harry ." S'exclama t'il chaleureusement en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec amour :

-"Tout c'est bien passé?"

-"Oui Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi tout vas bien ?"s'enquit Harry.

Le visage du sorcier s'éclaira d'avantage et Severus remarqua que ses vêtement était maculé de poussière de cendres et, il plissa légèrement les yeux, et sur le col de sa chemise presque imperceptible de taches de sang .

-"Severus."

-"Hein ?" Le maître des potions mis quelques instants à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait.

-"Tout c'est bien passé ?" Le questionna le sorcier.

Les yeux de Rogue s'attardèrent un peu sur Harry et son visage coupable le dissuada de révéler les détails de son séjour.

Il choisi donc de garder le silence . Pour l'instant en tout cas.

-"Je crois que oui."

Sirius lui sourit avec soulagement :

-"Harry tu as bien toutes tes affaires ?"

Harry hocha la tête .

-"Très bien, je te laisse rentrer le premier. Prépare nous deux bieraubeurres, j'arrive."

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, et après avoir remercié poliment Severus de son accueil il s'effaça dans l'âtre brûlant .

Sirius reporta son attention sur Severus :

-"Merci mille fois severus , tu m'as rendu un grand service."

Le potionniste le considéra gravement quelques instants :

-"Tu te sens bien ? Tu as sale mine ." Sa voix traînante résonna étrangement dans le silence .

-"vraiment ? Non je me sens bien."

-"Qu'es ce que tu était allé faire ?"

Un an auparavant Sirius lui aurait sans doute dit qu'il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre et de s'occuper de son chaudron . Mais aujourd'hui il lui devait beaucoup trop pour seulement y penser :

-"Régler une affaire personnelle."

-"Haa ." Répondit seulement l'homme en noir . Il avait une idée très nette de se que Sirius avait bien put régler qui l'incite à quitter son précieux filleul :

-"Et ça t'as fait du bien ?"

Sirius lui lança un regard contrit, Rogue avait comprit et il le savait :

-"Pas tant que ça ."

-"Mais il fallait que ce soit fait c'est ça ?"

-"c'est ça ."

-"Alors tu as bien fait." Dit t'il sombrement.

Sirius lui sourit :

-"Merci encore severus, je ne vais pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. À bientôt, et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose ."

-"Je m'en souviendrais ."

La cheminée s'éclaira de vert .

-"Sirius ?"

-"Hum ?" Le sorcier se tourna vers lui, un pied déjà dans l'âtre.

-"Tu devrais nettoyer ce sang sur ton col avant de Harry ne le voit, ça fait négligé. "


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut** ! on se retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre :) merci à tous ceux qui on rajouté cette histoire en follow ou en favorite.

Merci à brigitte26, cmoa, cutiesunshine et LessaWatberg pour vos reviews :) ( et merci d'avoir pris la peine de me signaler qu'il y avait eu une erreur à la publication vous étes au top !)

Sinon nouveau chapitre publié sans la correction de ma béta adorée, alors si vous repérez des fautes, et que vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler par MP vous seriez au top !

Et sinon ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un petit mot ou avis sur mon histoire, car j'ai très peu de retour alors faites un petit coucou !

Sur ce bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Certaines choses devaient être faites.

C'est ce que se répétait Sirius, debout dans l'allée du 4 Privet drive . Il s'humecta les lèvres pour au moins la cinquième fois depuis qu'il avait posé son pied sur cette allée bétonnée. Il avait la bouche sèche. La nuit le protégeait de son ombre. Près de lui un lampadaire grésilla . Il était temps d'entrer.

La maison était endormie, silencieuse et figé dans un camaïeu de bleus sombres.

Sirius se sentait comme une ombre alors qu'il se mouvait, invisible entre les meubles immaculés et les coussins sous plastique. Le salon sentait la vanille , normalement il aimait bien l'odeur de la vanille mais là ..._elle l'écœurait._

Il monta l'escalier en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il l'avait monté, avec Remus et Alastor le cœur battant, en ignorant dans quel état il allait trouvé son filleul.

Son cœur rata un battement en voyant, au fond du couloir ,la porte derrière laquelle il avait trouvé Harry. Son sang se glaça .

Il s'avança comme un automate, ses mains lui semblèrent soudain avoir étaient remplis de ciment, il tourna la poignée.

C'était comme si rien n'avait jamais existé... la chambre était parfaite. Le lit cassé avait était retiré pour être remplacé par un autre, les taches de sang nettoyés et l'odeur de la torture remplacée par un parfum vanille " intérieur chaleureux." Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais séquestré, affamé et torturé un adolescent dans cette pièce .

Et qui aurait put le croire ? Avec ce parfum de vanille réconfortant et chaleureux flottant dans l'air ?

Il retourna dans le couloir.

Il se souvient quelle porte était celle menant à la chambre des parents

-"Silencio." Souffla t'il doucement.

Avec toute la précaution dont il pouvait faire preuve , il tourna la poignée.

Elle ne grinça même pas.

La lune énorme, à l'image d'un œil géant et omniscient, projetait sur l'intérieur de la chambre son regard froid et argenté.

Les moldus dormaient. Dans l'angle droit de la pièce en face du lit un ventilateur ronronnait paisiblement en balayant la pièce dans un mouvement rotatif.

Sirius avisa un fauteuil, après avoir refermé la porte avec soin il s'y installa confortablement .

Il passa une main moite sur son visage. Il tremblait légèrement.

"Je pourrais les tuer tout de suite...dans leurs sommeil..sans un bruit. Mais ce serait trop doux ."

Il était temps. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Une partie de lui n'avait pas envie de le faire , car malgré tout , même Azkaban n'avait pas réussi à le traîner du côté des aliénés mentaux aux tendances psychopathes qui prenaient plaisir à torturer des moldus endormis .

Mais ses moldus s'en étaient pris à Harry ...et d'une façon dont l'horreur le dépassait .Ils devaient payer . Personne ne devrait pouvoir faire ce genre de choses et s'en sortir . Non . Il avait échoué à protéger Harry de Pettigrow, puis de Voldemort, et maintenant ça.

Alors pour une fois il allait se ranger du coté des aliénés mentaux à tendance psychopathe.

Il pris quelques instants, assis sur ce fauteuil pour regarder dans l'obscurité ces monstres dormir paisiblement:

_Je suis le croque-mitaine_. Pensa t'il amèrement .

Vernon se retourna dans son sommeil en faisant grincer le sommier .

Il émis un ronflement au son nasal et humecta sa bouche dans un bruit mouillé.

_C'est le monstre qui a violé Harry._

Et d'un coup Sirius eu peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire et ce sentiment s'ancra si profondément en lui qu'il n'eut qu'une envie : partir. Partir vite.

Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du visage de Vernon.

_Espèce de salaud._

Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler.

-"Debout !" Tonna t'il.

Son cri sembla déchirer la nuit .

Pétunia et Vernon se réveillèrent dans un sursaut de panique .

Pétunia inspira bruyamment en jetant dans toute la pièce des regards terrifiés pour essayer de déterminer ce qui l'avait brusquement tirée de ses songes. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvée ?

Non, son mari aussi s'était réveillé, alors...

Elle tâtonna dans l'obscurité jusqu'à trouver le poignet de son mari pour pouvoir le serré.

Elle le regarda . Il semblait tout aussi effrayé qu'elle, ce qui, sur son visage à lui se traduisait par une expression de colère choquée .

Elle remarqua qu'il transpirait .

Les yeux de Vernon, plissés, fouillaient l'obscurité.

Et là il le vit, assis sur le fauteuil. Un homme.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

-"Vernon," gémis Pétunia d'une voix aiguë . Elle aussi l'avait vu.

-"Qui êtes vous ?!" Que faites vous dans ma maison ?! Aboya t'il en essayant de dissimuler la peur qui habillé sa voix pour n'en faire ressortir que la fureur :

Quelqu'un avait osé s'introduire chez lui .

-"Bonjour Vernon." Dit Sirius avec calme, un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas.

-"Qui, qui êtes vous ?" Balbutia le gros moldu. Il sentit Pétunia raffermir sa prise sur son poignet jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau.

-"Ah oui, vous ne devez pas y voir grand chose ...Lumos ."

Le bout de la baguette de Sirius s'alluma, illuminant instantanément son visage comme le conteur d'une histoire d'horreur que l'on raconte à des campeurs au coin du feu .

_Bouh._

Vernon plissa ses petits yeux porcins : Un anormal ! Un anormal dans sa maison.

Il venait pour le garçon...

Soudain Pétunia se mis à respirer très fort, par à-coups précipités .

Elle le reconnaissait ! C'était ce tueur en série dont les médias avaient largement couvert l'évasion il y à deux ans. Le parrain de Harry.

Elle agrippa plus fort son mari tendit qu'un voile de sueur glacée commençait à habiller son front.

-"Vernon...supplia t'elle .

C'était la supplication d'un enfant qui veut que ses parents le ramène à la maison.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Gronda le moldu les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'étranger.

Sirius eu un sourire sans émotion .

Vraiment ? Il voulait jouer à ça ?

-"À ton avis Vernon Dursley, Qu'est-ce que je fait là ?"

Il laissa un petit silence s'installer, puis d'une voix douce :

-"Où est mon filleul ?"

Pétunia émis un petit glapissements.

-"Il, il à fugué. Nous ne savons pas où il est."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ils ne s'avaient pas ou il se trouver.

-"Ah bon ?"

Il fixa Vernon dans les yeux .

Il ressemblait à un sanglier furieux et acculé.

-"C'est bizarre ." Reprit le sorcier :

-"Je me demande bien où il a pu aller, ça n'a pas dû être facile avec sa cheville, son bras , ses côtes cassés et son traumatisme crânien . Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Pétunia ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et regarda son mari. Vernon lui se contenta de l'observer avec plus de méchanceté:

-"Je ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez."

_Ha ha ha._

-"Tu ne voit pas ?" Il sourit d'un sourire sans joie.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des gens que tu aime Vernon, quelqu'un que tu aime plus que toi même ? Ta femme ? ton fils ?"

Il fixa le gros visage effrayé et furieux de Vernon luisant dans le claire de lune , écoeurant, comme un énorme insecte rampant .

-"Non hein ? Tu ne sais pas se que c'est qu'aimer ..."

Vernon ne dit rien mais sa grosse bouche se tordit en une grimace silencieuse et haineuse .

Il aurait voulu insulter le sorcier en face de lui, le frapper ,et sûrement le tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et ce sentiment d'impuissance, et de soumission à cet anormal installé sur son fauteuil comme si sa maison lui appartenait le rendait fou de rage ..

_Tous des anormaux ._

À côté de lui Pétunia renifla bruyamment en émettant un petit gémissement plaintif . Elle tremblait, ses mains osseuses avaient quitté le bras de son mari pour serrer compulsivement contre ses seins le drap du lit. Ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles avaient disparut de sa face blême aux yeux exorbités .

-"Moi je sais se que c'est qu'aimer..." continua Sirius.

-"Et Harry je l'aime, il est comme mon fils, et toi ...

Sa voix s'assombrit devenant plus profonde et se chargea d'une terrifiante colère .

-"Toi tu l'as battu , tu l'as torturé, tu l'as affamé, tu as gravé "anormal dans son dos " et tu l'as violé .

Il se tut quelques instant .

Il entendait la respiration précipitée de Pétunia résonnait dans la tiédeur de la pièce .

-"Tu sais Vernon se qu'on est sensé faire à quelqu'un qui fait cela à quelqu'un que l'on aime ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage de Vernon trembla tandis que ses yeux foudroyés le sorcier face à lui .

-"N'EST-CE PAS ?!" Hurla t'il soudain en envoyant valser dernière lui le fauteuil .

Pétunia émis un petit hoquet étranglé.

Vernon ouvrit enfin la bouche, il ne servait plus à rien de nier :

-"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? Me tuer espèce d'anormal ? Tous les mêmes . Des anormaux ..." éructa t'il . Un peu de bave coulât sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-"Te tuer..." Dit pensivement Sirius , il s'avança doucement en tapotant de sa baguette sa paume ouverte.

Il s'immobilisa devant Vernon , il se pencha vers lui, et pendant quelques secondes ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

-" Oui je pourrais faire ça ...Mais d'abord..."

D'un coup il abattit son poing dans la figure grasse du gros moldu face à lui avec toute la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve .

Il entendit un gros "crac" tandis que son poing s'enfonçait dans la chaire molle jusqu'à trouver un os. Il ne savait pas si le craquement provenait de Vernon ou de lui et il s'en fichait. Ça faisait tellement de bien.

Pétunia Hurla et tandis que Vernon relevait péniblement son visage congestionné, Sirius vit que sa lèvre était fendue .

Le corps de Vernon s'arqua comme s'il voulait bondir, d'un geste de baguette Sirius l'arrêta :

-"Non non non on reste tranquille."

De l'autre côté du lit Pétunia s'était recroquevillé et laissait échapper des sanglot hystériques :

-"Oh Pétunia... tu ne supportes pas voir quelqu'un se faire frapper ? Pourtant ça ne te dérangeais pas quand c'était Harry qui se faisait frapper n'est ce pas ? " Murmura Sirius .

Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Un gémissement suraigüe échappa à Pétunia et elle plaqua immédiatement ses main sur sa bouche tremblante tandis que ses yeux exprimaient la plus pure des terreurs.

Ses épaules se secouaient au rythme de soubresauts incontrôlables.

-"Alors Vernon tu apprécies le spectacle ? Tu sais... après peut-être que j'irais dans la chambre de ton fils ..." il sourit et Vernon devient écarlate :

-"Espèce de malade ! Ne touchez pas à mon fils !"

À la mention de Dudley Pétunia avait relevé la tête .

-"NE PAS LE TOUCHER COMME TU AS TOUCHÉ LE MIEN

C'EST ÇA !?"

Hurla Sirius et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée il frappa Vernon .

Pétunia produit un son ressemblant à un glapissement et cacha ses yeux .

-"Vous méritez de mourrir..." Se murmura t'il à lui même :

-"Mais je vaut mieux que vous ."

Pétunia s'était remise à pleurer.

-"Il le méritait."

La phrase pourtant prononcée à voix basse brisa le silence comme si elle avait été hurlé.

Sirius releva lentement ses yeux sur Vernon , L'observant avec un sentiment grandissant d'horreur et de stupéfaction.:

-"Quoi ?" Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Vernon tremblait mais son menton était relevé et ses yeux affiché une profonde et méchante détermination :

-"Il le méritait." Répéta t'il avec aplomb .

Est-ce qu'il croyait en ce qu'il disait ?

-"Vernon ..." tenta Pétunia d'une toute petite voix apeurée.

-"Tais toi." La coupa sèchement Sirius:

-"Continue Vernon ... Qu'est-ce qu'il méritait ?"

-"Il,il est anormal, on c'est occupé de lui et il continuait à être ...anormal. Il fallait le punir , lui montrer, oui lui montrer , qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut dans ma maison ! "

Sirius observa avec horreur la bouche du gros moldu se tordre au rythme de son immonde bafouillage , et il fut sur d'une chose :

-"Vous êtes fou..." Murmura t'il.

-"Non je ne suis pas fou !" S'emporta Vernon :

\- "Je l'ai accueilli dans ma maison ! Il a eu de la chance de tomber sur des gens comme nous ..."

-"Il a eu de la chance ?" Répéta Sirius le visage livide.

_C'était une blague ..._

_Il n'avait pas put dire ça ..._

-"Quand est-ce qu'il a eu de la chance ? Quand tu l'as affamé ?"

Sirius ne se contrôlait plus. Grâce à un mouvement de baguette un des doigts de Vernon se tordit violemment la chair s'entortillant sur elle même pour finalement briser l'os dans un craquement de bois mort .

Vernon hurla . Du sang se répandit en imbibant les draps blanc , une odeur de fer, chaude et poisseuse , se répandit dans la pièce .

-"Quand tu l'as battu ?"

Un deuxième doigts se cassa .

Pétunia hurla presque aussi fort que son mari . À la pénombre de la nuit tout ce sang ressemblait à de l'encre renversée par un étudiant maladroit .

-"Pitié..." Murmura désespérément Pétunia .

Sirius reporta son attention sur elle :

-"Tu en a eu toi de la pitié ?"

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle eu comme une sorte de spasme mais ne dit rien . Il n'y avait rien à dire .

-"Ou en était-je... à oui , donc Harry a eu de la chance c'est ça Vernon ?"

_Qu'est-ce ce que je suis entrain de faire ?_

À nouveau le gros moldu le fixa avec toute la haine dont il pouvait charger son regard .

-"C'est bien ça ?"

Vernon serrait sans savoir quoi faire ses doigts briser dans sa main gauche . Il essaya de parler mais là douleur, la peur ou la fureur l'en empêcha .

-"Il a eu de la chance quand tu l'as violé

peut-être ?!"

Encore un crac, un Hurlement. Vernon poussa une longue plainte aiguë et animal en se courbant sur lui même dans une vague tentative de protection...

La même position que prenait Harry quand il s'attendait à être frappé..

Et la haine de Sirius redoubla d'intensité.

Il s'adressa à Pétunia :

-"Tu le savais ? Ce que ton mari faisait à Harry n'est-ce pas ? Tu as participé aussi ."

Pétunia se mis à secouer furieuse la tête de gauche à droite :

-"Non je ne, je ne savait pas ." Prononça telle difficilement, la peur la faisant bégayer.

-"Pourtant tu l'a battu aussi , et affamé, et séquestrer et insulter ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas Pétunia ?"

-"Les viols, je ne , je ne savais pas."

Elle mentait ,elle avait peur et elle pleurait.

Mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'en émouvoir.

-"Tu est sur ?" À nouveau elle secoua frénétiquement la tête .

Sirius la considéra gravement :

-"Enfaite ça ne change rien. Un petit garçon ! Un enfant ! Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ?! Vous êtes des monstres..." il en aurait pleuré.

-"C'est vous qui êtes anormaux."

Il les considéra gravement, de haut , son visage à demi dissimulé par l'obscurité:

-"Est-ce que vous avez des regrets ?" Sa voix était calme.

_Est-ce que c'est ça que ressent un mangemort ?_

À force de pleurer les yeux de Pétunia étaient devenu rouges et gonflés. De la morve coulait de son nez .

À un autre moment Sirius lui aurait proposé un mouchoir.

-"Tu veux parler Pétunia ?"

Elle émis un hoquet et secoua un peu la tête .

Deux trois minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne fut capable de s'exprimer. Le tout était confus et entrecoupé de respiration laborieuse mais Sirius compris :

-"C'était facile de de s'en prendre à lui , de faire comme si tout tout était de sa faute c'était plus simple je..."

-"Pétunia !" La coupa férocement Vernon.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en tremblant .

Sirius se tourna vers Vernon sans se départir de son calme terrifiant :

-"Ferme là où je t'enfonce ma baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à se qu'il éclate." Pas très orthodoxe, mais le message était clair .

-"Continue Pétunia ."

Elle regarda tour à tour son mari et Sirius sans savoir quoi faire .

Vernon détourna les yeux , plein de rage.

-"Je savais...Je savais ce que tu faisais et je ...Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu faisait ça ?! Pourquoi lui ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!"

Elle c'était tournée vers son mari. À la lumière de la lune son visage pâle et maigre ressemblait à celui d'un cadavre, un cadavre en colère.

Vernon ouvrit la bouche , apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ça .

-"Pétunia je..."

-"Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi c'est lui que tu voulais ?! C'est moi ta femme ! J'ai fait comme si c'était lui le problème, l'anormal mais...Mais tu l'est autant que lui." Cracha t'elle, la peur avait laissé place à la fureur.

Elle fixa à nouveau Sirius :

-"Oui je regrette . Jamais je n'aurais put le considéré comme mon enfant ou l'aimer. Mais j'aurais dû l'éloigner de ma famille quand il en était encore tant. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé."

Après tout ce temps elle avait enfin vidé son sac.

-"Est-ce que tu as honte ?" Demanda Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête :

-"Oui." Elle tremblait encore mais elle ne pleurait plus.

Ça avait l'air vrai .

-"Vernon ?"

-"Je n'ai rien à regretter."

Dans les yeux de Pétunia brillait maintenant quelque chose de l'éclat de dégoût qui brillait dans ceux de Sirius .

-"Vraiment ?"

-"Il fallait le punir."

-"Alors tu l'as violé ?"

Vernon ne détourna même pas le regard.

-"C'est comme ça que tu puni ton fils aussi ?Je ne peux rien pour toi tu est un monstre et tu le restera toujours. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te tuerai, mais Harry serait farouchement contre parce que, allez savoir comment avec toutes les tortures que vous lui avez infligé, c'est resté quelqu'un de profondément gentil."

Les doigts disloqués de Vernon pendaient de façon grotesque sur son ventre épais. Le moldu avait abandonné l'idée de les remettre en place ( et c'était peut-être plus sage en effet) , son visage s'était vidée de sa couleur en même temps que sa main s'était vidée de son sang.

Sirius continua :

-"Par contre il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous en tirer comme ça, vous l'imaginez bien."

Rien dans le visage de Vernon ne laissait entendre qu'il l'imaginait bien, bien au contraire il avait l'expression de quelqu'un à qui on venait de fourrer un citron dans la bouche.

-"Et du coup j'ai trouvé quelques sorts qui vont beaucoup vous plaire ! Surtout toi Vernon le premier s'appelle : le Doloris.

Sirius avait cru quand quittant la maison des moldus il se sentirait soulagé, que le monde lui paraîtrait un peu plus juste . Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se sentait las, vieux, fatigué et fébrile .

Il s'était éloigné de la maison comme dans un rêve , le goudron sous ses pas n'était plus dur, quelqu'un l'avait remplacé par une matière molle et mouvante.

Il transplana directement après le lampadaire .

La sensation de distorsion le ramena légèrement à lui.

Il atterri à côté de son lit , tout était plongé dans le noir, immobile silencieux. Un océan de silence.

Il se laissa mollement tomber sur ses draps.

Est-ce que le son de son cœur avait toujours était aussi assourdissant ?

Il se sentait loin de lui , quand t'il posa ses mains sur son visage il sentit chaque pores sous ses doigts avec plus de netteté qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti . Il eu l'impression de toucher un étranger et d'être touché par un étranger.

À cette instant il n'avait qu'une envie , celle de descendre au salon , d'y trouver Harry et de le serrer contre lui , pour s'éloigner de l'odeur de la peur, du sang et de la vanille intérieure chaleureux.

Les sorts qu'il avait utilisé sur Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient simple : l'un les avait couvert de pustules immondes, purulentes et surtout incurable. Ils ne devaient plus se contenter d'être des monstres juste à l'intérieur. Simple.

L'autre plus complexe avait nécessité beaucoup de recherches et avait à jamais ôté à Vernon sa virilité .

Et le Doloris... sur ce coup là il avait dérapé, il le savait . Il méritait peut-être enfin sa place à Azkaban .

Mais ce qu'avait fait Vernon aussi valait sa place à Azkaban.

Alors pourquoi il se sentait si mal ?

Il alla prendre une douche. À ses pieds l'eau devient rose clair. Il avait du sang sur les cheveux.

Il passa la nuit dans un demi sommeil agité et il ne réussit à s'endormir vraiment que vers neuf heure le matin .

Quand il se réveilla , le soleil était celui d'une après-midi bien avancé et c'est dans la panique qu'il remis sa chemise de la veille ( elle n'était pas si sale non ?) impatient d'aller chercher Harry.

* * *

Alors Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Laissez moi un petit mot :)


	18. Chapter 18

Salut ! comme toujours ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, alors je publie un peu dans la panique car je suis en plein déménagement :) n'hésitez pas à me signaler toutes fautes ou coquilles vous seriez des anges !

Sinon merci à tous ceux qui on ajouté ma fiction e follow ou en favori, j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire :) et un super merci à brigitte26, pouika, cmoa et SianaDesliura pour vos reviews ça me fait beaucoup trop plaisir quand je les reçois :)

Aussi je profite pour me faire de la pub de moi à moi :) Je publie depuis peu une autre fiction Harry Potter appelée : La cage aux pivoines, qui est un UA se passant dans un bordel parisien des années 20. Si jamais vous voulez faire un tour !

Sur ce bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 18

Harry était parti...

Et maintenant Drago se sentait loin, il se sentait vide. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il avait trouvé un vers de terre dans le jardin, là où la terre était humide, et maintenant il s'appliquait à le découper en deux à l'aide d'un galet . Enfaite il l'écrasait plus qu'il ne le découpait mais bon...qui s'en souciait ?

Il s'ennuyait.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Son parrain venait d'arriver près de lui. Drago était assis en tailleur par terre et la boue qui jonchait le sol avait finit par maculée son jogging.

-"Une dissection." Répondit l'adolescent sans lever les yeux.

Severus l'observa sans rien dire, il fronça les sourcils :

-"Vient manger. Le repas est près ."

-"Je n'ai pas faim."

-"Oh pardon , est-ce que j'ai dit : votre altesse Drago vous plairait-il de manger ? Non, alors tu vient." Rétorqua t'il de sa voix doucereuse.

Drago continua à écraser consciencieusement son vers de terre.

-"Drago tu sais que les repas ne son pas en option."

-"Si tu me force à manger j'irai me faire vomir ."

Rogue soupira. Il décrispa son visage dans une expression soucieuse et s'accroupit devant son filleul. Sa voix s'adoucit :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, non ?"

Drago ne dit rien.

-"Regarde moi."

Le blond leva sur lui des yeux inexpressifs .

Rogue ralla et en s'aidant d'une main ( toujours ses problèmes de genoux) il s'assit sur le sol. Ça risquait d'être long, autant être bien assis:

-"Tu sais que tu peux me parler, alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas ."

-"Rien je m'ennui ici ! Tu m'oblige à rester alors qu'il n'y a rien à faire !" S'emporta le blond en se remettant furieusement sur ses pieds .

-"Quoi ?" Rogue se releva, perplexe :

-"Drago c'est toi qui à choisi de rester ici."

-"Oui et bien je ne me doutais pas que je me ferait autant chier , tout ça parce que tu est tout seul tu veux que moi aussi !"

Ça commençait à devenir illogique .

-"Je ne savais pas que tu étais malheureux ici."

-"Et bin si ! " Il darda sur lui des yeux mauvais. Ses mains tremblaient.

Il semblait sur le point de faire une crisse de nerfs.

Severus l'étudia rapidement tendit que drago s'allumait une cigarette dans un geste rageur .

-"Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le départ de Harry ?" Demanda t-il calmement.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna lentement son visage sur severus :

-"Quoi ?! Mais non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Comment tu peux , Qu'est-ce qui ..." il semblait choqué. Mais il rougit.

-"Drago jusque là tout allait bien, Tu semblait bien t'entendre avec Harry, il part et d'un coup apparemment je t'oblige à rester seul ! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot."

-"Ça n'a rien à voir." Répéta l'adolescent clairement de mauvaise foie, néanmoins un peu de sa colère sembla retomber.

Il tira une bouffée de fumée qu'il recracha nerveusement.

Severus ne lui dit aucune remarque .

-"Ok."

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence .

Drago jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs à son parrain comme pour voir s'il allait se décider à dire quelque chose.

N'y tenant plus il rompit le silence :

-"Ok c'est bon je vient manger ! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'allait peter un plombs !"

-"Je n'ai rien dis de tel ."

Drago tira encore une latte et laissa tomber sa cigarette pour l'écrasé avec le bout de sa chaussure .

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de severus comme pour le mettre au défi de faire un quelconque commentaire .

Il n'en fit aucun. Il pratiquait Drago depuis assez de temps pour voir quand celui-ci cherchait intentionnellement le conflit, il se contenta de lever Le Bras pour lui indiquer le chemin de la cuisine .

Drago le toisa en passant devant lui . Quand il fut assez loin severus ramassa le mégot .

Harry faisait les cents pas à travers le salon.

C'était aujourd'hui que Ron venait et le brun ne se sentait pas du tout comme si son meilleur ami allait venir passer une après-midi d'été avec lui. En tout cas pas comme il se serait sentit, ou il s'était sentit, l'été dernier.

Ron avait répondu à sa lettre avec une vitesse déconcertante et le rendez-vous avait était très vite fixé.

Confortablement vautré sur un des canapés du salon Sirius feuilleté tranquillement le dernier numéro de Sorcière hebdo .

Il grignotait des cookies qu'il avait fait la veille.

Harry lui avait l'estomac trop serré pour manger. D'ailleurs au déjeuner il n'avait rien put avaler.

-"Harry arrête de tourner en rond tu me stresse." (il n'en avait pas l'air).

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son parrain :

-"Désolé Sirius, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher."

-"Je t'ai vu affronter des détracteurs avec plus de sang froid.." signala le sorcier l'air de rien .

Harry se laissa tomber mollement à côté de son parrain qui décala ses jambes pour lui faire un peu de place .

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?" Demanda Sirius en repliant son journal ( il nota mentalement à quel article il en était ).

-"Je n'en sais rien ." Le brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux :

-"Mon apparence déjà ."

-"Tu est très beau." Assura Sirius d'un ton péremptoire.

Harry pouffa :

-"Merci Sirius, tu me rassure ."

Son parrain lui sourit et l'adolescent soupira :

-"J'aurais aimé avoir repris un peu plus de poids avant de Les revoir." Murmura t-il.

-"Il faut que tu soit patient. Tout va bien se passer."

-"Et si Ron m'en veut de ne rien lui avoir dit ? Et s'il pense que je lui est mentis tout ce temps ?" Il semblait bouleversé et Sirius planta son regard dans le sien :

-"Ça n'arrivera pas alors ôte toi cette idée de la tête !" Il secoua la tête pour appuyer le ridicule de la situation.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à faire ralentir son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crisse d'angoisse. Comment pouvez t'il voir Ron dans cet état ?

-"Harry ?"

-"Harry !"

Il releva la tête violemment, perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu Sirius l'appeler :

-"Pardon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?"

Son parent lui fit un sourire indulgent et amusé :

-"Je crois qu'on à sonné à la porte ."

Harry se leva d'un bond .

Il regarda Sirius pour essayer de calmer son affolement .

-"Tout va bien ce passer." Le rassura t'il d'une voix tranquille.

Et une minute plus tard il y était :

Ron le fixer depuis l'entrée.

Après avoir franchi la porte il s'était immobilisé le visage blême .

Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas très joli à regarder, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

-"Je ...euh salut ?" Tenta t'il peu sur de lui .

Il crut un instant que le roux n'allait pas répondre , mais après une minute qui lui sembla être une heure sa bouche s'ouvrît enfin :

-"Par merlin Harry..."

-"Ouaii je sais ." Dit t'il en baissant honteusement les yeux . Il avait soudain l'impression d'être nu .

Ron s'approcha jusqu'à être en face de lui , il avait un peu grandi depuis le début de l'été et Harry remarqua qu'il le dépassait maintenant de quelques centimètres.

-"Je..Je." Bégaya Ron et le brun vu avec horreur ses yeux s'humidifier.

-"Non.." commença Harry paniqué reculant légèrement avant que, soudain,Ron ne l'attrape pour l'enlacer.

C'était une étreinte franche, un peu maladroite, presque dur . Le roux le serrer contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Confusément Harry pensa que son ami avait pris du muscle en plus de ses centimètres. D'abord crispé il se laissa finalement aller dans l'étreinte jusqu'à entouré le Roux de ses bras frêles .

Quand Ron le lâcha ses yeux avaient rougis .

-"Je suis désolé mon pote." S'excusa t'il dans un sourire gêné.

Harry voulut lui rendre son sourire mais il fut soudain submergé par une vague d'émotion . Revoir Ron , voir comment celui ci avait réagis en le voyant le ramener au faite qu'il n'était plus le même qu'en quittant Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Et tout se qui lui était arrivé lui revient en mémoire : la poêle qui cassait ses os pendant que sa tante pleurait, le moment où il avait bu dans les toilette pour ne pas mourir de soif, le cutter dans le dos, son oncle se glissant dans son lit et le faite que sans son cousin, sans Sirius, Remus et Maugrey il serait mort .

Et sans qu'il puisse les arrêter dès torrent de larmes se mirent à déborder de ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa :

-"Oh Harry , non ne pleure pas."

-"Je suis tellement désolé." Arriva t'il a prononcé au travers de ses sanglot .

Ron le repris dans ses bras :

-"Tout va bien Harry, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du faire quelque chose , j'aurais dû remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas normal ."

Ils craquaient tous les deux.

-"Non tout est ma faute , pardon." Sa voix était étouffé par l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et il sentait ses pleurs mouiller le teeshirt de Ron .

Il restèrent un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Harry brisse l'étreinte :

-"Pardon, je , tu veux boire quelque chose ? Sirius a acheté des bieraubeurre ." Proposa t'il pour retrouver un peu de contenance .

-"Je meure d'envie dune bieraubeurre." Confirma le roux en laissant Harry le conduire vers la cuisine .

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le brun.

Bien sûr ce qui l'avait choqué immédiatement était sa maigreur , à vu de nez Ron aurait était tenté de penser qu'il avait perdu au moins dix kilos , et avant Harry était déjà ridiculement mince.

Mais c'était aussi l'air désolé qui s'était peint sur son visage et la façon dont il se tenait , légèrement tassait sur lui même , comme s'il essayait de prendre le moins de place possible qui avait peiné Ron .

Il paraissait minuscule dans son jogging, son teeshirt trop grand et son gilet long , qu'il portait , mal grès la chaleur de l'été car son corps n'en produisait pas assez.

Harry attrapa deux bouteilles et Proposa à Ron de s'installer sur la terrasse .

-"Alors." lui demanda Ron après qu'ils aient décapsuler leurs bieraubeurres.

Harry joua distraitement avec une goutte de condensation qui s'était formé sur le goulot de sa bouteille , il leva les yeux . S'il avait voulu dire à Ron : rien de grave , parle moi plutôt de ton été ." Le visage de son ami l'en dissuada . Le roux le fixait d'un air déterminé qu'il ne lui avait vu que quelque fois .

Il baissa les yeux .

Ron rompit le silence, d'une voix basse :

-"Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété, tu sais quand mes parents sont rentrés le soir ou tu est arrivé ici , ils avaient l'air horrifiés. Ma mère pleurait, et mon père était tout blanc, tout ce qu'il a put me dire était que tu n'était plus en danger ."

Il marqua une courte pause. Harry évita son regard.

-"Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione pour ne pas l'inquiéter avant de savoir comment tu allais. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avait écrit pour lui dire que tu étais chez Sirius mais que tu était resté très vague sur les raisons de ton départ. Tu la connais, elle se doute qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de grave."

Harry tordit nerveusement ses mains sans savoir quoi répondre .

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

Ron venait de posé sa main sur son avant bras , le faisant sursauter.

Le brun baissa d'avantage la tête, honteux de ce qu'il avait à avouer :

-"Je...Mon oncle et ma tante mon ...ils m'ont battut ." Murmura t'il d'une traite . Que pouvait il dire d'autre ?

-"Cet bande de batards ...Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ?"

Ron paressait choqué et en colère, de cette colère inutile qui fais monter une adrénaline dont votre corps ne sais que faire car on ne peut pas se battre avec le passé.

-"Je ne sais pas ..."

-"Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait ?"

Harry baissa les yeux.

-"Oui."

Ron perdit toute couleur .

-"Mais ...mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?" La voix du roux s'était chargé d'incompréhension.

Harry osa le regarder :

-"Comment j'aurais put vous le dire ! À onze ans je suis arrivé dans un monde où j'étais sensé être un héros ! Comment j'aurais put vous dire que mes tuteurs me traitaient comme ça ?!"

Il se tut les larmes au yeux , il n'avait pas voulut élever la voix . Ron avait pâlit faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur .

-"Je suis désolé Harry ."Dit t'il d'une voix blanche.

-"Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu t'excuse ."

-"Je sais, mais je m'excuse quand même .Je me doutais que tes tuteurs ne te traitait pas bien. J'aurais dut insisté auprès de mes parents pour que tu vienne plus chez nous , mais ...mais je n'osais pas te demander...et, et j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille , si je parlai de mes doutes à quelqu'un . Je me disais que si tu n'en parlais pas c'est par ce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on en parle. Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Si j'avais sut que ..."

Ils se turent tout les deux .

Ron ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de la nappe , Harry s'en voulu, Ron n'était pour rien d'en ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est lui qui avait tout fait pour le cacher. Délicatement il posa une main sur le poignet de son ami, lui faisant relever la tête :

-"C'est pas ta faute , je ne voulais pas que ça se sache . J'avais trop honte. Et je sais que si j'avais voulu t'en parler tu aurais tout fait pour m'aider ."

-"Merci." Il avait l'air sincèrement soulagé et Harry sentit une bouffée d'amour étreindre son cœur.

Ils burent quelques gorgées de leurs bières en silence , dehors quelques cigales chantaient.

-"Sinon tu est bien ici ?" Le ton enjoué de Ron semblait forcé.

-"Oui très !" Son entrain aussi sonné faux , comme si mut par un trac mutuel ils avaient oubliés comment être naturels. Il continua en essayant de faire sonné sa voix un peu plus juste :

-"Sirius et vraiment super , Rogue aussi et je ..."Il referma brusquement la bouche .

Mais Ron n'avait rien loupé :

-"Rogue ? Qu'est ce que Rogue vient faire là ?" Son visage avait un air ahuri franchement comique et malgré toute l'amitié que Harry lui portait il fut obligé que constater que ça lui faisait vraiment une tête de con.

-"Oui , c'est Rogue qui m'a soigné quand Sirius, Remus et Maugrey m'ont ramené ici ."

-"Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il est super ?" Questionna Ron en levant un sourcil dubitatif .

Harry tritura ses mains , tirant inconsciemment sur ses manches en coton .

-"Non, enfin oui , enfin ... euh..."

Il soupira :

-"On discute de ce qui m'est arrivé, et c'est chiant de l'avouer mais ça me fait plutôt du bien..."

Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

-"Sérieux ?"

-"Ouaii." Murmura Harry en baissant honteusement les yeux .

-"Ah euh ok." Ron tentait visiblement de dissimuler sa stupéfaction en faisant comme si cette situation était tout à fait banale et bien que le brun lui en soit reconnaissant il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer :

-"Je , tu sais ça n'as pas était facile quand je suis arrivé, je ( il laissa échapper un petit ricanement nerveux ) ce qu'il c'est passer chez mes tuteurs m'a un peu chamboulé." Là encore il aurait put rire de l'euphémisme s'il n'avait pas peur que Ron ne le croit devenu fou.

-"Tu n'as pas à te justifier." Le rassura le roux de sa voix grave :

-"Bon je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer que Rogue puisse être d'un quelconque réconfort pour qui que se soit ...mais si ça marche pour toi ." Ron haussa les épaules pour lui montrait qu'il n'avait rien à y redire .

Un sourire un peu confus mais soulagé éclos sur le visage de Harry. Ron était vraiment un bon ami.

Ron but une gorgée de sa bière. Depuis la porte vitrée il vit Sirius sortir d'un placard un verre et se servir de l'eau ,leurs regard se croisèrent et Sirius lui sourit, de la main il lui fit un signe un peu maladroit que Ron déchiffra comme: continuez à papoter ! Avant de sortir de son champs de vision.

Quand il reporta son attention sur Harry celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ron aurait voulu lui posés mille questions.

Il se doutait que les tuteurs de Harry avaient dû faire quelque chose d'horrible . Il le connaissait et il savait que pour que Harry appel à l'aide c'est qu'il devait être en danger de mort.

"Il n'est plus en danger, ne "t'inquiète pas tu pourras vite le voir ."

Son père avait voulu le rassurer, mais ce n'était pas du tout rassurant, il était si pâle . Et sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Il se souvient qu'il avait voulut leur hurler de l'emmener voir Harry tout de suite, et deux ans avant il l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais maintenant il n'était plus un enfant et il savait quand une situation exigée de lui un peu de maturité et au vu des visages bouleversés de ses parents elle l'exigeait.

Ses parents étaient retournés voir Harry peut-être une semaine après et n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne. Cette fois il s'était un peu laissé aller à l'énervement et chose rarissime c'est son père qui l'avait remis en place.

-"Tu verra Harry quand on sera certain qu'il peut recevoir des visites, d'accord ?"

-"Il pourrait ne pas pouvoir ?" S'était étranglé Ron et son père et sa mère avaient échangés un regard furtif de tristesse.

Il avait était vraiment soulagé en recevant sa lettre mais maintenant qu'il était en face de lui il ne savait pas à quel niveau il devait être soulagé.

-"Est-ce que tu reste dormir ?" Demanda doucement Harry .

-"Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Ça pourrait être sympa !" Lui sourit Ron et pour la première fois de la journée Harry se sentit tout à fait rassuré.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut** mes petites loutres !

désolée pour cette attente ! Pour tout vous dire je n'avait plus de chapitres d'avances c'est pour cela que j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier. Mais là c'est bon j'ai repris un chapitre d'avance ^^ Sinon comme d'habitude merci à ceux qui nous rejoignent et un très très grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, avis encouragement . C'est vraiment super motivant de vous lire et me fait fais à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir :)

En cela un grand merci à : LessaWatberg, Pouika, brigitte26, et miss-nails-black vous étes au top !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 19

Pourquoi est-ce que Harry était incapable de réfléchir ?

Hermione lui reprochait sans arrêt de foncer la tête la première et aujourd'hui il était obligé de lui donner raison.

Il avait dit à Ron de rester dormir.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars alors il avait naïvement pensé que tout ce passerait bien .

_Espèce de troll._

Enfaite il n'avait même pas réellement fait un cauchemar.

Il rêvait que Drago était avec lui chez Sirius et qu'il voulait qu'il descend dans la cave.

Il disait :

-"Allez, il faut que tu viennes en bas. On y est beaucoup mieux."

Et il souriait.

-"Non, j'ai peur." Avoua Harry sans en avoir honte.

Alors Drago lui tendit sa main.

-"C'est facile. Il suffit de lâcher la rampe, comme ça nous iront en bas tout les deux."

-"Je ne peut pas ilattend en bas." En se réveillant il oublierait totalement qui était

"il".

Drago répondit d'une voix patiente et tranquille, sans jamais s'arrêter de sourire :

-"Je te promet qu'il n'y a pas de gâteau en bas ."

-"Tu viendra avec moi ?" Lui demanda t-il , sur le moment ça lui semblait extrêmement important.

-"Bien sur."

Et cela le remplit d'un sentiment de soulagement indescriptible.

Il attrapa sa main, il se souvient avoir pensé qu'elle était chaude:

-"Allons-y ."

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

Et ils commencèrent à descendre. Bientôt l'obscurité les enveloppa tout les deux. Mais il n'avait pas peur, car il sentait la main de Drago dans la sienne.

Il entendit soudain un bruit sur le côté et tourna violemment la tête . Il n'y avait rien , mais drago l'avait lâché.

Il commença à suffoquer il était seul. Et de en bas s'éleva une voix gargouillante et décharnée :

-"Harry !" L'appelait t'elle .

-"Harry !"

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Autour de lui tout était noir.

Une nuit sans lune qui chassait même les ombres.

Si il avait put distinguer quelque chose sûrement n'aurait-il pas fait de crise de panique. Il aurait reconnut Ron en la forme allongée près de lui dans un lit de camp. Il aurait comprit à qui appartenait la respiration profonde et régulière qui faisait écho à son propre souffle précipité.

Mais la nuit était d'encre, dense et impénétrable.

Aussi quand il se redressa abruptement sur ses oreillers sentant une goutte de sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale il prit peur.

Car il ne voyait rien mais il entendait, il _savait_ que quelqu'un était avec lui dans la chambre.

Il laissa échapper un son a mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un glapissement de terreur.

_Parce que ça arriverait pour de vrai ._

C'était une de ses peur enfouie, instinctive, une respiration lourde, oppressante, dans sa chambre, dans la nuit .

Et maintenant c'était réel.

_Il allait devenir fou._

Il essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre en lui vrillant les oreilles.

Il ne pleurait pas mais il n'en était pas loin .

Il essaya de se lever mais il était paralysé. Il ne savait même pas s'il était capable de crier.

Bizarrement il ne se demanda pas à qui appartenait la respiration qui emplissait la pièce, ou ce qui pourrait se passer .

La respiration était là, guettant dans l'obscurité et c'était déjà pour lui le comble de l'horreur.

Il entreprit de se lever mais il tremblait tellement qu'il n'arriva qu'à tomber lourdement du lit.

Le son de sa chute résonna bruyamment dans la pièce. Et Harry sentit une larme lui échapper, un de ses genoux avait cogné brutalement sur le parquet et ça lui faisait mal.

-"Harry ?"

Le murmure qui s'éleva dans le noir lui était étranger et le glaça d'effroi.

_Oh non, oh non, oh non_

_Ça arrive vraiment ._

Sa respiration s'accéléra, l'air dans ses poumons devient brûlant et acide.

Il rampa confusément vers la porte en essayant de retenir le moindre son que la peur tentait de presser hors de ses lèvres .

-"Harry ?" Tenta à nouveau la voix, et une pensée délirante s'imposa à Harry :

_C'est mon oncle, il est remonté de la cave._

Il s'approcha suffisamment de la porte pour en saisir la poignée qu'il essaya d'actionner dans une série de gestes maladroit .

La poignée s'abaissa et remonta dans un concert de tentatives aussi bruyantes qu'inutiles.

Après ce qui sembla à Harry vingt bonnes minutes (30 secondes) elle s'ouvrît enfin.

Mais se n'était pas lui qui avait réussi à l'ouvrir.

Sirius se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte la poignée en main, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir à rayures grises, l'air ahuri de quelqu'un venant de trouver son chien entrain de lire le journal installé dans son fauteuil.

Il allait rejoindre sa chambre (en ce moment il dormait rarement avant deux heures du matin) quand il avait remarqué le mouvement frénétique de la poignée.

Plus intrigué qu'inquiet il avait voulu l'entrouvrir, seulement pour jeter un coup d'œil , il pensait que les garçons se la jouaient nuit blanche, et avec leurs retrouvailles toutes fraîches qui aurait put leurs en vouloir ?

Mais il s'attendait pas à se que la chambre plongée dans le noir vomisse à ses pieds son filleul en plein crise de panique.

Harry releva les yeux.

Une odeur orientale flottait dans le couloir.

_Sirius._

Il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, il se cramponna à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et tenta maladroitement de l'entraîner loin de la porte.

-"Sirius il est dans ma chambre!" Gémit-il, quelques larmes coulant sur son visage.

Pas de sanglots spectaculaires et bouleversants juste des larmes d'épuisement et de peur fatigantes à pleurer .

Il agrippait de ses deux mains les bras de Sirius .

-"Harry calme toi !" Cria le sorcier en essayant de se faire entendre par dessus les divagations de son filleul.

Il enserra son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux:

-"Tout va bien ! Harry écoute moi tout va bien !" Le regard de son filleul refusait de se fixer sur lui.

_Dans ses moments là il lui faisait peur._

Sirius enfouie l'adolescent dans ses bras collant son visage contre son torse et caressa ses cheveux dans un geste protecteur et désemparé .

Ron s'était levé et une main sur l'encadrement de la porte il regardait effrayé, Harry tremblait entre les bras de son parrain.

-"Il est dans ma chambre ." Gémit le brun .

-"Harry il n'y a que Ron dans ta chambre." Tenta Sirius complètement démuni .

-"Non il est là !" Insista l'adolescent dans un murmure, les pupilles dilatées par une frayeur sourde et incohérente.

-"Harry il n'y a que Ron, ton meilleur ami dans cette chambre ! Personne ne te fera de mal, personne ne pourra plus jamais te toucher."

Sirius interrogea Ron du regard, mais le rouquin semblait si perdu et inquiet que le sorcier compris vite que lui non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passer.

-"Harry ?" Après quelques minutes Sirius se décolla de son filleul et se baissa au niveau de son visage :

-"Tu sais ou tu est ?"

Les yeux de Harry étaient rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux en bataille, il avait arrêté de pleurer :

-"Au square Grimmaurd." Répondit-il faiblement en ravalent un sanglot.

-"Super, tout va bien, on va descendre boire un truc ok ? Ça va nous faire du bien ."

Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. La peur, le désarroi et la panique qui formaient dans son esprit une marée compacte et obscure se retirait lentement :

-"Je suis désolé." Murmura t'il d'une voix blanche.

Sirius passa doucement son pouce sur sa joue:

-"Ce n'est rien, aller viens ."

Il fit un pas vers l'escalier en essayant d'entraîner Harry à sa suite, mais celui-ci semblait figé :

-"J'ai cru que mon oncle était dans ma chambre ." Il avait la pâleur des mort et des gouttes de sueur brillaient dans son cou.

-"Je sais Harry, mais il n'est pas là d'accord ? Plus jamais tu ne le verra . Plus jamais il ne pourra te toucher." Il aurait voulut lui dire là tout de suite comment il était allé dans la maison de ces horribles moldus et comment il leurs avait fait payer.

-"Harry, ça va ?" Ron s'était approché avec précaution . Harry se tourna vers lui, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage émacié :

-"Je oui, pardon Ron . Je, j'ai crû que..." il ne finit pas sa phrase encore trop déphasé.

-"Ça va mon pote." Le rassura Ron .

-"Je ne sais même plus se que j'ai cru, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai .."

il regarda Sirius d'un air paniqué :

-"Je perd la tête c'est ça ?"

-"Mais non !" Une lueur d'effroi traversa son visage.

-"J'ai encore peur de me réveillé en le sentant sur moi, en sentant son haleine sur mon visage et ses mains sur...Pourquoi est-ce que.." il étrangla un sanglot.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience que Ron était encore là, peut-être n'avait-Il même pas réellement conscience que Sirius était là sinon jamais il n'aurait osé se laisser aller à de telles confidences, même protéger à demi-endormi dans l'écrin de la nuit :

-"Harry tu peux descendre dans la cuisine s'il te plaît, j'arrive." Sirius mit une main dans son dos, le poussant pour l'inciter doucement à avancer :

-"J'arrive d'accord."

Harry hocha la tête , il adressa à Ron un regard douloureux où se mêler détresse et confusion avant de descende l'escalier d'une démarche de somnambule.

Quand il eu disparut Sirius se tourna vers Ron qui, toujours sur le pas de porte affichait un visage d'une blancheur fantomatique. Il dut mal interpréter le regard du sorcier car immédiatement il se confondit en excuses précipités et décousus :

-"Sirius je suis désolé, je te promet que je n'ai rien fait. Il était comme ça quand je me suis réveillé. Je n'ai, tu sais que je ne " Bredouilla t-il. Est-ce qu'il avait peur que le sorcier crois qu'il avait essayé d'agresser Harry ? Il n'en savait rien .

Sirius le coupa d'une main sur l'épaule :

-"Ron tout va bien tu n'y est pour rien." Il lui fit un sourire fatigué qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'approche de l'aube.

-"Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars depuis ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est ma faute j'aurais dut préparer une autre chambre. On a tenté le diable."

Dit-il dans une tentative d'humour raté .

Ron avala sa salive.

Sirius lui fit un sourire bienveillant :

-"Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas ok ? Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ?"

-"Oui je pense...Est-ce que ça va aller pour Harry, je peux peut-être aller le voir ?" Demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en bas de l'escalier.

-"Je vais plutôt y aller moi, ne t'inquiète pas je gère la situation." Sourit Sirius.

Il se voulait rassurant, mais au fond de lui il était tendu.

Ron hocha la tête et après un dernier "bonne nuit" disparu dans la chambre.

Sirius soupira. Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas rapide faisant toutefois garde à bien regarder les marches. Il était pieds nus et la lumière tamisée du couloir ne l'éclairait que faiblement.

_Ce serait quand même dommage de tomber et de se rompre le coup._

Il avait déjà entendu des histoires de gens qui tombent et meurent comme ça, bêtement. Et c'est le genres de choses qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres tant que ça ne nous arrive pas à nous.

Sirius se gifla mentalement :

_-À quoi je pense ?_

Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine, dans le noir, les traits tirés et le regard baissé sur la table dans une attitude de douloureuse défaite.

Il sursauta quand Sirius alluma la lumière :

-"Ça va ?"

-"Oui et non." Répondit-il lentement :

-"J'en ai marre de me conduire comme le dernier des cinglés." Soupira t-il en coulant sur la nappe à fleurs un regard morose.

Malgré tout il semblait mieux.

-"Tu rigole ? MOI j'ai eu du mal à ma sortie d'Azkaban à arrêter de me conduire comme le dernier des cinglés." Rigola Sirius en attrapant une tasse.

Harry releva sur lui ses yeux d'émeraude perplexes.

Il posa devant son filleul la tasse maintenant remplie de tisane brûlante avant de continuer:

-"Je t'assure, Tu sais les premiers temps je devais rester avec Remus j'étais très faible et j'avais du mal à manger ou à dormir, moi aussi je faisais pas mal de cauchemars." Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-"Et Remus me disait toujours la même chose : laisse toi du temps."

Harry plongea son regard dans sa tasse qu'il serrait des deux mains :

-"Je sais que tu as raison..."

Sa voix était faible, fatigué.

Le savoir était une chose, l'accepter en était une autre.

Il se força à boire une gorgée de camomille, le liquide chaud lui fit du bien. Sirius était resté debout posé contre le plan de travail, ses cheveux châtains retombant doucement sur son torse nu couvert de tatouages. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils burent en silence. De l'extérieur ils auraient put paraître paisibles.

Harry fixait devant lui les yeux vagues. Il était fatigué.

Il aurait aimé voir Drago, là tout de suite . Drago et sa curieuse attitude de chat du Cheshire, avec son regard lointain et pourtant si conscient. Drago qui parlait par énigme et lui dirait des choses si déroutantes mais si vrai qu'il arrêterait de se sentir partir à la dérive.

_Drago qui lui tenait la main dans l'obscurité._

Il se secoua mentalement la tête:

_-Là je suis vraiment entrain de délirer._

Sirius posa sur sa nuque frêle une main chaude le tirant brusquement de ses pensées :

-"Tu te sens mieux ?"

-"Oui, merci Sirius. Encore désolé."

-"Ne t'excuse pas, aller vient, on a besoin de dormir.

Il montèrent l'escalier en silence, leurs pieds nus sur le bois ne produisaient aucun son.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre Harry se figea.

Sirius le remarque et s'arrêta également :

-"Ron à du se rendormir."

-"Oui sûrement..."

-"Tu ne veux pas retourner dormir ?" Demanda t-il doucement .

-"Si mais je.." Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ?

-"Tu veux dormir avec moi ?" Proposa soudain son parrain d'un ton détaché.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc vers lui interdit :

-"Je, mais et si je refais un cauchemar ?"

Il haussa les épaules :

-"Et bien je n'aurai pas à me lever pour venir te voir."

Harry baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose qui au oreilles de Sirius sonna comme du dialecte troll .

-"Quoi ?"

-"Je ne veux pas te déranger..." Marmonna le brun à peine plus fort.

Sirius lui sourit franchement et remit sa main sur sa nuque :

-"Aller vient."

Tout dans la chambre de Sirius était imprégné de son parfum chaud et épicé . Une petite lampe de chevet diffusée une lumière douce et il régnait dans la pièce un désordre de bric à brac, de livres de vêtements,et d'objet farfelus chaleureux et rassurant .

Il aurait cru se sentir mal à l'aise dans la chambre de son parrain. Mais non.

Alors avec un naturel et une confiance qui ne lui ressemblait pas l'adolescent se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit. Il posa un bras en travers de son visage et essaya d'éloigner de lui toutes les pensées sournoises et inquiétantes qui pourraient venir s'agripper à son cerveaux déjà assez éprouvés. Il était épuisé.

Soudain il sentit que l'on rabattait sur lui une couverture avant que quelque chose humide ne se pose contre son front, il eu un mouvement de recule instinctif.

C'était une truffe.

Sirius avait pris sa forme de chien pour dormir près de lui sans l'effrayer. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et le regarda par en dessous de ce regard profond et indéchiffrable qu'ont tous les chiens.

Harry ébouriffa tendrement sa tête. Le poil sous ses doigts était doux.

Quand le chien ferma les yeux il fit de même,une main toujours perdu dans ses poils, et envelopper dans l'odeur apaisante de son parrain il s'endormit .

* * *

Votre avis ?


	20. Chapter 20

Salut bande de loutres ! j'éspère que vous allez bien :)

Un grand merci à LessaWatberg, Brigitte26, Pouika et cmoa pour vos reviews, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux à chaque chapitre pour que cette fic soit agréable à lire et c'est très encourageant d'avoir un retour sur mon travail, vous êtes au top merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi à ceux qui on ajouté cette fiction en follow ou en favori :) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message:avis ça me ferait très plaisir !

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 20

-"Tu dois penser que je perd la boule ." Dit-il à Ron alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis autour de la table du jardin pour une partie de bataille explosive.

-"Mais non mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire ça ?" Lui répondit le rouquin avec un sourire mal assuré , sa voix avait légèrement tremblée.

-"Pourquoi pas, à ta place c'est sûrement ce que je penserais." Harry releva ses yeux sur lui d'un air indifférent. Un éclat de soleil jouait dans les cheveux de feu de Ron et le contraste avec la pelouse bien verte était saisissant. Le rouquin n'avait rien dit de l'incident de cette nuit, mais par moment Harry captait des regards qu'il lui lançait à la dérobée, quand il le pensait trop concentré pour les remarquer par exemple, c'était les regards inquiets et craintifs que l'on donne à un animal sauvage et blessé dont on appréhende les réactions imprévisible.

Ron le dévisagea brièvement :

-"Je pense seulement ( il avait le ton prudent et doux de quelqu'un qui cherche bien ses mots ) que tu as encore besoin de repos et que c'est normal, et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me dit pas."

Harry baissa la tête .

-"Je ne te cache rien que tu aimerais savoir crois moi."

-"Harry je...non rien, c'est ton tour de jouer ." Commença t'il avant de se reprendre .

Que pouvait-il lui dire de se qu'il avait crut comprendre ou plutôt craint de comprendre cette nuit ?

Comment pourrait-il ?

L'enfant en lui voulait son meilleur ami , il voulait le copain avec qui il avait traversé tant d'épreuves mais avec qui il rigolait toujours, et il avait peur, peur que ce garçon ne revienne jamais.

Parce que lui n'imaginait pas revenir de quelque chose comme ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire, c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait concevoir.

S'il pouvait se persuader que de parler de ce qu'il pensait avoir compris avec Harry l'aiderait il le ferait. Mais il ne savait pas.

Il ne voulait pas faire deux fois les mêmes erreurs et se taire alors que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui.

Il regarda Harry alors que celui-ci buvait une gorgée de bièraubeurre en examinant le plateau de jeux d'un air concentré .

Il pouvait peut être essayer d'en parler avec Sirius ...

-"Je vais aux toilettes." décida t-il brusquement .

Le brun releva la tête :

-"Ok." Dit-il d'un air septique devant la détermination avec laquelle son ami avait déclamé son envie d'uriner.

-"Je revient." L'informa promptement Ron en se levant.

-"Oui je me doute." Rigola Harry en reprenant une gorgée de bière .

Ron lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna vers la cuisine .

Sirius se trouvait dans le salon étendu paresseusement entrain de lire le journal d'un air ennuyé, l'inaction semblait lui peser.

Il leva presque immédiatement les yeux sur lui.

Il ne dort que d'un œil pensa Ron en se souvenant d'un vieux dicton .

-" Ron tout va bien ?" S'enquit-il en se redressant légèrement.

-"Oui, je ..." le visage du roux se tordit dans une grimace incertaine.

-"Je..." l'encouragea Sirius.

-"Cette nuit..."

-"Oh." Sirius ferma doucement son journal sur ses genoux et se redressa complètement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

-"Harry m'a dit que ses tuteurs l'avaient battu, mais il ne dit pas tout n'est-ce pas ? Il...je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça."

Sirius observa Ron, le visage indéchiffrable.

-"Non" dit t'il prudemment :"Il ne dit pas tout."

-"Je ne veux pas savoir des choses que Harry ne veut pas que je sache bien sûr !"Se défendit-Il brusquement, il ne voulait pas passer pour un fouineur :

-"Mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir l'aider."

-"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veut savoir exactement ?"

-"Quand il...il délirait cette nuit ( quel autre mot utiliser ?) Et qu'il a dit qu'il croyait encore sentir son oncle sur lui..."

Sirius hocha la tête.

-"Tu lui à dit que tu ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un le toucher ."

-"Oui." Acquiesça Sirius .

Ron hésita :

-"Est-ce que ça veut dire..."

Est-ce que ce genre de chose arrivait vraiment ? Sa mère lui avait déjà dit que certains hommes ont de vilaines pensées au sujets des petits garçons, mais ça lui semblait impensable. Est-ce que c'était ce qui était arrivé à Harry ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Le sorcier plongea alors dans les yeux de Ron un regard si profond qu'il baissa la tête gêné.

C'était horrible de parler de ça.

-"Ron je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ce n'est pas à moi de..." Ron pris immédiatement un air honteux et Sirius essaya de bien s'expliquer, le rouquin n'avait rien fait dont-Il dut avoir honte :

-"Je sais que tu t'inquiète et que tu aimerais l'aider mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça ." Devant l'air toujours contrit de l'adolescent il ajouta:

-"Pourtant j'aimerais crois moi."

Ron releva la tête :

-"C'est très grave se qu'il c'est passé chez ses tuteurs. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Oui. Affirma Sirius.

-"Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai cru que tout irait bien quand je le reverrait , et enfaite ...Enfaite j'ai l'impression que rien ne sera plus comme avant."

-"Il va falloir du temps, mais tout ce dont Harry à besoin c'est d'un ami. Alors soit patient et agis normalement pour lui montrer que tu tiens à lui ( Ron rougis )."

Ron hocha la tête, au moins il avait une idée de la marche à suivre :

-"Bon, merci Sirius. À plus tard."

-"Oui, je fini de lire et je viendrai vous voir. Eh Ron !" L'interpella le sorcier alors qu'il était presque sortit du salon :

-"Hum ?" Il se retourna.

-"Ne parle pas à Harry de se qu'il à dit cette nuit ok ?"

-"Ok." Accepta Ron les sourcils froncés.

-"Bien, aller file ."

Severus était inquiet, depuis que Harry était parti Drago se refermait de plus en plus sur lui même.

Les repas étaient devenus les champs de batailles de leur guerre des nerfs ou la victoire résultait en le faite de faire avaler à l'adolescent ne serait-ce que la moitié d'un repas décent .

Les soirs une partie de cache-cache ou Severus devait entièrement fouillait sa maison et l'extérieur pour faire regagner à Drago son lit, et leurs séances de thérapies un immense silence .

Il était inquiet, et de plus en plus il pensait à renvoyer le blond chez ses parents, peut-être n'était il plus la personne qu'il fallait pour l'aider.

Drago lui se sentait vide. Pas vraiment le néant des premiers jours, non il reprenait du poils de la bêtes , mais il était dans se que son père appeler "une mauvaise passe". Depuis toujours quand Lucius trouvait des cadavre d'animaux éparpillés aux grès des humeurs de Drago dans les recoins de la maison,ou quand son fils s'enfermait dans un profond mutisme pouvant durer des jours. Où plus vieux quand il disparaissait pendant des semaines revenant sale, drogué, puant le sex et l'alcool il continuait d'appeler ça "une mauvaise passe".

Parce que l'avantage "des mauvaise passe" c'est qu'on peut toujours se persuader qu'elles passeront.

Drago avait entreprit une lacérations méthodique de son bras gauche .

Assis près de la rivière, torse nu, une clope solidement visé entre ses lèvres, il décrivait sur sa peau pâle des arabesques et des courbes plutôt esthétiques.

Il commençait à se sentir là, pas perdu dans le bunker qu'était devenu sa tête, enterrée à mille kilomètres sous terre de la moindre émotion, mais là, flottant doucement en surface comme une carpe Koi dans un jolie bassin zen.

Il sourit à cette pensée, _con de poisson_ . Pensa t'il sans bien savoir pourquoi.

Il laissa choir la petite lame de rasoir qu'il tenait entre ses doigts pour récupérer sa cigarette. Il avala une nouvelle bouffée de fumée dans une grimace .

_Severus va pas être content_, se dit-il, en étudiant son bras qui était devenu une curieuse carte dont toutes les routes, chemins, rivières et sentiers apparaissent brillants et écarlates.

Quelques oiseaux chantaient, indifférents, et au oreilles de Drago leurs chants paraissait étrangement mélancolique.

Le soleil caressa doucement son torse, et sans trop savoir comment, l'image de Harry se substitua soudain à celle de la carpe dans son bassin .

Elle apparut si doucement que Draco n'eu pas le réflexe de s'en méfiait, elle n'était pas là puis sembla y avoir toujours était .

-"S'il était là on pourrait être seul ensemble." Murmura t-il.

-"Drago ?!"

La voix qui l'appelait était essoufflée.

Il tourna négligemment les yeux sur l'origine du bruit :

-"Oh severus." Son parrain venait d'apparaître au coin des arbres.

Il était échevelé, ses pommettes légèrement rougies.

-"Drago, ça fait une heure que je te cherche vient manger !"

-"Oui pardon j'arrive ." S'excusa le blond en se mettant debout.

Le maître de potion arqua un sourcil, s'excuser et obéir sans broncher n'était vraiment pas du style de Drago :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu faisait?... Oh mais c'est pas vrai !" Aboya d'un coup Rogue, il venait de remarquer les lacérations sur Le Bras de son filleul.

Pourquoi ne les aurait-il pas remarqué d'ailleurs ? Drago ne faisait rien pour les cacher.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!"

Il avait accouru pour appuyer sa main sur l'avant bras du blond dans une tentative de garrot. Par Merlin il pissait le sang !

Un bruit lui fit relevait la tête :

-"Ha ha ha ." Drago pouffer doucement, le teint blafard. Des gouttes de sang carmin coulant du bout de ses doigts, caressant ses ongles pour venir mourir dans la terre poussiéreuse.

Severus le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils écarquillés dans une expression de pur incompréhension .

-"Ha ha tu as vu ? J'ai fait des dessins."

Se fut la phrase qui ramena rogue parmi les vivant, tout se remis en place. D'abord tout les sons de la rivière grondèrent à ses oreilles, alors que la lumière lui revenait plus violente, puis il sentit le sang chaud et poisseux de son filleul débordait d'entre ses doigts, et enfin il vit Drago qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Severus sortit sa baguette, il lança un sort qui cicatrisa immédiatement Les blessure du blond ne laissant qu'un entremêlement de cicatrices roses et boursouflées .

Le corps de Drago s'affaissa pour s'assoir et Rogue ne fut rien pour le retenir, il accompagna simplement sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux avachis sur le sol.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Murmura le sorcier interdit .

-"Tout va bien, Severus, tout va bien." Il parlait les yeux fermé et le visage légèrement tourné vers le ciel. -" Tout va bien ..." Sa voix s'était faite faible avant de s'éteindre.

-"Drago ?" Severus s'approcha, et posant une main sur son épaule le secoua doucement :

-"Drago ?" Il s'était évanoui.

Severus observa son visage d'éphébe dont la teinte pastel se confondait avec celle de ses cheveux .

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire .

Ça semblait pourtant aller tellement mieux .

Il passa une main douce sur la joue tiède de son filleul.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

À nouveau il se sentait vieux, et dire que maintenant il devait aussi s'occuper de la santé mentale de Potter, mais dans quel merdier s'était-Il fourré ?

Il donna un coup de baguette et le corps de Drago se souleva du sol avec légèreté, comme s'il était portait par un drap tendu et invisible.

Sa tête ballotta doucement au rythme de leurs remontées vers la maison et les ombres et lumières que les arbres découpaient au grès des branchages défilaient sur son visage pâle et serein, il ressemblait au christ de la piètra.

Quand ils furent dans la maison ce n'est pas dans sa chambre que Rogue déposa son (imbécile de) filleul, mais sur le canapé.

Il profita de l'inconscience de drago pour fouiller sa chambre et la vider de tous les objets tranchants et dangereux qu'elle pourrait dissimuler. Si l'idée de prendre aussi tous ces foutus paquets de cigarettes moldus que le blond se plaisait à recracher dans toutes sa maison lui était venu à l'esprit il n'était pas assez fou pour réellement la mettre en pratique.

Même si l'idée était vraiment séduisante.

Il fouilla la chambre avec la précision de l'habitude. Il ouvrit rigoureusement chaque tiroirs, déplaça chaque objet, ouvrit les livres, les cahiers, retourna chaque poches . Il trouva bientôt cinq lames de rasoir.

Classique.

Un couteau.

Pas inattendu.

Deux/trois cachets rond et colorés à motifs .

Par merlin mais où trouvait-il ces merdes ?

Rien jusque là de bien étonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retourne le matelas.

Il y avait en-dessous ce qui ressemblait à plusieurs lettres froissées.

En tout neuf.

Il s'était genouillé sur le tapis et tenant d'une main le lourd matelas séparé d'une vingtaines de centimètres du sommier, il arriva à attraper les quatre premières feuilles chiffonnées sans trop de difficultés, pour les autres Il du presser de toutes ses forces son buste contre le tissus mous du matelas et effleura pendant quelques secondes vainement du bout des doigtés Les papiers restants avant de pouvoir les attraper.

Il se remis debout en soupirant, il essuya distraitement du revers de sa main son front humide avant d'étaler sur le dessus de lit ses découverte .

C'était bien des lettres et elles avaient toutes un point commun ( outre le fait d'avoir était enterré sous un matelas ) elles étaient toutes adressées à Harry.

La première avait pour entête :

_"Potty, Potty, Potter._

_Est-ce que je te manque ?_

_Est-ce que tu rêves de moi la nuit ? Ce serait génial, surtout fait le moi savoir si c'est le cas."_

Severus pâlit , est-ce que drago devellopait une obsession malsaine pour Harry ?

Par merlin il ne manquait que ça ...

La deuxième avait pourtant un ton plus intime :

_"Est-ce que toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars ? Parfois j'ai l'impression de nager à contre courant dans ce que les autres appellent la vie et qu'ils ont l'air de si bien comprendre._

_Des fois j'ai peur d'être trop cassé pour avancer, est-ce que tu connais ça ?"_

Une autre comportait ce passage :

_"Quand tu étais là je me sentais bien parce que pour une fois je m'occupait d'autre chose que moi. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu l'impression d'être avec un ami."_

Severus se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un chuintement étouffé. Il était en partie rassuré. Drago n'avait pas l'air de nourrir à l'égard de Potter une sombre obsession mais plutôt une envie d'amitié maladroite et étrange.

Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage.

Il allait devoir avoir une lonnnngue, très lonnnngue conversation avec son filleul.


	21. Chapter 21

Salut et bonne année ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

Alors un chapitre plutôt court histoire de se remettre dans l'ambiance, le suivant arrivera surement la semaine prochaine :) comme toujours un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message (ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir) et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire en général, vous êtes au top ! De gros bisous.

Aussi un gros bisous à LessaWatberg en espérant lire bientôt la suite de ta fic que j'adore :)

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

-"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

Severus joignit ses mains sur la table de la cuisine dans le plus grand des sérieux . Il était arrivé chez Sirius en milieu d'après-midi abordant sur son visage le même air tendu qu'il abordait actuellement.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée et trouva Harry du regard, il était allongé dehors sur un vieux transat (enfin à le voir personne ne l'aurait qualifié de vieux , le sort de nettoyage du sorcier avait bien marché et le transat bien qu'étant restait à l'abandon dans la cours depuis plusieurs décennies semblait flambant neuf.) et lisait tranquillement un manuel de métamorphoses . Il était toujours maigre, mais avait bonne mine.

L'animagus se redressa sur sa chaise et planta ses yeux dans les obsidiennes du professeur de potion:

-"Très bien dit moi tout."

-"Et bien..." Rogue ne soutient pas le regard de Sirius , il détourna la tête préférant fixer distraitement la vaisselle qui séchait paresseusement au bord de l'évier.

-"Est-ce que Harry t'as parlé de mon filleul ?" Sa voix était hésitante, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils :

-"Non."

Rogue secoua légèrement la tête, évidemment, on ne pouvait pas enlever à Potter qu'il savait tenir sa langue.

-"Et bien mon filleul est chez moi actuellement...et, et il ne va pas très bien. En faite il était déjà chez moi quand tu m'as confié Harry."

-"Ok..." Répondit Sirius avec prudence.

Harry ne lui avait parlé de personne d'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain pincement.

-"Ils ont le même âge, et ..."

-"Attend, ton filleul est à Poudlard ?" Le coupa Sirius.

Rogue hocha la tête .

-"Alors Harry et lui sont en même année ? Ils se connaissent ?"

-"Oui."

Sirius laissa son dos s'avachir sur sa chaise, ses cheveux retombèrent mollement devant ses yeux et il dut faire un mouvement pour les remettre derrière ses épaules.

Il était sidéré, Harry s'était retrouvé avec un camarade d'école pendant deux jours et n'y avait même pas fait une allusion, d'ailleurs Severus non plus n'avait pas pensé à l'en informer. Il se sentit soudain étrangement seul. Il réalisa que même s'il semblait maintenant à l'aise avec lui Harry aurait sûrement toujours du mal à lui faire totalement confiance . Et réaliser cela lui fit mal.

-"Et comment s'appelle t-il ?" Demanda t-il maussadement :

-"Drago Malfoy, le fils de Lucius."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent brièvement.

Alors Harry n'avait pas seulement hormis de lui parler de ces deux jours avec un camarade de classe mais plutôt de deux jours avec son ennemie juré de Poudlard .

Il respira un grand coup.

Le ciel était éclatent, ce matin à son réveil il faisait vingt-trois degrés mais la quiétude de la journée n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'intérieur de la cuisine.

-"D'accord et en quoi je peux t'aider ?"

-"Si mon neveu ne va pas bien c'est pour des raisons similaires à celles de Harry." avoua douloureusement le maître de potion.

-"Il à était maltraité ?"

Méchamment Sirius n'eut pas de mal à imaginer Lucius Malfoy battre son fils. C'était une pratique plutôt commune aux grandes familles de sang pur. Rogue le corrigea :

-"Abusé étant enfant ."

Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter :

-"Merde...Mais c'est pas possible combien de malade comme ça sont dans la nature, comment peut-on faire ça ?" Murmura Sirius avec horreur.

Severus ne dit rien mais en lui il ne pouvait que se poser les même question sans y trouver de réponses, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas .

-"Je...je suis désolé." Lâcha Sirius sans savoir pourquoi ou pour qui exactement il était désolé.

Severus le jaugea quelques secondes :

-"C'est arrivé il y a des années."

Mais ça ne changerait rien.

Il tira nerveusement ses manches sur ses poignets découverts et pendant un moment ne dit rien.

C'est Sirius qui rompit finalement le silence, mal à l'aise:

-"Je suis désolé Severus je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu attend de moi..."

-"Oui j'y vient."

Encore un silence.

-"Je crois que ton filleul et le mien peuvent s'aider."

Sirius passa une main sur son visage avant de poser ses coudes sur la nappe à fleurs :

-"C'est la plus horrible coïncidence qu'il me soit jamais arrivé."

Severus hocha doucement la tête .

-"Je pense vraiment que Drago à besoin d'un ami et que Harry aussi, quelqu'un qui puisse les comprendre. Et sur le papier il peuvent s'apporter beaucoup l'un à l'autre."

-"En gros.." essaya de comprendre l'animagus : Tu voudrais que ton filleul et Harry passe du temps ensemble ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-"Attend une minute." Releva Sirius : Pourquoi tu dit "sur le papier "?

Le maître des potions avale sa salive. Ça c'était la partie qu'il craignait d'aborder, mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Sirius de l'aider s'il lui cachait des choses.

-"Et bien Drago est perturbé."

Sirius eu un rire sans joie:

-"Harry aussi."

-"Pas de la même façon... Drago, il, il est devenu manipulateur et agressif. Il à essayer de trouver un échappatoire dans plusieurs conduites à risques."

Il s'interrompit n'ayant pas envie de donner de détails .

Il se doutait que pour Sirius ces déclarations n'avaient rien de rassurantes. Et en effet celui-ci le fixait d'un air incertain.

-"Il n'est pas méchant. Il est juste..."

-"Perturbé ?" Compléta Sirius.

-"Oui." Souffla Rogue.

-"Severus...J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais refuser de t'aider avec tout ce que tu fait pour nous mais...Tu est sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

-"Je le pense, mais je ne peut pas en être sûr. Je suis peu porté sur la voyance."

-"Ok, et eux ils ont envie de passer du temps ensemble ?"

-"Drago oui j'en suis sûr ...Et Harry, je pense...Je ne lui ai pas posé la question." avoua t-il.

-"Et bien si tu veux je lui demanderai."

Severus releva vivement la tête :

-"Tu es d'accord?"

-"Oui si tu pense que ça peut être positif essayons."

Un sourire soulagé éclos sur le visage du maître des potions . C'était un sourire timide et prudent mais un sourire tout de même.

-"Et tu pense que je serais amené à rencontrer ce jeune homme ?" Questionna le sorcier.

-"J'y ai réfléchi, et ne t'inquiète pas ça ne craint rien."

Sirius eu envie de lui demander comment il pouvait en être sûr . Mais il ne le fit pas, ils en reparleraient au moment venu, pour l'instant Rogue semblait un peu apaisé et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Sirius se releva en baillant, il était assis depuis trop longtemps.

Il contourna la table et se baissa pour attraper une bouteille d'eau fraîche :

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" Proposa t-il en se retournant vers Severus.

-"Non merci."

Il se redressa et but trois longues gorgées d'eau glacées .

-"J'ai vu Dumbledore hier..."

Annonça tranquillement Severus.

L'animagus laissa doucement retomber son bras, il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus calme et tranquille possible quand il demanda :

-"Ah oui ? Que te voulait-Il ?

Sa voix était bizarre, il l'entendait. On sait d'instinct comment avoir l'air normal sauf quand on essaye d'avoir l'air normal. Il reboucha sa bouteille.

Severus le sonda intensément de ses yeux sombre :

-"Me demander si je savais que les tuteurs de Harry avait était attaqués chez eux la nuit où tu me l'a confié."

Sirius sentit son cœur raté un battement .

_Il avait eu raison de faire se qu'il avait fait...N'est-ce pas ?_

-"Et que lui as tu dis ?" Sirius eu soudain chaud , mais ce n'était pas que lui, il faisait vraiment chaud. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur sur son cou tandis qu'il relevait, pour se rafraîchir ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avec l'élastique qu'il gardait au poignet.

-"Que c'était une chance que Harry ne soit plus chez eux alors qu'ils se faisaient attaquer par des Mangemorts ."

les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent il se tourna d'un bloc vers le maître de potion les bras toujours au niveau de ses oreilles.

Mais Severus ne se départissait pas de son air tranquille :

-"N'est-ce pas ?" Insista t-il en le fixant.

Tout passa par leur regard. Ils savaient, et Severus se tairait. Il le couvrait. Comment Sirius aurait put lui refuser quelque chose maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête comme un pantin :

-"Oui une chance." Répéta t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Severus eu un sourire :

-"Donc toi et Harry pourriez venir passer une après-midi, je ne sais pas après demain peut être ?"

Dit t-il sur un ton de conversation .

Sirius lui rendit son sourire, N'est pas Serpentard qui veut :

-"Ça me semble très bien."


	22. Chapter 22

Bonsoir, ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :) désolée pour l'attente.

Vous avez été super généreux en reviews sur le chapitre précédent merci beaucoup ça m'a fait super plaisir ! 3 alors un grand merci à : aurel8611, CutieSunshine ( pour toutes tes reviews), Murielfragg, lololitaoe, Pouika et Lessawatberg pour vos message :) merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira .

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

"-Pourquoi on va passer l'après-midi chez Rogue ?" Demanda Harry accoudé contre le buffet du salon en regardant son parrain enfiler ses chaussures.

Sirius se releva en rejetant nonchalamment ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

-"Parce qu'il me l'a demandé."

-"Et pourquoi il te l'a demandé ?"

Sirius lui coula un regard appuyé.

-"C'est un service qu'on lui rend."

Harry ne dit rien mais continua d'observer son parrain d'un regard suspicieux.

Tout cela avait l'air d'un plan peu subtile...mais pourquoi ?

Pour sa crise de panique avec Ron ?

_Ça y est , il va me dire que c'est trop dur de s'occuper de moi._

-"Harry ? On y va ?"

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu que Sirius l'attendait.

-"Ah oui désolé."

Ils arrivèrent à quatorze heures trente .

Rogue semblait encore plus glacial que d'habitude, ce qui voulait dire chez lui ( et oui Rogue n'était pas le seul à déduire des choses des séances qu'il passait avec Harry) qu'il était nerveux.

-"Sirius, Harry ." Il tendit tour à tour sa main au deux visiteurs pour les saluer.

Le geste était crispé et automatique.

-"Bonjour Severus, tout va bien ?" Demanda chaleureusement Sirius.

Rogue lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace .

-"Oui, tout vas bien. Harry j'aimerais parler quelques minutes avec Sirius, si vous voulez Drago est dans le jardin."

Harry laissa son regard passer de son parrain à son professeur dans une attitude suspicieuse :

-"Vous voulez parler de moi c'est ça ?" l'inquiétude le rendait égocentrique.

Rogue claqua sa langue dans un son clairement dédaigneux tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire , il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux :

-"Évidement ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun autre sujet de conversation." Puis plus sérieusement :

-"On en aura pas pour longtemps."

Devant le regard légèrement suppliant de son parrain Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le jardin. Il traversa d'un pas lourd la cuisine inondé de soleil, il n'eut pas à faire coulisser la baie vitrée, elle était déjà entrouverte .

Le soleil tapait sans pitié sur les dalles de travertins beiges forçant ses yeux à se plisser pour s'habituer à la lumière cru.

Drago était assit près d'un massif de fleurs que Harry n'aurait pas sut nommer ( jaunes et plutôt jolies pour se que valait son avis) .

-"Salut ." Dit-il en s'approchant nonchalamment.

Le blond ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il l'avait entendu.

Harry faillit se répéter avec irritation quand Drago répondit :

-"Salut, Alors comment s'est passé ta semaine ?" Il avait la mine sombre et semblait fatigué.

Il n'avait l'air de lui faire la conversation que par dépit.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés sur la pelouse :

-"Ron et venu passer quelques jours chez mon parrain."

-"Ta belette ?" Demanda Drago sans mettre aucune intonation dans sa voix.

Harry tiqua sans relever.

-"Et alors ça t'as plu ? Est-ce que revoir ton ami était un merveilleux moment d'émotion ?" Railla le blond en ajustant sa position sur le sol pour se mettre en tailleur.

-"Pas vraiment..."

drago leva un sourcil, intéressé :

-"Haaa ?"

-"Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit, je n'ai pas compris qui était dans ma chambre alors j'ai tapé une jolie crise. Au top non ?

_Pourquoi il lui racontait ça ?_

Peut-être parce qu'il avait envie de voir ce que Drago allait répondre.

Car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre ( Harry ne s'amuser même pas de l'incongruité de la situation) c'était lui.

_Pitié qu'il ne me traite pas de fou._

-"Ha ha : Le rire de Malfoy était sans joie: - Moi je faisais tout le temps des crisses d'angoisse ma première année à Poudlard. Trop de gens inconnus, trop de prédateurs potentiels. C'était pas facile de se faire des amis. J'allais dormir dans les quartiers de Severus souvent."

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif :

-"J'ai de très bons souvenirs de toi la première années et tu était tout sauf craintif. Hautain, snob et insupportable te conviendrait mieux ..."

Drago détourna son regard de lui pour fixer l'horizon :

-"C'était mieux ainsi, je préférais qu'on m'évite parce que j'étais imbu de moi-même, plutôt que parce que je tapais des crises, comme tu dis. Au moins personne ne pouvaient voir à quel point j'étais (il marqua les guillemets avec ses doigts) "perturbé".

-"Tu avais quand même l'air perturbé, d'un autre genre, mais pas net quand même ."

-"Toi tu avais l'air horriblement normal et ennuyeux si ça peut te rassurer. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un s'en prenait au précieux petit héros.

-"C'était le but."

D'un coup Harry se sentit mieux.

Un silence s'installa, mais comme souvent depuis qu'il parlait avec Drago il ne leur pesa pas. C'était comme si ces silences leurs laissaient le temps de respirer en s'habituant simplement l'un à l'autre.

Le regard de Harry vagabonda. Le soleil s'était lascivement allongé sur la pelouse et chaque fleurs semblaient étinceler sous sa caresse, et alors sans chercher à regarder quelque chose de particulier il remarqua les bandage tout neufs qui habillaient le bras du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton bras ?

-une forme d'art primitif.

-Ah.

Il ne savait pas réellement quoi dire :

-"Il me semble que tu peux utiliser une toile aussi..."

Le blond se figea.

Furtivement Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas froissé, mais celui-ci se retourna vers lui en écarquillant de grands yeux étonné avant de finalement éclater de rire.

C'était un rire simple, cristallin et pur. Un rire que Harry ne l'aurait jamais crut capable de produire et bientôt il se laissa aller à rire lui aussi.

-"C'était chiant sans toi Potter. Pour un peu tu m'aurais presque manqué."

Harry s'arrêta de rire brusquement en rougissant. Il détourna le visage gêné. Drago lui continua de pouffer.

Le brun l'observa un peu à la dérobée. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur maintenant.

Debout devant la porte vitrée ouverte de la cuisine Severus et Sirius regardaient leurs filleuls bavarder :

-"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre." Observa Sirius.

Rogue hocha la tête :

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

-"Avec plaisir." Sourit le sorcier .

-"Installe toi sur la terrasse, je propose aux enfants ."

Quand Severus passa la baie vitrée Sirius le retient :

-"Tu es sûr que ça ne craint rien ?"

Il fit un signe de tête vers Drago et Harry qui toujours installés par terre discutaient tranquillement :

-"Harry et Drago ?" Questionna Rogue .

-"Non, que ton filleul me voit, je te rappel que beaucoup de monde me cherche, s'il en parle ..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas je fais entièrement confiance à Drago...Sur ce point en tout cas." Ajouta t-il.

-"Je voudrais vraiment que Harry et lui devienne amis, et Drago est un peu ...pas paranoïaque, mais vraiment méfiant , je ne pense qu'il arriverait à faire confiance à Harry s'il est entouré d'autant de secret . Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup..."

-"Si tu pense que c'est bon pour ton filleul et pour Harry, je te fais confiance." Abdiqua le sorcier dans un sourire.

Severus parut soulagé, il sortit le premier :

-"Harry, Drago ne restaient pas en plein soleil." Cria t-il dés qu'il eu posé un pied sur les dalles, surprenant Sirius.

Les deux adolescents lui lancèrent un regard par dessus leurs épaules. Sirius les salua d'un petit geste de la main avant de s'installer autour de la table en bois qui trônait à l'ombre dans le coin gauche de la terrasse.

Drago apprécia le nouvel arrivant sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Il répondit néanmoins au salut de Sirius d'un bref mouvement de tête :

-"Ton parrain c'est ça ?" Demanda t-il sans quitter le sorcier des yeux.

-"Ouaii."

-"C'est Sirius Black non ?"

-"Oui." Répondit Harry avec méfiance.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montrait ?_

-"Ok."

Harry se tourna vers Drago :

-"C'est tout ?"

-"Quoi ?"

-"C'est ta seule réaction ?"

-"Comment tu veux que je réagisse ?" Le questionna Drago avec un mélange d'amusement et d'irritation.

-"Je ne sais pas peut-être avec au moins un peu de surprise j'en sais rien !"

-"Mais je suis surpris ." Répondit le blond en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

-"Et bien t'en as pas l'air !"

Maintenant Drago rigolait franchement :

-"Mais pourquoi ça t'énerve ?"

-"Parce que tu te comporte comme un robot !"

-"Un quoi ?" Prononça difficilement Malfoy entre deux rire.

-"Laisse tomber..." conclut Harry avec humeur.

-"Enfaite Severus n'en avait déjà parlé."

-"Sérieux ? Mais alors pourquoi tu ... " Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de terminé sa question. Il comprit devant l'hilarité du blond qu'il se payait simplement sa tête.

Drago se calma tranquillement, il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelques choses mais il fut interrompu par severus qui s'approchait d'eux :

-"Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dis ? Ne restez pas en plein soleil. Venez boire quelque chose ." Le ton était sans appel.

Drago rigola encore doucement avant de se lever avec souplesse.

Il tendit sa main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

L'image du Drago de son rêve se superposa soudain à sa vision et le brun se sentit pâlir. Il repoussa la main tendu d'un mouvement scandalisé :

-"Non mais t'as craqué ?!"

Il se releva seul et d'un air qu'il voulait fière il dépassa Malfoy. Dans son dos il crut entendre le blond rire doucement .

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table du jardin.

En silence Drago observait Sirius, son expression était indéchiffrable et Harry voyait son parrain devenir progressivement perplexe .

-"Euh Drago s'est ça ?"

-"C'est ça ..." Répondit le blond, glacial.

-"Drago !" Intervient Rogue en revenant de la cuisine les bras chargés des boissons qu'ils avaient demandés : "Ne soit pas malpoli."

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Harry commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

Rogue posa devant lui une bièreaubeurre ruisselante de fraîcheur. Il le remercia.

-"C'est très joli chez toi Severus ." Commença Sirius dans une tentative désespérée de conversation voué à se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de Malfoy.

-"Merci, je l'ai acheté il y à quelques années, c'est plus chaleureux que se qu'à voulu me léguer ma famille." Son visage se crispa dans une grimace qui plissa le bout de son nez.

-"Je connais ça ." Approuva Sirius en souriant.

La conversation était lancée, mais bientôt Harry n'écoutait plus. Du bout de la table Drago s'était rapproché de lui.

Il se pencha vers lui et d'une voix que la conversation des adultes rendait discrète il murmura :

-"Je crois que nos parrain organise un mariage arrangé."

-"Quoi ?!" Sursauta violemment le brun en manquant de renverser sa bouteille.

Surpris, Severus et Sirius tournèrent leurs regards sur eux.

Un peu honteux Harry bredouilla quelques excuses en se sentant rougir.

-"Severus tu disait ?" Reprit Sirius.

-"Ah, oui donc ..." Répondit Rogue et ils se détournèrent .

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Chuchota précipitamment Harry penché sur Malfoy.

-"Tu trouve pas ça étrange que tout d'un coup nos parrains décident de nous organiser une petite après-midi entre amis ?" Répondit le blond . Il jouait d'un doigt à retracer les ligne creuses de la table de pique-nique en bois.

Harry posa ses coudes sur la table pour se rapproché du blond. Le bois était brûlant, mais c'était agréable.

-"J'en sais rien." Avoua t-il.

C'est vrai que c'était étrange. Harry était jusqu'à maintenant persuadé que Sirius l'avait emmené ici pour parler de la crisse qu'il avait fait avec Ron. Et que jugeant la situation trop préoccupante il avait choisi de rester avec lui. _Mais maintenant..._

-"Moi je te le dit. Je suis sûr que Severus s'est dit que ça nous ferait du bien de rester ensemble vu qu'on est tout le deux fous. C'est tout lui ça ..." il murmurait toujours alors qu'un sourire carnassier ourlait maintenant ses lèvres .

Harry ne releva pas le "tout les deux fous" maintenant il était persuadé que c'était la vérité.

Il observa plutôt les deux sorciers et en effet, en parallèle de leurs conversations, et à tours de rôles ils lançaient aux deux adolescents des petits regards à la dérobée.

Le brun se sentit soudain incroyablement léger . Sirius ne comptait pas l'abandonner !

Drago avait raison, Rogue avait du demander à son parrain qu'ils viennent tous les deux passé une après-midi avec eux.

_C'est un service qu'on leur rend._

Il lança un coup d'œil furtif au bras bandé de Drago.

Peut-être à cause de ça...

Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à faire des crises après tout.

-"Perso j'ai pas grand chose à y perdre ." Admit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules.

Drago s'immobilisa, sa bouteille contre ses lèvres.

Il l'observa par au dessus de son air impénétrable. Puis finalement lui fit un sourire simple qui semblait sincère :

-"On dirait bien." Le blond prit une gorgée qu'il avala doucement.

Severus avait fouillé sa chambre et trouvé les lettres , il en était quasiment sur ( d'ailleurs la disparition de ses cachets et de ses lames de rasoirs tentait à le confirmer). Mais installé tranquillement au soleil près de Harry par cette belle après midi de juin il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Plus tard, en fin de journée , alors que Sirius et Harry étaient partis, que dehors le soleil se couchait tranquillement déversant sur le jardin un flacon d'encre bleu et violette, et que dans la lumière douce et orange de la cuisine vitrée son parrain préparait le dîner, Drago s'approcha.

-"Je veux bien prendre les potions."

Severus écarquilla les yeux. La voix n'était pourtant pas très forte, à moitié couverte par l'eau qui coulait depuis le robinet sur ses mains pour laver les tomates qui, au fond de l'évier, reposait dans un égouttoir.

Il s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. D'une main il ferma l'eau et de l'autre il attrapa le torchon à carreau qui pendait sur la poignet du meuble de l'évier.

En s'essuyant les mains il se tourna vers son filleul, toute surprise effacée de son visage :

-"Pardon ?" il avait très bien entendu.

-"Les potions , pour réguler l'humeur, celles pour la dépression et tout...Je veux bien les prendre."

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?" Demanda doucement le sorcier. Cela faisait des années que le plus jeune refusait de les prendre.

Drago haussa les épaules :

-"Je veux essayer d'aller mieux c'est tout."

Severus l'observa quelques secondes , finalement il lui sourit avec douceur:

-"Très bien. Tu veux m'aider à préparer le repas ?"

Drago hocha la tête, et Rogue sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

Dehors une brise légère s'était levée.


	23. Chapter 23

Salut ! me re-voila après une longue absence :) merci à tous ceux qui viendront malgré tout lire ce chapitre !

Merci à brigitte 26, cmoa, Lessawatberg (comme toujours), pouika, angemewmew, criminallouise, aurel8611, et sahya, pour vos messages vous êtes adorables ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de les lire comme toujours :)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Trois semaines avaient passées et les espoirs que severus avait placé dans la relation de Harry et Drago ne semblaient maintenant plus si fous. Les deux adolescents s'entendaient, au fil des après-midis à la rivière, des pique-niques, et des dîners sur la terrasse, de mieux en mieux.

Ils passaient du temps à discuter tranquillement, parfois le ton montait un peu, mais ça semblait toujours être plus par jeux que par réel animosité.

Sirius lui aussi paraissait enchanté par la situation.

Il avait confié à severus alors qu'ils étaient installés sur la table du jardin autour d'un café ( Drago et Harry n'étaient pas loin, adossées tous les deux sous un arbres ils parlaient avec animations du cour d'histoire de la magie de Poudlard) que cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Harry n'avait pas fait de cauchemars . Au sons d'un éclat de rire les deux adultes se retournèrent . Harry riait bruyamment pendant que le blond le regardait d'un air malicieux . Le soleil était chaud, paisible. Sirius sourit avec tendresse.

Étonnamment Drago et Sirius s'étaient révélés bien s'entendre. Ils s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisés avec un naturelle qui avait laissé Rogue perplexe .

Au bouts de deux semaines les adolescents se voyaient quasiment tous les jours.

Harry n'avait pas revu Ron, ils s'étaient un peu écrit mais sans plus. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il ne savait pas si le roux lui en voulait, il espérait que non.

Il avait aussi eu des nouvelles d'Hermione, elle était en vacances en Grèce avec ses parents. C'était agréable de lui parler, et très rassurant de savoir qu'elle ne demanderait pas à le voir avant la fin de ses vacances, elle y avait pensé , mais Harry avait suffisamment insisté sur le faire que ce n'était pas la peine pour qu'elle y renonce, non sans regrets.

Le brun était sur qu'elle avait accepté de ne pas venir parce qu'elle avait compris, à travers ses Non dit, son besoin de temps. Après tout n'était-elle pas l'élève la plus intelligente de son année ?

Les seules personnes avec qui il se sentait bien actuellement en réalité était Drago, Sirius et Severus voilà tout, et pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts.

-"He ! Tu m'écoute ?"

-"Hein ? À oui désolé." Répondit distraitement Harry en reportant son attention sur Drago.

-"T'es chiant." Souffla le blond en baissant sur le sol des yeux moroses.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?!" S'emporta Le Brun, Malfoy s'était montré irritable toute l'après-midi passant sans aucune logique d'une humeur à une autre, et Harry savait à présent que ce n'était pas vraiment son caractère habituel :

-T'es bizarre..."

Drago ricana et Harry lui coula un regard blasé:

-"Plus bizarre que d'habitude, je veux dire." Précisa t-il.

-"C'est cette maison, je m'ennuie toutes mes journées se ressemble."

Expliqua le blond en triturant mollement la terre du bout de sa chaussure .

-"Tu voudrait venir passer une journée chez mon parrain ?"

Si les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient d'un coup écarquillés , c'est bien Harry qui était le plus surpris des deux, les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse .

-"Chez ton parrain ? Avec toi ?"

Le blond était devenu tout pâle . Dans une autre circonstance Harry se serait régalé de le voir si décontenancé.

-"Bin oui avec moi..."

Drago se tourna violemment vers lui ses yeux avaient conservé leurs tailles démesurés.

-"Pourquoi tu voudrais que je viennes passer du temps avec toi ?"

Demanda le blond.

Harry fronça les sourcils, apparemment c'était une vrai question :

-"T'es sérieux ? Tu me dit que tu t'ennuies ici , je te propose juste de changer un peu d'air."

-"Mais tu me déteste..."

-"Quoi ?! Mais mais non ...Bon disons que c'est plutôt récent... mais c'est cool de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas me sentir comme un malade mental, et c'est plus facile de t'apprécier quand on sais pourquoi tu te comporte comme un connard."

-"Que de compliments je ne sais pas quoi dire." Drago avait détourné les yeux, apparemment un peu gêné. C'est avec une voix très douce qu'il répondit :

-"Je crois que ça me plairait."

Harry le regarda de côté en essayant de conserver son air buté, mais après avoir vu le blond esquisser un sourire en coin il sentit son agacement fondre . Il se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà invité Drago chez lui...

-"Cool, j'en parlerai à mon parrain et toi à Rogue ok ?"

-"Ok."

Harry pris soudain un visage soupçonneux :

-"Par contre tu ne fera rien de bizarre ok ?"

-"Non non."

Drago avait maintenant l'air tout à fait ravi. Son charme bipolaire n'avait pas de limite.

Sirius avait bien sûr accepté que Drago viennent passer une journée chez "eux" ( comme il appelait maintenant le manoir).

Drago et Severus arrivé avant le déjeuner et se tenaient devant là cheminée.

Le blond observé la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec une réel curiosité.

Il portait un teeshirt vert forêt et un pantalon de jogging noir ajusté. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment plaqués en arrière, et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient beaucoup poussés depuis la fin des cours.

Severus lui semblait nerveux.

-"Salut." Esquissa Harry en s'approchant .

Les yeux de malfoy arrêtèrent de vagabonder pour se poser sur lui.

Un sourire discret vient ourler ses lèvres , il répondit par un bref mouvement de tête.

-"Bonjour Harry." le salua Rogue :" comment vas tu ?"

Beaucoup de chose avait changé entre lui et Rogue. Jamais il n'aurait put imaginer, sauf dans un éprouvant cauchemar, que Rogue serait au courant des abus qu'il avait subit, mais maintenant la chose lui paraissait banal et presque plus gênante ( peut être parce que avec Drago il se sentait moins isolé) , par contre jamais il ne se ferait au faite que le professeur le tutoie.

-"Ça va et vous ?"

-"Bien merci."

Mouaii on dirait pas, se dit le brun en observant le visage tendu du sorcier, Drago capta son regard et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il sourit d'un air narquois et entendu.

-"Sirius est dehors vous venez ?"

Il guida ses deux invités jusqu'au jardin où Sirius finissait d'installer l'apéritif. Crudités, quiches, chips, olives et encore pleins de petites choses se battaient contre eau, sodas, bieraubeurres et vins pour la suprématie de la table. Les boissons avaient reçu un sort de réfrigération et leurs aspect légèrement givrées avec la chaleur qui régnait était des plus tentant.

-"Ah vous voilà !" S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire, il lança un dernier regard à la table apparemment fière de lui.

-"Et bien, ça a l'air délicieux ." Commenta Severus sans quitter son air nerveux.

Sirius s'approcha pour lui serrer la main , avec ça chemise blanche en lin et son pantalon léger en toile taupe il était éclatant. Décidément il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le prisonnier hirsute et émacié que Harry avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt .

Severus tendit la main et quand Sirius s'en empara Harry l'entendit lui murmurer discrètement à l'oreille :

-"détend toi, tout vas bien se passer."

Le sorcier acquiesça de la tête et l'amimagus reporta son attention sur Drago :

-"Drago comment vas tu ?" S'enquit-il chaleureusement en posant sur son épaule une main amical.

-"Très bien et toi ?" La voix était traînante mais son sourire ne laissait pas de doutes sur le faite que le blond était content de voir le sorcier.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Rapidement la conversation alla bon train . Drago et Sirius parlait d'une personne ( cousin au cinquième degré ? Petit coussin du mari de la tante ? Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ) qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux et qui était, d'après Sirius : une vrai tête de troll.

Harry sourit à l'insulte.

Il grignotait en buvant une bièreaubeurre et Drago s'était comme à son habitude assit au plus prêt de lui, le brun n'avait rien dit peut-être par résignation ou parce qu'il commençait inconsciemment à apprécier la proximité du blond.

Au bout d'un moment les deux adolescent ne participait plus vraiment à la conversation, Sirius et severus parlaient entre eux et Drago commençait a s'ennuyer ferme.

Il se mit distraitement à donner de petits coups de genoux à Harry ...Pour s'occuper...

-"Arrête." Chuchota le brun.

-"Arrête !" Chuchota t'il avec plus de force .

Drago qu'il faisait l'air de rien laissa à nouveau son genou heurter celui de Harry qui lui répondit en lui écrasant violemment le pied.

-"Aïe." Murmura le blond le visage inexpressif avant de re-balancer son genou.

-"Putain !" Laissa t'il échapper un peu plus fort que prévu.

Sirius releva la tête :

-"Tout vas bien ?"

Severus leva un sourcil interrogatif clairement destiné à son filleul.

-"Oui oui ." S'embarrassa Le Brun tandis que Drago conservait ( avec beaucoup de brio, Harry devait lui concéder) son air indifférent.

Le blond lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-"Sirius est-ce que je peux faire faire le tour de la maison à Drago ?"

Drago posa vivement les yeux sur Sirius, les sourcils relevés. Il attendait un oui.

L'animagus se tourna rapidement vers Rogue :

-"Oui pas de soucis non ?"

Severus prit deux secondes de réflexions :

-"Pas de bêtises n'est-ce pas ?"

Il parlait à Drago et le message passa explicitement car le blond hocha la tête.

La maison n'avait rien de bien passionnant mais Malfoy semblait content de faire un tour. Il se vautra dans le lit de Harry quand celui-ci lui montra sa chambre et ne s'en leva que quand Harry lui dit de dégager. Il regarda tout avec curiosité. En réalité Harry avait vu juste, Drago n'était jamais allé chez un ami. Il avait déjà était invité, mais il n'y était jamais allé, alors il trouva étrange et aussi plaisant de se retrouver plongé dans l'intimité d'une personne autre que son parrain .

Harry ne lui montra pas Buck, après tout Malfoy avait un contentieux avec l'hippogriff et il n'avait pas demandé à Sirius l'autorisation. Montrer Buck amènerait à beaucoup de questions et il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de ça pour l'immédiat, sa bonne entente avec Malfoy était trop fraîche.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette porte ?" Demanda le blond, les mains dans ses poches de jogging alors qu'il passait devant la porte de la cave.

-"Rien."

-"Rien ?"

-"Oui rien."

-"Genre un mur ?"

-"Bien sur que non ." Répondit le brun avec exaspération. Cette porte ne lui rappelait que des mauvaises choses.

-"Pourquoi tu ne veut pas me dire ?"

-"C'est un secret ?"

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

-"Je ne veux pas descendre dans la cave."

-"Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, à ses oreilles se faisait l'écho de ses rêves et il ne savait même plus de quoi réellement il fallait avoir peur. Tout se qu'il savait s'est que son cœur tabassé sa cage thoracique dans une vaine tentative de fuite tant il était terrifié.

-"Aller vient on y va !" S'engaillardit Malfoy en posant sa main sur la poignet .

Harry posa vivement ses doigts sur les siens dans un mouvement de panique avant qu'il n'eut put ouvrir la porte.

-"Ne fais pas ça !" Souffla t'il de plus en plus pale .

Drago le regarda un long moment de son regard profond et curieux , ils restèrent là, leurs doigts emmêlés sur la poignets trop impliqués à se dévisager pour s'en rendre compte.

-"Tu as peur d'une porte ?" Il y avait dans les yeux du blond un mélange d'incompréhension, de patience et d'un sentiment que Harry ne sut identifier ... de la tendresse ?

Non.

-"Sirius ne veut pas que j'y aille."

-"Sirius est occupé." Sourit malicieusement Drago.

-"La dernière fois je me suis blessé."

-"La dernière fois tu n'étais pas avec moi."

Dans d'autre circonstances Harry l'aurait envoyé chier lui et ses réponse toute faites, mais là se battait à son esprits deux parties de lui : celle qui n'arrivait plus à réellement faire la distinction entre ce qu'il y avait ou pas en bas dans le noir.

Et celle ( peut-être sa partie le plus griffondor) qui ne voulait en effet pas avoir peur toute sa vie d'une porte .

-"Tu fais chier." Murmura t'il.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit, il avait gagné.

C'est Lui qui ouvrit la porte :

-"J'ai l'impression de partir à l'aventure." Souffla le blond apparement très excité.

-"Ravi que ça te plaise." Répondit Le Brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'escalier était toujours là, tombant à pic dans les ténèbres et son impassibilité semblait le narguer.

Drago posa sa chaussure sur la première marche, puis la deuxième, arrivé à la cinquième il put humer, comme l'avait fait Harry avant lui, l'air frais, âcre aux relents de moisissure.

La scène avait revêtit pour Harry un aspect fantasmagorique perdu à mis chemin entre sa première descente cauchemardesque et ce rêve ou Malfoy l'accompagnait en lui donnant la main et qui semblait maintenant prémonitoire.

Comme s'il avait soudain lu dans ses pensées la voix du blond s'éleva résonnant d'une façon éthérée dans un échos de cathédrale.

-"Tu veux qu'on se tienne la main ?"

-"Mais t'as craqué ?!" S'écria le brun en ramenant immédiatement son bras vers lui.

Malfoy ricana et Harry espéra que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait vu rougir.

Ils descendirent les marches, doucement, une à une. Et même s'il ne lui re-proposa pas sa main le blond la tient légèrement en hauteur comme pour que Harry puisse la saisir si jamais il changeait d'avis.

L'air était décidément plus frais et Harry se surpris à frissonner.

-"On voit que dalle." Constata Drago.

Le brun jeta autour de lui un regard surpris.

Quand il était descendu seul le trajet lui avait semblait durer plusieurs minutes. En réalité l'escalier ne comptait que trente marches.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que s'était Kreatture qui avait la lampe, mais Drago le coupa d'un bruit sec . Une faible lumière orange dansa autour d'eux. Pas assez vive pour illuminer le fond de la cave mais assez pour leurs permettre de savoir où il mettaient les pieds. Le blond avait craqué une allumette.

Il se plaça légèrement devant Harry dans une attitude confiante d'explorateur espagnol. Ses yeux jugèrent le bric à brac d'ameublement et de draps poussiéreux qui se dressait devant lui :

-"Bon jusque là rien de bien étonnant...C'est les meubles qui te font peur ? Je peux convenir qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment de bon goûts mais ..."

-"Non je n'ai pas peur des meubles !" Le coupa Harry le rouge aux joues ( de colère et peux être un peu de honte ).

-"T'es sur ? tu peux me le dire." Se moqua Malfoy.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la journée . Drago avait cet effet la sur lui.

-"Aller j'ouvre la marche." Dit le blond. Son ton avait retrouvé un peu de sérieux. Ils avancèrent.

Si les escaliers lui avaient parut plus courts, la cave elle ne l'était pas. Elle était toujours pareille. Froide, et bien qu'il sentait dans l'air des relents persistants de moisissures elle lui semblait...stérile. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi mais c'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Son cœur battait vite et l'obscurité paraissait plus pesante et basse à mesure qu'ils progressaient .

-"Hé !" S'écria t-il surpris en percutant d'un coup le dos de Malfoy. Il s'éloigna en prenant appui sur une des omoplates du blond, son teeshirt en coton était légèrement humide et chaud.

Il s'était arrêté.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Chuchota Harry alors que son cœur tambourinait de plus belle.

-"Rien je vient de voir un truc."

-"Quoi comme truc ?"

Drago pointa nonchalamment du doigt un amas de draps aux formes biscornues.

Harry sut immédiatement se qu'ils cachaient, parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu , et que dans sa panique il n'avait pas bien remis les draps dessus .

C'était les elfes morts . Figés pour l'éternité dans une attente silencieuse.

Un de ceux que le draps ne recouvrait plus , raide et gris les fixait de ses yeux vides.

Harry détourna les yeux dégoûté et réprima un haut de cœur.

Un frisson désagréable fit courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux.

Malfoy lui ne bougeait pas .

La lumière de l'allumette baissa en intensité et s'éteignit.

Harry se contracta en étouffant de sa main un cris de panique et il agrippa le blond sans s'en rendre compte.

Il haletait .

_Oh merlin non je ne peux pas ... pitié je ne veux pas être dans le noir..._

-"Hé du calme ." La voix de malfoy s'éleva calme et traînante dans l'obscurité.

-"L'allumette s'est consumée j'en rallume une, pas besoin de me broyer l'épaule."

Il sentit le blond bouger et après un crépitement bref la lumière revient .

-"Tu peux me lâcher maintenant..." précisa Malfoy après quelques secondes.

-"Ah oui pardon." Et il Lâcha le blond qui s'était tourné un peu vers lui pour le fixer avec un sourire ravi.

-"Vire moi ce sourire de merde ." L'avertit Le Brun en essayant de ralentir son cœur.

-"Bien sur." Dit Drago sans toutefois s'arrêter de sourire.

Les elfes étaient réapparus et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les regarder.

-"Ils sont morts laisse les." Dit Malfoy.

-"C'est horrible. Murmura t'il:

Pourquoi sont-ils là?"

-"Beaucoup de sorcier font ça ...quand leurs elfes meurent ils les conservent. Par attachement peut-être. C'est assez commun."

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre quel genre de réconfort ce genre de chose pouvait avoir. Lui ne voyait qu'un spectacle morbide.

Mais plus vraiment très effrayant maintenant que Malfoy lui en avait parlé, après tout des moldus faisait bien ça avec leurs animaux de compagnie.

L'idée de penser à un elfe comme à un animal de compagnie était certes dégradante mais il était sûr que c'était ainsi que pensaient certains sorciers.

-"Bon eux ont à vu qu'ils ne pouvaient rien te faire ". Et comme Harry semblait encore tremblant le blond ajouta :

-"Touche le . Tu verra."

-"Je ne veux pas le toucher." Souffla le brun si doucement que Malfoy tendit l'oreille.

-"Tu veux avoir peur de quelque chose de mort ?" Il s'était à nouveau retourné pour le fixer. Son regard, gris comme un ciel d'orage était impénétrable .

Il s'affrontèrent des yeux quelques secondes . Drago patient et assuré et Harry pâle et fébrile.

-Après tout je peux y arriver, Pensa t-il en se retournant vers les elfes . Il n'y a que dans mes rêves qu'une main pourrait m'attraper.

La voix désincarnée de ses cauchemars s'imposa à son esprit alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'en chasser, et c'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela qu'elle vient.

_Tu veux des gâteaux ?_

Il frissonna .

-"Tu sais que tu dois le faire."

-"Arrête de susurre à mon oreille comme un vieux serpent !" S'emporta Harry . Malfoy ricana . Se qu'il pouvait être exaspérant .

Malgré tout il avança prudemment les doigts, près à les retirer au moindre mouvement.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le front de l'elfe gris vêtu d'une genre de toge vétuste en face de lui.

Le contact n'était pas franchement agréable . La peau de l'elfe était rêche et poussiéreuse. Mais rien ne l'avait attrapé.

Il retira quand même rapidement sa main.

-"Alors tout vas bien ? On peut continuer? "

-"Ouaii. Dit Harry en frottant de sa main celle qui avait touché l'elfe dans une pitoyable tentative de réconfort : On peut continuer."

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt :)


	24. Chapter 24

Salut ! alors ça confine grave ? Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant vous distraire un peu :)

Merci à l'ombre des larmes ( trop gentil), Pouika ( comme toujours) et aurel8611 pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review :)

Sur ce j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, des bisous prenez soin de vous !

* * *

La voix qui murmure.

Elle chuchote, pareille à un serpent , si semblable à celle qui résonne dans la tête de Harry qu'il n'arrivait pas à la supporter.

-"Immonde, impure ..."

Elle gargouille.

-"T'as entendu ?" Malfoy s'arrêta pour poser une main fraîche sur le bras de Harry, lui s'était déjà figé.

-"Batard...immonde sang de bourbe."

-"C'est quoi ?" Le blond ne semblait pas inquiet, Harry observa son visage pâle aux traits fins éclairé par la lumière dansante de leurs troisième allumette ( Elles venaient d'une célèbre marque d'allumettes magiques et l'enseigne promettait jusqu'à trente minutes de lumière par allumette.)

Après les elfes ils avaient continués à progresser dans la cave.

Harry pensait ( avec un peu de d'animosité c'est vrai ) que Drago s'en amusait, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas tout à fait vrai.

L'aventure souterraine était pour Drago distrayante certes, mais seul il s'en serait volontiers passé, l'air en bas puait la moisissure et il n'était pas spécialement fan.

Non c'était la réaction du brun qui l'avait intrigué, Harry avait peur. Drago commençait à reconnaître ses non qui voulait dire : oui mais je ne veux pas le dire .

_Tu as peur ? Non_

_Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Non_

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry avait peur de cette cave.

_La dernière fois je me suis blessé._

Mais jusque là Drago n'avait rien vu de dangereux. Alors il restait derrière et le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en cramant une par une sa boîte d'allumette, veillant à ce que le brun ne se retrouve pas dans le noir.

-"Tu sais ce que c'est ?" Re-tenta t-il en chuchotant : Hé, Harry ? C'est quoi ?"

Mais le brun ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

Drago plissa les yeux pour voir si quelqu'un était avec eux , trouver quelqu'un de planqué dans la cave paraissait fou mais ...

Il scruta devant lui mais ne vit que du noir au delà des quelques meubles recouvert de draps tendus et du bric à brac passéiste que parvenait à révéler son allumette.

-"J'aurais su j'aurais pris une bougie ." Maugréa Malfoy pour lui même.

Il avait toujours une main sur l'épaule de Harry et ça lui plaisait.

_"Il est vraiment menu."_ pensa t'il distraitement .

Il releva la tête et dégagea négligemment une mèche blonde/blanche que la sueur avait collé à son front :

-"Y'a quelqu'un ?!" Essaya t-il en élevant le ton.

Il sentit Harry, peut-être d'appréhension, se rapprocher de son torse, mais rien ne leur répondit.

-"Hé ho !?" Re-tenta t-il.

La cave était toujours aussi morte, il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, il avait entendu quelqu'un et Harry aussi.

Il allait proposer au brun de continuer leurs marche quand il l'entendit à nouveau :

-"Comment osez-vous ?! Immonde vermine ! Sang de bourbe ! Traître à votre race !"

La voix était indigné, sale et à peine humaine.

Harry produisit un espèce de glapissement étranglé. Drago en profita pour finir de le plaquer contre lui et déplaça sa main de son épaule jusqu'à sa poitrine dans une attitude protectrice.

Le brun se laissa faire. Drago trouva cela plaisant.

-"Qui est la ?" Demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas peur mais Harry oui, Il le sentait, il tremblait.

-"Espèce de sale monstre." Grogna encore la voix.

Harry se tourna soudain vers lui et l'allumette éclaira faiblement son visage :

-"Partons !"

-"Quoi ?"

-"Je veux partir !"

Drago observa le visage blafard et effrayé de sa némésis, puis à nouveau le noir devant lui.

Peu importe ce qu'était cette voix elle ne semblait pas bouger.

Son regard tomba sur les cadre de tableau abandonné de ci et là contre les meubles et soudain il compris ce qu'était la voix .

Se traitant mentalement de con pour ne pas avoir compris plutôt il avança .

-"Non !" Chuchota précipitamment Harry alors que le blond passait devant lui, tentant vainement de le rattraper.

Il progressa d'un pas sûr alors que la voix désincarnée continuait son infernale litanie :

-" Immonde, pervers , impure !"

La lumière se refléta soudaine sur une surface plane.

Il avait atteint le fond de la cave.

Un immense tableau trônait dans l'obscurité dominant le mur par son format exagéré.

Il représentait une femme à la peau jaune et parcheminée, le visage tordu dans une grimace haineuse.

Son regard aux yeux aux vaisseaux éclatés roulèrent sur lui et s'immobilisèrent :

-"Espèce de vermines !" Feula l'horrible vielle femme.

_-Ha._ Pensa drago , _un tableau ...J'en était sûr._

Son allumette accrocha au sol des bouts de verres éparpillés, les restes d'une lampe à pétrole maintenant détruite.

_-C'est elle qui l'a effrayé_ ? Se demanda t-il perplexe.

Il se retourna Harry n'avait pas bougé.

Pâle et tremblant il semblait au bord de la syncope.

Passablement énervé Drago revient vers lui pour lui attraper le bras et le traîner derrière lui.

-"Lâcha moi !" Cria le brun terrorisé, il essaya de se détacher de la prise du blond , le frappant et le griffant. Mais Malfoy était clairement plus fort que lui.

-"Lâcha moi !" Répéta Harry mêlant ses cris à ceux de l'horrible femme. Il pleurait.

-"C'est un tableau !" Lui cria à son tour Malfoy en plantant Harry à cinquante centimètres de la peinture.

Le brun continuait de trembler, il avait fermé les yeux et essayer de faire lâcher prise à Drago pour pouvoir s'échapper .

-"Mais merde, regarde ! C'est qu'un foutu tableau !" S'énerva le blond en tenant Harry par les épaules.

La sorcière hurlait :

-"Immonde vermine impure ! Abomination !"

-"Non non non..." murmurait Harry horrifié : non c'est pas vrai."

-"Harry !" Drago le secoua violemment : Ouvre les yeux ! Elle n'existe même pas !"

Plus doucement il ajouta :

-"Fait moi confiance."

Il sentit alors le brun se calmer un peu et une minute après il ouvrit les yeux.

-"C'est ça !" Malfoy attrapa sa main et la posa contre la toile :"C'est juste un tableau." Répéta t-il :"Juste un tableau ."

Sous ses mains Harry tremblait toujours, néanmoins il laissa ses doigts effleurer la peinture sèche.

L'affreuse bonne femme ne sembla pas énormément appréciait et se mit à hurler de plus belle.

-"Oh toi ta gueule !" Lui claqua nonchalamment Drago avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre :

-"T'as vu ? Elle ne peut rien te faire."

Les yeux de Harry semblèrent évaluer le tableau dans son ensemble.

-"Elle est comme un souvenir, c'est moche, ça fait mal, mais ça ne peut rien te faire ."

Harry tourna ses yeux sur lui et le regarda comme s'il émergeait juste d'un rêve.

-"C'est vrai." Il était toujours aussi pâle.

-"Ça va ?" Le blond fronça les sourcils, ça n'en avait pas l'air. Était-il aller trop loin en incitant le gryffondor à descendre ?

Harry lui faisait toujours face :

-"Non."

_Honnête._

-"Tu veux remonter ?"

La vielle sorcière hurlait toujours, mais aucun des garçons ne semblait plus l'entendre :

-"Oui je veux bien."

Ils reprirent le chemins des escaliers, évitant de marcher sur les débris de la lampe de pétrole qui jonchaient dangereusement le sol. Drago resta très près de Harry laissant même sa main sur le haut de son bras, le brun ne disait plus un mot, Malfoy avait peur qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes.

_Je suis allé trop loin ?_

Harry passa devant les elfes morts sans rien dire, peut-être même sans les voir.

Ils remontèrent doucement les escaliers Drago tenant toujours le bras de Harry qui ne paraissait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte Drago força le gryffondor à lui faire face :

-"Ça va ?"

-"Je crois ouaii."

-"Mais t'en ai pas sûr ?"

Harry soupira, ils était toujours dans l'escalier et l'air frais aux relents de moisissures de la cave leur caressait les chevilles.

Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre quelques secondes.

Drago eu chaud.

Alors qu'il pensait que Harry n'allait finalement rien dire, il ouvrit finalement la bouche :

-"C'est ça ma vie ? Avoir peur de choses qui n'existe pas ?"

Le blond détourna les yeux :

-"Je ne sais pas ."

Harry eu un rire sans joie, Drago reporta son regard sur lui, son visage ayant reprit son impassibilité habituel.

-"Tu te rend compte, un tableau ! Un putain de tableau , je le savais pourtant ...Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas chez moi ?!"

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'accroupit brutalement pour se retrouver assis sur la troisième marche en pierre.

-"Laisse moi trouver ce qui va pas chez moi et je me met sur ton problème ok ?"

Harry rit encore, d'une façon un peu plus sincère cette fois.

Il se regardèrent :

-"Merci Malfoy."

_Finalement il avait peut-être bien fait._

-"De rien, tu te sens mieux ?"

-"Oui c'est juste ...J'étais tellement pris dans mes cauchemars que je crois que j'ai perdu de vue ce qui était réel ou pas. Comment tu fais toi ?"

Drago haussa un sourcil incitant Harry à préciser :

-"Pour ne pas avoir peur ?"

Le blond réfléchit, son visage était indéchiffrable :

-"J'ai peur. Pas vraiment d'ombre et de souvenir comme toi..."

Harry le regarda intensément.

-"J'ai peur de moi."

Peut-être qu'il comprendrait.

-"Aller, viens, je veux aller boire un truc."

Proposa le blond. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui, il tendit sa main.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et une furtive expression de surprise traversa le visage de Drago quand le plus petit s'empara de sa main tendu d'un air résigné pour se remettre debout.

Une vague de frisson traversa son bras, pourtant quand Harry le regarda à nouveau il avait soigneusement re-plaqué son éternel air froid sur son visage.

Ils quittèrent les ténèbres.

-"Ah, on commençait à se demander se que vous faisiez !" Leur dit Sirius d'un air rayonnant quand ils reprirent place autour de la table du jardin.

Il avait l'œil joyeux, signe qu'il commençait à être un peu bourré ( pas trop mais un peu ).

-"On bavardait ." Mentit Harry avec un naturel que Drago trouva très Serpentard.

Il lui tendit une bouteille de jus de citrouille fraîche et en prit une pour lui.

Quand les adultes eurent repris leurs conversation Harry lui fit un léger sourire. Il avait l'air mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux.

_-Il est beau._ Pensa Drago.

Il but une gorgée de jus frais.

_Pourquoi pas._

À vingt heures Severus et Drago se levèrent pour partir mais Sirus les retiens, insistant de toutes les manières possibles pour qu'ils restent.

Severus se laissa au final facilement convaincre et Drago lui n'avait jamais voulu partir.

Le soir arrivé les deux adultes firent la cuisine (Harry fut très surpris que Sirius accepte de bon cœur que le potioniste l'aide).

-"Vous ressemblez tout à fait à un couple marié." Annonça soudain Drago alors que Severus proposait à Sirius de goûter la vinaigrette qu'il venait de finir. Les deux adulte se figèrent et Harry éclata de rire.

Très vite Sirius se mit à rire aussi et même Severus s'autorisa à sourire :

-"Drago arrête de dire des bêtise."

-"Vous mettez la table les garçons ?" Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers eux, une poêle toujours à la main.

-"Oui maman." Répondit le blond de sa voix traînante .

-"Drago!" Cria Severus.

Sirius éclata encore de rire suivi par Harry, il ne l'aurait pas cru un mois plus tôt mais à ce moment il se sentait heureux.

-"Papa à l'air en colère." Chuchota Drago à l'adresse du brun quand il passa près de lui.

Harry pouffa.

Ils mirent la table dehors et mangèrent à la lumière de guirlandes colorés.

Sirius et Severus partagèrent encore plusieurs verres. Drago en but un ou deux discrètement et Harry lui se contenta avec plaisir de jus et de bieraubeurre .

Quand les deux Serpentard prirent finalement congé vers une heure du matin Severus et Sirius était fortement avinés.

-"Non c'est vrai !" Disait Rogue d'une voix un peu trop forte alors que Drago le traînait vers la cheminée en riant .

-"N'importe quoi !" S'exclama Sirius en les suivant.

-"Si si. Je te promet c'était moi !"

Sirius rit encore plus fort et s'accrocha à Harry pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ils se remémoraient des souvenirs de leurs scolarité (des sympas) et Sirius était hilare :

-"Ha ha son chaudron à exploser, la salle est restée gluante pendant deux mois. J'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi qui avait fait ça !"

-" Et pourtant !"

Il rirent encore et Drago du pratiquement traîner son parrain dans l'âtre de la cheminée pour qu'ils puissent rentrer.

Ils se dirent bonsoir et incité par leur ébriété les deux adultes s'enlacèrent maladroitement . C'était plutôt mignon ( et marrant) à regarder.

Drago leurs souhaita bonsoir et lança à Harry un dernier clin d'œil malicieux avant de disparaître effacé dans les flammes vertes.

-"C'était marrant non ?" Demanda Sirius en se tenant à l'épaule de son filleul.

Ses yeux était brillants. Harry sentit qu'il attendait de sa part une espèce d'approbation.

_Comme pour lui dire qu'il faisait bien les choses._

-"Oui c'était marrant."

_Bien sûr qu'il faisait bien les choses._

-"C'est cool que vous entendiez si bien avec Drago...

_C'est l'image qu'ils donnaient ?_

...Il est gentil."

-"Gentil ?" Harry battit des paupières. Ce n'était pas exactement le terme qu'il aurait utilisé pour qualifier Drago.

Arrogant ? Suffisant ? Machiavélique ? Sympa, à la limite ...

-"Oui gentil, il, il a l'air de te vouloir du bien .."

Sirius balbutiait, il était définitivement complètement ivre. Il attrapa Harry entre ses bras pour le serrer dans une étreinte maladroite, il perdit un peu l'équilibre et faillit emporter l'adolescent dans sa chute.

-"Oula , et si je t'aidais à monter ?" Proposa Harry en rigolant. Son parrain ne tenait pas debout.

-"Merci Harry, oui on va faire ça."

Sa voix était toute pâteuse.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers doucement, une marche à la fois.

Sirius racontait des choses un peu farfelues. Il dit je t'aime , peut-être quatre fois. Embrassa Harry sur la tempe. Manqua de tomber, deux fois.

Et finalement il arrivèrent à la chambre.

-"Mon lit !" S'enthousiasma Sirius en se laissant immédiatement tomber sur les draps taupe tout emmêlés.

-"Sirius attention !" S'esclaffa Harry alors que son parrain l'entraînait avec lui dans son déclin vers le lit.

Il se retrouva bloqué entre le corps enivré de Sirius et le coton taupe.

Il n'aimait pas être coincé.

-"Sirius ?" Tenta Harry en essayant de garder un ton rieur malgré le mal aise qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

-"Tout va bien, dors Harry."

Marmonna le sorcier dans son brouillard d'ivresse.

_Tout va bien, laisse toi faire._

Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-"Sirius, laisse moi partir s'il te plaît."

Il essaya de se dégager en se tortillant, mais même s'il n'était pas gros son parrain restait musclé et pesait plutôt lourd pour Harry.

Il se sentit étouffé. Être coincé sous le corps de quelqu'un, dans un lit _c'était trop_.

Il paniquait. Il_ savait_ qu'il ne devait pas paniquer. Mais alors pourquoi son cœur ne se calmait pas ?

-"Sirius...S'il te plaît."Murmura t-il dans une ultime tentative de supplique.

Peut-être que Sirius l'avait entendu, peut-être que le sorcier essaya vraiment d'aider son filleul en tentant de se relever sur ses coudes, mais sa tentative échoua et il ne réussit qu'à retomber mollement et à plaquer un peu plus le brun contre le lit.

-_Tout va bien, tout vas bien. Ce n'est que Sirius. Tout va bien._ Se Répéta le gryffondor.

Mais quand le sorcier bougea encore et que son souffle se répercuta sur l'oreille de Harry celui-ci n'y tient plus. Il commença à trembler et à haleter.

_Non non non_

-"Lâche moi !" Il commença à vraiment se débattre poussant de toutes ses forces pour faire basculer le corps chaud qui l'entravait :

-"Lâche moi !"

Il pleurait presque .

_C'est pas possible._

Alors qu'il commençait à vraiment s'enfoncer dans la panique le corps de Sirius bascula enfin.

Harry se redressa d'un coup en avalant une grande bouffée d'air désespérée.

Il haleta, les yeux écarquillés. Les lèvres tremblantes.

Il se leva commença à marcher, trembla, tomba, se releva difficilement.

Son cœur cognait horriblement dans sa poitrine .

_J'ai peur_. Il arriva péniblement dans le salon à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait .

_Drago. Il voulait voir Drago._

-_Ce n'est pas réel. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur_. Pensa t-il. Mais il avait peur.

Il attrape le pot de poudre à cheminette qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée et jeta une poignée dans les braises encore rougeoyantes.

Il demanda :" Chez Severus Rogue." Comme il avait vu Sirius le faire plus tôt.

Les flammes se colorèrent en vert et avec un dernier regard anxieux par dessus son épaule il entra dans l'âtre.

Severus était au lit depuis à peine une heure quand l'alarme indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'arriver par cheminette retentit. Il se redressa vivement :

L'ordre ? Des Mangemorts ?

Il enfila rapidement ses chaussons et s'élança dans le couloir, inquiet et énervé de se laisser surprendre en pyjama ( est-ce qu'il devait dormir habillé nom de merlin ?!)

Mais ce n'était ni un membre de l'ordre, ni un Mangemort qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

Au début Rogue eu du mal à reconnaître la silhouette frêle qui haletait contre le mur, il s'attendait tellement à voir un adulte qu'il resta quelques secondes perplexe :

-"Harry ?"

C'était bien Harry Potter qui se tenait prostré près de la cheminée dans une attitude choqué.

L'adolescent tourna ses yeux sur lui et le regarda comme s'il émergeait juste d'un rêve. .

-"Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Vous allez bien ?!"

La surprise passée le sorcier se précipita sur l'adolescent. Si Sirius s'était couché complètement ivre Severus lui avait l'air alerte.

Harry arriva à hocher doucement la tête en avalant douloureusement sa salive.

Rogue l'observa de la tête aux pieds Les sourcils froncés, non le jeune homme ne semblait pas blessé. Il prit une voix très calme et rassurante, enfaite, exactement la voix qu'il utilisait en thérapie :

-"Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

-"Je, Sirius il, il m'est tombé dessus .."

-"Il vous à fait mal ?" Essaya de comprendre le sorcier. Ça paraissait impossible.

Harry secoua vivement la tête .

-"Non ? Harry je ne comprend pas."

-"Il était couché sur moi, j'ai eu peur alors, alors je ne sais pas je, je suis parti..."

Severus posa une main rassurante sur la nuque de l'adolescent pour le recentrer, il le sentait beaucoup trop proche de la crise d'angoisse :

-"Tout va bien Harry, vous avez eu raison de venir. Vous allez rester avec Drago et moi je vais aller voir Sirius ok ?"

Il devait aller tirer ça au clair.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et laissa son professeur l'entraîner vers la chambre du blond.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un couloir devant une porte en bois sombre. Rogue toqua trois coups rapides et sonores.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que des bruits de mouvements leurs parviennent de derrière la porte.

-"Drago ouvre !"

Ils entendirent marmonner et la porte s'ouvrît sur le corps de Drago seulement vêtu d'un boxer gris.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il en bayant : Harry ?!"

Le blond laissa son regard passer de son parrain à l'adolescent d'un air abasourdi :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Redemanda t-il.

-"Drago habille toi et reste avec Harry le temps que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe chez lui , d'accord ?"

Le serpentard acquiesça.

-"Vous restez ensemble ok ?

-"Oui ne t'inquiète pas vas-y."

-"Harry, vous restez bien avec Drago je reviens vite."

Le sorcier tourna les talons et le gryffondor se retrouva seul avec le blond.

-"Entre je vais mettre un pantalon." Dit le blond en se décalant. Il attrapa le brun par le bras et le guida dans sa chambre avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-"Tiens assis toi là." Lui dit-il en tirant sa chaise de bureau.

Harry continuait à trembler légèrement, malgré tout il obéit et s'installa sur la chaise dans une attitude robotique.

La chambre était restée plongée dans l'obscurité mais la lune éclairait suffisamment pour que Harry puisse laisser son regard se promener sur les murs en crépis beiges , les meubles en bois sombres et le lit défait aux draps de coton gris.

Quelques affaires étaient éparpillées aux sols, des vêtements pour la plupart.

Malfoy farfouilla un instant au pied du lit avant de se relever avec dans les mains un jogging noir décoré de bandes blanches sur le côté.

Il le secoua un peu avant de l'enfiler.

Harry resta parfaitement silencieux.

La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte et dehors l'air était parfaitement immobile.

Malfoy revient vers lui. Il était resté torse nu.

-"Viens on va aller boire quelque chose à la cuisine."

Le brun semblait absent.

Le serpentard le guida en le prenant par la main comme il l'avait fait plutôt.

-"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

Demanda le blond une fois qu'il eu installé Harry devant une tisane de camomille ( il l'a choisie parce que la boîte annonçait : nuit tranquille)

il se servit également et s'assit autour de l'ilot central en grés en face du gryffondor.

Sa tasse exaltée des petits nuages de vapeur et Drago réalisa qu'il faisait peut-être un peu chaud pour boire de la tisane.

La chaleur était particulièrement massive ce soir et le blond sentait une fine sueur parsemée son torse.

Alors qu'il songeait à échanger les tasses contre des verres de jus de citrouille frais Harry porta la boisson à ses lèvres.

Il avala une gorgée et reposa la tasse dans un petit tintement de céramique.

Il posa ensuite ses coudes sur le grés ( Pas de coude sur la table disait toujours Severus ) et recueilli son visage pour le cacher dans les paumes de ses mains.

Drago n'osait toujours rien dire et le silence était aussi dense que la chaleur. Dans le jardin le ciel était bas et métallique.

Le corps de Harry fut parcouru de discrets soubresauts et Drago réalisa avec horreur qu'il pleurait.

-"Heu..." il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait dire quelque chose. Sûrement pas, ou peut-être que si.

Il y avait, pensa le Serpentard , quelque chose d'hypnotique à regarder Harry pleurer.

Quelques larmes s'écrasèrent de façon éparse sur le plan de travail.

-"Que c'est-il passé ?" Demanda le blond pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Il parla doucement, voir le gryffondor pleurer le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il lutta pour conserver son air froid et distant.

-"Ton parrain t'as fait quelque chose ?" En prononçant ses mots Drago eu l'impression d'un liquide glacé se répandrait dans ses veines.

Harry émit un rire qui sortit étouffé d'entre ses doigts.

Si le blond ne s'était pas lui même considéré comme complètement fou il aurait put pensé que le gryffondor perdait l'esprit.

Harry essuya ses yeux en hoquetant doucement .

Dehors la lumière était devenue violette et des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à s'écrasaient contre la baie vitrée, d'abord timidement une à une, puis avec plus de violence pour bientôt maculée la baie vitrée comme si dehors un quelconque géant prenait sa douche.

Pas si loin le tonnerre gronda.

-"Non il n'a rien fait ..."

-"Pourquoi tu pleure alors ?" Drago s'appuya contre le plan de travail froid. Il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir.

-"J'ai eu peur ?"

-"Peur de quoi ?"

-"D'un souvenir."

-"Ha." Dit simplement Drago. Finalement il commença à boire sa tisane. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une nuit tranquille après tout.

-"J'ai encore agit comme un fou."

Le blond leva un sourcil :

-"Raconte. Je comprend rien."

-"Eh bien j'ai voulu aider Sirius à remonter dans sa chambre par ce qu'il était.."

-"Complètement bourré." Finit Drago.

Harry acquiesça :

-"Et quand j'ai voulu le mettre dans son lit, il est tombé sur moi et, et je n'arrivait pas à me dégager ( sa voix devient plus aigu alors qu'il commençait à paniquer) et je sentait sa respiration et et .."

-"Hé !" Drago le ramena brutalement avec lui en attrapant sa main.

-"Pardon." Harry baissa les yeux.

-"C'est rien ." Répondit le blond de sa voix traînante :

-"Je ne trouve pas que tu ai agis comme un fou."

Harry releva la tête, au même moment un éclair fendit le ciel, toute la pièce devient blanche et pendant une demi-seconde le négatif de l'image de Drago s'imprima sur sa rétine.

-"La situation t'a fait peur alors tu es venu chercher l'aide de Severus. C'est plutôt cohérent moi je trouve."

Juste au dessus de la maison le tonnerre rugit et Harry frissonna de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-"Tu crois ?"

-"Ouaii."

Le Brun lui fit un sourire timide et pâle. Le sourire d'une personne fatiguée :

-"C'est grâce à toi ."

-"Moi ?" Drago n'arriva pas à cacher son air surpris.

-"J'ai eu peur, mais j'ai un peu réussi à garder à l'esprit qu'il n'y avait rien de réel...Comme le tableau." Il avait, en avouant cela, reportait son regard sur le plan de travail comme s'il confiait un secret honteux .

Drago rougit mais grâce à la lumière tamisée Harry ne remarqua rien.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir aidé quelqu'un.

Ça le touchait, un peu.

L'alarme retentit à nouveau dans la maison.

Severus était de retour.

Le sorcier arriva directement dans la cuisine après y avoir vu de la lumière.

-"Drago tu aurais put mettre un teeshirt, personne n'as besoin de voir tes abdos ." Commenta t-il d'un air blasé une fois à leur hauteur tout en se penchant à côté de l'évier pour attraper une petite bouteille d'eau dont il but rapidement deux gorgées :

-"Harry ça va mieux ?"

Le brun hocha la tête un peu honteux de s'être de la sorte imposé dans la maison de son professeur.

-"Bien, j'ai parlé avec Sirius, tout va bien . Vous souhaitez rester dormir ici ou retourner chez vous ?"

Devant le regard choqué de l'adolescent il précisa :

-"Vous êtes le bienvenu si vous le voulez ."

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa légèrement :

-"Non non je vais rentrer, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé." Il lança un bref regard à Drago (il n'avait pas l'air dérangé).

-"Harry tout va bien, vous avez bien fait de venir. Aller, je vous raccompagne."

C'est le blond qui bougea le premier , il se mouva lentement comme un chat pour arriver devant le brun :

-"Bonne nuit." Souffla Drago comme on confie un secret.

Harry sentit l'épaule nu du plus grand se posait brièvement contre sa clavicule quand il déposa lentement ses mots aux creux de son oreille.

Il frissonna.

-"Bonne nuit." Répondit le gryffondor dans un murmure.

Et ce fut tout. Drago le dépassa et disparût en s'enfonçant d'un pas nonchalant dans la pénombre du couloir. Il faisait maintenant partie intégrante de la nuit.

-"Harry ?" L'interpella Rogue.

Le brun reporta brutalement son regard sur son professeur, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait suivi Drago des yeux. Rogue oui. Il avait l'air soucieux.

-"On y va ?"

-"Oui." Acquiesça t-il. Il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

prochain chapitre très vite ! j'ai du temps libre en ce moment ;)

Ah ! je voulais savoir , est-ce que ça parlerait à quelqu'un une fanfiction Harry Potter ou Harry tombe malade pendant les vacances et le seul prof à l'école est Rogue. Il vient le voir pour avoir un médicament au début Rogue se moque de lui ( Harry n'a pas l'air malade parce qu'il porte sur lui un sortilège pour camoufler le faite que les Dursley le battent) mais finalement lui donne en lui demandant de revenir . Comme il ne revient pas Rogue s'énerve part le chercher et le trouve trés malade dans son dortoir.

Dites moi en MP si ça vous parle ce serait trop sympa ! je voulais la relire mais impossible de la retrouver, supprimée peut-être...


	25. Chapter 25

Salut ! j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous faites bien attention à vous :) étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre voici le chapitre 25 ( un peu court mais normalement la suite arrive vite.) j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand merci à cmoa, criminallouise,Pouika, Yz3ut3, aurel8611,toundra95 et LylybellaBlack pour vos messages :)

* * *

Le temps aurait dû sans doute paraître long.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre sûrement, pour un gamin habitué à passer l'été dehors avec ses amis à faire tout et n'importe quoi c'était évident.

Pour un qui avait l'habitude d'explorer à chaque vacances une destination différente ( Hermione était de ceux là) être enfermé la plupart du temps dans un manoir habité pendant un siècle par une vielle dame acariâtre et décoré à son goût pouvait paraître un peu triste.

Mais pas pour Harry.

Le manoir grinçant, son papier peint jauni et son odeur de vieillesse que tentait ( à grand renfort de ménage et de sorts) de faire disparaître Sirius était devenu pour lui comme un vieux pull rassurant dans lequel on se glisse après une longue journée. C'était devenu sa maison et Sirius était à la fois le père et la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

L'incident de la chute sur le lit était passé depuis cinq jours.

Harry s'en était voulu d'avoir réagit comme il l'avait fait, mais pas autant que Sirius.

Quand il était revenu accompagné par son professeur de potion l'entièreté du manoir était dans le noir.

Seule la cuisine était allumée.

Sirius s'y trouvait.

Il était assis autour de la table, ses coudes posé durement sur la nappe à fleurs, occupés à tenir sa tête au-dessus d'une tasse fumante (du café probablement)

et dehors l'orage avait redoublé de rage.

En les voyant il avait relevé une tête au yeux confus. Il s'en voulait et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Après tout son parrain n'avait rien fait de mal.

-"Bien je vous laisse Harry, dormez bien. On se voit après-demain d'accord ?"

L'adolescent hocha la tête . Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèche, sa gorge lui semblait très étroite.

Rogue remarqua sûrement son mal aise puisse qu'il posa une main légère sur son épaule et lui dit tout bas :

-"Tout va bien ton parrain n'est pas fâché, tu as très bien réagis." Considérant tes traumatismes. Pensa t'il, mais bien sûr il s'abstient de le dire.

Le brun releva sur son professeur des yeux douloureux mais acquiesça la bouche toujours aussi sèche.

-"Très bien à lundi." Et après un dernier coup d'œil il repartit.

Pendant une minute Harry n'osa pas franchir la limite de la cuisine, se tenant anxieusement devant l'encadrement de la porte.

Il voulait que Sirius parle.

Qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui avait pas fait honte.

Lui avait l'impression de lui avoir fait honte.

Il tritura nerveusement ses mains encore un peu trop osseuses.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées son parrain releva la tête :

-"Je suis tellement désolé Harry ." son visage était bouleversé et ses yeux humides, il avait pleuré ?

-"Non Sirius c'est moi, je, pardon j'ai encore réagis comme un fou." S'excusa t'il sans oser croiser son regard.

-"Hé ! Non ne dis pas ça, je suis très fier de toi que tu sois allé trouver Severus..."

C'était Drago qu'il était allé chercher en réalité, mais ça il le garda pour lui.

-"...Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de boire autant. Je me suis laissé surprendre. Je veux que tu sache que tu seras toujours en sécurité ici, avec moi."

Harry frissonna. Ses mots il avait rêvé de les entendre.

Le sorcier avait vraiment l'air mortifié, alors, pour montrer à Sirius qu'il lui faisait confiance il s'approcha d'une démarche hésitante, et arrivé à son niveau l'enlaça maladroitement.

C'était une étreinte étrange de celle que l'on donne quand on en à très peu donné. Mais immédiatement Sirius y répondit encerclant lui aussi son filleul en posant une main sur sa nuque, c'était son geste à lui.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé Sirius."

Son parrain soupira en le repoussant légèrement le tenant face à lui, une main sur l'épaule :

-"Je te l'ai dis, c'est_ moi_ qui suis désolé." Puis regardant d'un œil critique la pendule il ajouta :

-"On devrait aller se coucher, demain je veux qu'on parle de se que tu veux faire pour ton anniversaire." Il prit un ton joyeux mais ses yeux étaient encore humide.

-"Non je n'ai p..."commença Harry en s'empourprant.

-"Oui mais tu n'y échappera pas. Allé, au lit."

Severus avait jeté un dernier regard derrière son épaule et était parti. Il savait que rien ne risquait d'arriver à l'adolescent. Il passa sur son visage une main lasse, pendant un instant il avait presque cru ...

_Presque cru quoi ?_

Que Sirius avait fait du mal à son filleul.

À force de rester avec Harry et Drago il voyait du danger partout.

Pauvre Sirius, il avait eu l'air complètement perdu quand Severus avait débarqué ( Quoi de plus normal ?) mais il avait vite reprit ses esprits et Severus s'était sentit désolé de le voir si coupable. Après tout il avait un peu trop picolé c'est vrai mais lui non plus n'avait pas était en reste ( il avait prit une potion en rentrant pour dégriser un peu, il détestait se coucher soul.) Mais si Harry n'avait pas vécu se qu'il avait vécu il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune connaissance en pédopsychiatre il faisait quand même du bon boulot avec son filleul. Severus lui avait conseillé d'essayer cependant de boire un peu moins.

Il soupira et remis une mèche de cheveux noir derrière son oreille.

La cuisine était toujours allumée.

-"Tu n'étais pas retourné te coucher ?"

Drago était revenu dans la cuisine, il buvait un jus de citrouille avec des glaçons, Severus pouvait les entendre tinter contre le verre .

Il était assis devant l'îlot de cuisine avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de la pluie et de l'orage.

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil." Répondît-Il calmement.

-"Hummm." Commenta seulement Severus en se servant un fond de whisky. Il n'allait pas blâmer l'adolescent, lui non plus n'avait pas sommeil.

-"Tu veux parler de se qu'il vient de se passer ?" Proposa le sorcier avec une fausse désinvolture en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-"De Harry qui tape des crisses ?

Rogue le réprimanda du regard.

...Non ça va." Le blond eu un étrange et doux sourire, il semblait pensif :

-"C'est bien qu'il soit venu non ?"

Severus releva la tête intrigué, il pensait que son filleul ne voulait pas en parler :

-"En effet c'est bien, il fait des progrès. Confirma le sorcier d'une voix prudente: Et c'est grâce à toi n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.." Nia Drago en prenant sa voix morte spéciale mensonge. Severus la connaissait bien.

Il s'assit en face de l'adolescent, Drago se réajusta sur son siège pour le regarder :

-"Je de quoi vous parlez quand vous êtes tout les deux, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais ça a l'air bénéfique...Pour vous deux." Ajouta t-il après une courte pause.

Le blond détourna le regard et se mit à fixer son verre, son étrange sourire doux toujours plaqué sur les lèvres :

-"J'ai envie de l'aider. Ça me fait du bien de m'occuper d'autre chose que moi."

-"Je suis content qu'il t'aide à te sentir bien, mais tu ne doit pas t'oubliait dans quelqu'un d'autre, tu comprend ?" Demanda Severus avec prudence .

Il était surpris d'entendre son filleul se confier, c'était rare.

Drago l'observa longuement de ses yeux couleur d'écumes, par dessous ses cils.

Le tonnerre gronda et une seconde après un éclair brisa la nuit d'un blanc éclatant.

-"Harry me plaît."

Déclara t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Il l'avait comprit en le voyant pleurer, quand il avait était envahi et avait repoussé cette irrépressible pulsion de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait comprit. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ça n'en avait jamais était.

Il le voulait.

Le cerveau de Severus mit quelques instants à traiter l'information, et si intérieurement il était abasourdi sa poker face refléta une impassibilité magistrale :

-"Harry te _plaît_ ?"

-"Oui."

-"Il te plaît... D'une façon _romantique_ tu veux dire ?" Demanda t'il essayant de tourner sa question pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop brutale.

-"Exactement."

_Oh non._

-"Drago..." commença t'il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix pour paraître le plus calme possible, il se pencha légèrement sur l'îlot :" Harry n'est pas prêt pour une relation, il ne le seras sûrement pas avant des années, Tu pourrais te faire beaucoup de mal."

_Merde_...Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses pourraient virées ainsi .

-"On verra. Pour l'instant je n'attend rien de lui à part d'être son ami, et c'est exactement ce dont il à besoin."

Drago l'observait intensément,Severus eu peur.

-"Drago tu ne peux pas faire des avances à Harry..."

Il ne connaissait que trop bien les déboires sulfureux de son filleul pour ne pas être inquiet.

-"Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec lui. Pour la première fois je m'intéresse sincèrement à quelqu'un."

Il semblait vraiment calme. Sûr de lui.

-"Drago j'ai peur que tu ne remplace un mal par un autre. Toi non plus tu n'es pas prêt pour ce genre de relation."

-"On verra, pour l'instant je vais juste être un bon ami."

Il essaya de rassurer son parrain :

-"Si je t'en parle c'est aussi pour te montrer que je ne suis pas entrain de nourrir une obsession malsaine pour Harry. Pour l'instant ça va je me sens bien, je prend mon traitement et je te parle $. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste me laisser voir si les choses pourraient bien se passer ?"

Severus fronça les sourcils et but une nouvelles gorgées, après tout Drago avait était honnête ...

-"Si je voit quoi que se soit d'étrange ou qui me semble dangereux dans votre relation je me réserve le droit d'intervenir d'accord ?"

Drago acquiesça.

-"Ok maintenant va te coucher, on reparlera demain."

-"Merci Severus, dors bien."

-"Toi aussi Drago."

Dehors l'orage se semblait doucement se calmer.

Les jours qui suivirent Sirius s'abstient de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool lui préférant bieraubeurre et jus de fruit ( comme Harry enfaite).

Le brun s'en voulait un peu, son parrain était chez lui et il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de boire un verre, mais Sirius avait répondu que depuis Azkaban il savait boire un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû et que c'était l'excuse parfaite pour faire un effort.

Harry lui avait sourit , son parrain était vraiment super.

Pour son Anniversaire Harry avait prit une décision : Les Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Rogue et Malfoy.

Quelque chose de simple. Un repas dans le jardin comme il faisait tout le temps avec Drago et son professeur. Malheureusement Drago n'était pas de cet avis.

Il refusait catégoriquement de se retrouver plongé parmis les gryffondor :

-"Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, dit Harry alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux vautrés au bord de la rivière près de la maison de Rogue les pieds dans l'eau: Mais je me contenterais bien de Sirius, Severus et toi pour mon anniversaire."

Ils étaient allongés sur le dos les bras en croix, Harry avait vu son professeur pendant une heure et les deux adolescents avaient eu la permission d'en rester deux de plus tout les deux, Drago tourna vers lui son visage pour se retrouver avec la joue contre la berge :

-"Tu deviens sauvage ?"

-"Peut-être."

-"Et je ne te prend pas pour un fou, en ce moment il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de voir. A la différence de toi, moi j'accepte très bien la situation."

-"Ça c'est parce que tu est définitivement plus cinglé que moi." Rit Harry, mais il était quand même touché, Drago avait une façon d'assumer ses émotion, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise qui tenait presque de la bravoure.

-"Si tu le dit."

Le soleil était doux et Drago se joignit à lui pour caresser des yeux le visage du brun.

-"Tu devrais être plus indulgent avec tes petits copains. C'est normal qu'ils ne sachent pas comment réagir, tout le monde n'est pas Severus, ou un sociopate comme moi."

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux surpris :

-"Drago malfoy défenseur des gryffondor, on auras tout vu !"

Mais il avait raison et Harry le savait.

-"En plus je suis sûr que ton parrain va mettre les petits plats dans Les grands."

Harry hocha la tête :" Ça c'est sur, tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ?"

Drago l'observa quelques instants en silence, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers lui :

-"Pas question, ce serait trop bizarre et tu le sais très bien."

-"Oui mais.."

-"Pas de mais !" Le réprimanda le blond.

Devant le regard contrit du brun il soupira :

-"On leur expliquerai quoi à tes copains ? : Découvrir qu'on a étaient abusé tout les deux nous a beaucoup rapprochés ! Vraiment fascinant de voir le nombre d'hommes adultes qui adorent tripoter des gamins " Débita t'il d'une voix sarcastique.

Il ne dit pas "violé" il savait que Harry n'aimait pas ça.

Le gryffondor le fusilla des yeux quelques secondes :

-"On est peut-être pas obligé d'aller jusque là ..."

Malfoy se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme pour dire que se n'était pas de son ressort :

-"En plus je me comporte n'importe comment quand je ne contrôle pas la situation. J'ai l'air à peu près sain d'esprit uniquement parce qu'on est que tout les deux."

-"Et si..." commença Harry d'un ton prudent attirant l'attention de Drago.

-"Et si je faisait un repas avec mes amis l'après-midi et qu'on se voyait le soir ? Tu serais d'accord ?"

-"Tu voudrais ?" Le blond décolla son dos de la berge en s'aidant de ses coudes, une expression clairement perplexe sur le visage .

-"Bin ouaii sinon je te le proposerai pas, t'es vraiment trop bizarre."

Le brun secoua la tête ( il ne le pensait pas ) avant de fermer les yeux, profitant du soleil.

Le blond se rallongea doucement.

-"Ce serait sympa oui." Murmura t-il

Drago laissa son regard effleurer le visage de Harry, son corps, et sans vraiment réfléchir il avança ses doigts jusqu'à caresser presque imperceptible le bras nu du gryffondor . Juste un peu .

Harry tressailli et ouvrit brusquement les yeux :

-"C'était quoi ?" Demanda t'il en grattant l'endroit où Malfoy l'avait touché à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

-"Un insecte." Répondit le blond sa main à nouveau posé sur son torse.

-"Merde ça m'a surpris ." Dit-il en riant et il se rallongea en rabaissant ses paupières .

Drago le regarda encore et sourit.

Severus qui était venu les chercher s'arrêta au loin et fronça les sourcils. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passerai bien. Pour tout le monde.


	26. Chapter 26

Salut on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous prenez soin de vous. Un grand merci d'abord à LessaWatberg qui m'a grandement inspirée pour ce chapitre. Un grand merci aussi à LessaWatberg (encore), cmoa, aurel8611, Brigitte26, Pouika, l'ombre des larmes, angemewmew et Miss-Nails-Black pour vos reviews qui font super plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 26:

Le matin de son anniversaire Harry s'était réveillé avec un sentiment qui oscillait entre joie et angoisse. Un mélange qu'il connaissait bien depuis qu'il était arrivé chez son parrain.

Il appréhendait de revoir Hermione, de revoir Ron, de revoir Les Weasley .

Sirius avait déjà pratiquement fini de tout préparer quand il se leva vers dix heures.

Il y avait même son déjeuner sur la table.

Vers onze heures Harry monta se préparer. Il opta d'abord pour un short, mais après avoir vu ses jambes toutes fines dans le miroir il préféra changer pour un pantalon de toile beige qui avant appartenait à Sirius ( il faisait parti du lot d'affaire que son parrain lui avait cédé après les avoir magiquement ajusté à sa taille ) et d'un teeshirt blanc donné par Remus.

Il s'observa un peu avant de se détourner avec une grimace. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se regarder.

Il demanda ensuite à Sirius comment il pouvait l'aider et dut batailler sec pour obtenir le droit de mettre des serviettes en papier sur la table du jardin déjà surchargée de victuailles.

Sirius se sentait bien, il n'avait pas bu un verre depuis le récent "incident" et était plutôt fier de lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'alcool était pour lui un problème, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait récemment pas mal abusé.

Arrêtez pour Harry n'était pas bien difficile. Puis il n'arrêtait pas vraiment , il était juste hors de question qu'il se retrouve à nouveau sou au point de faire peur à Harry.

À treize heures les invités arrivèrent.

-"Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ?" Proposa Sirius avec sérieux, il était déjà entrain de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchons à carreau bleu et il avait remarqué que Harry, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher à grand renfort de sourires bizarres, semblait nerveux.

-"Non non c'est bon j'y vais ne t'inquiète pas !"

L'adolescent souffla comme pour se donner du courage et traversa la pièce.

La porte lui sembla beaucoup plus imposante que d'habitude quand il la poussa.

Un groupe de sept personnes l'attendaient sur le perron.

-"Harry ! Comment vas tu mon chéri ?" Immédiatement Molly Weasley l'étouffa dans ses bras.

-"Je vais très bien et vous ?" répondit-il en essayant faiblement de se dégager.

-"Très bien mon petit." Elle le couva de son regard aimant et soucieux.

Puis vient Arthur Weasley qui lui confirma qu'il "avait l'air en forme" avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Lupin, son éternel air fatigué accroché au visage lui serra la main avec affection.

-"Salut Harry !" Les jumeaux Fred et George venaient de le saluer à l'unisson.

-"Oh salut les gars !" Harry resserra impulsivement ses bras contre lui en pâlissant légèrement . Il ne savait pas qu'ils serraient là.

-"On est content de te voir, on t'as ramené pleins de choses."

Lui dit George en se glissant dans la fraîcheur de l'entrée.

-"Des choses que notre mère ne doit pas voir." Compléta Fred à voix basse avec un sourire malicieux.

Derrière eux Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Hermione !" S'écria d'un coup le brun.

Elle était là.

Harry ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite, perdue qu'elle était dans la masse de rouquins.

-"Harry !" Elle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra avec force.

Harry respira à plein poumon le parfum de ses cheveux.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle lui avait autant manqué.

-"Oh Harry j'étais si inquiète."

-"Tout va bien Hermione."

-"Tu vas bien ?" Elle posa une main fraîche sur sa joue et le regarda avec intensité.

-"Je vais bien." Il était sincère.

Elle se détacha de lui avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret.

-"Salut Harry ." Dit Ron en s'approchant de lui. Il leva les bras comme pour l'enlacer mais suspendit rapidement son geste d'un air confus.

Il avait peur de brusquer le brun.

Hermione assista à l'échange l'œil attristé.

Harry lui fit un petit signe voulant dire : "tu peux y aller", et le roux le serra brièvement contre lui avant de lui tapoter le dos maladroitement :

-"Bonne anniversaire mon pote."

Apparemment Ron n'avait rien oublié de la dernier fois qu'il était venu.

Harry lui sourit.

-"Merci."

-"Vous comptez rester dans l'entrée ?" Intervient Hermione pour couper au silence gêné des deux garçons.

-"Heu oui ! Pardon venez , on mange dans le jardin."

Harry venait de quitter l'effervescence qui régnait autour de la table du jardin pour s'asseoir un peu à l'écart par terre au soleil. Il était entrain de se ventiler en agitant son tee-shirt quand Hermione s'approcha de lui :

-"Tu prend le soleil ?" Lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant. Elle avait mit sa main devant son front pour se faire une visière et le soleil se reflétait sur ses cuisses nues.

Elle baissa sa main et s'assit près de lui, ses jambes allongées devant elle comme sur un transat.

-"C'est ça ." Il se força à lui sourire ne voulant pas qu'elle comprenne que l'agitation de la fête ( même si tout se passait à merveille) le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne dirent rien.

En tournant la tête Harry vit que Hermione avait fermé les yeux pour laisser le soleil caresser son visage.

-"Ron m'a dit ce qu'il c'est passé quand il est venu dormir." Annonça t-elle comme si elle avait sentit son regard. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Harry se figea.

-"Je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Je veux juste que tu sache que je crois comprendre un peu se qu'il c'est passé ,et que si tu veux parler je suis là." Dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Bien sûr il se doutait que Ron lui en avait parlé et il ne lui en voulait pas. Le rouquin avait dû se sentir vraiment perdu.

-"Merci Hermione mais j'aimerai juste qu'on soit comme avant. Comme quand tout allait bien."

-"Ça n'allait pas bien Harry."

Il releva la tête.

Le visage d'Hermione abordait une expression à la fois douloureuse et coupable :

-"On s'en doutait tous...Je j'en avais parlé à Mcgonagall a la fin de l'année scolaire . Elle m'avait promis de faire ouvrir une enquête et d'en parler au directeur.

Ce fut comme pour Harry comme s'il avait brutalement loupé plusieurs marches d'un escalier.

Il pâlit d'un coup.

Il souvient alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec le directeur quelques temps avant la fin de l'année.

Dumbledore l'avait fait venir dans son bureau et lui avait posé plusieurs questions sur sa vie chez les Dursley, s'il s'y plaisait, s'il mangeait bien, si son oncle et sa tante étaient gentils.

La discussion lui avait paru assez singulière, mais il avait tellement d'autres choses en tête à ce moment là, le tournois pour commencer, qu'il s'était contenté d'acquiescer rapidement en priant pour que son visage ne le trahisse pas.

Garder le secret était la chose la plus importante. La seule à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. _Personne ne devait savoir_. L'idée qu'un adulte malveillant avait planté dans sa tête d'enfant s'était profondément enraciné jusqu'à devenir vital : PERSONNE NE DEVAIT SAVOIR.

Si quelqu'un l'apprenait il ne pourrait plus être le Harry de Poudlard courageux et aimé. Il ne serait plus que le monstre dans le placard.

Les dernières paroles qu'avait eu le directeur prirent alors tout leurs sens :

-"Si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit Harry tu sais que tu pourrais m'en parler et tu n'aurais pas besoin d'y retourner ?"

Il avait répondu " Tout va bien monsieur."

Et tant qu'il était à Poudlard il y croyait.

-"Tu, tous ?"

Il balbutia, incapable de correctement formuler sa phrase.

La voix d'Hermione se fit plus basse, elle semblait gêné.

Elle remit, dans un geste nerveux, ses cheveux en arrière :

-"Et bien moi, Ron , les jumeaux, Neville ..."

Elle s'arrêta mais la liste n'était pas finie.

-"Comment ?" Articula t-il d'une voix blanche. Sa gorge devenue soudain incroyablement sèche.

-"Ça ça se voyait Harry. Quand on était plus jeune on ne comprenait pas mais ...Tu revenais chaque rentrée amaigri. Tu portais tout le temps des manches longues. Tu sursautais tout le temps..." Elle avait l'air triste de lui dire ça .

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait aussi remarquée les regards horrifiés qu'il avait quand il était témoin de gestes amoureux. Harry avait l'air assez bouleversé comme ça , elle s'en voulu terriblement :

-"Je suis désolé Harry, je je ne voulais pas."

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier et elle eu peur d'éclater en sanglots :

-"Excuse moi."

-"Oh non Hermione tout va bien !"

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement. Il le fit naturellement sans crainte et elle se coula dans son étreinte avec gratitude.

Il respira le parfum sucré de ses cheveux.

Assis à la table de jardin, il vit Sirius en pleine conversation avec les jumeaux, leur jeter un coup d'oeil.

Hermione se dégagea de ses bras après quelques minutes, ses yeux avaient rougis :

-"Tu m'en veux ?" Lui demanda t-elle timidement après avoir relevé la tête.

Il lui fit signe que non, la gorge toujours aussi serré.

-"Je voulais tellement t'aider Harry mais je ne savais pas comment faire, les autres non plus, tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu fais toujours comme si tout allait bien. Ça te ferais sûrement du bien de te confier un peu. De ne plus tout porter tout seul...Je m'inquiète pour toi."

Son regard était plein de douceur, sincère et Harry se sentit un peu mieux :

-"Je sais Hermione, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit que les Dursley étaient ...Euh, violent envers moi. Mais je ne voulais juste pas y penser quand j'étais à Poudlard, avec vous. Je pensais que si je faisais comme si ça n'existait pas et bien...Ça n'existerait pas...Mais j'avais tord, et peut-être que si j'en avais parlé...Je ne sais pas."

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres les yeux perdu loin devant lui.

Dans le ciel une brise légère poussait vers l'Est les rares nuages qui brisait le monochrome du ciel. Près de sa cheville il avisa un criquet occupé à se frayait un chemin entre les brins d'herbe.

Autour de la table il entendit Ron rire avec Lupin.

Hermione l'écoutait avec patience.

-"Je ne savais même pas si quelqu'un ne croirait si je parlais..." avoua t-il a mi-voix.

Elle posa sur son bras une main légère comme un oiseaux.

-" Tu parle de ça avec Rogue ?"

Il ne fut pas surpris que Ron lui ai aussi parlé de ça.

-"Oui, une fois toute les deux semaines."

Elle hocha la tête :

-"C'est bien."

Il pensa à Drago , il avait envie d'en parler avec elle :

-"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un chez lui, du même âge que moi et qui a vécut des choses un peu similaires. On en parle un peu et je crois que ça me fait vraiment du bien. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment étrange mais ...Tu vois quand je suis avec lui j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il met arrivé , cette vie chez les Dursley, et bien j'ai l'impression que c'est juste un rêve que j'ai fait autrefois et qui ne signifie plus grand chose pour moi. Parce qu'il comprend et qu'il n'y a pas dans ses yeux cette étincelle de pitié incertaine que tout le monde à depuis que je suis arrivé."

Le visage de Hermione changea un peu et Harry eu soudain peur de l'avoir vexé :

-"Mais c'est normal je le sais ! Si ça ne n'était pas arrivé à moi je pense que je n'aurais pas su réagir non plus. Si ça avait été toi ou Ron..."

Il laissa sa voix mourir et pâlit un peu.

Il venait de réalisé l'horreur qu'il aurait ressentit si on lui avait apprit que s'était Ron ou Hermione qui avait vécut se qu'il avait vécut . Alors pourquoi trouvait-il ça moins horrible que ça lui soit arrivé à lui ?

-"Harry ça va ?" Hermione s'était un peu penchée vers lui, une main pudiquement posée (par habitude) sur sa poitrine pour éviter que son tee-shirt ne baille. Elle avait un peu froncée ses sourcils.

-"Oui désolé ! Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Tout va bien."

-"Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un qui te fait du bien, et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu puisse compter sur moi aussi..."

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et Harry put voir toute la détermination qui l'habitait.

Elle était sincère et il lui sourit ému :

-"Merci Hermione." Il posa sa main sur la sienne et de son autre main elle lui serra.

Elle se remit debout en s'accroupissant et tapota l'arrière de sa jupe pour en décoller les brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient accrochés :

-"Tu viens ? On va pas passer tout ton anniversaire assis là."

Elle eu un petit rire aigu.

Il lui sourit avec indulgence :

-"Allons-y."

Ils rejoignirent la table. Tout de suite les jumeaux vinrent parlé à Harry. Hermione lui servit une bieraubeurre et Ron se plaignit qu'ils l'avait abandonné.

L'après-midi fut marrante et Harry était vraiment soulagé d'avoir parlé à Hermione, comment avait t'il put douter du réconforte qu'elle lui apporterait ?

À dix-sept heure Sirius débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette pour y accueillir les deux gâteaux qu'il avait cuisiné et une montagne de cadeaux qui fit rougir Harry sans même qu'il les eu touchés.

il reçu de Sirius un lot de vêtements d'été et d'automne (son parrain lui glissa qu'il n'aurait ainsi plus à porter les siens ou d'alterner les quatre autres vêtements que lui avait ramené Remus).

Hermione lui offrit un livre sur l'histoire des sports magiques et un gros paquet de bonbons multicolores , et les jumeaux un assortiment exclusif de" Farces pour sorciers facétieux".

Ron lui offrit un livre à la couverture magnifiquement ouvragé qui se révéla être un journal vierge, parce que, lui dit il : "Des fois ça peut être sympa de sortir ce qu'on a dans la tête."

Harry acquiesça touché.

À sa grande surprise les jumeaux ne firent aucuns commentaires, pourtant, l'idée de lui ou de Ron couchant leurs secrets sur un journal intime aurais dû les enchanter, mais rien.

Cela confirma l'idée à Harry que tous les Weasley étaient bien au courant de ses mésaventures ( dans la limites de ce qu'ils savaient bien sûr).

Lupin lui remit un paquet de chez zonko et pour finir Molly et Arthur lui offrirent une boîte de gâteau qui semblait être la réponse contre la faim dans le monde.

Il se promit d'en partager avec Drago quand il le verrait.

_Ce soir._

Il finissait seulement de remerciait tous le monde quand Sirius qui avait disparut depuis quelques minutes revient :

-"Harry, tu peux aller au salon s'il te plaît ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi." Lui chuchota Sirius à l'oreille.

-"Quoi ?" Il se retourna perplexe.

Au bout de la table Molly se chargeait de couper le gâteau.

Son parrain lui fit un clin d'œil et lui asséna un léger coup de coude :

-"Aller, vas y."

Il s'éclipsa discrètement.

Retourner dans le calme de la maison après l'agitation du jardin, lui donna l'impression d'être passé dans un autre monde.

Il réajusta son tee-shirt en se demandant ( avec un peu de nervosité) qui pouvait bien l'attendre .

-"Drago ?" Il cligna des yeux. Severus Rogue et Drago Malfoy, aussi inexpressif l'un que l'autre, se tenaient devant la cheminée.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda t'il perdu. Il les dévisagea avec inquiétude.

-"Hé bien, tu m'as dit que ça te ferait plaisir alors ..." Drago détourna les yeux avec la même grimace que s'il avait était forcé de morde dans un citron.

-"T'es venu pour moi ?"

Le blond lui lança un regard condescendant .

-"Je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement, Harry bon anniversaire." Annonça Severus. Il se sentait vraiment de trop dans ce mièvre sentimentalisme adolescent.

Le brun rougit un peu. Qui aurait cru que Rogue lui souhaiterait un jour un joyeux anniversaire ?

-"Merci Monsieur."

Le sorcier acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Harry reporta son attention sur Drago qui, immobile près de l'âtre l'étudiait de son regard de jour d'orage.

Il se sentit bizarrement ému. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette surprise, surtout sachant à quel point cette situation était inconfortable pour le blond.

Le serpentard s'approcha doucement :

-"J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Malfoy sortit avec difficulté un petit paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier Craft qui déformait sa poche de pantalon .

-"T'étais pas obligé..." se sentir obligé de dire le brun.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de posait avec délicatesse le paquet entre ses doigts.

C'était un livre. Harry pouvait le dire sans même avoir à l'ouvrir.

Il défit le Craft sans l'arracher.

Le livre qu'il contenait était un format poche à la première de couverture violette et or, le titre clamait : Les contes de Beedle le barde.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda t-il avec intérêt en caressant la reliure.

-"C'était mon livre préféré enfant. Comme tu as grandi chez les moldus je me suis dit que tu ne l'aurais sans doute pas lu."

-"Je, merci, je ne sais pas quoi te dire..."

Il était ému.

-"Tu vas pas chialer hein ?"

Harry releva la tête pour voir le blond lui sourire d'un air moqueur.

-"T'es con."

Il mit avec précaution le livre dans sa poche :

-Tu viens ? Tout le monde est dehors." Proposa t-il en commençant à se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta. Le blond ne le suivait pas :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

-"Je suis juste venu te donner ton cadeau."

-"Tu ne viens pas ?"

-"Je, euh, non je ne préfère pas." Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Harry soupira mais n'insista pas...Il était déjà vraiment touché que Malfoy soit venu.

-"On ce voit ce soir de toute façon n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Ouaii."

-"Cool." Acquiesça Harry.

Il s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire .

-"Bon il faut que je récupère Severus et..." Commença Drago.

-"MALFOY?!"

Harry sursauta comme s'il avait était giflé, il se retourna pour voir Ron qui se tenait, livide, dans l'entrée.

Le roux dévisageait le serpentard d'un air clairement choqué .

-"Ron attend !" Hermione qui avait suivit son ami s'immobilisa à l'entrée du salon.

Son regard passa de Drago à Harry puis de Harry à Drago. Un "Oh" silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-"Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le brun sentit son cœur s'affoler il n'était pas près à ça. Malfoy avait du le sentir car c'est lui qui répondit :

-"Tout va bien Weasley je suis juste passé." Le blond parla d'une voix calme, il avait remit son masque d'indifférence.

-"Et on peut savoir se que tu fout là ?!" Le Roux parcouru rapidement la distance qui le séparait des deux autres adolescents pour se planter devant Malfoy d'un air menaçant.

Drago leva les mains en l'air au niveau de ses épaules :

-"Cool Weasley j'allais partir."

-"Bin c'est ça Dégage !"

-"Ron !" S'insurgea Harry.

-"C'est rien Harry". Intervient Drago d'une voix profonde :" Tu pourras dire à Rogue que suis parti avant lui ?" Dit-il en ignorant Ron.

Harry acquiesça.

-"À ce soir." Il s'avança vers la cheminée.

-"Comment ça, ce soir ?" Ron se tourna vers Harry :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?" Il avait l'air vraiment énervé et Harry se surpris à se tassé un peu.

-"Ron tout va bien revient dehors, Harry nous rejoindra après d'accord ?" Essaya de le raisonner Hermione. Elle chercha d'un regard désespéré l'approbation du brun.

Harry se sentait tétanisé.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fout avec lui Harry ? Pourquoi il est là ?!"

S'écria t-il soudain sans arriver à dissimuler la frustration qu'il ressentait .

-"Fout lui la paix ." Gronda Drago en approchant d'un pas.

-"Te mêle pas de ça !" Aboya Ron :"Harry, explique moi s'il te plaît."

Il attrapa dans un geste inconscient le bras du brun.

Harry tressaillit et réprima un hoquet de frayeur.

-"LACHE LE !" Tonna Malfoy d'une voix sourde. Il s'interposa immédiatement, poussant Ron pour se placer devant Harry dans une attitude défensive.

-"Mais t'es sérieux ?!" Ron était sidéré.

-"Tu lui fait peur !" Grogna le blond.

-"Mais t'as craqué ?! Il n'a pas peur de moi !"

-"C'est toi qui cri comme un connard ou pas ?!" En parlant il se déplaça lentement pour coller Harry un peut plus à l'abris dans son dos.

Hermione sortit de la pièce en courant.

Harry essaya de respirer calmement .

_Tout va bien. Tout va bien._

-"Arrêtez ça !" Ordonna t-il en se dégageant de la prise de Drago, lui et Ron paraissaient sur le point d'en venir au mains.

-"Ron, Drago est mon ami ! Il est juste venu me donner un cadeau d'anniversaire !" Il suppliait presque.

-"Quoi ?!"

-"Ron je suis désolé c'est la vérité d'accord ? C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir !"

-"Mais, mais depuis quand ?!"

-"Depuis quelques semaines ..."

-"Alors..." la voix de Ron était devenue blanche :" Tu ne veux pas me voir, tu m'écris à peine et moi je croyais qu'il fallait que je te laisse du temps, et en faite toi tu passe juste tout ton temps avec ce connard ..."

-"Ron...C'est pas ..."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" La voix impérieuse de Rogue retentit dans le salon. Il marcha rapidement, Hermione et Sirius à sa suite.

-"Drago, expliquez vous !"

Si Ron sembla perdre ses moyen Drago lui n'afficha qu'une expression complètement neutre.

-"Harry tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta Sirius en constatant la mine pâle de son filleul .

-"Oui tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Son regard passa de Ron à Malfoy.

-"Oui ." Confirma Drago.

Ron détourna la tête l'air dégoûté.

-"Severus on doit y aller non ?" Rappela Drago pour couper cour à la discussion.

-"Oui." Répondit froidement le professeur sans cesser d'observer les trois adolescents.

Drago s'empara de la poudre de cheminette.

-" À plus tard Sirius. Harry, ." Le maître des potions les salua. Drago lui remit le pot en terre cuite et après quelques secondes Severus lança dans la cheminée la poudre qui en fit danser les flammes vertes.

Harry vit Drago lui faire un petit signe de la main avant d'être avalé.

Le cœur battant il se tourna vers Ron.

Il l'avait déçu.

_Il se sentait mal._

Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de, il ne savait pas vraiment , s'excuser peut-être ou au moins lui expliquer, mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui. Elle attrapa le roux toujours livide, par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'escalier :

-"Viens j'ai un truc à te dire !" Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente :

-"On revient dans dix minute Harry ne t'inquiète pas."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà ses deux amis avaient disparu.

-"Ça va ?" Lui demanda Sirius en s'approchant .

-"Je crois oui..."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

-"Ron à plutôt mal pris de voir Drago..."

-"Ah..."

-"Il m'a dit que je l'évitais et que je préférais rester avec Drago que lui." Il baissa la tête.

-"Et c'est vrai ?"

Il détourna la tête honteux.

Sirius soupira et posa sur sa nuque une main réconfortante :

-"Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Drago comprend se tu as vécu alors pour l'instant c'est plus simple d'être avec lui , bientôt tu te sentira de nouveau totalement à l'aise avec Ron aussi." Il eu un sourire encourageant.

Harry acquiesça, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il y avait _autre chose_.

-"Allez viens dehors, tu vas boire quelque chose et manger du gâteau ça te fera du bien." Proposa Sirius en le guidant par la nuque.

-"Bonne idée."

Hermione était furieuse :

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!" Ses cheveux semblaient, sous la colère être montés en volume.

-"Quoi ?! C'était Malfoy !" Essaya de se défendre le rouquin. Hermione l'avait entraîné dans la salle de bain de l'étage, elle avait claqué la porte derrière eux et maintenant elle ne tenait pas en place :

-"Alors tu t'es dit que le mieux a faire était de crier sur lui et Harry ?!"

-"Je n'ai pas crier sur..."

-"Si ! Tu as crier sur lui, et tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte mais Malfoy avait raison tu lui a fait peur !"

Le roux perdit un peu de sa couleur.

-"Tu en veux à Harry de fréquenter Malfoy ?! Tu crois que s'ils sont devenus ami c'est pour t'embêter ?! Si Harry arrive à se sentir à l'aise avec quelqu'un, même si c'est Malfoy tu devrais le soutenir."

-"Je.."

-"Je n'ai pas fini !" Le coupa violemment la jeune fille.

Ron se ratatina, honteux ,jamais Hermione n'avait était à ce point en colère contre lui.

-"Tu m'as dit toi même à quel point il avait l'air mal quand tu l'avait vu, à quel point il était "fragile" en ce moment, et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de te comporter comme le roi des crétins. Alors tu vas descendre et t'excuser auprès de lui ou ça va mal se passer !"

-"Je suis désolé ."

-"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça."

Ron baissa la tête envahi par une nouvelle bouffée de honte. Ses oreilles avaient rougies :

-"Pourquoi Malfoy..." Chuchota t-il les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

Hermione l'observa brièvement les mains sur les hanches, son visage à elle aussi avait rougi :

-"Si tu l'avais demandé calmement je pense que Harry te l'aurais dit."

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Elle semblait féroce et il pensa qu'elle était belle.

-"C'est juste que...J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami."

-"Alors fait de ton mieux pour le récupérer."

Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans le jardin Hermione se précipita vers Harry. Ron tout en s'avançant resta un peu en retrait. Arrivé à son niveau Harry leurs tendit deux assiette en carton bleu soutenant avec peine deux grosses parts de gâteaux au chocolat.

-"Je vous ai attendu pour manger." Dit-il.

Hermione attrapa son assiette en souriant :

-"Merci Harry."

Il lança à Ron un regard timide l'assiette toujours tendu devant lui.

Le roux s'en empara avec un sourire gêné :

-"Désolé mon pote."

-"C'est pas grave."

Un sourire soulagé éclaira le visage de Harry, et Ron se sentit envahi d'une bouffée d'affection, joyeuse et forte à l'image de l'amitié qu'il avait toujours ressentit.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut** ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous prenez bien soin de vous.

Un grand merci à LessaWatberg, brigitte26, Pouika, aurel8611, et angemewmew pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir et c'est vraiment gentil de prendre toujours le temps de laisser un petit mot 3

Sinon j'ai mis à plat ma trame et je pense qu'il nous reste environ 8 chapitres avant d'avoir fini cette histoire :) voila sur ce bonne lecture j'espère et pleins de bisous :)

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

Malfoy et Rogue étaient, comme convenu, revenus le soir pour passer la soirée avec lui et Sirius .

Harry se sentait plus léger depuis que tout le monde avaient quitté la maison. Il avait un peu honte, mais il devait avouer que c'était plutôt reposant de se retrouver seulement à quatre après l'agitation de l'après-midi.

À vingt heure, deux heures, après le départ de Ron, Hermione et des autres invités, ils s'installèrent autour de la table du jardin que Sirius avait décoré d'une multitude de chandelles et de bougies chauffe plats qui les éclairaient de leurs lumières chaude et vacillantes. L'air était humide et très vite des moustiques commencèrent à bourdonner autour de leurs oreilles.

Drago en écrasa un déjà gorgé de sang sur l'avant bras du gryffondor et après avoir pesté trois fois et agité cinq fois près de son visage sa main dans un geste au allures aristocratiques Rogue lança un sort qui les éloigna (ou les tua peut-être, Harry ne savait pas).

Pour manger les sorciers n'eurent pas grand chose préparer, ils avaient de quoi faire avec les restes du midi. Sirius avait un peu surestimé l'appétit de ses convives (un des gâteau prévu pour le midi n'avait même pas était entamé).

Comme à son habitude Drago s'assit le plus près possible de Harry et le brun eu la surprise de réaliser que ça ne le perturbait même plus. En faite s'il n'avait pas sentit par moment le bras du blond frotter le sien par inadvertance il n'y aurait même pas fait attention.

Les adultes bavardaient bon train, ils parlaient de repeindre des_ trucs_... Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment, lui et Drago parlaient quidditch et notamment de la rencontre Angleterre/Bulgarie prévu pour septembre, les voix de son parrain et de Rogue ne formaient pour lui qu'un agréable bruit de fond dont il ne captait que quelque mots.

Sirius découpa le gâteau restant et à la demande de Harry il le dispensa de se retrouver à nouveau au centre de l'attention en soufflant ses bougies.

Après avoir fini sa part et rangé esthétiquement ses couverts au centre de son assiette Rogue se pencha par dessus la table ( il fit attention à garder sa manche loin des flammes ) et remit à Harry un petit sac en toile taupe contenant, une fois ouvert, des ingrédients pour potion.

Ça ressemblait à un cadeau sans y ressemblait et Rogue avait l'air aussi gêné de lui offrir que lui de le recevoir. Sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait rien emballé, mais Harry était quand même bizarrement ému. Jamais il n'aurait pensé recevoir un jour un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part du maître de potions.

Vers minuit Harry et Drago s'étaient déplacés pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe assez à l'écart des adultes pour discuter tranquillement .

Harry commençait être un peu fatigué. Il baillait par moment et commençait à envisager sérieusement de rejoindre son lit, mais Sirius et Severus toujours autour de la table dos à eux, discutaient avec animation, peu enclin à aller se coucher, alors il se ravisa, ne voulant pas abandonner Drago. Après tout il pouvait bien attendre une petite heure...

La pelouse sous lui était légèrement trop haute et humide, quelques pissenlits et liseron des champs fleurissaient, teintant le paysage bleu d'encre de touches blanche et jaunes comme un tableau de Van Gogh.

-"Ça c'est fini comment avec Weasley ?" Demanda Drago en abordant le sujet pour la première fois de la soirée. Il prit entre ses doigts un brin d'herbe et commença à jouer distraitement avec.

-"Il s'est excusé."

-"Eh bien, il et finalement plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait."

-"Comme toi c'est ça ?" Répliqua le gryffondor avec un rictus moqueur.

-"Touché." Sourit Drago.

-"Je suis désolé qu'il ai réagit comme ça, c'était sympa de ta part de venir." Continua harry dans un murmure. En y repensant il se sentait un peu honteux.

Il revoyait la façon dont Drago l'avait placé derrière son dos et rougit imperceptiblement.

-"Je suis toujours sympa." Répondit le serpentard avec une nonchalance assurée.

-"Sauf quand tu es juste un gros con." Répliqua Harry.

Drago partit dans un petit rire bientôt suivit par le brun .

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de regarder le gryffondor du coin de l'œil,. L'image du brun riant doucement, les cheveux en bataille, assis les jambe en tailleur sous la lumière vibrante de la lune lui serra bizarrement le cœur. C'était beau.

-"Mais je suis ton ami ? Se reprit-il en détournant le regard : "C'est bien ce que tu as dit à Weasley non ?"

Harry rougit violemment. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il disait à ce moment là.

_Mais il imaginait que c'était vrai..._

-"Une amitié un peu étrange mais oui..." concéda t-il en fuyant le regard de Drago.

Le blond lui, sourit d'un air triomphant :

-"Ne t'excuse pas pour Weasley." Dit-il en changeant volontairement de sujet ( Harry était rouge comme une tomate ) : Tu lui a dit ce que ton oncle t'a fait ?"

Il voulait savoir.

Harry se raidit, Drago avait le don de mettre les sujet sensible sur la table aux moments les plus aléatoires.

-"Non." Murmura t'il, le visage soudain fermé :

-"Tu compte le faire ?"

Le brun faillit s'étrangler :

-"Bien sur que non !"

Il attendit que Drago lui réponde quelque chose mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de se plonger dans un mutisme qui agaça rapidement Harry :

-"Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?"

-"Pour rien..."

Drago détourna à nouveau la tête concentrant son regard sur une étoile qui près de la lune semblait clignoter.

Il était un peu rassuré, Harry n'avait rien dit. Il était toujours le seul (à l'exception de Severus et Sirius bien sûr) à connaître son secret.

Il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider.

Ses genoux commençaient à le faire souffrir et il étendit ses jambes sur l'herbe.

Revoir la belette et Granger lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose.

Il était tellement confortablement installé dans son assurance qu'il pourrait enfin être aimé et aimer, baignant dans une douce volupté délirante, qu'il en avait oublié que le brun avait une vie en dehors de lui.

Des amis, des vrais.

Pas des figurants vaguement attachants comme ceux qui formait son entourage à Poudlard.

Et ses amis n'étaient pas fous eux.

Lui l'était.

Alors est-ce qu'il se verraient encore quand les cours reprendront ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore le toucher ?

Il eu soudain froid.

Un sentiment d'urgence se rependait dans ses veines.

Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Cela faisait un moment que Drago n'essayait plus de mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun . Il voulait toujours le toucher , se coller à lui pour respirer son odeur, et malsainement il voulait qu'il lui appartienne , à lui et à personne d'autre .

Parfois il se demander se que cela ferait d'embrasser Harry , de posait ses lèvres sur les sienne , puis de glisser, dans sa bouche entrouverte, sa langue pour caressait la sienne .

A bien y réfléchir , c'était étrange comme ses sentiments avaient éclos du jour au lendemain, sans passer par l'amitié. Au début se coller à lui était un jeux, pour l'emmerder , il adorait voir le gryffondor s'énerver, essayant de restait digne malgré la peur que ses contacts lui conférait .

C'était peut être ça qui l'avait séduit, toute cette dignité qui émanait du brun, cette colère d'animal acculer. Fragile et féroce.

Mais maintenant il avait peur.

Peur de se retrouver seul.

-"Hé ! ça va ?" Il n'avait pas parlé pendant de longues minutes et Harry s'était un peu penché en avant pour le dévisageait d'un air soucieux.

-"Oui désolé." Se reprit le serpentard.

Il ressenti le besoin de se lever pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Voir Ron et Hermione lui avait rappelé la réalité. Harry avait dit qu'ils étaient amis, mais c'était faux n'est-ce pas ? Quand l'été serait fini ils retourneraient à Poudlard ou Harry avait ses amis, ses vrais amis.

-"T'es sûr que ça va ? t'es tout blanc." Insista le gryffondor.

-"Je vais bien je réfléchissais c'est tout."

Il observa le brun, son visage vidé de la moindre expression, néanmoins quelque chose dans ses yeux, une lueur fiévreuse laissait transparaître son mal être.

-"Tu es sur ?"

-"Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas."

-"Es ce que c'est à cause de cette après-midi ?" Tenta Harry la tête relevée pour continuer de le regarder.

-"Bien sur que non."

Drago balaya ses propos d'un geste impatient.

_Touché. Connard de rouquin._

Harry continua d'observer Malfoy perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond si agité. Il était toujours si maître de lui que Harry en oublié souvent que lui aussi avait ses traumatismes.

Le blond se rassit mollement, son jogging sur le sol produit un bruit étouffé. Il se colla si près de lui qu'à certains de ses mouvement Harry pouvait sentir une mèche de ses cheveux l'effleurait imperceptiblement.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ? T'es bizarre..." Murmura Harry mal à l'aise.

-"Est-ce qu'on serra encore "ami" à Poudlard ?" Demanda précipitamment Drago d'une voix brutal.

Harry se figea. Il n'y avait pas pensé, il aurait voulu dire oui bien sûr . Mais il n'en savait rien :

-"Tu voudrais ?" Demanda t'il d'une voix hésitante.

Le blond l'étudiait de son regard étrange de métal fondu avec au fond ses ses pupilles ( Harry ne s'en serait pas aperçu il y a quelques semaines) quelque chose comme un sentiment d'urgence .

-"Oui, j'aimerais." Répondit Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-"Moi aussi." Harry lui adressa un sourire mal assuré mais sincère auquel le blond ne répondit pas.

Le gryffondor se remit sur ses pieds, baillant longuement.

-"Aller, je crois que mon lit m'appelle." Rigola t-il faussement . L'ambiance était devenu un peu trop lourde, il préférait aller dormir, et puis en général quand le blond devenait trop bizarre ça lui passait dans la nuit.

Il s'étirait, les bras rejetés en arrière quand Drago attrapa d'un coup son poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Il manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Avant qu'il n'ai put comprendre quoi que se soit les lèvres du blond se retrouvèrent pressés sur les siennes.

Malfoy avait les yeux fermés, lui les avait grand ouvert. Le temps s'arrêta.

Après quelques secondes la prise sur son poignet se relâcha et la pression des lèvres de Drago disparut, laissant Harry se demander si ce moment avait bien existé.

-"Qu'est-ce que..."

Il dévisagea Drago interdit.

La bouche du blond se tordit légèrement.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement .

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Souffla t'il faiblement.

_Ne pas paniqué. Ne pas paniqué._

Il lança un regard derrière son épaule. Est-ce que Sirius et Rogue avait vu ça ?

Ils discutaient toujours tranquillement. Non_._

Le blond ne répondit rien se contentant de l'observer d'un regard indéchiffrable .

Ses yeux étaient trop intense, trop lourd. Harry détourna le regard.

-"Je je dois y aller..." bredouilla t'il incapable de faire face à la situation.

Il était livide.

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes dans un silence de mort avant que le brun ne tourne brusquement les talons, s'enfuyant pour retourner dans la maison.

Drago essaya de respirer doucement l'odeur entêtante de l'herbe humide qui s'élevait du jardin pour calmer les tambourinements de son cœur.

Des perles salés menacèrent de dévaler ses joues. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et étouffa un long gémissement de désespoir que seule la lune put entendre.

Quand Harry arriva près des adultes il se composa un visage souriant :

-"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Sirius en interrompant sa phrase.

Il mentit :

-"Oui mais je suis vraiment fatigué, je vais aller me coucher."

-"Vous avez raison il se fait tard." Approuva Rogue en se levant de sa chaise, comme si l'arrivé de Harry lui avait donné le signal : Nous allons partir aussi. Merci pour cette soirée. Harry on se voit dans deux semaines d'accord ?"

L'adolescent acquiesça.

-"Drago nous y allons !"

Harry se crispa. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer.

Il crut un instant que le blond n'allait pas répondre. Mais après une longue minute il se leva avec nonchalance, sortant de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes moldus pour en porter une à ses lèvres.

-"Ok." Répondit-il d'une voix vide. Il avait l'air tout à fait impassible comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-"Range ça Drago, on part. Tu pourra fumer en arrivant." L'avertit son parrain avec une grimace résignée.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il coinça sa cigarette au-dessus de son oreille et avança.

Severus et Sirius se serrèrent la main près de la porte vitrée.

-"Je suis désolé ." Chuchota Drago quand il fut à son niveau et Harry sentit un frissons courir sur le haut de son crâne. Il déglutit mais ne répondit pas, le blond ne leva pas les yeux sur lui et c'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas pu soutenir son regard.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :) j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferait super plaisir . Des bisous :)


	28. Chapter 28

Salut ! Ravie de vous retrouvez pour ce chapitre 28 ! Un chapitre plutôt long et basé sur le ressentit de Harry, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Des bisous !

Un grand merci à lou Phoque, xXAnnakahosXx, cmoa, brigitte26, aurel8611, Vindixta, angemewmew, et Pouika pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review vous êtes adorables et c'est principalement grâce à vous que cette fic continue :) Alors encore un grand merci !

* * *

La pendule du salon sonna trois heures. Harry l'entendit clairement. La plupart du temps il ne l'entendait pas, mais ce soir il entendait tout.  
Il entendait Sirius qui depuis sa chambre produisait un son à mis chemin entre respiration et ronflement.  
Il entendait dans le grenier une suite de petits coups sourds, presque imperceptibles que Buck produisait quand il se grattait le flanc allongé sur le parquet.  
Il entendait les craquements du bois qui travaille. Toutes les vielles maisons craque et travaille, si une maison ne craque pas c'est qu'elle et trop jeune pour avoir quelque chose à raconter.

Et dominant tout les autres il y avait le bruit de son coeur. Il pulsait de sa gorge à ses oreilles dans un bruit de chantier de construction organique. Harry avait gardé les yeux ouvert depuis qu'il s'était allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond et ne clignant des yeux que quand, devenus trop secs, ils menaçaient de pleurer. La fenêtre, qu'il avait laissé ouverte, laissait entrer une brise de plus en plus dense et déchaînée. Le ciel était à l'orage. Malgré la chaleur moite,il avait gardé sur lui son draps en coton, pour ne pas être sans rien...Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré et c'est marrant comme un simple et pourtant inutile draps en coton pouvait créer une illusion de sécurité.

Pourquoi est-ce que Drago avait fait ça ?  
IL poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir le visage pressé contre son matelas pour qu'il étouffe sa détresse.  
Il l'avait embrassé..._Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?!_

IL avait un léger mal de tête mais la sensation dans sa poitrine était pire.  
N'y tenant plus il rabattit son draps dans un geste nerveux et posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid. Il pensa que respirer l'air de la fenêtre lui ferait du bien mais il n'en fut rien. Le vent qui d'ordinaire lui portait un parfum frais semblait ce soir remplit d'une autre odeur, une odeur acre...  
_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça_ ? Il pressa sa tête entre ses deux mains posant les coudes sur le rebords de la fenêtre, tentant toujours de trouver dans l'orage qui grondait un quelconque réconfort.  
Pourquoi est-ce que Drago l'avait embrassé ? Pas pour le faire chier. Il savait quand Drago voulait l'emmerder, et là ce n'était pas ça. Il inspira longuement se sentant manquer d'air. Dehors le temps virait à la tempête et sur son crâne ses cheveux voletaient anarchiquement au grès des coup de vents. Pourquoi ? _Par ce que tu l'as voulu_... La voix pernicieuse de son oncle s'éleva dans son esprit avec une clarté déconcertante.

_Il l'avait voulu. _

Des larmes acides piquèrent le coin de ses yeux alors que son visage se tordait en une grimace douloureuse. Son coeur accéléra.

Exactement comme ton oncle l'avait dit : _Tu l'as voulu._

Non...  
Tu as pris sa main quand il te l'a tendue. Tu l'a laissé se coller à toi..._Que penserait Sirius..._  
D'un coup il fut certain qu'il allait étouffer, il se pencha en avant en essayant d'avaler maladroitement une bouffée d'oxygène. _Drago l'a fait car il sentait que tu le voulait._ _Comme tu le voulais avec ton oncle._ Une rafale s'engouffra dans la chambre faisant violemment claquer la porte qui était restée entre-ouverte, mais Harry l'entendit à peine. Il venait de se recroqueviller sur lui même pour échapper à cette voix. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La réalité tomba sur lui dans une implacable certitude, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper parce que cette voix était la sienne, et qu'elle disait la vérité :

_Il l'avait voulu._

Il avait aimé que Drago s'intéresse à lui. Il aimait que Drago le touche, et même le baiser. Il avait _aimé_ que Drago l'embrasse.  
Harry laissa ses larmes dévalé son visage alors q'un cri étranglé franchissait ses lèvres dans un son aigu et dissonant. Les volets en bois peints qui encadraient la fenêtre battaient à tout rompre alors que le vent jouait à mettre sa chambre s'en dessus dessous. Hedwige qui jusque là dormaient paisiblement dans sa cage se mit à piailler de surprise. Il se sentait sale et pendant quelque instant il sentit dans le vent qui fouetter son visage, il la sentit vraiment, l'odeur que laissait son oncle quand il quittait sa chambre une odeur chaude, âpre et déguelasse. Il allait vomir.

-"HARRY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!" Sirius venait d'arrivait dans la chambre criant pour se faire entendre par dessus le tumulte de la tempête maintenant bien présente. il ferma péniblement la porte derrière lui, l'empêchant de claquer à nouveau. les volets eux continuaient de frapper bêtement contre le mur extérieur et l'encadrement de la fenêtre poussés par d'énormes et brusques hoquets de vents. Harry resta prostré sur le sol incapable ne serait-ce que de remarquer la présence de son parrain. Une pluie battante venait de se joindre au vent et rapidement le Gryffondor sentit le dos de son tee-shirt s'humidifier.  
-Harry ! essaya à nouveau Sirius, il se précipita pour fermait la fenêtre qui à tout instant menaçaient de venir se briser dans la chambre. Il coinça les volets et avec un dernier effort, réussi à refermé la fenêtre. La chambre revient au silence et le vent dû se contentait de gémir dans les gouttières.

Hedwige se calma doucement. Harry toujours au sol cherchait sa respiration.

-"Harry ?"

Sirius s'accroupi prudemment prés de son filleul, il repoussa derrière son oreille ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux :  
-"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

Le brun releva la tête, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et à nouveau s'imposa à Sirius une peur qu'il avait depuis que Harry s'était réveillé chez lui la première fois. Celle qu'il n'aille jamais mieux. Il lui tendit la main en priant pour qu'il la prenne :

-"Aller, retourne dormir. Je reste un peu avec toi."  
Proposa t-il. Sa voix n'était pas assuré. Son filleul ne semblait pas lucide et cela lui faisait peur. Il ré-installa l'adolescent sous son draps le bordant comme l'aurait fait James ou Lily.

-"Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?"

Dehors le vent hurlait, outré d'avoir était viré de la chambre. Harry secoua la tête.

-"C'est pas grave."

Accepta Sirius en caressant les cheveux du plus jeune dans un geste tendu. Harry avait accepté l'excuse du cauchemar avec bénédiction. Il n'aurait pas put lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sirius prit sa forme de chien et s'allongea en boule sur la place vacante du grand lit double. Il observa le visage de son filleul se rassurant de pouvoir veiller sur lui. Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et son regard était si chargé de douleur, de peur, et de tristesse que Sirius se sentit bouleversé. Harry ferma finalement les yeux épuisé et s'endormit, rassuré par la présence de son parrain, pour l'instant il voulait juste oublier.

Harry lisait installé sur le lit de ce qui était devenu depuis son arrivée " sa chambre". Il lisait un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il possédait depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Posé sur la commode le livre de conte que lui avait offert Drago semblait le regarder. Il avait quelques instants pensé à le lire. Quelques instants...Il se mentait à lui même. Il avait passé plus d'un quart d'heure à fixer le livre comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses au mystère de l'existence. Des réponse beaucoup trop effrayantes pour être lues. Puis finalement il avait pris au fond de sa valise son livre à la quatrième de couverture un peu usée. Il ne pouvait pas lire le cadeaux de Drago, ça lui ferait trop mal. Mais maintenant tout faisait mal.

Pendant quelques jours il avait essayé d'imiter la tranquillité qu'il ressentait encore une semaines avant, mais ça sonnait creux. La machine était cassée. Alors il restait dans sa chambre. Il avait à la place du coeur une enclume qui chaque seconde lui broyait la poitrine. Il fuyait Sirius parce qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée que son parrain ne puisse lire dans ses yeux se qu'il s'était passé avec Drago et qu'il découvre la part de responsabilités qu'y avait Harry.  
Il ne voulait pas non plus l'inquiéter, ce qui était assez dur, alors il faisait l'effort de venir à table et de manger le plus qu'il pouvait, malheureusement cela se soldait souvent par des vomissement crispé au dessus de la porcelaine des toilettes à vomir autant de nourriture que de larmes. Dur de garder sa nourriture alors que son estomac lui faisait plus l'effet d'un cailloux que d'un organe. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius s'inquiète alors il ne disait rien. Mais alors qu'il aurait juste voulu débrancher tout les fils pour ne plus rien ressentir une question qu'il ne voulait pas se posait s'imposait sans cesse à son esprit: Est-ce que Drago était aussi mal que lui ?

Harry ne cachait pas aussi bien son jeux qu'il le croyais et bien sur Sirius était inquiet. Le sorcier passa ses main sous le jet de l'évier pour se débarrasser des dernières odeurs d'ail qui collaient à ses doigts. Il venait de terminé de faire revenir une poêlée de haricots vert et pomme de terre qu'il comptait servir avec un morceau de Rosbif.  
Il venait d'appeler son filleul, mais celui-ci, retranché dans sa chambre depuis la fin du petit déjeuné ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il se pencha et récupéra dans le tiroir de droite un couvercle en verre qu'il posa sur la poêle pour gardait sa poêlée au chaud. Il soupira en grimpant l'escalier. Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait-il pas lui dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas ?...Il savait _pourquoi_ mais...Ce serait tellement plus simple. Il frappa à la porte :

-"Harry ?" Pas de réponse.  
-"Harry ?"  
Il poussa avec précaution la porte en bois sombre. Son filleul était assis sur son lit les jambes croisés en tailleur. Il lisait un livre à la couverture rouge.

-"Harry ?" essaya t-il un peu plus fort.  
L'adolescent sursauta violemment. Son livre lui échappa et il le rattrapa de justesse avant de braquer sur son parrain un regard affolé. Sirius le trouva très pâle.

-"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ?" Demanda t-il surpris.

-"Non, je, j'étais concentré..."  
Répondit le Gryffondor en reprenant doucement contenance. Sirius lui avait fait peur.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

-"Un livre sur le Quidditch."

-"Cool." Acquiesça Sirius en s'approchant. Après quelques hésitations il s'assit prudemment sur le couvre lit. Harry se décala avec prévenance.

-"ça va ?" Questionna finalement le sorcier. Il eu envie de se baffer tant l'approche lui sembla nul.

-"Je euh oui tout va bien..."  
Harry détourna le regard.

-"Tu es sur ? Sirius fronça les sourcils : J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids...Et tu es un peu pâle..."

-"Non ça va..."

-"OK. Abandonna le sorcier (pour l'instant seulement): Tu viens manger ?"

-"Aller."

Il avait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser mais après se que son parrain venait de dire il devait faire attention. Il suivit Sirius et avala le tiers de son assiette de haricots et viande comme s'il avait s'agit d'un bol de Polynectar. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il se sentait sale et seul. Sirius soupira en voyant son filleul jouait distraitement en poussant ses patates au bord de son assiette :

-"Cette après-midi j'appellerai Rogue pour voir s'il peut passer nous voir, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?"  
Harry releva vivement la tête, il avait pâlit d'un coup :

-"Quoi, pourquoi ?!"

-"Euh, je et bien ça pourrait être sympa.. "La vrai réponse était : Pour qu'il t'examine.

-"Non c'est pas la peine." Sa voix avait un peu tressauté.

-"Mais ce serait sympa non ? Tu n'as pas envie de voir Drago ?"  
Harry tressaillit si violemment que sa fourchette sauta littéralement de ses doigts pour atterrir sur le sol dans un fracas métallique.  
Sirius s'alarma immédiatement :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça va ?"

-"Oui,ça va." Il se pencha pour ramasser sa fourchette dans un geste embarrassé. Mais Sirius n'en cru pas un mot:

-"Est-ce que tout va bien avec Drago, vous vous êtes disputés ?"  
Le brun sentit un étau glacé se refermait dans sa poitrine et remonté jusqu'à sa gorge dans un sentiment d'horreur grimpante. Il nia de la tête incapable de parler.  
Il était maintenant évident pour le sorcier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre le blond et son filleul. Quoi qu'en dise Harry il appellerait Severus cette après-midi...Sauf qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà quelque chose de prévu dans l'après-midi...un rapport avec les courses...

Harry sursauta une deuxième fois quand son parrain s'exclama d'un coup :"

-" Ah ! Molly à fait plein de gâteaux cette semaine et Arthur c'est proposé de nous en apporter, j'avais complètement oublié ! Je pense qu'il va passé avec Ron. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas...Je peut toujours annuler sinon..."  
L'adolescent avala difficilement sa salive, il était un peu prit de court. Sirius s'inquiéterait vraiment s'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas voir Ron. Alors il accepta. Puis son parrain était chez lui, il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de recevoir :

-"Non, Non ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera sympa." Ajouta t-il en reprenant l'expression de son parrain. le franc sourire qui illumina le visage du sorcier le toucha. Il avait l'air vraiment soulagé, et la pensée qu'il avait vraiment une chance incroyable d'avoir Sirius pour parrain s'imposa encore à son esprit.

Arthur arriva vers quatorze heure, il n'avait pas seulement amené Ron avec lui mais aussi Fred et George.

-"Je crois que leur mère avait envie de les voir un peu en dehors de leur chambre, au moins là elle sait ce qu'ils font.  
Glissa t'il à Sirius après s'être débarrassé de sa veste. Sirius pouffa. Ron s'était dépêché de rejoindre Harry dans le jardin Fred et George sur ses talons :

-"Salut mon pote !" lança t-il joyeusement quand son meilleur ami fut dans son champs de vision. le brun essaya d'accrocher sur son visage le sourire le plus sincère qu'il put :

-"Salut! il remarqua les jumeaux : Salut les gars !"

-"Salut Harry!" répondirent t-ils en coeur. ils s'assirent avec lui autour de la table du jardin :

-"Tu lis encore l'histoire du Quidditch ?! Tu dois le connaitre par coeur non ?! On dirait Hermione." S'exclama Ron en avisant le livre que tenait Harry.

-"Plus ou moins oui..." Avoua t-il en reposant le livre entrouvert, les pages contre le la table pour ne pas perdre ou il en était. Ron le dévisagea discrètement, il avait maigri non?

-"Quoi de neuf ?" demanda t-il en remarquant que Harry semblait peu enclin à lancer une conversation.

-"Pas grand chose..." Répondit évasivement Harry mal à l'aise en ré-ajustant sa position sur sa chaise. l'herbe maintenant un peu trop haute lui chatouilla les chevilles :

-"Et toi ?"

"-Bof la routine. Ah tiens ! il poussa vers Harry la grande boite en cartons qu'il avait posé sur la table quelques seconde plus tôt : Maman les à fait pour toi...Elle a vraiment peur que Sirius ne te nourrice pas assez." Il tenta un petit rire qui mourut dans sa gorge...Elle n'avait peu être pas si tord que ça...

-"C'est gentil."

Il savait déjà qu'il ne les mangerait pas, mais c'était quand même gentil.

-"Elle a un problème avec la bouffe en ce moment." intervient Fred en se balançant un peu sur sa chaise. Il portait un débardeur et Harry remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi bronzé que Ron, George non plus d'ailleurs.

-"C'est d'avoir vu Harry, ça à réveillé chez elle un instinct animal de faire des réserves au cas ou tout le monde se mette à devenir très maigre et qu'elle doive tous nous nourrir." Répondit George avec une grimace. Pour la première fois depuis son anniversaire un sourire sincère éclaira le visage du brun, il pouffa même un peu.

-"ça doit être ça. Acquiesça Harry : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?" proposa t-il en se levant. Les jumeaux l'imitèrent :

-"Non reste assis on s'en occupe, Bierraubeurre ?"

\- "S'il vous plait." Accepta t-il en se rasseyant.  
Les rouquins s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine, le laissant seul avec Ron. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry voyait clairement que son meilleur ami l'observait et son air inquiet n'était pas facile à louper:

-"T'es sur que ça va ? Questionna t'il finalement : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre mardi..."  
Merde, ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête...Ron lui avait proposé de venir passer le dimanche au Terrier.

-"Mince,désolé Ron je l'ai eu, j'ai juste oublié de te répondre."

-"Ah. prononça simplement Ron. Il semblait attendre autre chose.

-Tu m'en veux ?"  
Harry le fixa avec surprise :

-"Quoi ? t'en vouloir pourquoi ?" Il était perdu.

-"Pour, pour ce qu'il s'est passé à ton anniversaire..." Ron rougit intensément et balbutia en baissant la tête. Le brun fit tout de suite le parallèle avec Drago et à nouveaux il eu l'impression que tout son corps venait de chuter dans un lac gelé :

-"Bien sur que non !" s'exclama t-il. Il s'en voulait que Ron est put croire qu'il était en colère contre lui.

-"Ah tant mieux ! J'ai vraiment flippé que tu ne réponde pas à ma lettre, tu sais. Ajouta t-il sur le ton de la confidence : Je m'en veux vraiment de m'être emporté, tu peux être ami avec qui tu veux même avec : Il grimaça en prononçant ses mots : Malfoy."

-"Je euh merci."

Ce fut à son tour de baisser la tête. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Ron que Malfoy n'était plus exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami.

\- "Et puis c'est bizarre mais. Continua le rouquin, le sortant de ses réflexions :

-Malfoy avait presque l'air d'un être humain quand il était avec toi. Tu te rends compte ! Il à même essayait d'être cool avec moi. Il rigola nerveusement: Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ...Il est comment quand vous êtes tout les deux ?" Il était vraiment curieux.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il n'était pas sur d'avoir vraiment envie de parler de Drago :

\- "Il est marrant." Répondit t-il sérieusement après une courte réflexion.

-"Marrant ?" répéta Ron perplexe.

-"Ouaii mais genre pince sans rire, un peu comme Rogue..."

-"Rogue est marrant ?" S'étrangla le rouquin.

-"ça lui arrive. Mais Drago souvent en faite...Il se moque de lui beaucoup. Tu vois son coté snob ? Bien en faite il n'est pas vraiment comme ça, c'est plus...Un jeux et à Poudlard il est toujours carré, mais depuis que je le vois il est toujours habillé à la cool. Ah et il fume aussi...Beaucoup d'ailleurs."  
Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler.

-"Sérieux ?" Ron avait l'air sidéré.

-"Oui puis il est...Je ne sais pas comment dire...Attentionné ?" Il réfléchissait vraiment.

-"Trop bizarre. Attentionné envers toi je veux bien le croire, ça c'est vu quand je euh... Il rougit embarrassé, il baissa la voix : Je me suis mis à crier. Il n'arrêtait pas de te regardé, il s'est même mit devant toi. Si ça avait était une bagarre je suis sur qu'il aurait pris les coups pour toi."

-"Tu crois ?" interrogea Harry bizarrement cette idée le paniqua.

-"Ouaii grave, il à même pas hésité...C'est aussi ça qui m'a un peu énervé, ça se voit qu'il t'aime bien."

Le brun baissa la tête. Il cru à nouveau sentir les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes.

Il eut un haut de coeur. Pendant un instant il avait presque oublié...Il ne voulait pas que Drago l'aime comme ça, il voulait que personne ne l'aime plus jamais comme ça. _Comme son oncle_.  
Il devait faire une drôle de tête car Ron se pencha vers lui :

-"Eh ça va ?"

-"Euh oui pardon!" Se re-saisi t-il.

-"T'es sur ? t'as vraiment une sale tête."

-"Merci." Ironisa t-il. Mais il dut s'avouer que Ron n'avait pas tord il se sentait vraiment nauséeux et il avait l'impression que ses mains et ses pieds étaient parcourus de fourmillement légers.

-"Je dit ça pour toi..." Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose ( de peut-être un peu cinglant) quand Fred et George réapparurent à l'entrée du jardin, un plateau entre les mains avec posé dessus plusieurs bouteilles en verre. Le brun eu l'impression qu'il avait attendus que leurs conversation à lui et Ron se terminent avant d'arriver.

-"Bierraubeurre !" clamèrent t-il en posant le plateau sur la table.

-"Trop cool !" s'exclama joyeusement leur frère en attrapant une bouteille. Harry leurs souri avant d'attraper lui aussi une bouteille. Parler lui avait donné soif.

-"Sirius et votre père ne viennent pas ?" questionna t-il après avoir but trois gorgées.

-"Non ils discute dans un des bureau de l'étage. On s'est collé à la porte de la chambre pour entendre se qu'il disait mais rien à faire..."

-"Moi j'ai juste entendu : Dumbledore. Avoua Fred avec une grimace déçue.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que cela ne le concernait pas. Les adultes arrivèrent alors que le groupe ( sauf Harry qui était déjà remplit ) entamait sa deuxième bouteille. Harry se leva pour serrer la main de Arthur mais se rassit vite alors qu'il était prit d'une étrange impression de flottement.

L'après-midi passa vite et Harry dut avouer que voir les Weasley lui avait fait du bien. Sirius lui semblait tout simplement ravi. En définitive le sorcier avait un caractère plutôt sociable.

Quand le soleil commença à disparaître Arthur se leva et Sirius raccompagna se petit bout de famille jusqu'à la cheminée. Prés de l'âtre Sirius et Arthur échangèrent une franche accolade pleine d'affection,George et Ron à leurs cotés.

Harry était resté un peu en arrière . Prés de lui Fred traînait la patte, il devait être fatigué car il baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire ( Lui et George lui avait expliqué avoir veillé toute la nuit pour travailler sur une invention qu'il découvrirait à la rentrée. Ron avait un peu râlé, frustré de ne pas être mit dans la confidence mais les jumeaux avaient étés intraitables ).

La sensation de flottement s'était aggravée pour se transformer en sensation de malaise. Harry avait l'impression d'entendre son sang pulsé à ses oreilles. C'était assourdissant. Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais c'était comme si son cerveau ne recevait plus le câbles et que toutes les chaînes passaient maintenant de la neige. Il voulu s'approcher du canapé pour s'asseoir mais ses jambes ne parurent pas se souvenir qu'elles appartenaient à son corps.  
Il essaya de parler mais le seul son qu'il arriva à produire ressemblait à un gémissement plaintif, néanmoins se fut suffisant pour que Arthur et Ron se tournent vers lui.

-"ça va Harry ?" Demanda le père de famille ses sourcils se rejoignant au milieux de son front dans un air inquiet. Sirius se tourna.

IL voulu essayait de répondre, mais il n'était pas bien sur d'avoir compris le sens de sa phrase.

\- "Je ne..."

Parvient t-il à articuler mais soudain le monde s'assombrit et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Arthur crier :

-"FRED RATTRAPE LE ! IL S'EVANOUIT !" Avant de perdre connaissance.

Fred était blême. Il avait rattrapé le brun de justesse et le tenait maintenant maladroitement plaqué contre son torse sans savoir quoi faire. Son jumeau et Ron, complètement paniqués, avancèrent leurs mains pour l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à retenir l'adolescent.

-"Donne le Moi Fred, c'est bon, on va l'allonger sur le canapé, voilà." Dit Arthur en attrapant les jambes du Gryffondor pour aider son fils à l'allonger.

-"Merde..." Sirius jura avant de s'accroupir près du visage de son filleul, il posa une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Normal. Il secoua doucement son épaule :

-"Harry, Harry, aller réveille toi !" Derrière lui il entendit Ron demandé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? A son père d'une voix apeurée.

Après une ou deux minutes le brun papillonna enfin des paupières. Il émit un grognement étouffé avant d'ouvrir les yeux dans une grimace douloureuse. Il était très blanc.

-"C'est ça ." L'encouragea Sirius. Derrière lui Arthur s'était rapproché de ses fils pour les rassurer.

-"ça va Harry ?" Demanda Ron en se rapprochant, il avait l'air vraiment secoué.

-"Je, euh oui...Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?" Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix pâteuse en essayant de se relever. Son parrain l'aida.

-"Tu t'es évanoui."

-"C'est vrai ? " Il lança autour de lui un regard paniqué.

Sirius caressa brutalement ses cheveux.

-"C'est pas grave, tu vas aller te reposer dans ta chambre et en redescendant j'irai chercher Rogue."

-"Non c'est ..."

-"Ce n'est pas négociable." Le coupa son parrain en le dévisageant d'un air effrayé.

-"Aller." Son parrain passa un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait besoin d'aide pour marcher mais il ne pensa pas à dire quelque chose. Fred et George lui firent un petit geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il étaient encore un peu sous le choc. lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste de soutient affectueux. Ron lui le dévisageait d'un air interdit, il lui fit quand même un sourire un peu pâle en lui disant d'aller se reposer , qu'il reviendrait bientôt le voir. Si Harry n'avait pas était encore dans les vapes il aurait était mort de honte.

Il manqua encore de tombait dans l'escalier, Sirius le rattrapa par la taille et le tient fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de son lit.

-"Je suis désolé Sirius." Il avait envie de pleurer.

-"C'est rien Harry."

-"N'appelle pas Rogue."

-"Je te l'ai dit c'est non négociable."

-"Ne l'appel pas !" Supplia t-il.

-"Tu t'es évanoui dans le salon !" Explosa Sirius faisant sursauter Harry. L'adolescent braqua sur lui des yeux de biche prise entre des phares et Sirius passa sur son visage une main lasse :

-"Tout va bien désolé, repose toi." Il caressa rapidement sa joue et quitta la pièce. Laissant Harry retomber mollement sur ses oreillers, le regard choqué.

Merde... Pensa t'il. Il se sentait fatigué. Est-ce que c'était bon s'il dormait un peu ? Surement. Il ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la mélodie des voix étouffé qui lui parvenait du rez-de-chaussé et rapidement s'endormit.

Il se réveilla en sentant une présence dans sa chambre, ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez. Comme toujours son coeur s'accéléra.

-"Bon retour parmi nous ". Clama une voix au accent glacial. Rogue. Alors Sirius l'avait vraiment appelé :

-" Je me suis permis de vous examiner pendant votre sommeil. Vous avez perdu trois kilos en une semaine, Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?" Le ton n'était pas méchant, plus professionnel et interrogatif. Il lui tendit ses lunettes :

-"Je n'en sais rien."

-"Évidemment." Acquiesça Rogue, il tira une chaise du coin de la pièce pour s'asseoir près du lit. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minute laissant le temps à l'adolescent d'émerger. Quand Harry eu fini de boire le verre d'eau que quelqu'un (surement Sirius) avait laissé sur sa table de nuit le maître de potions reprit :

-"J'ai vérifié vous n'avez aucune maladie. Ce qui veut dire que vous vous êtes privée volontairement de nourriture." Sa voix était douce. Harry fuit son regard,.

-"Je n'avais juste pas faim..." était-il vraiment obligé de parler à Rogue maintenant ?

-"Je m'en doute..." Son professeur l'étudia brièvement comme nerveux :

-"Drago m'a dit qu'il vous avez embrassé, est-ce que cela à un rapport ?"

Oh merlin, il allait se ré-évanouir. C'est pas vrai, pourquoi Drago lui en avait parlé ?!

Il chercha à reprendre son souffle.

Il avait dû virer au blanc car son professeur posa sur son avant bras une main fraîche avant de lui intimider :

-"Tout va bien, respirez."

Harry cala inconsciemment sa respiration sur celle de Rogue.

-"Est-ce pour cela que vous ne mangez plus ?"

Le brun ne dit rien, repliant ses genoux contre son torse.

-"Est-ce que ce qu'à fait Drago vous à choqué ?" Demanda Rogue.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Oui il avait était choqué. Il l'était encore.

Rogue soupira mal à l'aise, il se pencha en avant pour rapprochait du lit le haut de son corps :

-"Harry je suis désolé. J'avais peur que quelque chose comme cela arrive. Ce ne sera peut-être pas évident à comprendre mais bien que vous ayez vécut tout les deux un événement traumatique similaire, ce qu'il vous ai arrivé à vous et ce qu'il ai arrivé à Drago est très différent. Pour vous l'acte charnel est quelque chose qu'on ne peut que vous imposait. Mais cela n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas que de la violence, Drago lui pense que c'est la seule chose qu'il peut offrir. Il n'a pas fait cela pour vous blessez . Il a fait ça car inconsciemment il pense qu'il ne peut être aimé que par la promiscuité physique."

-"Je ne peux pas...C'est..."

-"Si vous ne voulez plus voir Drago vous n'y serez pas obligé."

-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?" Murmura t-il. Il voulait savoir, car c'était ça qui par dessus tout lui faisait peur.

-"De vous ? Vous pensez que vous avez induit ces comportements ?"

_Tu l'as voulu._

Sa poitrine se compressa d'un coup coupant son approvisionnement en oxygène.

_Il l'avait voulu._

-"Mon oncle, il, et si c'était à cause de moi, et Drago..." il entendit un horrible sifflement passer ses lèvres alors que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Ça lui collait à la peau. L'odeur du sang et du sexe l'avait définitivement imprégné.

_Tu as aimé ça_.

-"HARRY ! RESPIREZ !" cria son professeur.

Sa vision se brouilla. Quand il put à nouveau voir Rogue se tenait au dessus de lui et pressait contre ses lèvres une potion calmante.

-"Buvez !"

Harry avala la potion avec gratitude.

Severus surveilla le jeune homme, ses sourcils se contractant avec soucis au dessus de ses yeux noir. Quand il sentit le brun suffisamment calme il repris la parole d'une voix claire :

-"Harry écoutez moi, vous n'avez rien fait. Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre oncle, votre oncle était un monstre détraqué, violent et malade. Drago à des sentiments pour vous. Vous n'y pouvez rien et il n'y peut rien. Il ne veut pas vous blessez. Maintenant respirez."

Harry fit se que Rogue lui demandait et pris une grande inspiration.

-"C'est cela qui vous perturbait ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

-"Comme je vous l'ai dit si vous ne voulez pas revoir Drago, vous n'y serez pas obligé, nous pourrons nous voir ici à l'avenir."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau sans savoir quoi penser.

-"Très bien." Rogue laissa son regard traîner sur lui :

-"Vous allez re-prendre des potions nutritives pendant une semaine, pour commencer, et des potions calmantes. Je suis désolé ne pas pouvoir rester plus...On se voit en milieu de semaine.

-"Et...Drago, comment il va ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun.

Rogue laissa passer un petit silence :

-"Ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Mais la grimace qui avait pris place quelques secondes sur le visage de Rogue ne le trompa pas.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture on se retrouve très vite et avec des nouvelles de Drago !


	29. Chapter 29

Salut ! Désolé pour cette longue absence ...Je n'ai pas d'excuses XD juste du mal à me remettre au travail après mes vacances. Sinon ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 29. Un grand merci à Vindixta, cmoa, Pouika, brigitte26, aurel8611, Lou Phoque, Lessawatberg, Yzeute, Suldreen, Noeli16, et pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot, c'est trop gentil et ça me fait super plaisir de vous lire :D Des bisous et bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

Tout n'était pas rose pour Sirius Black, loin de là.

Le rêve qu'il avait caressé en proposant à son filleul d'habiter avec lui par une douce nuit de pleine lune, le rêve irréel d'un homme squelette qui voulait remonter le temps s'était réalisé. Mais la réalité était bien différente du rêve.

En réalité il aurait aimé que Harry n'habite jamais avec lui si cela avait pu lui éviter toutes les horreurs par lesquels il était passé. Il avait souhaité que Harry veuille habiter avec lui. Son rêve s'était réalisé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était réalisé de la plus horrible des façons . Un voeu de patte de singe.

Il venait d'allumer la lampe de chevet de sa chambre éclairant la pièce d'un éclat doré tremblotant. D'une main il débarrassa son lit d'une chemise froissée abandonnée dessus avant de s'y asseoir. Brièvement il caressa l'espoir que kreattur s'occuperait du linge bientôt, mais aussitôt il abandonna cette idée.

Le sorcier soupira en massant sa nuque . Si Harry allait mieux lui était éreinté. Et Rogue qui ne venait plus... Il savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à Severus de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais il lui en voulait quand même . Harry avait tellement besoin de lui... sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, il releva la tête et soudain la vérité lui éclata dans les yeux comme une bulle de savon piquante .

Ce n'était pas Harry qui était dépendant de Severus mais lui. Il était perdu sans lui... Il ne savait pas s'occuper d'Harry. Il ne faisait qu'accumulait les erreurs. C'était horrible parce qu'il aimait Harry plus que tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il était dépassé. Il se laissa tomber vers l'avant jusqu'à coller son visage contre ses genoux et entourer de ce parfum épicé et oriental que lui ne sentait pas il se mit à pleurer. La boule qui comprimait sa gorge depuis plusieurs jours se déchira comme un orage en faisant déborder les gouttières de ses yeux. Il laissa le rideau de ses cheveux châtains dissimuler avec prévenance sa tristesse.

Il était frustré. Frustré de se sentir aussi inutile.

Intrigué par les légers bruits de reniflements qu'il avait entendus, Harry se tenait immobile sur le pas de sa porte, le visage grave. Pour la première fois il se rendait compte que son parrain n'était pas inébranlable. Il s'avança avec précaution, peu sûr de la démarche à suivre. Il était tard. La porte était restée très légèrement entrouverte. Il toqua :

-"Sirius ?" Sa voix était basse, hésitante. Il entra avant que son parrain ne réponde.

Le sorcier avait relevé brusquement la tête en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour dégager son visage et se donner de la contenance. Il s'était rapidement essuyé les yeux mais ils restaient rouges. Ça ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute pour Harry qu'il était en train de pleurer.

-"Oh , Harry. il renifla : tout va bien ?" Il lui décocha un sourire qui avait pris l'eau et l'adolescent sentit son cœur se broyer.

Le brun s'avança et pendant quelques secondes il ne put rien dire et se contenta de fixer son parrain. C'est Sirius qui, mal à l'aise, brisa le silence. Il savait que son filleul l'avait surpris dans son moment de faiblesse :

-"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Tenta le sorcier en souriant mouillé.

-"Je suis désolé..." Dit enfin Harry.

il l'était vraiment.

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent en grand et il récupéra dans son regard toute la tristesse qu'il avait repoussée quand Harry était entré.

-"Oh non...C'est moi qui suis désolé." Se désola-t-il. Il tapota le couvre lit, invitant son filleul à s'assoir.

-"Je vais faire des efforts." Promis Harry en regardant son parrain dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

La période d'apitoiements devait prendre fin.

Sirius fut légèrement désarçonné par cette vigueur dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

-"Tu n'as pas à ..."

-"Si ." Le coupa Harry.

Se faire souffrir lui était une chose, faire souffrir Sirius en était une autre. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus tout seul à portée son fardeau il devait songer à le laisser un peu s'alléger .

-"Tu vas voir. Ça va aller." Assura t-il.

Son parrain le couvrit d'un regard très doux. Il le serra contre lui et en soufflant un peu pour éloigner les cheveux de Sirius qui lui chatouillait le nez Harry ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa vraie famille.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry devait avouer que Drago lui manquait...

Deux jours plus tôt quand il pensait à lui la seule chose qui l'envahissait étaient un sentiment de malaise honteux , mais maintenant il pensait à certaines choses et se disait sans vraiment y faire attention : Il faudrait que j'en parle à Drago, puis le baiser lui revenait en mémoire et tout prenait alors un goût amer de cendre.

Mais il pensait quand même à lui. Les détails de cette soirée d'anniversaire devenaient de plus en plus lointains et la cendre au fil des jours avait de moins en moins le goût de la cendre.

Rogue était venue il y avait cinq jours, et depuis il ne l'avait plus vu.

Comme promis à Sirius il faisait des efforts pour se reprendre. Il essayait de reprendre une alimentation normale ( surveillé de près par Sirius) et de laisser le blond loin de son esprit mais à son grand désarroi il revenait toujours, comme la démangeaison d'une piqûre de moustique.

La météo était calme mais particulièrement chaude cette nuit-là. L'été parfumait la nuit d'une senteur de canicule .

Harry avait laissé ouverte la fenêtre de sa chambre et posée dans sa cage Hedwige produisait de petits sons secs et répétitifs en se nettoyant l'intérieur des ailes.

Toute la chambre baignait dans un aquarium bleu marine et Harry, allongé une main sous sa tête et l'autre jouant avec l'élastique de son jogging était pris d'une insomnie tenace. Il s'était endormi une heure, s'était réveillé, et depuis les rouages de son cerveau tourné à un plein bien qu'inutile régime. C'est fou comme votre cerveau peut décider soudain que trois heures du matin un mardi serait le moment parfait pour s'atteler à résoudre tous vos problèmes existentiels.

N'y tenant plus il rabattit violemment ses draps et décida de descendre boire quelque chose dans la cuisine. Il faisait trop chaud. Même les grillions s'étaient tus, probablement harassés par la chaleur.

Il descendit l'escalier en essayant de se faire discret. Les marches grinçaient à certain endroit au point de réveiller quelqu'un d'endormi. Déjà dans l'escalier il faisait plus frais. Il s'agrippa à la rembarrer de bois sombre pour repartir un peu son poids.

Il y avait de la lumière en provenance de la cuisine.

-"Tiens Sirius non plus n'arrive pas à dormir ?" Pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait poser son pied sur le carrelage de l'entrée des voix lui parvint. La première était son parrain :

-"Ça ne t'inquiète pas de le laisser seul ?"

-"Non j'ai mis un sort d'alarme sur sa chambre ."

-"C'est ce qu'on appelle assurer ses arrières..."

La deuxième était Rogue. Il se rapprocha un peu en tendant l'oreille :

-"On peut dire ça ." Rogue soupira.

-"Il va comment ?" Plusieurs bruits de verrerie laissèrent penser à Harry que Sirius ou Rogue étaient en train de boire quelque chose ... du café sûrement ...

-"Eh bien il ne s'est pas évanoui dont le salon ..." Harry se sentit rougir violemment. Même sans qu'il soit présent dans la pièce Rogue arrivait à lui envoyer une pique : -"Mais il a recommencé à se mutiler... J'essaye de surveiller mais même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir retiré tout ce dont il pourrait se servir pour se blesser il trouve quand même quelque chose." Continua le professeur.

Il parle de Drago...le cœur du brun rata un battement .

-"Merde ..." À l'oreille Sirius semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Harry s'avança un peu en se pressant le plus possible contre le papier peint, honteux de se laisser aller à un pareil espionnage .

-"Je ne peux pas tout le temps le surveiller." Déplora Rogue.

Nouveaux tintements de verre.

-"Et si..." la voix du maître de potion s'évanouit.

Harry tendit l'oreille, les sourcils froncés.

-"Et si Quoi ?"

-"Si Harry recommencé à venir passer du temps avec lui..."

L'adolescent sentit son estomac se retourner.

-"Non !"

Il sursauta, son parrain avait presque crié.

-"Severus...Je ne veut pas que Harry le voie, ça a été ...C'est trop dur." Bégaya Sirius : "Je sais que Drago va mal et j'en suis désolé , vraiment , mais l'état dans lequel Harry était, est encore." Ajouta-t-il : " C'est trop dur pour moi. Je ne peux pas. Il recommence à peine à manger et à me parler normalement. Je ne veux pas revivre tout ce par quoi on est déjà passé. Je suis désolé Severus, je te dois déjà tellement. Mais je dois penser à Harry. " La voix de Sirius était remplie de culpabilité.

-"Je comprends." Le ton de Rogue n'était pas agressif, il n'était même pas froid. Juste fatigué.

-"Je suis désolé Severus, vraiment."

-"Je sais." Soupira son professeur.

-"En plus, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour qu'on en arrive là ..." se défendit la voix de Sirius.

-"Je ne suis pas sûr que ton filleul apprécierait." Hasarda Rogue de sa voix traînante.

-"Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider si je ne sais rien !"

Le cœur de Harry commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent moites ...Il ne va pas lui dire ...

-"Drago à embrassé Harry."

La phrase était lâchée. Pour Harry elle pesait une tonne.

Le silence qui suivit fut le plus assourdissant que Harry et jamais connu.

-"Quoi pourquoi ?" Demanda enfin Sirius d'une voix blanche.

-"Parce qu'il a des sentiments pour lui."

Son cœur se contracta. Mais c'était aussi chaud, un peu.

-"Non Severus ce n'est pas possible."

Harry releva vivement la tête.

-"Ça te choque ?" Demanda Rogue d'une voix très docte.

-"Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que ça me choque !" Cria soudain Sirius. Toujours dans l'ombre Harry se tassa un peu.

-"Parce que c'est un garçon ?"

-"Qu'est-ce que, je m'en fous que ce soit un garçon! Mais Harry est fragile! Il ne peut pas, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit traumatisé! Tu m'as dit que ça leur ferait du bien de se côtoyer, et tu vois où on en est ?!"

-"Jusqu'à présent ça leur faisait du bien..." contra Rogue. Mais même lui n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

-"Oui jusqu'à ce que ton filleul décide d'agresser sexuellement le mien !"

-"Il ne l'a pas agressé !" Feula Rogue d'une voix péremptoire.

-"C'est pour ça que Harry ne mangeait plus ... Tu as vu dans quel état il était ?!"

-"Tu crois que Drago va bien ?" Si Sirius se laissait clairement emporter par ses émotions Rogue lui, parlait d'une voix calme et dangereuse .

-"C'est lui qui a embrassé Harry."

-"Et il s'en veut."

-"Tu imagines ce qu'à put ressentir Harry ?"

Rogue soupira :

-"Oui...Je peut imaginer." Il avait l'air triste.

-"Ils ne doivent plus se voir." Sirius avait l'air décidé.

Harry retenait son souffle une main involontairement plaquée contre sa poitrine.

Ne plus revoir Drago ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ne plus revoir Drago ?

Il cligna des yeux.

Non il ne voulait pas, bien sûr il lui avait fallu du temps pour ...assimiler... le comportement du blond, mais jamais il n'avait pensé ne jamais le revoir, c'était impossible.

Et Drago allait mal, peut-être plus mal que lui.

Il lança vers la cheminée un regard hésitant. Mais en réalité tout était déjà décidé.

Il quitta sa cachette à pas de loup. Surpris par sa propre témérité.

Dans un coin de la pièce il surprit Kreatture qui, les yeux luisants étrangement, presque flottant dans l'obscurité le fixait de son regard indéchiffrable et mauvais.

Harry réprima un frisson.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que l'elfe ne s'efface dans l'ombre.

-"Allons-y." Pensa L'adolescent en s'emparant du pot de poudre à cheminette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait avoir très peu de temps. Bizarrement il ne se sentait pas vraiment anxieux. Non ce n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait utilisé. Il se sentait plutôt ...excité. Comme lorsqu'il enfreignait les règles de l'école avec Ron et Hermione car ils savaient qu'ils servaient des causes beaucoup plus nobles.

Il monta dans l'âtre. Il eut soudain peur : est-ce que la poudre fonctionnait sans feu ?

Il devait essayer.

-"Chez Rogue ." Murmura-t-il avec aplomb en jetant à ses pieds le contenu de son poing.

Il eut à peine le temps de se sentir soulagé que des flammes vertes apparaissent, qu'il se fit aspiré dans un tourbillon noir et oppressant.

Chez Rogue tout était calme. L'urgence qui l'habiter n'avait pas détient sur les murs. Tout dormait. Il espérait que Drago non.

Il devait faire vite.

Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la chambre du blond. Est-ce que Rogue était déjà prévenu que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui ?

S'ils avaient une ligne privée peut-être pas ...

Il avança d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Drago.

La maison sentait le propre et quelque chose comme de la lavande.

La chambre était curieusement lumineuse. La lune tapait en diagonale par la fenêtre caressant le mobilier d'une lueur fantomatique . Drago dormait en position fœtale le visage tourné vers lui. Il avait les traits détendus, dans la lumière ses cheveux et sa peau prenaient des éclats argentés . Il était torse nu et étreignait, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, son drap entre ses bras et ses jambes. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il était beau.

Il s'avança en sachant très bien que s'il ne l'était pas avant, Rogue était maintenant au courant que quelque chose n'allez pas chez lui.

-"Drago ! Drago !" Il secoua le blond, il devait faire vite.

-"Drago ! Réveille toi !"

Drago sursauta ( faisant par là même sursauter Harry ) et se redressa en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Il balaya la pièce de ses yeux effrayés avant de les arrêter sur le brun. Son regard se glaça. C'était à nouveau l'hiver :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" La voix était posée, traînante, pas du tout la voix de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

-"Je veux te parler." Harry jeta un regard paniqué derrière lui.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais j'étais occupé..." Drago se rallongea, lui tournant le dos. Le retour du connard.

-"Allez Rogue va arriver ! S'il te plaît ..." Il avait accentué ses derniers mots. C'est fou mais à cet instant il n'avait pas du tout l'impression que cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Le blond le considéra gravement. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Un bruit de pas. Rapide. Le cœur de Harry accéléra .

Drago se leva avec un peu trop de lenteur pour Harry. Il fixa le brun de son regard de métal fondu puis le couloir derrière lui :

-"Tu fais chier." Dit-il, finalement. Il attrapa le poignet du gryffondor, ouvrit plus largement la fenêtre de sa chambre et grimpa dessus :

-"Suis moi."

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court pour se remettre dans le bain ! la suite arrive vite , des bisous :)


End file.
